You're a wolf, stand proud
by yuricrazywolf
Summary: "Clarke titled her head up, Lexa's mouth watered at the gesture, she had the greatest urge to lean forward and sink her teeth into the offered flesh. She felt her fangs grow out, her wolf telling her to take the female back to her den and mark her as her own," Clarke is chained into a life she hates and wants to ran away into the arms of a beautiful alpha but will she be able to?
1. Chapter 1

Hello my darling fans! That's right a new fanfic from yours truly ;) so excited for this one its been in my head for a while now, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I love writing it!

Remember to review :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke had the body of an omega but have the heart of an alpha at least that is what her friends are always telling her. She never really understood it though she just wanted things done a certain way and not be questioned for it, was that too much to ask? But apparently that was what made her an alpha, her friends especially Raven tells her that she was born to lead not to fallow. Clarke guessed she would have to agree with her, she was a simi leader to small group of 100 wolves though leader isn't a word she would use she'd say more of a protector. Clarke and Bellamy kept an eye out for the 100, their pack were the rebels out of all the other wolves that made up the Ark wolves. The Ark wolves being a large pack of over 2,000, they lived in the tallest building in the city called Arakdia

They were the only wolves that lived in the city no other pack was living with them, there was a handful of humans that lived in Arkadia but the city was mostly restricted to humans who had power and wealth. Course there was the actional modern humans who came by but they never lasted long with the experiences. Chancellor Jaha and the counsels ran everything that went on in the city keeping people safe and happy...but that only applied to the humans.

As for the Ark wolves? Jaha and his dogs would keep all of them under control, their biggest rule of all was you were NEVER allowed to turn into your wolf. The Ark pack hated the fact that we were wolves it was considered disgusting and wrong in every way. Being a wolf was bad and they had to be just like humans, they couldn't use their wolf for anything, their extreme strength, speed, and sense of smell were not to be used because humans didn't have those kinds of powers they had to be weak like them.

Clarke hated everything there was to the Ark Wolves; even if she was a part of the pack it was by birth not choice. Since the start of their history they had to fallow the laws that were set for them of 100 years and Chancellor Jaha kept to them like all the counsels before him,

NEVER turn into your wolf, doing so means you reject everything that makes you 'human' and you willingly choices to be a monster

You will not use any of your Advances skills that would surpass a human's skill level

Not a single form of your wolf may show must remain with human like features

Must stay in the city at all times unless it is an emergency, but the forest is absolutely forbidden.

Always spray yourself in the unsentested powered to remain hidden from other wolves and not to alarm a fellow human

All Omega are required to be drugged and diluted of their heating cycles this also applies to Alphas nearing their rut

Omegas will not be allowed to convince during their heating cycles

The most vital never interact with the wolf pack that lived in the forest

Anyone **over** the age of 18 to break these rules were executed by being floated, floating meaning they pushed you off their tallest building and let gravity do their work.

Anyone **under** 18 was collared for their crimes, the collars were special made to tame wolves of their aggression and hormones. If a collared wolf was disobeying then a beta or an alpha from the guards or higher power need only to say a single word "verhalten" it was German for "behave" with just that word a volt of electricity courses through your body making you feeling like you were boiling alive from the inside out. It was high enough voltage to take down an elephant, the pain is excruciating and only lasted two minutes before you passed out from the pain. If you behaved well in for a few years before they review your case you might get the chance of getting your collar off if not it stays on tell you die.

There were 100 rebellions that have been collared and Clarke was one of them. She was collared for the crime of helping her dad break the laws. Her dad wanted the Ark wolves to feel proud of themselves for being different and that being a wolf wasn't a crime against nature it just made them who they were.

Her dad would give speech's in secret to those who felt they were worth nothing, wanting to give them hope and joy. He even went as far as to try and talk with the wolf pack that lived in the forest, wanting to get close to them to see what their world was like... her dad wouldn't allow her to go in the forest but actional she would help wolves feel better about themselves. And from her father she taught them how to use some of their wolf for little things that would bring them satisfaction. Like how fixing one's wrist out drew out one's claws, or if one focused on something really far off one could use their better sight. It was little things, things that wouldn't be right away notably if one was careful.

Her mom, Abby one day caught them sneaking out to give a speech and well... instead of being the mother of the year she turned into the bitch of hell and told the Chancellor Jaha everything that her husband and daughter were doing. Her dad was pushed off their building and Clarke was collared, it has been two years since then. She still can't get the image of dad's pain as he was pushed off; how he looked so betrayed yet before he gave his last breath he told her mother he forgave her for what she did...Clarke hadn't been able to forgive her mother and she refused to get along with her mom she hated her, she valued the Ark Wolves' Laws before she valued her own flesh and blood.

Even though she was collared, she didn't fallow the laws at least not all of them... Bellamy and she helped the 100 that have committed crimes; she still helped them when their emotions were close to breaking. Being ruled with a constant harsh hand made you feel like you would lose your mind. she'd like to think she was being helpful to ease their minds and teach them the tricks that her dad taught her. Clarke loved to see the look on their faces when they were able to do the tricks as though she just handed them the world.

And Bellamy rough housed with the wolves that wanted to use their wolf for fun, sometimes things got out of hand and wolves need to be patched up and Clarke was able to help them out in that area. They both created this kind of sanctuary at an old abandoned building that was way on the out skirts of the city. They went to the place at least twice a month to just let off stress from having to deal with their pack. Clarke had to pull a lot of strings and promised favors to some guards that she trusted to have them act like they were taking the 100 to a separate schooling lesson in how to forgiven for their crimes and be uncollared. The guards were mostly parents of who were in the 100; thankfully they turned a blind eye as to what they really did in the abandoned building. Clarke knew the guards she choice were of the group that once attended her fathers meeting of accepting their wolves and not rejecting it; if it came down that they choice to betray them than Clarke had blackmail of her own that confirmed that they attended the meetings and would be faced with death. Clarke would do anything and everything to protect her pac-

"Clarke! Are you even listening to me!?" Abby's voice broke her from her thoughts, Clarke blinked a few times focusing on her mom. She looked irritated like she been trying to get my attention for a good while now.

"No, I wasn't, what did you say again?" Clarke asked looking down at her food, the bowl of cereal was already soggy and looked like a pill of mush. She turned her attention to the fruit cup she had instead and began to nibble on it,

"I asked why you haven't been coming to the hospital for your lessons?" Abby huffed getting up from her seat to wash off her own breakfast plate, she sighed and looked outside to down below. They lived in the penthouse on the due east side of the grand tower; she couldn't even see the people on the ground she only could see slight movements from cars. But there was a vast amount of buildings all around their tower but they were always lower one could never see inside another building unless one went down a few levels.

The penthouse they lived in was nice she supposes, it had everything a luxury hotel had. On their end they I had about four rooms with king sized beds and comforter that felt like silk; a bathroom and shower in each room; a walk in closet filled with only the top of the line clothes brands; the living room had a huge plasma screen tv that was 80" with surround sound and couches softer then a sheep's coat; it was nice of course, Clarke knew from any other point of view that anyone would want this place and she looked like a spoiled brat, but she hated a lot of it, they only used two of the rooms and if she was being honest it was most her there by herself since her mom worked more hours in the hospital then what was average.

There was only modern painting on the walls all those cliché painting of strips and circles, they were boring in her eyes and her mom refused to have family photos up since she didn't want to see her dad anywhere. Clarke wished she could put up her own art but Abby didn't like her art she thought it would make her falter in the path she has set for her daughter; she had her mind set that Clarke would take after her whenever she retired so being an artist was a hobby not a career choice. The only thing her mother might allow for a career choice was if Clarke opened her own bakery. Clarke had gotten into the habit of making sweets continually, she was always a busy body and having to do so much for the 100 and doing things in her own life was stressful. Clarke escape of that stress was to bake a number of different sweets and later gave them out to wolves she favored more. Though eventually her sweets were known all around the pack in the building and they wanted to buy her sweets. She made her own business without even realizing it sealing her back goods and earning quite a bit of money. Even Jaha was a fan and bought from her often, his favorite were the lemon squares, Clarke had been temped a number of times to put something 'extra' in his sweets but knew better because she his food was tested before he even ate.

"Because they keep teaching me the same lesson over and over again. It gets boring I know the body organs of both gender. I know the basic stitches to close wounds and how to treat for infections," Clarke growled out this wasn't the first time she's lectured her on this, she knew enough medical sources that she could operate on a person if she wanted to. The classes where useless teaching her things she has known since she was 8 years old. Abby from an early age had her working in the medical field having her heart set that Clarke would be just as good as a doctor as herself. Yet her mom thought it necessary to go to the human just to entertain the human teacher and of course to get her medical license.

"You know we have to keep up an appearance with the humans and you need your medical license to start working in the hospital," her mom sighed getting up from the table and walking off to the kitchen she practically threw her dishes into the sink as she head for her room,

"Yes, cause me missing a few of their so-called lessons is going to make me fail at my medical career," Clarke snarled back at her as she could hear her grabbing her things for work like she did every morning, "beside you made me learn every medical book you ever tossed at when I was younger and taught me hands on lessons to understand the medical field. Me going to your hospital is a just joke those humans are like pups running about our own pack acting like they are the superiors," She finished her fruit and cleaned off the table, she moved to the sink washing her dishes she could hear her mom coming back into the kitchen area her purse in hand and keys in the other. She paused looking at her like she'd done something wrong,

"We are not a pack Clarke, we are just a group of people with a serious sickness," Abby's eyes bored into her skull as Clarke kept her focus on the dishes, she sighed

I didn't want to fight with her today I have plans I want to get done,

"Fine," she turned the water off and didn't bother turning around tell she heard the front door close. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nervous, she could feel her skin prickle like needles poking at the inside of her skin. She hated this feeling, she didn't know what it was but it itched like crazy and the collar designed like a think choker was tightening on her throat. She growled softly as she tried to breath cause getting any angrier would make things worries. She reached up and looped a finger through her collar and tugged on it lightly easing the small discomfort finally, she felt the prickly feeling go down and her collar stopped threatening to chock her. She moved towards her room rubbing at her eyes out of frustration. Clarke couldn't understand why she wanted to do this breakfast gathering with her, they always ended up pissing each other off. Yet she wanted to do this routine just so she can feel better about leaving her by herself for the next three days. Once she made it to her room she felt her phone go off in her pocket pulling it out seeing a text from Raven,

'Clarke! We are meeting tonight right!? I want to settle the score the Octavia, I'm going beat her ass this time,'

Clarke laughed feeling more relaxed, she moved towards her dresser being to pull out her set of different colored charcoal and sketch pad. She was looking forward to tonight it was their monthly meet up with the 100. She was sure everyone was bouncing around getting whatever things they wanted to share with everyone else. Clarke was going to bring the pizza to feed everyone had to order a few days ahead; having to order 30 pizza most of them being done a certain way would take a lot out an a few employees. But it worked out since she made good friends with the manager of the place, he always got her order right even naming it after her. It was good to know that other pack mates brought some food as well since just pizza wouldn't not full a pack of hungry wolves,

Raven and Octavia were two of her best friends and they had this funny hate love friendship. She sent her a quick text back and took a screenshot and sent it to Octavia. The two had this thing where they raced from the bottom of the building to the top just to see who was better or to Quote Raven "Who's the fastest and better Bitch"

'You sure about that Raven? Last time you almost slipped out the window from your guys race. And yes, we are still meeting there's been no changes at 6:00pm like usually,

She grabbed her bag and stared to stuff the bag with art supplies and a small blanket, her phone began to ring and she checked to see who it was seeing Raven on the screen smiling and flipping her off as her contact info, she answered the call and put it on speaker so she could continue packing her things,

'Screw you Griffin! I didn't almost fall out the window!' she laughed knowing was just playing around with her,

"Hey I'm just saying you came real close to slipping out, I don't want to be performing any surgery on anyone," she brought the bag with her as she went to the kitchen to pack a few water bottles and some snacks as well as her bribing offers, taking the phone with her as plugged in the head phones,

'Will you be performing surgery but not on my ass cause I'm a beat Octavia to a pulp,' she laughed and she could hear some music playing in the background and an iterating scratching sound, Raven was more likely working on one of her special projects, leave it to her to make about anything latest work was a motorcycle she found in the dump and was putting it back together.

"Sure honey, you beating up Octavia when you love her so much," her phone beeped as an incoming call was coming in she checked seeing Octavia's picture with her standing in front of a water fountain and added her to the call she was on with Raven,

'Like Hell I love her! I can't wait to see her crying face when I beat her, I'm going to win this time,'

'Aww aren't you sweet Raven, I love ya too and you winning against me? Ha you lost twice in a row now whore!' Octavia beamed in,

Clarke had everything packed up in her bag and she grabbed her keys making her way out of the penthouse, before leaving she grabbed the handle overhead and yanked on it letting the unscented powder rain on her, to mask a wolf's natural scent.

'Clarke you sneak bitch! How long you been listening to us Octavia?' She could tell Raven was embarrassed and she could practically feel her coming up with a revenge plan. Clarke locked up the place as she went to elevators to make her way down, it was going to take a while to reach the ground floor so she kept the call going,

'Cupcakes I just got on, no need to be huffy. Your tail will twist up' Octavia taunted again

Clarke pressed the bottom level button and leaned against the hand rail she placed both head phones in,

'Yeah Raven, I don't want to spend all night untangling your tail's fur from your own feet... again' Clarke added remembering the night with mild irritation. Raven never brushed her fur daily when she let her tail grow out and she would barely groom it. Her fur would get tangled up with her feet whenever she wagged it too hard,

'That only happened twice! And the second time happened because Octavia that it be funny to tickle me with HER tail' the music in the background was turned down and Raven was moving something around again

'Oh yeah I forgot about that' Octavia laughed as a loud crunching sound came through the speaker making Clarke and Raven wince,

'Fuck O what the heck was that?' Clarke asked she noticed a message one from her mom, asking her to go to classes yet again she deleted the message right away. Today was her day and she wasn't letting anyone take it from her.

'Yeah what was that? Sounded like you ate a hand full of screws' Raven gasped out whatever she was working on seemed to be tiring her out,

'What?! No! It was just some chicken wings,' Octavia defended herself the sound came again,

'Please tell me you not eating them whole' Clarke whined,

God these wolves drove me nuts sometimes,

'Is she seriously eating them bone and all?' Raven laughed, Clarke shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose she could hear the elevator slow down as someone else was waiting to go down, there was a long pause on Octavia's end before she answered in a soft hesitant voice,

'Maybe... But Clarke you said we were invincible! Like it didn't matter what we ate!' Octavia tried to defined herself, but her voice told Clarke she knew she messed up, 'I'm not going to die I'm I?' She sounded worried now,

'Yup! You'll probably turn belly up in about an hour or so,' Raven faked a cry, the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Clarke checked to see who it was to find just some random humans. They ignored her and the little group chatted away to themselves as they pressed their own number. Clarke wondered what they were doing here no humans where allowed to live in this building only the wolves. They smelled a little off too like they just came from the hospital, Clarke looked at the number that they pressed leave 40 it was the middle lobby to the building.

'Of course not O, and Raven don't be a bitch, O are bodies have limits kind of too tamed if you know what I mean' Clarke made sure to be discrete and noticed one girl from the group turn her head to her. Clarke shot her a smile and she smiled back turning her head back to her group of friends. Clarke checked the elevator number seeing that it was almost to the ground floor.

'Well yeah that I get but should I like do anything to make sure I don't get sick?' Octavia still sounded worried and Clarke knew Raven was going to come up with a ridiculous remark,

'From what I read once it's better to eat lots of bread and drink a lot of water too' Raven surprised Clarke she was sure she going to say some idiotic thing,

'Like I'm going to take your word for it after telling me I'm going to die' Octavia growled out even huffing into the phone, Raven laughed and, in the background, there was a new voice,

'Damn it boss is here, got go, see ya tonight girls! Oh, and O I'm still going to beat your ass tonight!' The call dropped as Raven hung up and it was now only Clarke and Octavia on call. The elevator stopped again on the 40 leave and the small group of humans existed and the Clarke was back to being by herself, Clarke ignored whatever reason they were there for maybe a wolf in the building knew them and was having them over to hang out.

'I actually agree with Raven, it's best that you drink a lot of water Octavia and some bread not too much' Clarke felt her phone go off again and could see a message from Bellamy, he was asking if it be alright to bring his large speakers for music, Clarke sent a quick approving message,

'Alright I'll do that, hey you're in the elevator aren't you?' Clarke could hear to worry in her voice already, she sighed

'Yes, O I'm in the elevator, I've already told you and Raven what I'm up to' Clarke sounded harsher then she liked but was determined to do what she wanted,

'I know it's just... we break lots of law set for us but doing this just seems like pushing the limits' Octavia whined softly not afraid to show her worry over Clarke's actions.

'Yeah I get that, but this helps me relax like you wouldn't believe it's exhilarating' the elevator finally stopped at the lobby floor and the door opened. Clarke made her way out of building seeing a few of her of her pack members that were much too busy doing their own thing to notice her,

'Fair enough but still it's a hell of a rick to be playing, you know what will happen if they catch you. It doesn't matter if your collared already they will kill you to make an example of you,' Octavia argued, Clarke could feel the warning growl coming she often forgot that Octavia was an alpha and had the ability to command that Clarke stayed put. An alpha only need their hormones and growls to make a beta or omega obey them it took quite a bit of control to do so and only the guards were allowed to command another wolf. But Clarke was stubborn she wouldn't bare her neck for anyone and would fight against the strengthen of an alpha even if it hurt her horribly,

'They can't kill me, I'm the daughter of Abby griffin and also an upcoming doctor there's only so many in this group that Jaha is desperate for doctors that knows our bodies and our less equals.' Clarke pushed towards the exit headed right away to her blue Mini Cooper,

'I guess so but still it freaks me out,' her voice lost that power driven commanded and Clarke unlocked her cooper tossing her bag on the passenger side and made her way to the driver seat,

'Hey I already invited you guys more than once' Clarke started up her cooper and checked her review mirror for any cars, once the road was clear she set her cooper on drive and head off,

'Hell no! I won't risk my tail to be out there with you, you did shower in the unscented powder, right?'

'Yes, don't worry nothing ever happens I'm always careful' Clarke assured her, 'Hey I'm ending the call I don't want to be on the phone and driving,' Clarke made her way out of city limits, having a good two hours to get where she wanted to be,

'Alright Clarke see ya tonight text me when you're heading home,' Octavia ended the called before Clarke could bid her goodbye. Clarke hit a stop light and quickly took off her head phones and contracted her charger and ax cord. She flipped through her music and settled for some soft rock music by HAILSTORM. Clarke sang quietly to herself, her mind wondering in all sorts of topics sooner then she liked she reached the back gate of the city. She was the only car to be there other wolves didn't make the habit of exciting the city for fear of punishment and only a handful left the city limit when it was necessary. Clarke stopped the car just next to the toll booth and was grateful to see a familiar face,

"Hey Jasper, how's it going?" Jasper smiled brightly at her and leaned into the car window to give Clarke a hug,

"Hi Clarke! So happy to see your face, I was wondering when you'd show up," Jasper pulled back not before she could hear his nose sniffing for his treats,

"I know, running a little late and yes Jasper I brought you two dozen of my M&M cookies," Clarke laughed as she saw the twinkle in Jasper eyes she couldn't help but picture his tail was wagging like a puppy. Clarke put her car in park and grabbed her bag slowly moving stuff around tell she found the tin container,

"You are the best! I adore your cookies!" Jasper jumped a little as Clarke handed him the container, he hadn't bothered to wait tell he got inside ripping open the tin can and grabbing a cookie shoving it in his mouth. Jasper lit out a groan of delight his eyes fluttered.

"You are so dramatic, they can't be that good," Clarke moved her car back on drive as Jasper leaned back pulling the handle to the back gate, it slowly opened and Clarke could see Monty coming up from the back room typing away at the keyboards. Monty shut off the camera momentarily for Clarke to pass unnoticed,

"Hi Clarke always happy to see you, you have my treat?" Monty questioned as he came up and gave her a hug as well, Jasper wondered back inside to sit in the chair still stuffing his mouth, cookie crumbs were dripping down his face.

"Of course, Monty, how could I forget? It's the least I can do for you guys to do this for me," Clarke kept her foot on the brake petal as Clarke rummaged through her bag again pulling out another tin can this one holding a different batch of cookies,

"It's no big deal, there chocolate cookies with macadamia, right?" Monty asked excitedly as he opened the can and stuck his nose in taking a sniff, Clarke could see his eyes twinkle in the same way as Jasper's had,

"As requested, well I need to get going now," Clarke put her bag back to the side, "You guys coming tonight?" She asked before letting up on the brakes,

"You know it!" Monty smiled as he waved goodbye he took a more respectable bite out of his own treat,

Clarke shot him a smile and waved back letting her foot off the brake and taking off once more. Clarke sighed feeling a great relief once she existed the city, her heart raced with excitement as she drove further and further away from the hell hole she was forced to live in.

"This is my time, I can't wait to see her..."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke had driven out at least 100 miles away from the city parking her vehicle at the Pines' sanctuary and had went on foot for a few more miles to get where she wanted to. Clarke took a deep breath filling her lungs with the fresh open air, the air tasted so much sweeter here then the city that felt so intoxicating.

Clarke admired the forest around her, the smell and sounds that welcomed her with each step filled her with joy. There was vast amount of colors here almost all the colors from a rainbow, from the trees to the blooming flowers, to different trees that held different fruits. It was like a dream walking through these lands she couldn't help but feel jealous of the wolf pack that lived here. She wished so badly to be a part of them she dare not say anything to her best friends she knew they thought she was crazy enough just for coming out here to draw.

Soon enough Clarke could see familiar paths and a tree that she took quite a liking to and had made her own marks on the bark. She shook herself out taking a deep breath and focused on extending her claws. She let out a breath as she felt her claws grow out she opened her eyes and glanced down happy to see she was successful moving back to the tree she began to climb up just enough to be out of sight from the ground yet still a good view of the open filed before her. She adjusted her things strapping her bag to a thick branch and pulled out her sketchbook book and charcoal. Using the blanket, she packed she used it to lean against the tree; she could a faint rushing over to her right side and passed it off as just some bunny or deer running about.

Clarke flipped through her sketches tell she found one that wasn't finished just yet. She decided to work on this one until the wolf showed up, her hands moved over the page without thinking shading and adding more colors to the gorgeous wolf that caught her attention. Clarke knew the wolf by heart needing no reference to go off of. The wolf had a light caramel coat that glossed in the sun, mixes of brown and blacks thrown in. The body was structured more lean and slimmer yet had thick shoulders and hind legs to hold up on. The body suggested it was female and she was a tall wolf even on all fours; Clarke guessed she stood up to at least 40in from the shoulder down. All four of her paws looked like they been dipped in black ink, and her face was most interesting it almost looked a runny raccoon mask was painted into her fur across both her eyes reaching from ear to ear. Yet Clarke knew with all the times she has come that the mask was a part of her fur and not painted on. But her favorite part of the wolf was the unusual color of her eyes, they were a deep emerald color matching the many trees that surrounded her.

The wolf had the habit of going to the clearing that was in front of Clarke; the wolf would rough house with another wolf that would come with her now and again. But the other wolf didn't come very often, Clarke paused her current sketch and flipped through tell she found the drawing of the other wolf. This one Clarke had a hard time telling weather it was female or male; it was more muscular then a female but the body frame suggested it was female. The coat to this wolf was like a dirty blonde color still pretty Clarke thought but she was more drawn to female with a raccoon mask. The wolf was taller at least 45in measuring shoulder down. She had only drawn this wolf a handful of times and usually it was sketched with the other wolf when the two would rough house. Suddenly Clarke could hear a branch snap bellow her, she held her breath as fear almost took a hold of her. Very slowly she pulled a branch out of the way peering below,

"Damn it Jack! Be careful we can't alert them!" Clarke let her breath out feeling a little relived but felt her skin prickle like her wolf knew something was wrong. Clarke looked closer and could see two men below her that both had arrow guns on them and where dressed in green even their scent was altered from its usual human musk. Before she could stop herself, she let out a growl, hunting in a sanctuary was beyond low and of course illegal.

"What the fuck are these idiots thinking," Clarke whispered, she placed her sketchbook down and put all her focus on these bastards,

"Sorry Billy, it was an accident. You think the trap worked?" Jack whispered to his partner, the man named Billy pulled out a telescope and used it to view out towards the right side of them. Clarke looked away from them for a moment remembering the sound she heard earlier that she thought to be nothing. Quickly and quietly as she could she removed her shoes and tied them to the tree branch next to her bag. She focused again on growling out her claws on her toes as she listened to the conversation below them.

"Ha ha! We got one Jack and it's a real beauty we gonna make some big cash on this wolfs head," Billy snored out as he put away his devise and moved forward, "Don't you fuck this up Jack! Careful where you step these wolves aren't normal they got super hearing," Clarke watched as the men moved more towards behind her and she shook herself out,

"There's no way that I'm going to let these assholes kill a wolf for money; they may had been deemed an enemy but I'll be damned just to stand as a witness!" Clarke growled out and began moving through the tree's longest branch's, hoping off the edge tell she landed on the next tree over. She peered down seeing the men moving about as normal not all alarmed that a wolf was looming over them. "If only I could hurt them myself," Clarke huffed reaching up to her collar and yanking on it a little, she ignored the small pain it shot out and moved ahead of the men as fast as she could. As Clarke got closer she could hear the noise better; the wolf that was caught was fighting with all its might. Her heart tightened at the thought of it being the wolf she knew, she moved faster using her wolf's speed to shot along the tree branch's leaping over and over tell she caught sight of the wolf.

She sighed feeling relived that it wasn't the wolf that she knew but a smaller one a dark blonde wolf. It was much smaller than the wolves she had seen almost like a cub. The trap it was in was awful, it looked like a bear trap one of its paws was stuck in the trap and its head was bent down. Clarke grow closer she could see the trap had a second part, the bear trap triggered out a steal trap muzzle that hooked around the wolf's head and muzzle.

The wolf looked like it been fighting for a while even from here Clarke could see dried up blood on the trap and even fresh one leaked more from the injured paw. It was whining softly as it kept pulling at trap and clawing at the ground where the trap was buried but it seemed to trigger pain as it whimpered.

Clarke looked back not seeing the men yet and probably had a good distance on them, quietly as she could she climbed down the tree. The wolf continued to try to escape whining as the bear trap bit into its fur, Clarke moved towards the wolf carefully making sure to give the wolf enough time to notice she was there standing in front of it. But the wolf was far too stressed to notice her there; as Clarke got closer she could see the fur was thinned out and the trap had access to dig into the flesh of wounded paw. The skin was swollen and yellow signs of infection was settling it wasn't completely infected but it was getting there.

Clarke's focus was broken at the growl that came from the wolf; she looked away from the injury, the wolf was staring right at her this time. It was growling at her warning her to stay away, it heckles raised as it ready to launch at her if she didn't listen, it's dark brown eyes watched her very carefully showing its teeth as much as it could. If Clarke hadn't been intimidated she might have smiled at the wolf for being so brave to still want to fight even while being trapped and going through pain. Clarke lowered down at the wolf's leave keeping her eyes down to show she wasn't there to challenge it. The wolf let out a strange sound but no longer growled at her; Clarke moved closer little by little she knew she was risking getting hurt right now only a swipe of its claws would do damage. But Clarke was stubborn she wouldn't let this pure creature get hurt, once Clarke laid her hands on the trap the wolf growled again warning her once she could see it moving its claws forward,

"Easy, it's ok I don't want to hurt you. I just want to save you," Clarke whispered, the wolf's growl turned confused she cast a quick glance at it the wolf watched her in its eyes she could see questions spinning around. She could hear it sniffing at her trying to figure out what she was; Clarke knew to these wolves she smelled like nothing an empty smell the wolf may as well be sniffing at the wind. Yet for humans she smelled faintly like baking soda, the wolf kept sniffing though trying to find some scent. Clarke felt a tickling at her forehead and she ignored it thinking it was from the wolf's breath,

Clarke used the distraction to find the release latch on the bear trap, besides the wolf's sniffing and confused whines Clarke could hear the hunters getting closer. She leaned in more and felt a small release pad just below the snapping of the trap, she pushed all her weight on the paddle and it quickly opened letting go of the wolf's paw and muzzle. Clarke moved back quickly expecting the wolf to shot away instead it stood there holding the injured paw up close to its chest standing only on three legs. Clarke swallowed the lump forming in her throat getting a little nervous that it may have caught her scent. The wolf's ears twitched to the side and in blink of an eye the wolf lunged at Clarke making her fall on her back, she looked behind her seeing the wolf taking off at full speed. She felt relieved that it was still able to run off,

Something glowed to the left and Clarke could see a silver arrow implied into the tree just low enough where it would have hit her heart. Clarke placed a hand at her chest and looked back seeing the same two men staring at her in shook. Clarke swallowed her nervous as she stood up holding her head high, she couldn't show any weakness she had to stand tall and give an air of authority.

"You guys have a lot of fucking nervous to be hunting in the Pine's Sanctuary," Clarke growled out getting off the floor and dusting herself off moving forward and pointed to the trap, the men stood there a moment before Billy stepped forward spiting at the ground,

"You got nothing on us girly, if anything your finger prints are all over it from freeing our kill," Billy snarled out making a show to puff up out his chest like he won. Clarke laughed at him openly making sure to make him crumble back into himself with hesitation,

"You are beyond stupid, you just confessed and I have photo proof of you two slinking around like the scums you are," Clarke held her phone out making a show of puffing her chest out hoping to god they wouldn't call her on bluff; Billy shrank back having the effect she wanted on him. Jack moved forward holding up his arrow hunting gun at Clarke, the gun shook in his hands,

"You little shit! We be doing this world a favor getting rid of those disgusting beasts!" He yelled out, Clarke grew a little on edge fearing this dumb-ass would shot at her by accident from his fingers shacking so badly.

"They are not the disgusting once here, it's you people who don't deserve to even walk on this earth; this world was theirs long before shit like you two even excited but before you do anything stupid just know that my last name is Griffin THE Griffin daughter of Abigail Griffin," Clarke didn't like pulling her mother in this but her mother was so well known in this state for her years of medical field her mother was known for her miracle hands having only lost a handful of lives compared to the thousands she had saved. From the look on the man's face he knew who she was and dropped his weapon quickly,

"Oh fuck, please don't turn us in," Billy added quickly moving forward to grab the bear trap and arrow from the tree,

"Yeah please don't I know your mom she saved my dad near minutes from death," Jack added as he backed away with his friend but then a new figure was coming up behind the two. The men not taking notice as they only focused on Clarke, but Clarke was star struck at the women that was walking up to them. She looked older then herself and her cheek bones were sharp like they were formed into perfection, Almond shaped eyes and the color of her eyes a bright amber, even from where Clarke stood she could see the thick muscles on the women's arm that seemed to pop out in the short-sleeved shirt.

"Thank you for the help Mrs, but you two boys get to deal with the real authorities. You two made an enormous mistake to do your little hunting here," the women grubbed both quickly by the back of their necks and kicked at the back of their knees making them fall down. She snapped some hand cuffs on both men, Clarke felt shocked that she failed to notice the women was dressed up like a park ranger. While the women read them, their rights Clarke backed away making her way back to trees. But before she could get away the women looked up at her, Clarke froze she smiled at her to be polite,

"You were quite helpful Mrs?" The women lifted an eyebrow in question, she pulled both men back up with little effort both men having the heads hanging down in shame keeping silent,

"Griffin and I'm glad I was able to help; just hope the wolf I freed will be fine," Clarke spoke clearly and moved her feet behind a bush hoping the women hadn't notice her being barefoot, the women smiled at Clarke but she looked on guard she seemed to be studying Clarke very carefully. Clarke could see her nostrils flare, Clarke felt her palm heat up the women might be a wolf she was trying to find her scent. Clarke rubbed her palms against her pants spreading the unscented powered more around her. The women's face looked confused but was quick to cover it up with a soft smile

"I'm sure she will be fine, though it was reckless of you to approach such a danger create Mrs. Griffin," the women nodded to her as she turned away keeping the men in front of her, Clarke hesitated a moment, watching as she walked away she decided to take the risk,

"It may have been but I'd like to think I was able to save a life and help to put those men behind bars and hey don't I get your name?" Clarke called out before she could think more clearly, the women looked back and smiled at her,

"It's Anya," she smirked at her and continued on, Clarke felt her heart speed with excitement at herself for being so bold. She quickly moved back and made her way to the closest tree checking once more to make sure that the trio was out of sight before she claimed up and made her way back to her things.

"I can't tell if did something really good or really bad," she whispered to herself, it took her a moment to realize that Anya had referred to the wolf as 'she' like she knew who it was. Anya must have been a wolf there was just no other way to explain it, plus her sniffing in her direction was another give away. Clarke wondered if maybe Anya was the wolf she admired so much...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tell me what you guys think? Do we like it so far?

If anything is confusing let me know, I'll do my best to clear somethings up if need be.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again my dear fans! So happy to have you reading!

Well I got quite the reaction for this fanfic and that makes me a happy little wolf ? lol. Very happy to see the positive comments and it just fuels my mind with energy. I believe I did a good job in explaining things a bit more and if somethings are unclear please let me know, I will make changes when need be.

One mistake has been pointed out about the wrong translation for "behave" in germen I used "verhalten" which is not complete correct so I will switch the word to the proper one being "Ruhe" this is thanks to **Kieli1305!** Thank you darling for the correction!

Another mistake pointed out is spelling and grammar is out of place, sorry about that, hopeful I did better this time but as a reminder, I do this for fun not as a career so I don't always catch the mistakes I've made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anya POV

" _Anya that smell is there again_ ," Lexa growled out in frustration; in Anya's mind it sounded like she was yelling. Anya shook her fur out and tossed her head back taking a sniff at the air; but all she could smell was the dirt and plant life. She lowered her snout back down facing her former second,

" _You are losing it Lexa, so what if it's there? It's an empty smell like water,"_ Anya stretched out her long limbs then laid on the grass, the grass tickled at her belly and she pawed at the grass to flatten it out more before laying back down, " _I thought you wanted to relax? You said doing all your Heda work was getting your fur twisted and knotted; your handmaidens have a hard-enough time brushing those knots out so relax for little_ ," Anya let out her breath sounding much like a sigh, Lexa still had her snout pointed towards the missing smell that was roughly north of them it was hard to pin point since it got lost in the smell of the forest, she let out a small whine ignoring Anya all together,

" _But what if it's a new danger? What if it's humans making more traps?_ " Lexa whined again, Anya waited for Lexa to start pacing around her in a small circle: something she had done when she was cub when she was trying to clear her thoughts. Anya watched Lexa as she stood on top of the rocks that created a hill. It took Anya back to when Lexa was nothing more than a cub of 3 winters, she was small for her age yet she had the spirt of a true alpha. She would bare her teeth whenever someone choose to mock her size and those who pushed their luck she would bite at their tails giving wolves a bald spot on their tails. Anya laughed softly at the memory, she knew that Lexa would grow to be a fine Heda and would let no one ran her down. Anya pushed the young cub to the limit making her train day and night to fight and defend with all her might; she never was easy on her even when she sprained or broken bones. Lexa all the while would hold her head and take the pain without complaining. Though she still managed to separate her personality from a Heda that was ruthless and an alpha that was sweet and intelligent.

Lexa made her way over to Anya and began to walk in a tight circle around Anya, stepping over her tail occasionally rubbing against her fur.

" _We've gone over the land more than a 100 times and disposed of all the traps we could find,"_ Anya laid her head between her paws, Lexa's tail tickled her nose as she stepped over her muzzle, Lexa slowed down a bit still walking around her,

" _That's true,"_

 _"_ _And you told everyone to keep an eye out for any other traps_ ,"

" _Yes..."_ Lexa moved slower now just dragging her paws across the dirt; Anya stuck one of her paws out more making Lexa stumble causing her to turn her head back and nip at Anya's ear. Anya rested the desire to bite back knowing she was not allowed to bite at her Heda. " _What was that for?"_ Lexa growled, raising her chops a little baring her sharp teeth, Anya leaned forward to lick at Lexa's nose to show she meant no threat. Anya would always respect her Heda, but she would not allow herself to be treated poorly she was Lexa's personal beta and guard she still had to remain firm,

" _To make you stop creating a perfect path,"_ Anya pawed at the floor to prove her point, Lexa dropped her chops as she looked down seeing what Anya said was true her giant paws managing to pull up some grass creating a makeshift circle. " _And to make you lay down with me before you have to head back and get back to work_ ," Anya laid her head down again to the side this time, she could hear Lexa drop down beside her,

" _You're right, I'm just overthinking been way too stressed lately_ ," Lexa let go laying her own head on Anya's shoulder, Anya secretly loved these moments where Lexa was just being herself, open with her thoughts and worries when usually she had to remain emotionless and stoic. She trained her to be this way but she also liked for Lexa to express herself openly with her; she loved Lexa like she was her own sister, " _I'm surprised you want to actually relax by laying down; usually we practice our fights to get stress out,"_ Anya moved her head to the right slightly hearing something a little off,

" _Well you know it doesn't hurt to do it here and there, maybe later we can practice_ ," Anya focused on her hearing more, something was running towards them, Lexa was the first to be on her paws letting out a loud snarl in warning to whatever create that approached. Anya second the sound lowering her head listening to the thing come closer it was running on only three legs?

What the hell?

But then Anya caught the scent of blood and not just any blood a wolf's blood, " _Tris!"_ Anya bounded forward running head on towards the cub, she let a small whine out, fear crawling her bones at the thought of her newest second being in danger,

" ** _Anya stop!_** _"_ Lexa barked out and Anya stopped instantly not being able to break the Heda's command,

" _But Lexa it's Tris! I know it's her she's hurt_ ," Anya whined out pacing a little in place, Lexa nodded,

" _I know that, just wait to make sure it is her. Humans have fooled us before marking themselves with our blood, reach out to her make sure she's alone_ ," Lexa sat down wrapping her tail around her feet standing tall and head held high, Anya closed her eyes and reached out her mind to Tris, the cub was still far off and the mind link was weak,

" _Tris is that you?"_ Anya called out waiting for a response, she got nervous when she heard nothing for a few minutes,

" _Yes, Seda (teacher) it is me, forgive me for running out this far away from home,"_ Tris's voice was weak sounding but she did draw closer, Anya could smell her, she opened her eyes quickly seeing her second slowing her pace as she got closer. The young blonde wolf looked tired her eyes were blood shot and her tongue hang from her jaw. She held her paw up to her chest it shook slightly, the fur around her muzzle was a mess tussled about,

" _We'll discuss this later, what has happened to your paw_?" Anya questioned taking on her stoic demeanor not wanting to look weaker then she had already shown. Tris was close enough for Anya to see her wounded paw still bleeds and looked to even be broken. Yet the cub knew her place and what was expected of her; Tris lowered herself as much as she could and drew near to Lexa. Tris turned her head to the side exposing her throat to their Heda; Lexa moved forward and pressed her nose against the spot allowing Tris to fall back and relax. Tris was in so much pain she dropped herself to the ground,

 _"_ _Hunters my Seda, towards the west they have changed their scent to mask themselves as deer's,"_ _Tris leaned down and licked at her wound beginning to clean the wound of infection. Anya let a snarl out her mane raised as she looked towards the west,_

" _Those wretched beats! I'll ripe their throats out with my fangs_!" Anya growled again clawing into the ground pulling the roots out of bush, Tris looked up at her Seda as kept licking from her paw,

" _I will help you Seda, I want their blood to stain the earth_ ," Tris whined as she nudged her paw by accident confirming that it was sprained or broken, the poor cub shut her eyes tightly to ignore the pain,

" ** _You will do no such thing_** ," Lexa snarled out, she stared Anya down forcing her to lay on her belly Anya could feel the pressure and power of her command squeezing at her mind she rested not wanting to give in but Lexa bared her teeth and add more force particle gripping at her brain. Anya huffed out annoyed but lowered to the ground turning her head to show her submission. Tris obeyed without hesitation and whined softly as the Heda's strength poured into her mind creating a sharp pain,

As both wolfs offered their throat Lexa released her hold on them and they kept their stance until told other whys, " _to the kill the humans from out here is not to happen. If word got out that wolves were killing outside of their territory there will be hell to pay_ ," Lexa stood up and pawed the ground once allowing the two to stand once more. Anya kept her eyes to the ground feeling foolish for her out break. Anya notice Tris stood up with some difficulty, Anya moved to her and used her snot to push it under Tris's shoulder lifting her up.

" _Tris, why did you not howl to alert us?"_ Lexa questioned, she kept her stance keeping her back straight but lowered her head to show she meant no harm to the cub,

" _I wasn't able to Heda, the humans created this awful trap where it calmed down on my muzzle and it was attached to a bear trap too_ ," Tris bared her teeth at remembering the pain when that metal contraption snapped down on her paw. Tris licked at her paw again whining as she nudged it, " _the traps are stronger now, I'm certain that it has broken my paw,"_ Tris whined more, Anya could see her pain easily it hurt her heart to see her like this. Tris was a strong cub always fought hard in training and in a fight, she didn't give up easily this pain of hers must be excruciating,

" _Rotten pigs, but how where you able to get out of the trap?"_ Anya wondered she had seen the traps before, the human's traps were made stronger then stile no wolves teeth could break them, Anya could see Tris's tail wag slightly,

" _A human did I think, she was very kind, she freed me from the trap if she hadn't I would have been dead,"_ Tris's tail kept wagging a little, Anya was not the only one to notice, Lexa could see her excitement,

" _You think?"_ Lexa questioned sounding confused, Tris's nodded,

" _Well the female smelled strange, she did not have the scent of a human... she smelled like nothing I couldn't find a scent on her at all_ ," Tris sat on her hind legs and leaned against Anya for support, Lexa and Anya shared a glance both trying to piece out what was going on,

" _Would you say the female is still there?"_ Lexa tilted her head clearly thinking out a plan, Anya knew Lexa would do anything to find that smell she was obsessed with it. That weird empty smell had been there for months now taunting Lexa like a freshly killed boar at dinner time,

 _"_ _Yes Heda, I pounced at her to make fall before she was hurt by the hunters. I don't think she would been able to get away quickly_ ," Tris wobbled a bit, Anya wondered if the blood loss was getting to her or if the pain was still effecting her,

" _Why would you do that? If she was human it wouldn't have mattered if she dead, it would have been her own fault_ ," Anya sneered she was not happy to hear her second save someone with such little importance,

" _I had to save her life for saving mine! The hunters made to aim at me and the female would have been killed_ ," Tris argued back even growling a bit, Tris would dare challenge Anya for this female? Now Anya grew curious of the female, if she was the empty smell that drove Lexa insane she would have to figure it out herself, Anya could feel the tingle in her forehead as Lexa spoke only to her,

" _Go find out if it's true, maybe Tris was mistaken she could have failed to find the female's scent since she is in great pain and deal with the hunters in the proper way_ ," Anya nodded once and Lexa got up from her stance and made her way over to Tris leaning on her other side pushing her up,

" _Deal with the hunters Anya and I will take Tris back to Nyko so he can heal her wound_ ," Anya moved away slowly making sure Tris wouldn't fall down and Tris moved more towards Lexa using her body to help her stay on her paws,

" _Yes Heda_ ," Anya bowed her head, and quickly turned around running back towards where she hid her clothes, gathering her uniform in her jaw she ran at full speed from where Tris came from. Anya kept her ears perked up listening for new sounds, soon enough she could smell the fake deer scent. Anya ducked behind a tree and looked over at the trio that gathered, a female stood in front of two men the men looked like the typical over weight pigs that looked like they were raised in a barn. Up close Anya could smell past the fake deer and they smelled like cigarettes and grease, it made her nose scrunched up. Anya looked to the female, she was entirely different from the pair; she had hair like gold, skin a soft peach, and her eyes where striking they were a bright blue like the sky. Anya forget for a moment what she was supposed to do, even dropping the clothes she held her mouth. The female held her head high and showed no fear, she was glaring at the men with such hate Anya was happy she wasn't in their place but then one of the men raised their arrow guns at her,

"You little shit! We be doing this world a favor getting rid of those disgusting beasts!" He yelled out, Anya snarled at the comment and quickly shook herself to focus and began to transform back into her human. Her bones snapping and cracking as they shrank and molted inside herself. Anya long had been used to the process feeing no pain as her body formed to appear human; she worried that Tris's little hero was probably scared now that a gun was pointed at her but Anya was surprised to see her not back down but stepped forward and spoke loudly,

"They are not the disgusting ones here, it's you people who don't disserve to even walk on this earth; this world was theirs long before shit like you two even excited but before you do anything stupid just know that my last name is Griffin THE Griffin daughter of Abigail Griffin," The man was quick to drop his weapon and held his hands up in surrender,

"Oh fuck, please don't turn us in," one man added quickly moving forward to grab the bear trap and arrow from the tree, Anya quickly pulled on her clothes and made her way down to trio,

"Yeah please don't, I know your mom she saved my dad near minutes from death," the man whined like the crowing dog he was, Anya kept her eyes on the pair but could see the female had saw her, she looking her over studying her. Anya could see a dazed look in her eyes as she watched her make her way behind the men,

"Thank you for the help Ms., but you two boys get to deal with the real authorities. You two made an enormous mistake to do your little hunting here," Anya grounded them quickly hating the fact she had to touch the grease balls as she snapped some cuffs on them. Anya looked up the girl was staring at her still, she smiled feeling a little flattered to have caught her eye,

"You were quite helpful Ms.?" Anya coxed her to speak and the girl blinked a few times and answered her, Anya pulled the men back up and the two stayed quite more than likely trying to figure out how to get out this mess,

"Griffin and I'm glad I was able to help, just hope the wolf I freed will be fine," she spoke clearly, she moved a little to her right, Anya smiled at her again, she could see why Tris liked the girl she seemed to be kind. But of course, one could never know what she was cable of, Anya looked her over more carefully. She looked like nothing more than a regular teenager, Anya sniffed at the air around her, she had some scent to her but not any of which that could clue her in to what she was. Anya could smell bark and charcoal that was all, Griffin looked like she got nervous with Anya staring at her because she rubbed her hands over she jeans. Anya froze as the smell of bark and charcoal vanished and right before her it was the exact smell of an empty space, Anya quickly smiled to cover her little freeze up,

"I'm sure she will be fine, though it was reckless of you to approach such dangers create Ms. Griffin," Anya wanted to pass a challenge at her make her see what she did was stupid and very unhuman; she turned her back on her as moved the grease balls back towards the exist of the park,

"It may have been, but I'd like to think I was able to save a life and help to put those two behind bars and hey don't I get your name?" Griffin called out to her and Anya laughed to herself, she defiantly was a feisty thing, she turned her head back at her,

"It's Anya," she smirked at her and left the little blonde by herself. She had to assume that the girl knew her way back because she had more important things to do like taking these men to jail for their crimes.

"Hey missy, we weren't really doing nothing wrong, just trying to make a living," one of them men spoke up glancing back at her, Anya glared at him until he turned away making him sweat,

"It doesn't matter what you say to me, there's no excuse for your actions," Anya sneered at the man, her nose stung slightly from the smell of the nervous sweat that broke out on the men.

Ugh I'm going to need to wash up to get rid of these disgusting smells

As the three grew closer to the exit of the park, Anya could feel a tingle in forehead, Lexa was linking with her,

" _What did you find,"_ Anya chuckled at her impatience,

" _Nothing really important, I got the hunters here and taking them out to the front. I'm assuming you called the cops already?"_

" _Yes, I have and that isn't what I meant, don't toy with me Anya_ ," she could practically hear Lexa's growl, Lexa been obsessed with the empty smell since she first discovered it; she been going in circles trying to find the smell. But it was rather hard to track something down that had no scent especially in a place that breathed out different smells every day,

" _I know Lexa, just playing with you and Tris failed to mention that she was rather cute_ ," Anya teased, at the exist of the park she saw a police man waiting " _She's defiantly your type_ ," the man came over quickly taking both men off her hands. Anya was all too glad to rid of them, they exchanged a few words before the officer took off with the two men,

" _Anya, I swear_ ," she felt a small pain at the back of her mind, she groaned a little turning back to the forest she quickly made her way back home,

" _Easy Lexa just a joke, she didn't give me her first name; just her last name it's Griffin and she's the daughter to Abigail Griffin. She is that smell you been fascinated with, it's strange though when I smelled at first she smelled of tree bark and charcoal but then it vanished when she rubbed at her legs_ ," Anya reported back, she jogged back to where she had left and once she made sure no one else was around she began to remove her clothes,

 _"_ _Abigail Griffin, I don't know that name, we'll have to search it up later. How was she able to hide her scent though? Do you think she may be from the city?"_ Lexa's voice grew louder which meant she must be close by. Anya tucked her clothes away under some bushes and began transforming back, her bones breaking down and molding out into her natural shape,

" _She may be, though she didn't seem like a threat, she did help Tris and she may just been a stubborn human wanting to help a defenseless animal,"_ Anya howled a little feeling more relaxed as she took on her wolf form. She hated her human form it was nothing more than an illusion for humans, her human self wasn't who she was much of their pack felt the same way.

" _Maybe but I still find it odd, I rather we check into it then dismiss it. This Griffin girl could very well be a wolf_ ," Anya ran back towards her home that rested deep within the park and soon she caught sight of Lexa she was still in her wolf form. Instead of stopping though Lexa ran besides her as they made their way back home, Anya wanted to check on Tris she was still worried about her but had to trust that Lexa was able to get her to Nyko,

" _She may be one but she didn't smell like a wolf at all and she didn't even have anything that may clue to being a wolf. She carried herself like a human would, body too tense when a wolf stands near; not like a wolf who is calm with having another wolf be close by,"_ Anya dropped back a little, Lexa took the lead in the run,

" _True, but you have to remember that our last Heda meet with one of the wolves that lived in the city. They do things entirely different from us, from what I can remember our last Heda told us that the wolves from the city were dangerous. They had a number of different weapons and that they ruled over their own wolves harshly_ ," Lexa speed up using more of her strength, Anya had some difficulty keeping up, she wasn't known for her speed like Lexa she didn't have the body for it, Anya panted a little pushing to keep up with her Heda,

" _Yes, I remember you telling me the stories, how the wolves from the city stayed inside large iron walls and hunted only with in their city_ ," Anya was grateful to see their village was up ahead, Lexa and herself slowed down,

" _Exactly, we barely know anything of them and that is dangerous, maybe we can befriend the Griffin girl and get information from her,"_ Lexa let out a sharp bark announcing her return a few of the wolves saw them approaching and let out small howls happy to see them come back home. Anya snapped her muzzle shut she wasn't going to let anyone see she struggling and she stepped closer to Lexa keeping by her back side watching over her as she supposed to. Anya kept her focus only on Lexa as she greeted a few wolves as they made their way back to her own tent,

" _We could do that or she may just be a regular human who was trying to help_ ," Anya couldn't help but defend the girl, if it wasn't for her Tris's head would be hanging over a fire place. Lexa looked back at her casting her strange glance she was calculating her,

" _Maybe, I still think it's better to find out before anything can happen. Might I remind you of the wolves that have taken some our own into that city? Including your last partner?"_ Lexa spoke calmly, she wasn't playing fair and it hurt Anya a little she would bring this up she hung her head a little. She hadn't been in love with her last partner but to think some human had taken her stung,

" _No Heda, I remember_ ," Lexa sighed and looked forward she was just at the entrance of her tent she walked on and allowed Anya to come inside as well,

" _Then it's settled, we befriend the girl and see if she is human or wolf. If she is human, we leave her be she will be of no use to us and if she is a wolf, we gain her trust enough to betray her pack and have her tell us everything about the wolves_ ," Anya looked up glancing around Lexa's tent it was the largest tent in their village, Lexa had the habit of rearranging things because she grew bored of things being the same. The last time Anya didn't check her surrounding she tripped over her strongbox,

Their den rested in a large cave, their village had lived here more than 100 years doing their best to bring little human essentials into their homes. Much of the village was made up of tents alone for privacy sake. The cave was spacious enough to have some distance from one another and was deep enough that no human would be able to look inside without being killed first. Lexa's tent was the largest of everyone's, hers rested at the very back of the cave and had no other tents close to it. Lexa had basic things in her tent a table, chairs, a strongbox filed with clothes, and a bed that rested behind a curtain towards the side. Much of the village was the same way but the pack was family and many wolves made a habit of sleeping outside their tent making a huge ball of fluff as they slept together.

Their pack was closer than most, they all leaned on each other and supported one another. They had the occasional lone wolf that wanted to join their pack but only were allowed to be a part of it unless they proved their worth. Their pack have had their hard times one other wolf pack wanted their cave seeing as it was the best one in the forest and often had to fight off others to keep their den. No other wolf back has succeeded in taking their home from them but they have lost many wolves along the way including their last Heda who was killed in battle.

Making Lexa the new Heda, she was doing a fine job at it to. They had not been attacked for a while after she had killed the ruthless alpha of the ice nation who was said to be a cruel leader. Their pack had some ice nation among them after they proved their worth; but Lexa was still guarded about them, which was why Anya was her personal guard. Little threats have come their way but nothing that Lexa couldn't handle, the last trouble they have had was with some strange scented wolves from a city; who were taking wolves away from their home and Gaia knows what they did to them.

It made many uneasy, they knew once a wolf was taken they would never see them again. Lexa wanted this to end she hated that these wolves of all creatures were taking her own and would do anything to stop it which was why she was now obsessed with the Griffin girl.

Lexa moved over to her throne and laid down relaxing a little before anyone came to her for a request. Anya moved up sitting at the base of her throne, she could see Lexa worries very clearly, she cared for her pack and did everything she could to make sure they were safe and happy.

"Agreed though there was one very strange thing about Griffin," Lexa turned her head to her tilting her head,

"What was that?"

"She wears a thick collar on her throat with a sliver tag, with the number 46," Anya thought back remembering the collar,

it may have been a fashion trend but why would there be a number on it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke POV

"Will hey there beautiful, could have let me know you were running late?" Raven stood at the entrance of the abandoned building her hands on her hips as she started at Clarke in question,

"I know sorry, the pizza guys screwed up what time the food was supposed to be ready," Clarke opened the trunk of her car showing the stacks of pizzas boxes, Clarke could see Raven drool a little. Raven looked behind and whistled low calling for a few of the delinquent to come help. The young wolves were quick to lend a hand grabbing the boxes of pizzas and heading back inside. Once the last few boxes left her car, she closed the trunk and locked it up.

"Weird, they never fucked up the time before" Clarke could hear it in her voice, she didn't believe her, of course not Clarke ordered from the same place all the time and the manger always got her order right and on time for pick up.

Clarke was an hour late for their get together, she had spent more time in the Pine's Sanctuary because her sketchbook was missing. She must have knocked into it when she was jumping in the trees. Clarke couldn't find it anywhere and she searched like mad, she was still upset about it too. She had other sketchbooks of the wolves she's drawn, but that one was her favorite every page was filled with the wolf she liked so much,

"Earth to Griffin? You coming back to earth yet space walker?" Raven snapped her fingers in her face and Clarke blinked a few times and looked to Raven,

"Sorry but this isn't the place for me to be talking about why I was late," Clarke hoped Raven took the hint, she did and nodded she looked nervous though, Raven ushered Clarke inside and locked up the door. They made their way towards the basement of the building where the music was playing,

"That bad?" Raven whispered to her, Clarke bit her lip, she really wasn't sure how bad it was, first she was leaving the city and going right into the place they were forbidden from: then she literally walked up to a wolf not from her pack: may have meet another wolf that was rather pretty and gave out her last name, which was only a google search away to find out who she was: and now she left evidence behind where of course the dumbass that she was had her name and address to the hotel that she lived in, in case she ever lost it...

"All I can say right now is that I need a drink, you know where Jasper is?" Clarke asked Raven even if she was already looking over the crowed of 100. Many saw her and gave her a wave or a smile some even coming up to her and giving her a hug. Clarke was happy to return the greeting feeling a little less stressed with having her pack mates greet her,

"Will fuck Clarke, you asking for Jasper's moon shine over Monty doesn't make me feel good," Raven growled out it was meant at her but more to the problem that was building up. Clarke could see Octavia running towards them she already had her tail and ears out like some of the others in the crowed,

"Will look who decided to show up!" Octavia lunged at Clarke and Clarke quickly opened her arms and caught her in time before she knocked them both over, "I was sad not to see you here when I came in; you're always here first to greet everyone," Octavia kissed Clarke's cheek, Clarke could smell the alcohol in her breath already, she wasn't drunk yet but she was defiantly tipsy, Octavia was putting all her weight on her,

"I know sorry, pizz-"

"Clarke screwed up on her little run in the forest," Raven cut in before Clarke could feed Octavia the same lie. Clarke shot her a glare and Raven just started back at her challenging her. Octavia sobered up a little as she looked at Clarke,

"What happened?" Octavia attempted to whisper but it was more of a whisper yell. Clarke rolled her eyes at the pair and grabbed both their hands pulling them off to the side where no other pack mates were near. She didn't want to tell them today, she wanted them to have fun before she brought them into her mess. Clarke decided to tell them everything figuring lying to her closet friends would be a big mistake and they would know if she was lying at some point. Clarke could practically see the weight of stress laying on their shoulders,

"Fuck yeah that's pretty bad, you should have stayed out of it!" Raven growled at her this time and Clarke bared her teeth at her to make her think twice before she did anything regretful. Raven was a fellow omega like herself and she sometimes got carried away with her emotions. Raven looked down to break the protentional fight, "Sorry it's just it is pretty freaking bad," Clarke rested her hand on her shoulder to make Raven look up and knew she wasn't mad at her,

"How are you going to fix this?" Octavia asked as she leaned against the wall for support, Clarke sighed she had an idea of what to do but it would only fix one of the tree problems but she found it to be the most important,

"I'm going to head back again tomorrow and look for my sketchbook and no neither of you two are going I won't risk you guys out there for my mistake," Clarke stood firm she knew all to well that they would invite themselves, they both huffed a little getting ready to argue, "Don't, both of you know that if I get caught out there, they will go easy on me just because of my mom. If they found you two it won't end well the councils are assholes they play favorites," Clarke added for good measure, both sighed and Raven rolled her eyes putting her hands on her hips,

"Fine but at least have us on call with you?"

"Yeah we can be there as moral support plus, you wouldn't feel lonely without us there," Octavia smiled and Raven nodded in agreement, Clarke smiled at the pair,

"Alright fine, I'll have you on call with me but you can't be yelling. I'm sure any wolf would be able to hear you two through my phone," Clarke motioned back to the party, "come on let's just have some fun for now? I don't want to think about the mess I made," Raven helped Octavia off the wall,

"Yeah let's drink and eat some pizza before it's all gone," once Octavia was able to stand on her own she allowed her own tail and ears to show up, she sighed in relief, "god I wish I could go all the way out, I want to know what it feels like to be in a real wolf form," Raven sighed, she flexed her tail out and Clarke laughed seeing in puff up,

"I bet you would look like a cotton ball," Clarke motioned to her tail, "you really need to groom it before you end up with knots, they don't come out unless you shave them out," Octavia was eyeing Ravens tail and before Clarke could stop her she snapped forward and yanked on Raven's tail making her yelp and tuck it around her waist. Raven made to smack at her but Octavia shot away before she got the chance and Raven ran after her to get even,

"You bitch! I'm going to yank your tail off!"

"That's only if you can catch me!" Octavia laughed as she kept away with Raven right on her, Clarke shook her head at the pair,

god they are so much like cubs sometimes

"Well looks like our princess Nuntis final showed up," Clarke turned to see Bellamy, he had a huge smile on his face as came over and gave Clarke a sideways hug,

"Hey Bellamy, there was just a mess up with the order had to fix it before coming here," Clarke kept her eyes on the girls just waiting to see who would mess up first, Raven was close to grabbing Octavia's tail before Octavia contorted back spinning away and managed to yank Raven's tail again,

"It's all good no worries, hey mind coming over to the rough house area? Murphy kind of got his ass handed to him," Bellamy pulled on Clarke not giving Clarke much of a choice, Clarke waited a bit more smiling as Raven doubled back and tackled Octavia to the ground pining her down on the ground, Raven let out a howl in triumph. Clarke laughed at the display and walked back with Bellamy towards the rough house area,

"Yeah that's fine, long as you get me some of Monty's moonshine and a slice of pizza. I doubt Murphy the only one hurt," Clarke moved towards some shelves where she kept her medical bag and grabbed a hold of it,

"You got it princess Nuntis," Bellamy ran off towards the side of the building to fetch her what she asked for. Clarke didn't mind the nick name so much but the word Nuntis was a translation from Latin meaning 'the sun wolf' he apparently came up with it because of her unusual fur color. Clarke's tail and ears where a bright golden yellow that looked more like a golden retriever pelt then a wolf's. She was a little embarrassed by it so she didn't make a habit of displaying her tail and ears for other to see.

Once Clarke got closer she could already smell some blood.

How many times do I have to tell them not to be so rough with each other?

There was at least five guys and two girls that needed to be treated for minor injuries nothing that she couldn't handle. Clarke could see some still playing around with each other not being too rough though; Clarke started with the guys first since they were the biggest whiners and wanted to finish them off first. Most had small cuts from claw marks or from biting at each other too much. The wounds only needed some patch work and disinfectant and once she finished them she sent them back to the other party to eat and relax for a bit before rough housing again. They agreed for the most part and Clarke moved on to the girls, one needed stitches on her forearm and the other needed a solution to cure the swallowing of her eye.

"Now both of you, I'm going to advise that it be better to go over to the other side and not rough house anymore," Clarke gathered up all the used materials putting them in a medical sild bag to contain anything getting ruined and to later to clean them off properly, she tossed the rest into her medical bag,

"Yes Clarke, we'll listen, we got our stress out any ways and having some moonshine sounds like more fun," the pair left soon after actually listening to Clarke, Bellamy was heading her way with her request on hand. He still seemed happy as he handed over her food and drink,

"Thanks Clarke, they been in some pain and I wasn't much helpful to them," he admitted sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck, Clarke to a sip at the moonshine enjoying the peachy flavor, she could see a small wound on his shoulder from claw marks but he wasn't complaining,

"It's fine, that's what I'm here for, you want me to patch that up?" Clarke pointed to his wound and Bellamy looked back at his shoulder and looked surprised,

"Huh didn't think Murphy actually landed a hit on me. Nah it doesn't hurt might as well been from a kitten," Bellamy shrugged taking a seat besides Clarke as she ate her food,

"I heard that!" Murphy growled who was still sitting off to the side laying on his stomach, his tail fluffed up with his frustration glaring over at Bellamy,

"Well prove me wrong, fight me again when you stop being soft," Bellamy countered but he laughed meaning it in all good fun, Murphy only flipped him the bird and laid his head back in his arms,

"I'll show you soft, you big hairy ape," Murphy grumbled, Clarke had to hold back a laugh she didn't want to encourage him to keep poking at him.

"So, princess why were you really late?" Bellamy whispered so only she could hear, Clarke looked back at him finishing off her food,

"I told you Bellamy the pizza guys messed up the order or would you rather have had plan cheese over pepperoni?" Clarke teased him, she really didn't want to bring Bellamy into these he was more of a hot head and would act on actions before even thinking them through. He gave her that look that he didn't believe her but she refused to budge she only started back at him until he let out a loud breath,

"No, I can't imagine a pack of wolves only eating cheese, they probably be at each other's throats without having some meat," Bellamy gave in, Clarke nodded and got up from her seat, she was running low on her moonshine and wanted a refill,

"Glad you agree, call me over if someone else needs fixing," Clarke walked off before he could try to make her talk, the music was a little louder this time but Clarke had to keep it in check not wanting any humans to be calling the cops over a noise complaint. She and the other 100 had took it upon themselves to block out the windows in the basement so no noise could be heard right away. With Monty and Raven's help they were able to get light in the basement and it was almost like their own personal rave,

"Where the hell did you go? You missed the race and I won!" Raven laid an arm around Clarke's shoulder and she could smell the alcohol in her breath,

"You only won cause I tripped on your stupid tail," Octavia protested as she stumbled to Clarke's other side using her waist as balance,

"My god, how much did you to have to drink?" Clarke had to grab the wall besides them before she fell over from the pair using her to keep themselves up. Raven pressed her face against her neck, she let out a soft purr,

"Mm you smell nice Clarke, what is that smell?" She rubbed her face further into her neck making Clarke laugh it tickled to feel her breath on her neck,

"It's just some perfume, the one by _Jessica Simpson_ it's one of my favorites," Clarke pushed Raven to lean on the wall besides them; Raven growled softly in protest but obeyed to the silent command. But then she felt Octavia move and sniffed at the back of her neck and she pressed her face against the spot,

"No, it's not perfume, it's something else it's like really sweet but soft," Octavia grip tightened on Clarke's waist and she moved behind Clarke still having her face pressed against the back of neck, her hair was moved away,

"Um Octavia, what are you doing?" Clarke tried to step away but then Octavia moved her hands to her hips and grabbed her roughly and Clarke could feel the sting of her claws at her skin,

"I don't know why, but I have the weirdest urge to bite you right now," Octavia growled out and her grip grew tighter Clarke was certain she would have bruises later.

"Octavia stop! I think you're going into rut you're not thinking clearly," Clarke tired harder to fight her friend off but then she felt Octavia snarl at her she felt her breath at the back of her neck, "Octavia!" Clarke hissed at her and she felt the graze of Octavia teeth before Raven took action jumping forward and yanking Octavia back and held her in place as she fought with Raven to free herself. Clarke turned around and examined Octavia, her eyes were diluted and cloudy her focus completely on her, her breathing was erotic and she panted quickly, Clarke looked back at Raven she looked worried,

"She was kind of acting weird after our race, hanging all over me but I thought it was because she was drunk," Raven's ears lowered as she looked upset, Clarke shook her head and motioned for her to fallow her bring a protesting alpha along the way,

"It's ok, it's not your fault, this is normal for an alpha, it's just their hormones get out of whack. Her scenes are sharper because her body trying to find an omega to breed with," Clarke got to her medical bag where she left it in the rough house area and quickly rummaged through it, she saw Bellamy rushing over to them eyes on his sister,

"O what's wrong? What happened?" Bellamy reached out and Octavia growled at him and kicked out with her legs to get him to stay away,

"Don't touch her Bellamy, your a beta it might not help with the situation. Octavia going into her rut mood, it's ok though I have the medicine that well clam her down," Clarke finally found the EpiPen for alphas, she quickly pulled on some gloves and an alcoholic pad,

"She didn't tell me it was getting close," Bellamy backed way and Raven still managed to hang onto her even as she fought her harder,

"Any time here doctor!" Raven grunted, Clarke got closer and Octavia stopped fighting as she focused on the omega approaching her; Clarke could hear her purring as she grabbed her arm and cleaned it off. Octavia was leaning forward and put her face against Clarke's neck she could feel her breath again and her tongue glided up her throat. Clarke was slightly grateful that the collar prevented her from actually sinking her teeth in. Clarke quickly gave her the shot and Octavia snarled at her and tried to bite past the collar, the collar activated to the tug and shocked Clarke sharply she whimpered and ignored the pain,

"Ow fuck Clarke what was that for?" Octavia came back to her normal self and Raven released her she

rubbed at her arm, Clarke frowned at her she wasn't happy in the least bit,

"You knew you were getting close to your rut time; why didn't you take your medicine," Clarke demanded she put away the pen and rubbed at her sore throat, Octavia looked away embarrassed,

"I thought it wasn't for a few day and I didn't want to be numb for the party," she grumbled,

"I get it really I do but Octavia as an alpha you have to get it done, your rut time is only every three months. You don't have to deal with the side effects all the time unlike an omega who goes through their heat EVERY damn month," Clarke could feel her skin prickle again and Bellamy laid a hand on her back to sooth her, Octavia looked back to her she seemed to regret her words,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that just I hate taking the medicine it feels like ice in my veins," Octavia held her arms out to Clarke, "forgive me? Please?" She whined a little and Clarke took a deep breath and let it out softly relaxing herself and stepped forward to accept her hug,

"Sorry that was rude of me, I guess, I just freaked out cause if you had actually bit into my neck we would have been mated," she whispered and she felt Octavia's blush at her cheek as she pulled away,

"Oh god imagine that, no offense Clarke I love you, but not in that way," Octavia playful punished her arm and Clarke laughed smacking her back,

"Same to you Octavia but still remember once you bite into an omega your mated tell death," Clarke added in a more serious tone, Octavia nodded,

"Alright I'll be careful, but um should say that I can still smell you. I'm not into girls but my god I swear I could ea-"

"I beg you not to finish that sentence O, please don't you're still a little girl to me," Bellamy cut her off and for good measure covered his ears and walked away quickly the three laughed as they watched him run away.

"Speak for yourself, I don't care what gender I'm with as long as they are good in bed. But Octavia right though your natural scent is really tasty," Raven winked at her playfully, Clarke shook her head at her and reopened her bag once more pulling out the small can of unscented spray and rubbed some at the back of her neck,

"I feel like you two are a lot more drunk then your letting on and that's so unfair I should at least be tipsy by now," Clarke grabbed her stuff again and the girls fallowed after her as she put her medical bag back on the shelf,

"Hey that's a real easy fix, let's go find Jasper the king of getting you plastered," Octavia linked her arm with Clarke while Raven took her other side. Clarke relaxed more and laughed with the as they made their way over to the makeshift bar where Jasper was serving something bright purple and red. Clarke could already smell it from here and she licked her lips in excitement, she would have her fun tonight there was no doubt and tomorrow she will be all business,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did we like this chapter? Lots of tension! Always fun to do, will keep writing of course next chapter should be up sometime around 2 weeks. As I like to write ahead of what you guys read so that there isn't too long of a waiting time.

Question for everyone, do we prefer just Clexa and Anyven? (don't know the ship name, Anya and Raven), and of course Octacoln (Octavia and Lincoln).

Or would we like Claexanya (Clarke, Lexa, and Anya) and Octven? (Octavia and Raven).

Let me hear what you think, cause I am stuck on which I prefer but do lean more towards Clexa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again my darling fans! So happy to have you reading and thank you to everyone who has left a review. Results are in and Clexa has won!

Now for those who voted for Clexanya I know its disappointing but I do plan to write another fanfic for the 100 that well be based on a Clexanya relationship details haven't been sorted out just yet but it well be done! :)

Continue to review darlings it defiantly builds my confidence! Please and Thank you :)

Trigdasieng langue is underlined the langue was a little hard to do so I had to do it this way hope you guys don't mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Lexa POV

Lexa sat to the side of Nyko's healing tent, Anya handed wanted to visit Tris who was being forced to stay in bed. The trap that had caught the young cub was seriously injured, it was broken right at the carpals, the main part to a wolf's leg to be able to walk. It took Nyko a few hours to put the bones back in place and had it tightly bonded with some paste and clean cloths. A wolf's saliva could only heal so much on its own usually was only good to use to heal deep cuts and prevent infection. Tris licked at her wound often to prevent any damage but would also close up the wound, which put Nyko in a tough spot to cut the skin back open to make sure that she hadn't shifted the bones in anyway. Lexa was forced to order the poor cub to stay in her human form which she obviously hated.

Anya stood not far away from her in her own human form not wanting to make Tris miss her wolf form. Lexa only watched as Nyko told Anya how she was healing but at a slow pace,

"And there is no other way to speed the process up?" Anya asked, she tried to sound patient but Lexa knew her to well that she was basically asking if Tris was in a lot of pain. Nyko took it as something else, he sighed heavily for the fourth time in a row,

"No general, she must heal this way or she will never be able to run on all fours again," Nyko wrapped up Tris's wound and Lexa could see from where she stood the worry that filled Tris's face at not being able to run with all her might, Lexa even heard a slight whimper, "it would also help if she stopped taking the bindings off to lick her wound," Nyko addressed her growling to make his point, she smiled at him in a guilty way,

"But I grow board of being stuck in this bed," Tris bared her teeth a little in protest and Anya stepped forward and snapped her teeth in front of her face making the cub bow her head,

"Don't be foolish cub, use your head and listen to our healer he knows best," Anya bared her teeth at Tris putting her back in line, Tris nodded but kept her eyes to the ground. Lexa chuckled at the brave cub she often spoke her mind but was wise to obey when corrected for her mistakes,

"You see? If you could only listen you would not be humiliated in front of your Seda and our Heda," Nyko added as he moved away putting his supplies in the proper places, Tris's cheeks turned tomato red and nodded again not looking like she wanted to speak. Anya stood up and patted the young cub on her shoulder before moving to Lexa,

"I am ready to leave now Heda, thank you for allowing me to come see her," Anya spoke politely to Lexa, even though Lexa had known her almost all her life they had to keep a proper appearance when around other pack member in case they thought Lexa to be weak for not being able to handle her own guard,

"Very well, let us take our leave and Tris do as your told I'm certain you still want to be able to run?" Lexa said it firmly even if she wanted to tease her, Tris looked up for a second and nodded,

"Yes Heda, I will obey," Lexa nodded in response and left the tent she knew Anya was right besides as they made they're outside their den.

"Good morning Heda,"

"Hello Heda you look lovely today,"

"Have a safe trip Heda,"

"Come back home safely Heda,"

Many wolves greeted them as they passed, Lexa spared them a smile and brushed her hand against those who reached out to her. It was a custom in their culture to make contact with one other it was how they were able to keep a close bond with their Heda. These wolves trusted her with their lives and wellbeing, Lexa lived up to her title giving and doing all that she could to make them happy. They were grateful to her they showed their respect to her by always turning their heads to the side and exposing their throats to her, an offer and showing that their life belonged to their Heda,

Once they left the cave they made their way to the normal path that was meant for humans. Lexa was planning to find the female that has been on her mind for a while now; she did not want to alert the female of their approach to her so she had Anya and herself stay in their human form in case they ran into her sooner than later. They walked in silence for a bit but then Anya cleared her throat asking for permission to speak freely,

"Speak Anya, we are enough from the den for you to speak your mind," Lexa continued forward not wanting to lose any time at all,

"I was just wondering, how we will approach the Griffin girl Lexa? It's not like we can go up to her and ask if she is human or wolf," Anya stepped up to walk besides her, Lexa looked over to her and smiled,

"No, of course not, we well just have to make friends with her. Make small talk telling her how my family owns these lands and built this sanctuary for wolves to live freely," Lexa voiced out her thoughts and Anya didn't jump in until she knew Lexa was done talking, "We give her little information about us, just the information based on our human lives not our wolves side. We don't want to alert her and have her run off to tell her pack that we mean to attack them," Lexa could see the normal path ahead of them, she brushed up against a few trees to mask her wolf scent,

"Alright but how does one make friends with someone we don't know?" Anya wondered, as she rubbed against a few trees herself, Lexa had to think for second not really knowing the answer but they had to try something. If this girl could help save the lives of her wolves then she will do anything to get answers. Even if it hurt the other female it didn't matter her wolves came first before anyone,

"We'll figure it out, just be yourself but keep your wolf in check, don't let your emotions take a hold of you," Lexa knew the words she said were really meant for her but she had to at least say them out loud. Ever since Anya found the smell it was stuck in her mind and then Anya teasing her about the girl being attractive was of no help,

"Of course, Lexa, hey look up ahead there only one car looks like a Mini Cooper," Anya pointed up at the hill and sure enough there was only one car there.

"It must be her she is early, I wonder what she does here anyways," Lexa took the normal path that lead out from the parking lot down to deeper areas of the forest,

"She could just be walking around, we have had regular humans who take these paths often to exercise," Anya offered as they continued to walk down the path but Lexa was focused on the ground she couldn't see any fresh shoes prints. She frowned,

Did this girl take a different path?

"Anya, how many paths are there in the park for humans to use?" Lexa kept her eyes on the ground, she heard her hum quietly,

"This place is miles around, but the humans only get access to four miles and each round back to the parking lot. None of them lead into the forest so they stay away from our territory," Lexa sighed quietly,

"Then we should head back, these grounds haven't been disturbed no one gone through here," Lexa turned back and Anya followed after,

"Maybe the third path?" Anya suggested as they reached the parking lot she began walking across the lot, but Lexa stopped and looked at the mini cooper glancing inside she didn't see any personal belongings it was rather neat. She took a small sniff at the car it smelled like tomato cheese and dough,

"What kind of food has this stuff?" Lexa asked and she saw Anya at her side and sniffed at it as well her nose scratched up,

"Ugh, I don't know but it smells greasy, what sensible wolf eats so much grease?" Anya moved away from the car quickly and went to sniff at the flowers nearby to get the smell out her nose. Lexa chuckled at her and she sniffed at the car once more there was something else there besides the food and empty smell it was something sweet but it was very faint so she wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, "Hey Lexa looks like our new friend didn't take an of the paths,"

Lexa turned away from the car walking over to her side, over the railing of the parking lot was a small dirt path that was worn out from being stepped on so much,

"Well that's very strange, what could interest her over there?" Lexa hoped the railing easily and started down the path Anya not far behind,

"Maybe she's just adventurous? Likes to break rules or something," Anya was giving a lot of careless answer it was starting to annoy Lexa, she turned to her sharply and let out a small growl,

"Would you please take this seriously? You're making this seem like a joke!" Lexa bared her teeth, she could see Anya swallow hard and she tilted her head to the side offering her throat. Lexa glanced at the pulsing point almost tempted to nip at it but she knew that was just her wolf wanting to take control instead she sighed and placed her palm against the spot to reassure her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that just because I'm on edge," Anya looked back to her and offered a smile,

"I know, it's alright understand that I am taking this seriously. I'm ready whenever you are," Anya stayed in place waiting for Lexa's command, Lexa turned on her toes and bead back down the path, Anya stayed a few paces behind to give her more space. Lexa licked at her teeth, her fangs had jumped out with her frustration, she licked at them again and they shrank back to a human's normal length but she couldn't do anything about how sharp they were. Lexa decided to focus on the path the Griffin girl made, from the looks of it the path lead way into the forest dangerously close to where Tris had got caught in the trap. But she had to remember Griffin did help Tris willingly at least that was what Anya told her but she refused to mention what she looked like apparently thinking it be fun for her to find out on her own.

The path went on for a good 6 miles way past the limit that humans where supposed to go and to make matters worries the warn out path was close to the field that Lexa liked to relax at and she sometimes invited Anya to join her,

"God fucking damn it! I told you girls not to be yelling!" A husky voice screamed out and Lexa's claws grew out ready to defined herself and Anya had let out a snarl, Lexa looked around trying to find the source of the voice but couldn't see anyone,

"What the hell?" Lexa whispered stepping closer and looking more carefully around her, she couldn't see any shoe marks in the ground. "I swear you two are going to my ears bleed with your constant fighting," the voice sounded irritated but this time it sounded closer,

Lexa could see Anya was confused as well looking around until she must have saw something because she let out a strange sound. Lexa moved over to her to see what was wrong but before she could a sudden heavy weight knocked her over and made her land on her back hitting the back of her head.

"Ah shit! Oh my god I am so so sorry," Lexa felt a weight on her midsection she blinked her eyes a few times to get back her vision and once her eyes cleared she made eye contact with the most gorgeous person she had ever seen. She had hair like gold that was wavy and hung right below her shoulders, her body was a magnificent shape of an hour glass with a small waist and wide hips and her breast where almost popping out of her tank top, but her eye color was the best part they were a beautiful deep blue like the midnight sky.

Lexa couldn't help but stare at her a little dazed, the girl seemed to be a little spooked as well. Lexa's wolf stirred inside welcoming the weight of the girl that sat on her midsection, she could feel the animal like desire to grasp the girl's hips and rub against her. Lexa pulled her bottom lip in biting down trying to keep in control, she was feeling embarrassed at being so aroused suddenly she could even smell her own want for the female. The female looked on edge too, her hands had landed on Lexa's abs and she could feel her gripping onto her almost caressing Lexa, her cheeks colored in red and she was panting softly. Lexa could swear she could smell the girls own want for her,

"Well umm Mrs. Griffin you sure know how to make an entrance,"

The girl blinked a few times as she came back to reality and quickly scrambled away off of Lexa standing up straight running her fingers through her hair. Lexa couldn't help but feel a little sad at the loss of contact feeling the desire to pull her back down to her,

"That was a complete accident, I didn't see her at all I just jumped down like some idiot without thinking," the girl quickly tried to explain, Lexa shook her head and got to her feet dusting herself off of the dirt. She noticed the girl was struggling with her phone trying to press on the screen and yanked out some headphones she had in her ears,

"Hey, I'm sure Lexa just fine, she a tough girl," Anya moved over to her and punched lightly at her arm, she felt her head tingled as Anya spoke to her through her mind, "Lexa! Say something damn it this your chance here!" Lexa cleared her throat, and smiled at the girl, she blushed quickly but returned the smile,

"So umm Lexa, I'm sorry for landing on you like that. That isn't a good first impression to meet someone new," she laughed and she stepped forward she extended her hand to Lexa and Lexa took the offer grabbing a hold of her, "the names Clarke, Clarke Griffin," she smiled softly at Lexa and she forgot how to breath for a moment before clearing her mind and spoke up,

"It's nice to meet you Clarke, my name is Lexa Pines and my friend here is Anya Woods," Lexa gestured to her side and released Clarke's hand though not very willingly, Clarke turned to Anya and smiled at her,

"Actually, we meet briefly yesterday but didn't really get the chance to talk," Clarke offered Anya her hand and Anya stepped up taking the offer as well, Lexa had to resist the urge to growl for whatever reason she didn't want Anya to touch her. Lexa shook herself again and Clarke noticed the movement,

"If you're ok with it, I could look you over? Make sure you don't have a concussion or anything," Clarke offered and Lexa was almost tempted but she knew it would be a bad move to allow the girl to touch her, she could barely control herself right now,

"No, it's alright, but where in the world did you jump from?" Lexa questioned trying to sound friendly but instead Clarke looked defensive right away even taking a step back,

"Oh, just from this tree here, I don't normally make a habit of climbing trees but I was looking for something," Clarke turned away from them and she started to look around the floor, Lexa moved without thinking and stepped up beside her taking the girl by surprise as she stepped away from her closeness Lexa felt offended for a second,

"Lexa, step down you're acting like a puppy," Anya warned her,

"What did you lose?" Anya asked as she stepped up on Clarke's other side but that only seemed to put her more on edge; she backed away from them tell there was more room between them,

"It's something personal of mine, I dropped it around here yesterday after I went to help that poor wolf," Clarke was on guard and Lexa felt like smacking at herself, what the hell was going on with her? She never acted like this around a female before she was always in control of herself but her wolf was raging inside wanting to be released. She had to bite her tongue to subdue the desire,

"Something personal like a watch or a purse?" Lexa asked making sure to keep her destines this time which seemed to help Clarke relax a bit,

"Will it's more like a sketchbook, it's just really important to me and I want to find it," Clarke went back to looking but she kept her eyes on Lexa a little more cation with her. Lexa felt bad to have this kind of effect she didn't want her to think she was someone dangerous,

"We could help you look if you like?" Lexa offered, she softened her voice and Clarke seemed to think it through before answering,

"We won't look inside, if that makes you feel better?" Anya coxed trying to help make up Clarke's mind, Clarke still hesitated but smiled at them,

"Sure, that would be helpful, the binding is dark green it's plan on the outside," Clarke moved around pushing bushes to the side,

"So, you're an artist?" Lexa asked just to make some conversation as she helped to look around, finding something green wasn't going to be easy considering what was surrounding them. Lexa kept glancing at her but looked away when she raised her head,

"I guess I would call myself that, but it's most a hobby not something I'm fallowing as a career path," Clarke crocheted down moving more things out of the way, Lexa licked at her lips when her shirt had slipped down displaying Clarke's perfectly round breast.

"Oh? What path are you fallowing?" Anya asked from wherever she was, Lexa realized she had again stuck close to the blonde she cursed her actions and moved further away.

I really need to control myself here, I feel like I'm about to pounce this poor girl

"It's not actually my choice but I'm going more towards the medical field," she grumbled a little, Lexa wasn't really looking for the sketchbook anymore she kept getting distracted wanting to watch Clarke move around the ground she had gotten on all fours now peaking under some bushes and tree vines. The stance had Lexa's wolf howling with want, Clarke didn't know it but the position was a sign of submission to be taken from behind to be dominated to the fullest,

Goddess Lexa restrain yourself, if you don't cool it your hormones are going to take over and you won't be able to stop from transforming in front of the stranger

"You're like a healer?" Anya asked and Lexa almost snapped at the slip up, Clarke stopped looking as she looked towards Anya,

"Healer? Never heard that term before," she tiled her head confused,

"A healer is someone that sticks with using herbs and natural remedies from Gaia instead of doctors that use chemicals to help heal people," Lexa defined, she glanced at Anya she bared her teeth at her mistake she could manage to mouth an apology when Clarke looked away from her Lexa notice something white stuck out in the dirt just north of where she was looking,

"I think found the book," Lexa told Anya within her mind,

"Gaia?" Clarke looked over at Lexa now looking lost,

"I think you know her more as Mother Nature," Anya answered, distracting Clarke to make her look her way, Lexa moved to the white paper that stuck out from the ground it had fallen open and she froze at the drawing she saw,

"Oh, ok that kind of a cute name, I think a friend of mine told me that once but that was a while ago. Him and his sister are really into mythology," Clarke went back to looking around her she finally had gotten off her hands and knees she stood up continuing to move things around,

"She's not a myth, she is real, we are all living on her right now," Lexa could hear the defense in Anya's tone, but Lexa was no longer listening instead she was focused on the art book that lay before her feet,

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound offensive I just-" Clarke continued to talk and Lexa used the distraction to her advantage and bent down looking more closely at the art work, there before her was her wolf form. It was so life like it was like looking in a mirror, she reached out and turned a few pages there was more sketches of her on each page. Lexa felt her heart flutter and her cheek redden Clarke had drew her over and over again each drawing in a different position or angle. Somewhere of Lexa laying on top of some rocks or when she laying on her back letting the sun warm her belly, Lexa felt kind of embarrassed to be caught in such a vulnerable position yet the way Clarke drew her still made her look intimidating but soft. She flipped through more pages and there was Anya as well but not very often, she almost felt proud until it sank in that Clarke had seen her wolf form and now her human form maybe she didn't know they were one and the same? She really hoped she didn't because it would make it hard for Lexa to use her, she obviously must liked her wolf side seeing so many art work in the book that was particularly full,

"I get it Clarke you can stop now," Anya laughed, Lexa looked over her shoulder Anya had moved closer to Clarke as she talked with her keeping her focus on her.

"I just want to make it clear I wasn't trying to insult you," Clarke defend, Lexa looked at the art work one more time and slowly closed the book and grabbed it holding it tightly closed, she turned around and head back to the pair,

"Your pretty feisty for someone so small," Anya teased her, her hand was resting on Clarke's shoulder, Lexa raised an eyebrow in question and Anya moved the hand away quickly,

"I am not small, you're just freakishly tall," Clarke chuckled and she gave Anya a small punch at her arm, Anya faked a painful look which only made Clarke laugh harder. Lexa felt jealousy bite at her tail and before she could stop she let out a low growl, Anya heard her and she lowered her head a little to apologize,

"You ok Anya?"

"look at that Clarke! Lexa found your sketchbook!" Anya interrupted her and pointed over Clarke's shoulder, Clarke took the bait and looked behind her and when she saw Lexa with her sketchbook her whole face let up and ran up to Lexa and through her arms around her. Lexa was taken by surprise and hugged Clarke back before she moved away and took the book from her hands,

"Thank god, thank you so much Lexa you have no idea how much this means to me," Clarke held the book close to her chest and smiled at Lexa, her cheeks redden she wondered if the sketchbook was more important to her or what was drawn in them was,

"I'm glad I was able to help out, but I will be honest the book was already open when I found it, so I may have looked at just one drawing," Lexa left out the part of her snooping through the rest of the book, Clarke got a little defensive again,

"Just the drawing, right?" She questioned to be sure, it made Lexa wonder what else was inside it she hadn't looked at each page, Lexa grinned at her and it made Clarke blush,

"Yes Clarke, I promise it was just the one," Lexa felt a little guilty for lying,

"Hey no fair, can't I at least see one?" Anya moved to them cautiously she was unsure if Lexa may be mad at her for flirting a little with Clarke; Clarke glanced over at she seemed be to thinking it over,

"Fine but only one just cause Lexa got to see one," Clarke moved the book closer for merely her eyes as she selected one and flipped it over to show the girls. Lexa hadn't seen this one, it was a drawing of both Lexa and Anya. Anya was laying on the ground on her side and Lexa was at her back with one of her paws lifted up like she was walking, "this is one of my favorites, on this day this wolf here with the runny raccoon mask was walking in circles around these lazy bones here. I never seen a wolf do that before and just had to draw it," both Lexa and Anya were having a hard time at not laughing at the names Clarke gave the wolves,

"Oh Gaia, I think I found you a new nickname raccoon," Anya teased her in her mind and Lexa snickered,

"You too lazy bones," Lexa countered back,

"That is amazing Clarke you draw really well, I swear it almost looks like picture," Lexa complimented her and Clarke giggled a blush colored her cheeks,

"Well umm thank you, that's really nice of you to say," Clarke meet Lexa's eyes and almost lost herself in the blue marbles of her eyes,

"Just out of curiosity which one is your favorite," Anya asked her to get Clarke to focus again, Clarke looked a little longer at Lexa before turning away and down at the page,

"Honestly, I would say runny raccoon, she just seems like this adorable cuddle bear. Of course I know she's a wolf and very dangerous but I don't know it's feeling I get," Clarke closed the sketchbook and held it to her chest again, Anya hummed and Lexa could feel a blush coloring her cheeks,

"I've seen that wolf a few times on my normal patrol of the sanctuary. She's actually pretty friendly but I would recommend you don't get close to find out," Anya teased her again, Clarke tilted her head,

"Of course, I'll keep my distance, do you know if that dark blonde wolf is ok? From what I could see the wound on her paw looked pretty bad," Lexa could hear the worry in her voice and could now see why Tris liked her so much, she was a kind person very guarded but she had a good heart,

"She's fine, I saw her not too long ago limping a little but nothing she can't handle," Anya reassured her putting Clarke's mind at easy,

"Good I'm glad, you know I'm pretty surprised you haven't arrested me yet for being so far off the trail" Clarke joked with Anya, Lexa wondered why she seemed to be more relaxed with Anya then herself maybe she was being too stiff?

"Oh, trust me Clarke you would have been arrested on the spot but you're lucky this pretty little lady is the owner of these lands. She's turning a blind eye just for you," Anya winked at her, Clarke's eyes widen as she looked back at Lexa,

"So, you're THE Pines of Pine's Sanctuary? Wow you own like 50 miles of this whole place," Clarke seemed a little more relaxed seeming to be impressed, Lexa puffed up her chest in pride she took the opportunity to give her a smile

"Actually, it's more like 2,000 square miles, my family owned these lands for over a decade," Lexa boasted, Clarke hummed and looked around her,

"Wow I bet you know everything the lives here," Clarke started to move back to the small path she made, Lexa and Anya walked after her she didn't seem to mind the company,

"For the most part yes, it's just the basic animals bears, cougars, moose, and bison," Lexa stayed just a little closer to Clarke, Anya fell back into habit of guarding her back as they made their way back to the parking lot.

"And wolves, you forgot to add them," Clarke taunted Lexa and she felt her heart flutter with her playful tone Lexa swore she saw her eyes light up. Lexa gave her best smoldering look and Clarke went tumbling forward Lexa reached out and caught her in time before she could fall on her perfect face,

"Of course, and the wolves," Lexa chuckled and helped Clarke stand up right, Clarke gripped at her forearms she meet Lexa's eyes and Lexa could see she had an effect on her it made Lexa feel brave, she raised an brow suggestively, "You alright Clarke?" She husked her voice on her name and she felt Clarke shiver as nodded and let go of her, her cheeks where deeply red and she allowed her wavy hair to cover her face,

"Yes, totally fine just lost my footing," Clarke quickly moved forward moving ahead of them, Lexa smiled as she fallowed after her,

"Having fun Heda?" Anya mocked Lexa, Lexa looked back at her for a moment before looking forward again focusing on the retreating blonde,

"Probably more then I should be," Lexa whispered, Anya rested her hand on her back,

"There's nothing wrong with that, for what it's worth I'm more then certain she's human," Anya whispered the last part. Clarke had made it to the parking lot but she was standing at the top of the hill like she was waiting for them, Lexa quickly linked her mind with Anya,

"How are you certain?" She asked her as Lexa easily jumped over the railing Clarke moved back to give her more space, the blush at her cheeks had calmed down but still smiled warmly at Lexa.

"When you were snooping through her sketchbook, I showed her the primrose when she grabbed it she didn't make a sound. You know how it affects our kind we turn to purring kittens because of the feeling and smell," Anya jumped over the railing joining the pair as they stood next to her car,

"Clarke this your cooper? It's really nice," Anya moved ahead letting Lexa process the situation,

"Yes, she is, meet blueberry she fast, relabel, and has just the right amount of space that I need," Clarke patted the hood, "want to look on the inside?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Lexa could hear the regret, Anya was going to get a full-blown smell of the greasy food inside, Lexa had to keep from laughing but it gave her the chance to put her mind together.

The primrose was something that affected wolves in a strange way it was like a happy drug. Nyko used it on wolves who needed more serious patch ups and the moment it makes contact on your skin it made you purr and when you drank it in a tea or ate it rare by Gaia in heaven it was like swimming in the sky. If it had no effect on Clarke then she must be human, it only disappointed her a little that she wasn't a wolf but scenes she was human Lexa realized she was free to do what she may like with her whether to pursue her or be her friend.

But Lexa gut feeling told her there was more to her then met the eye. That empty smell of Clarke was still very disturbing and another thing that bother her most was the collar at Clarke's throat. What was the meaning to it? The material looked thick and uncomfortable and there was a sliver tag engraved into the collar with the number 48 it could easily be missed if not paying attention to it.

"Clarke I must say that's a rather interesting necklace," Lexa spoke without thinking, and she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Clarke froze up as she stood to the side of car, Anya was sitting inside the car pretending to take interest in all the gadgets inside. Though with what Lexa had said Anya looked over at her trying to hide her shook at Lexa being straight forward. Clarke was looking to Lexa, she seemed to be putting her thoughts together,

"It's cool huh? It's a thing back where I live, my friends and I were them cause they're popular," Clarke meet Lexa's eyes, she's on guard again, Lexa hummed as she got closer and angled her head to take a look at the collar,

"Do you mind?" Lexa asked softly reaching out pausing before she touched her, Clarke's body tensed but she played it off with a smile,

"No at all go ahead," Clarke titled her head up, Lexa's mouth watered at the gesture she had the greatest urge to lean forward and sink her teeth into the offered flesh. She felt her fangs grow out, her wolf telling her to take the female back to her den and mark her as own.

Lexa behave she's just a human she knows nothing of our customs

Lexa closed the distance and traced the collar with the tip of her fingers; the material was softer then it looked but it was still rather thick. Her fingers wondered over the silver tag,

"48? What's that for?" She tapped at it twice and Clarke moved side to side putting her head back down, Lexa rested the desire to growl, her wolf was acting out of instincts she stirred inside wanting to leap at the female to clam her,

"It's just the signature or rather the logo like Target or Old Navy," Clarke dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone, "oh lord these girls are having a heart attack, sorry but I have to go now," Anya quickly got out of the way, Clarke switched her places and sat down in her car,

"Is everything alright?" Anya moved back to behind Lexa, Clarke starred up her car and she rolled down her window,

"Yeah it's fine, my friends freak out when I come out here always thinking I'll get eaten up," Clarke laughed,

"Well you may just get eaten up just not in the way your friends think," Lexa flirted with her and Clarke's cheeks redden then seeming to gain more courage Clarke gave her a smirk,

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer Lexa," Clarke husked her voices at her name and it made Lexa insides melt. Clarke leaned over the car window displaying her breast as she crossed her arms underneath them. Lexa could hear Anya purring quietly enough that only she could hear, "How about you give me your number? We could hangout sometime get to know each other," Clarke bit her bottom lip, she's clearly nervous but wasn't backing down.

"I'd like that Clarke," Lexa moved forward and leaned over to be eye level with her, Clarke broke away from her gaze for a moment as she grabbed her phone and handed it to Lexa. Clarke took up the same position as before and waited as Lexa put her number in,

"Hey Anya want to put your number in to? I got a feeling a friend of mine would get along well with you," Clarke called out to her, she took her gaze away from Lexa and looked over to Anya. Lexa didn't have to turn around to know she was interested but she also knew she need permission first, Lexa reached behind her back pretending to scratch an ich,

"Go ahead it's fine," Lexa linked with her for a moment and withdrew as she handed off Clarke's phone to Anya,

"Is that so? Then I'd like to meet them maybe your friends could come out here with you next time?" Anya happily punished her number in as she handed it back to Clarke, Clarke shrugged as she took the phone back,

"I'll see what I can do, they aren't outdoorsy like me but maybe you two could swing by the city? It's only an hour from here," Clarke pocketed her phone, Lexa felt herself relax more so she lived in Polis it was disappointing that she didn't live in Arkadia but she could be lying still. Clarke was defiantly hiding something that was certain but she relaxed enough around them that it wasn't too alarming.

"Polis, right? It's a nice little town," Lexa put her hands on her back pockets, as she remembered the small town not many lived there about 200 humans or so her pack only went into town when it was necessary only buying clothes for when needing to keep up appearances and that was only for the warriors to do. Lexa wouldn't allow anyone else to go near humans, they were unpredictable and cruel.

"Yea it is they have quite the fascination for wolves there; lots of shops with different wolf décor," Clarke leaned back in her car, "as much fun as it is to talk with you pretty ladies but I need to head back home. I'll shoot you a text sometime soon," Clarke looked to Lexa, and Lexa smiled at her giving her a wink,

"I hope it's sooner rather than later," she teased with her, Clarke smiled nodding as put her car in reverse and soon was out of the parking lot, Lexa watched after her and sighed feeling a little lose as she watched her go,

"I have to admit Lexa, I've never seen you act like this before not even when you were a cub and first found out you liked girls," Anya moved up besides her and leaned an arm around her shoulders, "I'd dare say that you like this girl more then you liked that stray female Costia," Lexa laughed and shoved at her former Seda,

"Costia was purely for fun, and besides she was a stray could never feel anything for her. My heart belongs to the pack and no female will change that," Lexa stood proud and began to move out towards the south side of the forest.

Lexa had a human den that was built from the first true Heda, she was a wise wolf that kept two dens one that was her true home in the cave in the forest and one that she used for humans to known she lived on her lands. The human den was a modern wooden cabin, had all the basic things a human would need but it was rarely used since most Hedas kept with their pack. Lexa was no different though she had updated the house to the newest century she still wasn't found of it. Yet she need the house so that the humans that worked for her as park rangers could go get their paychecks or for whatever other things that came up.

Lexa didn't know her employers at all they were nothing more than for image purposes; the human walked around the perimeter to make sure humans who visited where safe or some humans made sure the park remained clean and the laws of the park where being fallowed. The first Heda was to wise set up a charging few at the main gates for when people wanted to visit; the land was private and all where welcome to come if welling to pay. The money that was collected from regulars to occasional visitors came out to a good sum of money to be able to pay a handful of employees and to buy things that the pack may need.

Lexa kept up with chargers and payments all the time and people have even donated to keep the park safer and keep unwanted guests out. She was always surprised at how much humans came to visit the park; the humans had such a love for the place taking pictures and riding their bikes on the trails and they always obeyed the rules of the park main one being to stay only on the trails anyone who didn't was banned for life,

The rules where simple,

Stay on the trails: there are predator beyond the trails, choosing to leave the trails results in banishment or being hunted by said predators

No camping, picnics, or littering; the land will not be disturbed for amusement

No boats or fishing; boats pollute the waters and the fishes are for the wildlife

Biking, photography, and hiking was allowed nothing else.

The rules where strictly fallowed if one didn't want to pay a high price or lose privileges for being at the park all together. Humans where rather strange but Lexa never had a complaint so all was well.

"Come now Heda are you certain? I'm pretty sure your tail would be wagging if it was out," Anya played with her and Lexa only gave her sharp tooth smile, which made her gulp.

"You also seemed to be taken with her, Anya," Lexa turned away from her and took one of the paths that lead to her human den Anya was close behind. The parking lot was begging to fill up as the regulars came in as did employees.

"Well yes, but I'm just a beta I don't have permission to go after her without your say so," Anya waved to a few of the employees, Anya knew the humans better then Lexa since she was the head main ranger of the park. Lexa only glanced at a few of them, some waved to her but she ignored them she had no interest in interacting with them. The humans meant nothing to her, she knew many of the humans where hurt by her lack of interest but Lexa saw them only as pawns.

"Then I will make it clear from here on, if you wish to be taken with her go right ahead and try but just know I will be trying to win her over as well," Lexa shot Anya a smirk and Anya only laughed as she nodded.

Lexa knew Anya's game all to well she went head strong flirting none stop until the other person is a bumbling mess that wanted her back. Her game was different a little flirting here and there gently perusing until the other person almost needed her. She felt like she was already wining though, Clarke had a fascination for her that was clear she had a passion for her wolf and now Lexa will have her passionate about her human self.

"So, a little competition? Sounds like fun let's see who can bed the female first," Anya winked at Lexa and Lexa reached out and flicked her forehead, Anya yelped from the pain as Lexa used her full strength to punish the dirty minded wolf,

"Don't be crude her name is Clarke, go on then play with your little human companions while I go and fetch my phone," Lexa continued on leaving Anya to tend to the humans. Lexa didn't like to involve with them she found them very needy and demanding but luckily, they never approached her almost afraid of her.

Lexa continued on to her human den making a note she may have to spend some time there for a bit while her phone charged. She never kept it with her much she wasn't fond of the devise. She had seen how people obsess over their phone like their lives depended on it, as though people could not think for themselves and needed their little rectangular boxes to function in the world. Lexa knew Anya kept her phone on her for whenever the employees needed her, but Lexa didn't want to carry the thing every where she went, though she had a feeling that may change because of certain attractive blonde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke POV

"So Clarky, are those muffins cooled down enough?" Octavia whined as she leaned across the counter and tentatively poked at one of the muffins closest to her. Clarke looked over her shoulder as she pulled out the last tray of muffins she intended to sale today. Raven was leaning against the counter looking longingly at the muffins herself,

"Yeah Clarke this is worries then torture," Raven whined, Clarke smiled at them as she put the tray down on the stove, she had been baking since this morning unable to stop thinking about yesterday.

"Go for it girls, just remember I'm selling these ones so don't touch," Clarke grabbed a butter knife and began pulling out the muffins from their tray and set them in front of the girls. Clarke couldn't get her mind off the girls she meet at the Pine's Sanctuary, they were some very interesting girls.

Anya was a flirty little devil that wasn't shy at all at showing her that she liked her. Clarke had to admit she liked the attention from the older women it made her feel attractive yet at the same time she seemed to be quite the player. Then there was Lexa, good lord how else could she describe the girl? She was hot majorly hot, she remembered how she straddled her hips and her inside felt like they were on fire. Her wolf responded in the same way she could feel it squirm within her wanting to break out and howl her desire. Clarke had to bite the inside of her cheek to break out of the trance and the memory,

"I swear, your baking taste better than having sex," Octavia muttered through a mouth full of sweets, Raven was already on her second one,

"That's only cause you stick with guys, go down on a girl and that is to die for," Raven winked at Octavia as she choked on her own treat. Clarke shook her head at them as she grabbed one for herself nibbling on it,

"You're unbelievable! I'm eating here Raven!" Octavia's face was bright red, she continued eating her muffin actually taking in the flavors unlike Raven who inhaled her muffins, there were crumbs on her face and shirt as she ate like a slob,

"Hey you brought it up, but really Clarke these are delicious still don't compare to girl's sweet dripping pus-"

"Raven! Stop for god sake I'm already sexually frustrated enough," Clarke growled out pressing her thighs together, Raven's banter was making her think of Lexa and having her wonder what Lexa might taste like. She glanced at her phone that sat on the counter, she had sent a message out to the girls yesterday so that they had her number but only Anya replied with a wink and saying

"And here I thought you were going to tease me by making me wait for you beautiful,"

The text made her blush, Anya was so not shy and Clarke has yet to hear from Lexa.

"I'm getting you all hot and bothered?" Raven flirted with Clarke and she answered by flipping her off making the girl laugh and choke on her fourth muffin,

"Haha that's what you get," Octavia laughed as she snagged her second muffin, Clarke's phone buzzed and she looked at the screen the message was from Anya.

'Want to send me a picture of yourself? You're contact info is sadly empty'

Clarke had to bite her lips to keep from laughing, she picked up her phone and unlocked it she searched through her photos for her most modest one and sent one to Anya with a message,

'Return the favor muscles'

Clarke put her phone down and looked back to her friends who were now staring at her,

"What?" She asked innocently picking at her food,

"I still think it's a bad idea that your talking to them," Octavia shook her head, Clarke sighed she put her food down and opened a drawer pulling out some special boxes she used to pack the sweets she sold. Clarke recalled yesterday when she had to have the girls' on call as she explained what happened to her when she hung up suddenly. Neither were a fan of it, automatically instating that Anya and Lexa were part of the wolf pack they weren't supposed to talk to. Clarke hated to admit that they were right because up close the pair smiled too much like the forest more specifically they smelled like pine tree. Almost all the humans she has meet on occasion out in the sanctuary smelled of multiple things like oils, perfume, and hair gel. Anya and Lexa didn't have that smell at all and the way they cared themselves like they had control over everything was another big hint.

"Like I get it's exciting, but this breaking our most important law. If your mom found out about you leaving here and now are talking to those wolves she won't hesitate to have you floated," Raven added taking a seat at the counter end, Clarke's phone buzzed Anya had answered with picture that very tempting. She unlocked her phone, to take a better look Anya had snapped a picture from above where one could get a view of her breast, her head tilted to the side making her curly blonde hair cup her sharp cheek bones, she had a smile on her lips and was licking her lips. Without second guessing Clarke slid the phone over to the girls and they both peered at the phone.

"Or maybe she's worth getting floated for, holy fuck she's hot," Raven practically drooled even licking at the corners of her mouth, Octavia was a little aw struck as well,

"I'm not gay at all but shit for this girl I'd at least go bi," Octavia bit her bottom lip visibly shuttering as she slides Clarke's phone back to her. Clarke stopped the phone before it could hit the floor, she closed the last box to her muffins and put it to the side. She grabbed her phone and began to save the picture to Anya's contact,

"And that's just Anya, she hot for sure but Lexa? Wholly fuck I would turn belly up for her, she gorgeous," Clarke sighed dreamily, the action didn't go unnoticed by the pair they shared a quick glance,

"You like her, don't you?" Raven questioned, her fifth muffin laid half eaten on the counter,

"Don't bother arguing, you totally looked like you could howl for her," Octavia grinned at Clarke, Clarke was ready to protest that she only just the meet the girl and there was no way she could like her that much. But then her phone went off with a new message she looked at the new number and before she could think she was purring.

On the screen was a photo sent by Lexa, she was sitting on a balcony edge with some shorts on and a low-cut tank top she had one hand resting on her thigh while the other was placed under her chin. She had a gentle smile on her lips and the wind seemed to below in the right moment because she looked like a run way model.

"Well hot damn you weren't joking," Octavia appeared at her side looking down at the phone,

"She's definitely hot, but she looks more like one of those girls you want to give your V-card to," Raven reached out to the phone and backed up tell it went to Anya's suggestive photo, "but her? She's the kind of girl that will eat you up without mercy," Raven was leaning on Clarke's back and Octavia snatched up her phone,

"I may have to rethink this whole straight business," Octavia whispered,

"Hey either me or Clarke can help push you to the fine line of bi-curious," Raven grinned at her, Clarke laughed seeing Octavia's cheeks turn bright red, she was stumbling over her words trying to come with a witty remark, Clarke was feeling a little taunting wanting to have her own fun,

"I wouldn't be opposed to it, O," Clarke played along and sent Octavia a smirk, Octavia let a growl of frustration, "oh come now Octavia, don't you remember when you and Raven got trashed and started making out?" Clarke purred out and got out from under Raven and quick as a cat she snatched her phone back,

"We what?!" The pair exclaimed in unison watching as Clarke dashed into the living room.

"What you really don't remember? You two were going at it right here in the living room!" Clarke called back, she quickly saved Lexa picture to her contact info and before she could reply back she was tackled from behind,

"You're feel of shit! No way in hell was I making out with Raven!" Octavia growled playfully and stared tickling Clarke's sides, Clarke busted out laughing instantly her waist was her weak point. She tried to squirm away from Octavia but then Raven was in front of her and she grinned wickedly.

"And I wouldn't make out with someone I wasn't planning to take to bed," Raven countered, she shot her hands out and grabbed Clarke's wrist pinning them above her head to the floor. Octavia still was on top of her with the evilest of smiles,

"Wait! Wait! I was totally screwing with you guys please for God sack do-" Octavia didn't allow Clarke to finish and tickled Clarke's side relentlessly, Clarke screamed and laughed as she tried harder to get away from the two, Clarke couldn't help but notice that even with Octavia straddling her hips it sent not amount of pleasure to her at all like Lexa had,

"Shouldn't mess with your best friends Clarke," Raven laughed, appeared to enjoy watching Clarke tormented state,

"Maybe we'll send your new found sweet heart a picture of you all sweaty and sex haired after this," Octavia teased,

"Ooh such a good idea for once O, Lexa will get a preview of how sexy you look in bed all dripping with sweat," Raven added, still keeping a firm grip on Clarke,

"Fuck! Stop! I swear I'm going to pee!" Clarke squeaked out, she paid let mind to what the girls where saying knowing they never do such a thing to her, but Octavia made no signs of stopping until the three of them heard a loud whistle coming from Clarke's phone that laid just next to Clarke's pinned arms,

"Not trying to ruin you're guys fun but um Clarke you called?"

The three froze for a moment and Raven released Clarke's wrist and Octavia scrambled away and off of Clarke's body. Clarke was still stuck in the same position horrified, like she had been glued to the floor unable to get up or move her own voice wouldn't even come out,

"Hello Clarke is everything ok?" Clarke recognized the voice it belonged to a certain brunette that Clarke was taking a fancy with, Raven thankful reached over her and grabbed her phone,

"Lexa, right? Sorry Clarke currently is mortified that you might have heard everything just now. She'll call you back in about an hour," without waiting for a reply Raven ended the call and Clarke slowly came back to reality and covered her face with her hands. She could feel her whole face turning red with embarrassment, not only had Lexa probably heard everything her friends were joking about but she actually heard her say she was going to wet herself,

"I am going to kill you guys," Clarke muttered through her hands, face still burning red she barely meet Lexa yesterday and from her end of the phone it must have sounded like she was currently having sex with two girls. Clarke had not a single clue how to fix the current situation, her two 'best' friends were just as quiet,

"Well guess you don't have to worry about getting floated?" Octavia suggested and in a blink of an eye Clarke got up quickly and lunged at her,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked the story! Now I know Clexa won but I figured a little bit a flirting from Anya wouldn't hurt ;)

Come back again when in two weeks and I have the next chapter up!


	4. Chapter 4

Back for more? Yay! Lol hope you enjoy the read darlings!

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

After reading this chapter of course :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Lexa POV

Lexa sat outside of her human den watching as regular hikers ran down the trails; she was taking a break from organizing some paper work for the sanctuary making sure that money was still steady and that all the animals in the forest were accounted for. She could hear some of the conversation that faded out to her using her wolf's ability as an advantage. Most of the conversation were about whining husband or wives that may be cheating on them or other groups were discussing things about college. Lexa wasn't fond of the humans but they were interesting to watch and their so-called problems seemed like a joke to her,  
She was only 24 winters and she was responsible for the enter sanctuary and her pack of 400 wolves. Keeping them balanced was stressful her biggest problem with the sanctuary had been the hunters that still tried to take out her wolves; the recent pair arrested had succeeded in killing 18 of her wolves.  
Lexa placed a hand to her heart feeling the pain of those loses. She cared for her pack she protected them with all her might, she hated to lose anyone, among the 18 souls to be killed by those hunters had 4 cubs among them. Those were the worries deaths of all it was bad enough that her female wolves couldn't get pregnant easily it took years to successfully be impregnated. Now there was only 2 cubs in the whole pack, Lexa now doubled the protection for the sweet young ones. One was boy of 2 summers and the other a female who barely reached her first spring. They were greatly loved by all the wolves and were treated like their own.  
Lexa still wondered as to why her female wolves couldn't reproduce like normal, the last 20 years had been this way. As though mother Gaia was not letting them breed, Lexa never thought ill of their Mother Earth but it worried her to no end. Lexa feared that her pack will slowly die off and she had no way of fixing it; Nyko and his helpers worked day and night trying to find a cure. The Trigedakru clan and other clans combined once had more than 4,000 wolves that ran on these very lands; now all the wolf cans merged together make up the 400 wolves she had now...

Lexa watched as a mother was holding onto the hand of a young boy helping him on the roughest paths. The little one was excited when he succeeded in jumping over a "large" rock. The mother applaud for his efforts making the boy grin ear to ear with excitement making his jump in place, Lexa whined softly,

"Gaia, I beg of you to bless us with more cubs," she whispered to herself she let out a sigh and looked away from the mother and her babe. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and was ready to grab it when a familiar voice interrupted her,

"You know maybe Clarke could give you some of your own cubs?" Anya was walking up the path looking a little tired from pulling an all-nighter patrol of the sanctuary. Lexa scuffed at the idea she didn't know anything about Clarke other than her passion for art,

"Don't be ridiculous, she's a human if I mated with her we would have a half breed and I don't even know her enough to want to breed with her," Lexa sighed, the idea of a half wolf would be shameful it has happened before in the wolf clans. But the half breeds were treated horribly, it was often that their mental capacity was more animal then human. What made matters worse was that the wolf genes won against a human's and the poor cub wouldn't be able to change their form always stuck in a weak wolf body.

Anya sat beside her and bumped her shoulder with Lexa's, leaning a little more heavily against her, Lexa could tell she was fighting her sleep,

"So? You like her though that's for sure maybe get to know her? I know you want cubs even if they are half breeds it's better than no cubs at all," Anya let out a yawn and she moved back and laid down the porch her hands behind her head. Lexa moved about tell she was comfortable and leaned her legs on top of Anya's thighs,  
"That's true but no Heda has had a half breed, you really think my wolves will value them?" Lexa challenged, "they would be unfit to lead and I doubt my soul will choice one of them with the Heda's mark," Anya sighed sounding a little annoyed but she did her best to cover it up,  
"Fine all mighty Heda, then just play with her have her as girlfriend and not a mate. Go on dates, fool around, fuck her and have fun," Anya opened one eye and smiled at Lexa, Lexa would not look at her, her cheeks felt warm but Anya could see a hint of a smile,

"You can be so immature sometimes, even though you're so old," Lexa laughed when she heard her former Seda growl softly,

"I may be older Lexa, but I can make any female scream with ecstasy," Lexa felt her cheeks heat up again letting out a small snarl she kicked at Anya before moving away from her, all the while Anya was bursting with laughter,

"My Goddess Anya! Please stop talking that way, you sound like an omega in heat," Lexa hissed at her, her phone went off in her pocket vibrating more indicating a call coming in, Lexa fished it out and answered without looking,

"Aw come on Lexa that was funny and you know it!" Anya continued to laugh at Lexa, even though she ignored her turning her back on her. Lexa was listening to something that sounded like struggling and her heart hurt slightly when she recognized the voice,

"Wait! Wait! I was totally screwing with you guys please for God sack do-"

Lexa could hear Clarke screaming and making an odd sound, she noticed Anya shot up beside her listening in on the phone. Lexa put phone on speaker and muted her end,  
"She's in trouble we have to help her!" Lexa shot off the porch and started to run towards the back of her human den with Anya close at her side, her sleepiness forgotten at the mention of Clarke being in danger,

"Shouldn't mess with your best friends Clarke,"

Lexa let out a growl in anger, her own friends were tormenting her! Lexa will have avenged Clarke tenfold starting with whomever spoke. Lexa just made it to her car ready to unlock it and drive off into Polis until she heard a new voice that made her turn bright red,

"Maybe we'll send your new found sweet heart a picture of you all sweaty and sex haired after this,"

Lexa cheeks where on fire with embarrassment and Anya ran into Lexa making them both stumble and fall into a heap on the floor,  
"Lexa what the hell? Com-"  
" **Quite!** " Lexa ordered making Anya stop her argument seeming to take notice of Lexa's red cheeks,

"Ooh such a good idea for once O, Lexa will get a preview of how sexy you look in bed all dripping with sweat,"

Lexa covered her face with her hand feeling utterly embarrassed for not realizing that Clarke was only laughing with her friends. Lexa groaned with Clarke's response, almost wanting to throw the phone into the deepest lake she could find,

"Fuck! Stop! I swear I'm going to pee!"

Anya finally caught up to what was going on and she bent over laughing her head off like a hyena. She even snorted from laughing at both Lexa and Clarke situation,

"Oh my Goddess Lexa! Here I thought you didn't really want her as your own but you just nearly flew across the road to get to her!" Anya continued to laugh and Lexa growled taking more of her Heda mode and went up besides Anya and took a bite at ear to remind who she was dealing with. Anya quickly shut up and stopped laughing so hard but still chuckled lightly. Lexa turned away from her and unmuted her phone taking a deep breath she whistled loud and on the other side of the phone it was dead quiet,

"Not trying to ruin you're guys fun but um Clarke you called?" Lexa was snappier then she liked, she took a deep breath and let it out. Her wolf clawed at her skin to be released she couldn't just change out here in the open,

"Hello Clarke is everything ok?" She soothed her voice, feeling bad for snapping at Clarke but the line was still dead quiet.

"I think she may be embarrassed Heda," Anya still sounded like she wanted to laugh but she knew better not to at the moment. Lexa could hear a ruffling sound and then it was the same voice from earlier about sending a picture,

"Lexa, right? Sorry Clarke currently is mortified that you might have heard everything just now. She'll call you back in about an hour,"

"Wait I-" the phone call was ended before Lexa could even finish her sentence. Lexa felt like this arrogant girl needed to be put in her place, she had dare to end a call with an alpha?! Her wolf squirmed inside her claws growing and her fur poked through her skin, she felt so iterated right now. She'd never been treated so disrespectfully, her wolf felt like she had been denied of what belonged to her only putting herself in a more unpleasant mode at remembering she had no claim on the female.

"Lexa, stop control yourself, your showing," Anya moved up to her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Lexa teeth sharpened and she struggled to keep calm but she bit at her tongue to break her from her own anger. Slowly her claws retracted and the little fur that poked through her skin returned inside her. Talking a deep breath, she licked at her fangs and calmed the irritation and they shrank to normal.

"Clarke's playing a dangers game with you, disrespecting you like that," Anya half growled, Lexa felt her grip tighten on her shoulder, she reached up and patted the hand to reassure her,

"It wasn't Clarke, it was some other female apparently a best friend of hers," Lexa sighed, she pocketed the phone moving towards the back of the woods, "I need to run, feel free to rest in the house Anya I know your tired," Lexa broke into a brisk jug heading deeper into the woods and farther from the human eyes. Her wolf still clawed at her insides she hadn't been in her wolf form for two days now and it was diving her crazy. She wanted to melt into her true form, to feel the dirt between her paws and claw at the ground to fly through the trees in blur. The human form was far to restricted like moving in a costume that was stiff and rubbery.  
Lexa pushed her legs more running harder until she could no longer hear the noise of mankind. Checking her surroundings, she making sure she was alone and began to strip out of her clothes and hid them underneath a tree. Taking a deep breath, she let her wolf take over, she moaned a little as her bones grew out and cracked in a satisfying way. Her body rebuilding back to her wolf self, bones minimizing and stretching out to finally standing on all fours. Lexa stretched out her legs getting ready for a good long run. She arched her back and flicked her tail, once she felt her mussels relax she trotted in place to make sure all her bones were in the correct spot. She was ready to take off but then she looked back at her clothes were the phone was buried in her pocket,

" _Should I take it with me? The girl said Clarke would call back in an hour... but how do I take it with me?"_ Lexa moved back to her clothes debating her choice, " _She might call sooner? And if she does and I miss the call she'll think I ignored and then won't call me again,"_ Lexa pawed at her pants until the phone slipped out, she ignored her voice of logic that told her she was being dramatic, " _it's better to keep it with me anyway,"_ she persuaded herself, she nipped at her shirt and laid it out and nudge her phone on top and began to grab the ends of the shirt to make makeshift pouch. " _Really should have thought this beforehand,_ " holding the pouch in her muzzle she stretched her limbs once more then took off at full speed.  
Lexa loved to ran on all fours, she enjoyed how each push off the ground would send her flying through the forest. Her claws dug into the dirt bring up that sweet smell of fresh soil and rain. She hoped over rocks and tree trunks with easy never slowing down pushing harder even when her legs started to burn. As much as she enjoyed going to the clearing, this was her favorite thing to do to run with all her might and not have to be slow so others kept up with her.  
Lexa could hear a few howls from her fellow wolves that heard her running greeting as she passed through. Lexa did her best to howl back while still holding onto her pouch. Her wolves knew when she was running alone that it was best to leave her be and let her enjoy her free time. She appreciated that her wolves respected her personal space. She continued to run on pushing more and more to run faster, her legs screamed at her to stop and her throat began to tighten from not allowing herself to pant.  
She was half across the land getting close to the main water start of a waterfall that her kind frequently used for every day purposes. She decided it be best to take a break from her run before she passed out from exhaustion. She slowed to a jog once her muscles relaxed from the burn she walked the rest of the way to the water stream. She put down her pouch and lapped up some water she enjoyed the cold sweet water soothing her aching throat. Lexa looked back at the pouch and used a paw to uncover the phone to check it, there was still no calls yet. Lexa didn't even realize it had already been an hour a half since the called ended, she felt her stomach clenched

I really hope Clarke doesn't think I don't want her to call...oh Gaia! What is wrong with me?! Why do I care about this girl?!

Lexa shook her head and without thinking she backed up, ran out, and jumped into the water. Submerging herself in the water allowing the sounds around her to drown out,

I'm losing it here, how can I like a human this much? It's not right it's wrong a Heda can't be with a human mate they must be with another wolf to continue the blood line! My race will die out if I choose Clarke for a mate.

Lexa kicked her paws out bringing herself to the surface of the water, she took a deep breath and swam around the water. Trying to ignore the tingle she felt whenever she thought of Clarke,

Or maybe I'm just out of my mind. I've slept with other wolves before just for fun so why can't I treat Clarke the same way? Just play with her have my fun and get it out of my system... she really is beautiful for a human...

Lexa swam around the edges of the water stream occasionally going under the water to submerge herself. Allowing the sounds of the world to drown out, her legs sang with relief with the cold water soothing her burning hamstrings. She surfaced up from the steam, her ears picked a small vibrating sound and she quickly swam over to her phone changing her form as she reached out to her phone. Clarke's name appeared on screen, Lexa quickly pulled herself out of water sitting on the edge, drying her hands off she answered her phone,

"Hello?" There was some giggling in the background and a loud smack before a familiar voice replied,

"Hey um hi Lexa, I just wanted to apologize for earlier," Clarke was breathless there was some rustling again,

"Come on Clarke! That was a good one! Don't you dare say you didn't laugh,"

"Oh god say it again Octavia! Please please say it again,"

"Is everything alright?" Lexa questioned, she moved her legs in the water enjoying the warm breeze that kissed at her wet skin,

"Instead of jumping Octavia bones, you should be jumping that hot stuff that has you soaking your panties!"

Lexa cheeks flushed, and she felt her nipples harden and her wolf began to purr at thought she could make Clarke wet just from being close to her,

Oh Clarke if I had you in bed with me you would be dripping wet

Lexa licked at her lips at the thought she wondered what she tasted like...

"Raven I swear you say anything more I'll shove you down the stairs!" Clarke yelled out and Lexa moved the phone away from her ear, whom ever Raven was it didn't sound like things would work out for her,

"Aw you don't mean that Clarke baby you love m- Ow! Fuck! did you just throw a book at me?!" A door was shut loudly and a lock slipped in place.

"If you heard any of that please pretend you didn't or better yet forget it," Clarke finally spoke into the phone sounding extremely embarrassed. Lexa chuckled she dipped her free hand into the water and brought it up taking a sip of the refreshing water,

"Clarke you are the most interesting person I have ever meet," Lexa smiled happy to hear Clarke giggle, there was more movement in the background,

"I hope that's a good thing cause my friends are like that all the time. They bring out the worries in me but they are the best family I could ever ask for," Clarke sighed, the small tension to her words clued her into not questioning her on the subject.

"They seem fun, a little disrespectful but fun," Lexa kicked at the water, she was feeling a little cold so she slipped back into the water keeping her upper half out of the water,

"They are, just can be assholes sometimes not afraid to say what they like. But disrespectful they're not, when where they rude?" Clarke sounded confused right away defensive,

"Earlier when you umm accidentally called me? One of them hung up before I could finish speaking," Lexa spoke softly so as not to provoke Clarke any further,

"Oh that... Raven meant no harm by it, she was just giving me a chance to recover from being embarrassed out of my mind," she defined her friend but had relaxed when Lexa hadn't tried to be any more insulting, Lexa chuckled softly,

If she was a wolf, she would definitely would be an alpha. A wolf that defends her wolves to the fullest

"Oh ok, they seem like good friends," Lexa swirled the water around her making ruffles on the water and flicked at the edge making a small splash,

"They are, so um what are you up to?" Clarke's voice changed tone almost a nervous edge, Lexa pondered what to say should she be honest or lie?

"Currently, I'm taking a swim in this water stream that's in the sanctuary," Lexa smacked at the water hard to create a loud splash to prove her point. She could hear Clarke gulp,

"In the sanctuary? Isn't that a little dangerous? With all the wolves and all?" She sounded more nervous now, Lexa smirked feeling devilish she decided to taunt her,

"Oh I suppose, but no worries. I'm pretty strong, I know how to protect myself, besides the predator know whose boss around here,"

I'll just play with her that's all have a little causal sex and some fun, another way for me get some much-needed stress relief

Clarke gave her a nervous chuckle, "well then I guess it's them who better watch out for you huh?" She cleared her throat a few times before speaking again, "I was wondering Lexa, if maybe you and Anya would like to come to Polis and hang out? Like window shopping?"

"Window shopping?" Lexa repeated feeling confused,

Why does she want to shop for windows? Did she break her windshield or something?

"Yes window shopping, don't you know what that is?" Clarke giggled and Lexa almost felt offended but choose to push the feeling away,

"Of course I know what that is, you want to shop for glass to replace a window or something," Lexa felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment when Clarke busted out laughing,

"Oh my god, Lexa, you are adorable," Clarke gasped out and Lexa had to rest growling at her for making her feel embarrassed, "no baby girl, it means you look at different stuff in a number of stores without really aiming to buy anything," Lexa cheeks flushed more with the pet name, she smiled though feeling her heart beat fast, she kicked at the water slowly,

"You're the one that's adorable Clarke, I love to hear your laugh. Anyways does Saturday work for you?" Lexa cupped some water and let it slip through her fingers watching is hit her bare legs slipping back in the water,

"Sure sounds good," Clarke laughed nervously, there was a loud knock on the other side of the phone including a muffled voice calling for Clarke,

"Clarke! Finish up your call already! It's Thursday theater night we're supposed to be having a _Texas Chain Saw Massacre_ marathon!" The voice sounded annoyed, Clarke voice was distant probably pulling the phone away from her,

"Alright I'll be right there, just give me a minute! Go ahead and tell Raven she can order the food, use my card!"

"You sure about that? Raven has a pit for a stomach,"

"Just make sure she doesn't go over her set limit!" Clarke's voice was less muffled as she brought the phone back to her mouth, Lexa waited passionately for her to be done with her friends. She checked her surrounding listening out to see if any of her wolves were nearby it didn't matter to her if they saw her naked since most their pack didn't see being nude as a wrong or inappropriate. Many wolves that changed forms was only for a few minutes since some many enjoyed their true nature rather than their fake selves,

"Got it and hurry up! Your new play toy can wait!" there was a muffled running of feet as the girl ran off,

"Octavia!" Clarke yelled at her friend and Lexa shot the phone away from her ear, Lexa's cheeks blushed at her friend's boldness,

"If anything Clarke is going to be the squeaky toy in that pair," a different voice added giggling away,

"No no no! She going to be the ho-" a door opened quickly and Clarke raised her voice at them,

"If you dare say another word, I'll push you off this building myself!" Clarke yelled at her friends and Lexa could hear them laughing wildly like a pair of coyotes. A door was shut again and Clarke sighed into the phone, "I think I'm going to die of embarrassment first before our little meet up Saturday," Clarke laughed into the phone, Lexa smiled she enjoyed Clarke very much she carried an air of authority about her that if Lexa was honest with herself it turned her on,

"I would hope not, I would really enjoy seeing you again," Lexa pulled out of the water and began to shack the water off of her. She loved the water but transforming into her wolf while still soaked was nearly impossible, it was like diving into a pool being fully clothed and expected to swim fast, "I had a thought Clarke, since your friends are coming with you Saturday if I were to being a third person perhaps you like to make it a triple date?" Lexa managed to shack off most of the water, she grabbed her shirt off the flour and began tying it up into a pouch to later slip her phone into,

"Sure that would be fun, Ravens bisexual and Octavia is straight though," Lexa nodded already having an idea of who to bring for Octavia,

I get the feeling Lincoln would be interested, if her friends are anything like Clarke they surely must be attractive

"Alright I have someone in mind that could… let's say catch her attention. Mind sending a picture of your friends?" Lexa finished tying up her little pouch and held the phone up to her ear again,

"Yea I'll send one and I'll send another of just me since you sent a picture of just you," Lexa smirked feeling a little a flutter go off in her chest,

I really shouldn't be falling for some hot human girl

"Thank you Clarke, I'll text you later then? Seeing as your friends need you?" Lexa slowly stretched out her mussels getting ready to change, her tail slipped out and she flexed it making sure all the mussels were in the right place,

"Yea that be nice, umm talk to you later then bye Lexa," Clarke whispered into the phone a door was opened, there was a muffled argument going on between Raven and Octavia about ordering more shrimp or beef,

"Good-bye Clarke" Lexa purposelessly husked out her name in hope it would send a shiver down the girls spin, she hung up the call and grinning to herself like an idiot, "I'm not supposed to like a human this much..." she whispered out loud, pushing her phone into the pouch, Lexa placed it in the ground and she sighed relaxing her mussels more and formed into her true self. She felt a great release as her bones cracked and formed into her natural features. Once she stood on all fours she shook out her fur and grabbed her pouch in her muzzle,

Reaching out with her mind she searched for Lincoln, he was supposed to be working on gathering herbs for Nyko. Lexa found him not to far off from where she was and she took off in a brisk run towards his location. As she got closer to Lincoln location she let out a muffled bark to alert him. He seemed to have heard her cause he answered back with his own bark, though the sound of bark sounded ridiculous in his human form,

Why is he so stubborn about his wolf? It's only natural to be as Gaia made us, why does he always prefer to be in his human form?

Lexa slowed down as she got closer, she could smell calendula being crushed, once she caught sight of Lincoln she could see him sitting on the ground with a mixing bowl on his lap several other jars were laid out in front of him each containing a different herb,

" _Lincoln what are you working on_?" Lexa got closer and sat down a few feet besides him, she glanced inside the bowl taking a sniff,

"A mix for the swelling of the throat and to help with pain," Lincoln grabbed a spoon full ginger and added it to the mix, Lexa scrunched up her nose at the bitter smell and moved away from the bowl. She felt her phone go off in her pouch and before she could control herself her tail began wagging. Lincoln caught the motion and smiled, "the great Heda wags her tail, it must be something good," Lexa let out a warning growl to remind him where he stands, but that doesn't stop him from chuckling softly. She drops the pouch besides her and pushes it towards him with her paw,

" _I got you date this Saturday with me and Anya_ ," Lexa waited as Lincoln put down his mixing bowl and reached over for the pouch beginning to untie the knots. Lexa could feel his hesitation, he was a true omega; a wolf that stuck to the old traditions he kept himself pure for his alpha or beta to be. He didn't fool around with the other omegas whenever his heat came he ventured off into the city of humans and stayed far away from all wolves never wanting to have sex with anyone.

"Is that so? Are you commanding me to go?" Lincoln fished the phone out and unlocked it, Lexa leaned over to see the picture herself. Two girls possessed in front of the picture with the labels underneath the left being Raven and Octavia on the right. Raven winked in the photo while Octavia below a kiss,

Clarke's friends really are strange, is this normal now a days?

"They are pretty... especially her," Lincoln tapped at Octavia's picture, his voice told her he was aw struck and was diffently interested even if he tried to hide it,

" _Good, cause that's the one you're being set up with_ ," Lexa's tail wagged a little feeling rather excited for this date, " _Clarke is the one who set this all up, if you go up there should be a picture of her too,"_ Lexa was almost tempted to change her form but she didn't want to waste time talking with Lincoln. She enjoyed Lincoln company he was one of the few wolves that she was able to openly talk to; being able to have a civil conversation with him helped her think properly when it came to doing her work. He would give his notion of what he thought and Lexa would consider his view point on things since his mind process was more human than wolf. She loved her wolves but most conversations she had with them was based on food, shelter, and mating more often than not her wolves acted more to their wolf's action rather than their human's,

"I remember her, I have seen her in Polis a few times. She is pretty, she looks like someone you would enjoy Heda," Lincoln placed the phone back into Lexa's pouch and pushed it back to her, "so Saturday then? In the morning?" Lincoln picked up his bowl again and continued to crush the potion, Lexa shook her head and grabbed her pouch with her muzzle again and began to stand up ready to leave him to his work,

"Yes on Saturday but not until the evening about 5 o'clock, we will meet in the city where they are from in Polis," Lexa moved to go but then Lincoln said something that had her second guessing her thoughts about Clarke,

"In Polis? The small town? I've been there many times Heda and I never seen Clarke's friends I have only seen her," Lincoln confusion was clear, he grabbed a few dried up grasshoppers and crushed them in his bowl, "Clarke though she's a strange one, she only smells of two things every time I see her tree bark and charcoal nothing more though no perfume, cigarettes, or coffee beans like so many of the other humans," Lincoln hummed, he grabbed an empty jar next to him and poured the medicine inside, Lexa was at lost for words did her like for the girl cloud her mind?

Of course Clarke would lie to me about living only an hour away, she could very well be from Arkadia and be a wolf...my excitement for the female is making me a fool

Lexa bared her teeth in frustration, she was a alpha and Heda to her pack her emotions could not lead her. She clawed at the dirt and looked back to Lincoln,

" _Yes I've noticed that about her, for now it's just for fun if something else occurs on Saturday to be alarming all of us will be watchful of them,"_ Lexa turned away from him and took off in a small run, " _if there is any sign these females are actually wolves, we will need them more than just to play with,"_ Lexa moved further away and her mind was spinning, a part of her wanted Clarke to just be a human so that she could play with her, go on dates, get to know her, and of course to bed her. But she also wanted her to be a wolf because if she a wolf then surely, she knows something about why her wolves were taken back to her city. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she knew her alpha was crying out for her to take the female as her own, to seal a bond with her, to always want to be at her side, to mate for life with her...But Clarke being a wolf would mean she broke laws by coming onto my lands with out my permission; every stray wolf knows to ask an alpha's permission to come on her territory,

I'm such a fool, how could I allow a girl like Clarke mix up my actions? My wolves matter far more than her, if she is from Arakdia then maybe I can convince her to search for my wolves. She will be able to track down those wolves who have taken my own but if it turns out Clarke is responsible in some way then... then...then what?

Lexa lost track of where she was running she hadn't realized she was turning back towards her human den. She shook her head trying to clear her dark thoughts away,

Will I have to hold Clarke hostage? Or worries will I have to…. kill her?

Lexa whined without meaning to it hurt her heart to even think such a thing. Lexa felt like throwing herself against a tree, not evening knowing what was happening to her. Anya must have heard her approaching because she stood out on the back porch, she had the back door wide open. Lexa didn't hesitate and ran inside the house, she was wanted to rip something apparat she was furious without releasing why. Lexa growled at herself and she threw her phone away from her, grabbing a large pillow she started tearing it apart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anya POV

Anya had closed the door pulling the curtains closed and drawing the shades down on all the windows. She waited passionately for her Heda to calm down, she could see she was obviously angry at something as Lexa grabbed the pillows of the couch and tore them apart. Cotton was flying everywhere, some even cling to Lexa's coat she looked like a poodle but she knew better then tease her right now. Lexa continued to take her anger out on her couch and Anya moved over to the thing that Lexa threw away from her, she realized it was Lexa's shirt tied up in a weird way and it felt slightly heavy. She sniffed at it once and noticed Lincoln scent on it, confused she began untying the knots and could see Lexa's phone inside. Setting the shirt to the side she unlocked the phone and right away saw a cute picture of Clarke sitting on a couch curled up with a pillow on her lap seeming to be watching tv or something as a small glow was cast over her, Clarke didn't seem to notice her picture was taken distracted by whatever was in front her.

Well it can't be her, why would that make her mad?

Anya moved to the next photo seeing two very cute girls, Anya licked at her lips as she caught interest on the brunette named Raven.

She looks she could be really fun in bed, Clarkes a sweet heart but she's definitely a virgin when it comes to having sex with a girl. Nothing wrong with virgins but an experienced girl is just so much more fun...

Anya couldn't hear the tearing apart of the couch any more so she looked up seeing Lexa had changed into her human self. She lay naked on the floor covered in cotton and linen, her arm rested across her eyes while the other hand still picked at the cotton underneath her. Anya put the phone down on the counter making her way beside Lexa taking a seat next to her,

"So want to tell me why you came crashing in here and ruined the couch I like to sleep on?" Anya grabbed at handful of the cotton and dropped it on top of Lexa's stomach, Lexa stayed as she way shaking her head, "just felt like tearing down the forest in broad day light? Risk being seen by any human that was close by?" Anya continued to pile the cotton and linen on Lexa's toned stomach slightly amused to see how much her belly could hold. Lexa sighed and moved her arm away from her eyes, she whipped off her mouth picking off cotton that stuck at her teeth,

"Did anyone see me?" Lexa questioned finally cleaning off her teeth of the cheap cotton, she stayed laying on the floor not caring at all the Anya was piling the cotton and linen on her body,

"No because it's actually getting dark out and the all humans already left to go to their own comfy couches," Anya faked a whine trying to help her Heda feel better but it only made her growl at her,

"Then why did you say that? Making me think I just gave us away?" Lexa swatted away the pile Anya built on her and stood up, she ran her fingers threw her hair to get out the cotton out that stuck in her wavy hair. Anya sat on the floor for a bit before lunging forward and grabbing Lexa's ankles. Lexa failed to notice her move and Anya yanked on her making her fall back hitting the back of her head. Anya quickly jumped on top of Lexa and pulled out her knife from her boot holding it against Lexa's throat,

"Your acting like a cub instead of the alpha of 400 hundred wolves," Anya straddled Lexa's hips pushing the knife down further, Lexa bared her teeth and roared at her. Lexa quickly bucked her hips throwing Anya off balance the knife cut her skin gently but she ignored the pain. Lexa shot her hands out one around Anya's throat the other on the wrist that held the knife, spinning around she now straddled Anya's hips. Lexa pushed Anya into the floor her hand still holding her throat she could see Anya going red from losing oxygen; she loosened her hold giving Anya the chance to breath but not to be able to get up.

"She got in my head! It's not my fault! She fucking made her way inside my mind and I can't even think right!" Lexa yelled at Anya, she wasn't angry at Anya no not all, she angry at herself. She dropped her hold on Anya and stayed sitting on top of her, Anya stayed down baring her throat to Lexa to show she submitted to her willingly,

"Who got in your head Lexa?" Anya knew the answer but she needed to hear Lexa say it. Anya could see her frustration, she started at Anya like she was the problem and her eyes were red, fangs pocking out, the blood that ran from the cut Lexa did to herself was dripping slowly down her front. Yet Lexa whined her eyes watered and she refused to let the tears fall, Lexa clawed at the floor under them,

"Clarke...Clarke inside my head..." she whined again, Anya sat up carefully until Lexa sat in her lap she leaned forward and licked at Lexa's throat sealing the small cut with her saliva and to prevent any infection from settling,

"Did she say something to upset you?" Anya wondered, she grabbed a piece of linen next to them and cleaned off the blood that dripped down Lexa's chest. Lexa shook her head and slipped off Anya lap, leaning against the back of what remained of the couch which wasn't much, half of it was nothing more the metal and springs while the other half was slight intact,

"No, but I wish she did," Lexa let out a shaky breath to calm herself leaning her head in hands, "Anya... I fell in love with her..." Anya felt her chest tighten at the pain in her Heda's voice, she moved forward and leaned an arm around her shoulders pulling her close to comfort her,

"Isn't that a good thing?" Anya pressed, Lexa leaned her head on her shoulder, she shook her head again a small sob broke from her lips,

"No because if she responsible for my wolves being taken... I'm going to have to kill her..." Lexa chocked on the words and Anya felt Lexa's pain full blown; her alpha hormones pushed a deep sadness in Anya that weighed heavily on her mind. Anya may personal not feel upset but because her Heda was upset she had a hard time trying to consult her. She wanted to tell Lexa she was being dramatic that she had to find out for sure that Clarke was a wolf first before jumping to conclusions. But Anya didn't have the heart to tell her that because she knew it would be a lie. Lexa grew quiet as she fell asleep leaning on Anya for support,

Anya felt guilt eat away at her, like Lexa had wanted she had done research in the name Griffin. What she found wasn't too major but would definitely make Lexa jump to conclusions again.

When Lexa had left for her run, Anya used her laptop and found that a woman named Abigail Griffin was a highly well-trained doctor. She was known for being able to save many lives, came highly recommend, and she only lived a few miles away in the city named Arakdia. There had been a small article of her work and how she majored in heart transplant and even had a daughter that studied under her, practicing in the same field and more. So obviously this doctor could be a wolf too but it made no sense as to why the doctor would expose herself so much to humans, a wolf pack kept to themselves keeping out of sight so no attention was brought to them. A wolf pack stuck to living by their natural needs keeping to the forests and only used their human selves when it was needed. But what of the wolf pack in the city? How did they hunt for their food or ran around in their true forms? What kind of life could those wolves live surrounded by walls?

The only thing Anya knew for sure was that there was a wolf pack in those walls and they were taking Lexa's wolves and never gave them back even if they killed them they would never see those wolves again. There was also the problem that Clarke was the daughter to the famous doctor and she had medical experiences. Which also meant she could very well be able to create that empty smell that confused her Heda to no end…

Anya didn't want to admit it but what if Clarke was a trap? A pretty little blonde sent to unmated alpha who rules over 400 wolves? Seems likely...being able to use her charms to make Lexa blind to what she must do while Clarke's wolves could steal more wolves behind her back to do Gaia knows what to them? Oh Gaia please don't let this girl be a trick,

Anya laid Lexa down on her lap, she ran her fingers through her hair. Anya had trained Lexa in everything to fighting the largest of foes with nothing more than her teeth; to training her in her human form to be able to make anyone bend to her whim. To keep her emotions to a minimal when it came to new comers to keep them at a distance but close enough to keep an eye on them. To keep her heart closed until she knew she could love and trust someone safely but Anya couldn't teach her she may need to even kill someone she loved...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forgive me for this small heart ache! But I need some buildup darlings but don't be sad, I'm sure you'll like the next chapter, :-)

So, I noticed a few are still voting on a ship so I'd to clear up that the voting is closed and CLEXA won! Yay lol but be at peace for I am thinking up another story that will have the shipping of Clexanya, now I don't have everything sorted out but I do want to make a story about the trio and more than likely I won't start it tell this one is finished so as not to delay on updates and be overwhelmed.

Also please understand that Anya and Raven are just a minor couple they will be mentioned as will as Octavia and Lincoln in the next chapter but after that it will mostly be just Clexa, I'll be sure to edit anything if need be.

Just a minor setback instead of waiting for 2 weeks for an update it may be 3 weeks, just because I won't have access to the internet for 2 weeks but I will post once I'm online. Just so you are reassured that this story is **_NOT_** being dropped, I have already written four chapters ahead! Yay ;)

As always thanks for reading! And **BIG** shout out for everyone who has favored and followed my story! 3 3 Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat*?

*review


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again my darlings, I am back! I have for you the new chapter for you so please enjoy!

As always thank you to everyone who has favored/kudos and follow/bookmark my fanfic, just adore it when other people love my story as much I love to write it,

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

For those who enjoy the Anya, Clarke, and Lexa ship fanfic, I have news for you at the end of the chapter! ; )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke POV

Clarke couldn't believe she was able to get past the gate safely even with her two friends coming along. She had to convince her mother that she needed a book that was only sold in a certain bookstore that was outside of Arkadia. Which was not entirely a lie, she did want a book that she found online that was in Polis, it was a book on natural herbs for medicine. Ever since Anya mentioned Healers Clarke grew curious about how they helped other people or rather in their case how Healers only worked on wolves. Clarke knew every part to a wolf's genetics inside and out male or female it didn't matter what they were.

But her mother always taught her the only way to heal one of their own was through modern medicine. Clarke didn't doubt her mother because it was scientifically proven that modern medicine was the best way to heal; but she was curious to see how Healers did their work. Clarke had been honest with her mom about what book she wanted, she just didn't mention how she came across it and lied to her saying she found out about it through a friend at work. Her mom seemed interested in the book too so it helped Clarke to get the green light and be able to go out to the city without being questioned; of course, she didn't mention her friends would be coming along too.

Clarke was happy to have her two best friends with her, she told them everything about how she arranged a triple date with the wolves from the forest. Raven was resentful at first not wanting to put her life on the line to break their most important rule set for them, but then Clarke reassured her that nothing had to happen more than a date. Clarke gave her time to think it over on her own, Clarke knew she was interested in Anya which she couldn't blame her she was a very attractive women.

Octavia surprisingly jumped on board right away which was slight interesting. Clarke thought it would take more convening since she hated Clarke going on her own but apparently if she was going along it was ok. Plus, she suspected that she wanted to get away from her brother for a little while; he was being rather clingy lately and Clarke guessed this was her way of getting back at him to make him give her space.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Currently Clarke was driving them to Polis which was only 12 min away from them now, she was excited but scared at the same time. Clarke knew she liked Lexa, she liked her a lot more then she should and she was sure Lexa felt the same way. Raven was sitting in the passenger seat flipping through Clarke's phone for her music not seeming to be able to settle on one.

"Raven would please pick something already?! I'm going insane here this is a freaking 40 min drive and you have played four songs. I may just shove you out the car if you don't choice soon!" Octavia growled in the back seat, she sat in the middle so that she was able to be closer to her friends, she leaned back in her seat with a compact mirror in hand. She been making sure her makeup was on point for the 14th time since their exit out of the city.

"Keep your thong on whore, I'm just making sure to pick a good song, Clarke has too many music to choose from," Raven whined, she was twirling a piece of her curled hair, Clarke chuckled shaking her head,

"You're a classics girl Raven, I made you your own playlist remember?" she slowed down a little as they were nearing the town entrance, Polis was a simple sized town with only personal owned businesses no big business were allowed near the area it's how the town liked it. The town had an amazing shopping square where there were a number of different shops from café, restaurants, antique, and clothes it was like stepping in olden times. Clarke loved the place, they even had this monthly tradition were people from around the area could bring their stuff to sale or items they made to trade. No money was allowed to be used just trading like people had done a long time ago.

"Oh, a late 40's song a classic, you even have La Vie en Rose by Édith Piaf! Do you even know French?" Raven teased her, selecting the tab setting the phone back on the dash board,

"I do know French actually, thanks to a certain mother of mine; who wants me know every damn language possible," Clarke found a parking lot that was only a block away from the main square and turned into the semi empty park,

"Oh, yea I forget about that, your moms a real hard ass, Clarke you have to be absolutely perfect I will settle for nothing less, it what's expected if you want to find your better half," Octavia did a poor impression of her mother's voice but all the same Clarke and Raven laughed. Once Clarke parked her car she reached over to the glove compartment and fetched out the unscented spray. She sprayed herself over once more and handed the bottle off to Raven,

"If she was my mom, I would have skipped city ages ago," Raven sprayed down and hand it off to Octavia who in turn did the same thing,

"Believe me, I would have done it already if my mom wasn't one the fucking council members and our main doctor," Clarke sighed she existed the car and her friends followed after, she locked up the car and they made their way over to pay for parking. But then Raven swiped her card before Clarke could who grinned when Clarke frowned at her, "I could have done it,"

"Oh hush, let your friends pay for you now and again you're always buying stuff for us," Raven stuck out her tongue as she put in the required information and handed the ticket to Clarke to place inside her car's dashboard,

"Not always," she muttered as she quickly took off; placing the ticket where need be and was by her friend's side in no time,

"So where are we meeting our law-breaking dates?" Octavia teased as she hooked her arm through Clarke's and Raven's, Clarke fished out her phone from her purse and looked at her message exchanges with Lexa. She had been worried that Lexa didn't actually want to go on the date, since Thursday when they arranged the meet up she hadn't answered any of her text messages. Clarke worried she messed up somehow or worries she knew what she was and didn't want to be involved with her. But come Saturday morning Lexa asked if they still were meeting up, Clarke grew so excited her tail popped out and she was wagging it like puppy,

"We're meeting them at the center of the town by the water fountain," Clarke put her phone back once she sent Lexa a message that they were there, she replied with a simple ok. Clarke could feel something was wrong in the pit of her belly but she didn't want to ruin anything so she pushed it aside ignoring the little feeling. Octavia squeezed at Clarke's arm, as they continued on some people noticed Clarke and waved to her and she greeted them back many seemed surprised to see her with friends,

"I'm so nervous, the guy better be hot Clarke, you never sent me a picture of him," Octavia playful showed her teeth in good humor but there was some truth to her words. Clarke merely shrugged her shoulders in defense,

"Hey it's not my fault, Lexa and Anya didn't send me a picture apparently his camera shy or something," Clarke could see the water fountain ahead of them and could vaguely see three people standing beside it,

"Camera shy my ass, bet the guys like 400lbs and bald," Raven teased, Clarke could feel Octavia get angry her grip a little tighter on Clarke's arm then what was comfortable,

"Don't you fucking dare jinx me Raven," she growled in warning, Raven smirked, sticking her tongue out showing off her pieced tongue; she choice her raven shaped jewel today claiming it brings her good luck,

"I'm joking, chill out O, I'm just kind of nervous myself, I've slept with my fair share of cute girls but this Anya girl? She is hot like major hottie but I'm still worried that they are also wolves from the forest," Raven whispered the last part and Octavia tensed,

"It's ok Raven, we just need to be careful that's all. Act like a human and you know for the most part we do," Octavia reassured her and her grip on Clarke loosened a bit, "plus we have Clarke she wouldn't have convinced us to come out here if it wasn't safe," Raven nodded and she relaxed glancing ahead of them she let out a sigh,

"Yeah that's right, you'll always keep us safe right Clarke?" Raven whispered to her, Clarke squeezed her hand to comfort her,

"Of course, Raven, you know I'll keep you both safe and that reminds me, text Bellamy let him know everything is ok" Clarke saw their dates up ahead all three were hanging out in front of the water fountain talking amongst themselves. Clarke noticed no other humans came near the trio like they were in a world of their own. Not that she blamed them, Lexa alone gave an air of authority, that she was a force to reckoned with. She only imagined what it must feel like to be around three wolves that gave off their full strength. Octavia let a low whistle when she glanced up from her phone,

"Hot damn that's a good surprise," Octavia pocketed her phone dropping her hold on Clarke, "Bellamy says to be safe and he'll call exactly in 3 hours," Octavia whispered to Clarke, she sparred her a quick nod as they got closer to their dates. The trio noticed them approaching, it was easily see that Anya and Lincoln were interested in her friends; both were watching them curiously but in an excited way. Anya's nostril flared as she tried to find a scent but of course she wouldn't find one. Clarke felt Lexa locking her eyes on her she slowly smiled and it made Clarke melt.

The group slowly got closer and was checking all three of them out from head to toe. The only guy there was definitely not over weight, he was more fit and more muscles then Clarke had ever seen; he had toned abs and his green shirt that seemed a size to small hugged is body nicely. Anya was dressed in a velvet crop shirt that showed her own well-toned 6pack with a black skirt that reached her mid-thigh even her legs were muscular. Lexa wear a red cold shoulder top with a pair of black skinny jeans, Lexa's muscles popped out on her arms and Clarke wondered if maybe she had her own set of well-toned abs, Clarke could feel her body tremble with want, she would love nothing more than to go home with the alpha and let her have her way with her. To have her hold her close, to feel her fingers drift over her body, to have her take those gorgeous teeth and bit-

No! Fuck control yourself! Your wolf is not the only one in charge here!

Clarke bit her lip hard making herself bleed just a little, her omega was howling inside and wanted to be let out. The omega clawed out scratching at the surface of her skin her longing for the alpha was making Clarke's mind go blank. She was happy to see that Raven and Octavia were checking out their own dates in the same way that she had, she was glad it wasn't just her that wanted to jumps their bones,

"I thought you said your friends were a little out there?" Lexa smiled at Clarke making her blush she smiled back laughing, both of her friends grinned not really feeling insulted,

"Hey, that's only tell we get to know you guys," Raven stepped up to her date, Anya's eyes were trained on her, watching as Raven purposely rocked her hips side to side,

"Exactly, why would we want to scare you guys off before we get to know you?" Octavia giggled and moved to her own date, Clarke saw how Lincoln was already falling for Octavia and from here smelled he was an omega and Anya was a beta; the pairing fell in perfect sync.

Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing hopefully it's nothing to worry about this is all just for fun after all... right?

Clarke held her hand out to Lincoln to introduce herself but instead Anya pushed between them grabbing her hand pulling her forward into a hug. Her hand rested on her upper back while the other pulled her arm to behind her own back pining her against Anya's front,

"Hello sexy, come to break my heart by making me choices between you and Raven?" Anya smiled devilishly at Clarke, Clarke had to lean her head back to meet her eyes her cheeks growing red with feeling the older women's toned abs pressed into her. She cursed her omega inside that welcomed the touch,

"You really are bold Anya," Clarke laughed and tried to move back but Anya kept a hold of her, Clarke actually heard Lexa growl it was gently but it was no doubt it was a growl. "I am in no way trying to make you choose but I was thinking Raven is more your speed," Anya smirked at Clarke and leaned forward she was an inch away from her face,

"What? I'm I too much for you to handle sweet Clarke," Anya released the wrist that was pinned behind her back instead she used her free hand to trail a hand up Clarke's bare thigh and up to the small of her back she pulled her in more and Clarke's heart was beating fast. She could see Lexa had moved to the side and was eyeing Anya menacingly,

"Anya, don't you think you're over doing it?" Lexa smiled tightly and Clarke swear she saw her teeth sharpen, Raven and Octavia only watched the trio with some amusement,

"It's all in good fun," Anya winked licking her lips, Clarke was able to smell her breath like she just chowed on mint leaves without thinking she licked her own lips damning the restless omega that paced inside her,

"I thought she was your date?" Octavia leaned over half whispering to Raven, she chuckled and nodded,

"Yes, but I'd like to see where this goes," Raven whispered back, Clarke's cheeks flushed as Anya leaned impossibly closer she was dangerously close to her lips. Clarke did her best to hide her growing irritation, she didn't like to be humiliated like this. Clarke reached up cupping Anya's cheek, ever so slightly she leaned forward taking Anya by surprise,

"It really is all in good fun huh?" Clarke teased, she reached back grabbing Anya's wrist in her hand, Clarke could see a small blush forming she winked at Anya making it worries. Clarke giggled lightly and in one quick movement she spun around ducking under both her arms and pinned Anya's arm behind her back. Everyone was taken by surprise and Clarke leaned up whispering in her ear, "don't underestimate me Anya, I may be a sweet girl but I am not just a pretty face. I know what to do to someone who pushes their luck with me," Clarke blew air at her ear making Anya shiver, just as quickly she let of Anya go and moved away backing into Raven and Octavia,

"Smooth Clarke, real smooth, lick your gums your fangs are showing," Raven whispered in her ear Clarke turned around licking them and exposed her teeth again; Once Raven nodded in approval she turned back around and smiled at the trio,

"Well then Anya, Lincoln, meet your dates for the evening Raven and Octavia," Clarke motioned to the girls, once Anya recovered she smiled and greeted Raven Lincoln did the same for Octavia. "And please be nice to them have them back in one piece tonight," Clarke winked at them, cupping their shoulders she moved around and made her way to Lexa who was silently watching the group,

"Are you ready now Clarke?" Lexa smiled at her kindly and offered her arm, Clarke took the offer and looked back to her friends to make sure they were ok. Once they gave the sign they were good to go each pair went in separate ways beginning to chat quietly,

"So, Raven what do like to do for fun?" Anya walked besides Raven easily falling in step with her long legs,

"Depends the mood I'm in and right now I could go for a bite to eat,"

"Ah a girl with an appetite now that is sexy,"

"So, Lincoln, what kind of work out do you do? Not to sound rude but you are really well built," it was easy to hear Octavia's desire and it seemed Lincoln felt the same though was more modest,

"Oh, nothing much lots of cardio and weightlifting,"

Clarke sighed feeling a little more relaxed seeing her friends being treated kindly she hadn't even noticed that Lexa was watching her, she had a sweet smile on her lips,

"You care for you friends, don't you?" Lexa pulled on Clarke to make her walk, she looked at her friends one more time before giving Lexa her full attention,

"I do, I'm closer to my friends than my mom, you know like most people?" Clarke guided Lexa towards the end of the town, she didn't want to forget her order from the bookstore,

"Makes senses, it's easier to get along with friends more than parents," Lexa titled her head looking a little lost, "is there somewhere you wanted to go? Kind of going off from the main square,"

"Yea just this bookstore called 'dig au noun' it's a nice little shop with an interesting lady running it named Luna," Clarke explained and she felt Lexa tense up, her hand twitched, she looked over at her seeing a crease on her forehead like she was deep in thought,

"Discover wisdom, how fitting," Lexa whispered thinking Clarke didn't hear her, Clarke gasped softly getting excited that she had a connection with Lexa,

"You know Trigedasleng?" She leaned over making sure Lexa meet her eyes, she seemed surprised as she gapped a little trying to find her words,

"I do, but it's a rather old language, how do you know it?" Lexa lifted an eye brow amused Clarke grinned and continued walking giving Lexa a little space keeping her grip on her hand she enjoyed the little flutter in her heart when she felt her warmth,

"I come to Luna's bookstore a lot and some of her really good books are in Trigedasleng. Luna was sweet enough to teach me a little bit," Clarke said happily but Lexa didn't seem as impressed, the happy feeling she had about making a connection with her vanished quickly, "how do you know it Lexa?" Clarke released her hand to give her more room; Lexa was giving off an annoyed feeling, either the bookstore or mentioning the language was setting her off. She was being a little too tense for Clarke's liking, her alpha hormones creating a creepy crawling feeling up her arm closet to Lexa,

"My dad taught me, he had a fascination for older cultures," Lexa smiled but it seemed forced, Clarke hummed to acknowledge her but she was more concern in figuring out what put her in a bad mood,

"Nice then you probably know it better than me. I know how to read better then speak it but I'm not an expert maybe you could help me understand it more?" Clarke titled head a little which earned her a real smile from the pretty girl,

"Maybe I could, sounds more like a second date," Lexa winked at Clarke and she stumbled on the side walk giggling she reached for the wall but felt Lexa's hand steady her instead, "was that a yes?" Lexa had leaned in whispering in her ear, Clarke shivered getting excited yet again the quiver tingling down the inside of her legs,

"Let's see how you treat me for the rest of the night and I'll give you my answer," Clarke smirked, Lexa laughed but agreed,

"Then I'll make sure it's a night you'll remember," Clarke was grateful that the bookstore was now besides them, she desperately needed a distraction. She pushed the door open and held it for Lexa who seemed to take her silence as something funny, she was chuckling. As they walked inside Clarke took a deep breath enjoying the aroma of the store, she quickly made her way to the counter not wanting to take too long.

"Hello? Luna you here?" Clarke called out for her not seeing anyone but piles of books and hand-written notes on the counter. Lexa had stayed just a few paces behind her and Clarke could feel how on edge she was, "Lexa? Are the smells getting to you? If you want you can wait for me outside, I won't take long," it was easy to see that Lexa didn't want to be there but she was going to be stubborn shaking her head,

"No, I'm fine, take your time," Lexa smiled but she was looking around but not in a way to browse but as though she was looking for danger. Clarke turned back thinking best to let her do her own thing for now and looked at the paper work Luna had spread out. The book was in Trigedasleng and it seemed like Luna was translating it,

"Hello Clarke, as nosy as ever my curious friend?" Luna appeared in front of Clarke starling her, Clarke flew back and Lexa was there to catch her. Clarke was far too focused on the notes Luna wrote she didn't even hear her coming at all.

"Jesus Christ Luna! Fuck You scared me," Clarke laughed placing a hand on her heart, Lexa still held on to Clarke's waist and reassured her by patting her arm but Lexa didn't let go,

"It's been a while Lexa haven't? Haven't seen you in what 6 years? Though you're better known as commander now," Luna and Lexa were staring each other down, the tension flowed through the air like electricity. Clarke swallowed feeling nervous, her omega called out to her to do something to bare her neck or offer her belly anything to distract the two,

Why is Luna being so mean? She always so sweet and kind to me and why did she call Lexa Commander? Why would Lexa even be called commander?

"Lexa is just fine," Lexa half growled, Luna was the first to look away and took a seat at her chair behind the contour,

"Alright, Lexa as nice as it is to see you," Luna faked the symptom as she bent down tussling her papers around, "I have some business to complete with my friend here, mind letting her go?" Luna pulled up a book and placed it in front of her, Lexa was a little restless not looking like she wanted to let Clarke go but eventually she let out a breath and released her.

Clarke hesitated she wasn't sure she wanted to go towards Luna even though she's known her longer the Lexa; but with the way Lexa reacted was making it hard on her. Her omega demanded that they obey Lexa since she was the strongest between the pair and that she was the wolf in this situation so the choice was obvious. Lexa stayed quiet keeping an eye on her as she moved forward to finish the transaction with Luna. Once Luna wrapped up her book after making sure it was the correct one she wanted. Despite the hate going on between the two she decided to speak up, her curiosity getting the best of her,

"Hey Luna before I head out, I was curious about what you have here," Clarke pointed to her papers and piles of books, "what is this exactly?" Luna was keeping her glance on Lexa but Lexa hadn't moved an inch she was till staring Luna down furiously,

"It's just a mythology history book on Natblida; the children who are born with cursed blood and are treated like an empty soulless thing until they are chosen by a higher calling. Natblida are forced on to a path that is set for them since birth and they are born into a life of violence until they die. People honor them like gods because they live longer than average people; yet they are more like demons who starve to continue their blood line," Clarke felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as she felt Lexa come closer only inches behind her. Lexa wasn't doing anything to hide her wolf Clarke could feel the alpha in Lexa wanting her to bend down and submit to her, but it wasn't even directed at her it was meant for Luna,

 _"_ _Bite your tongue fecha (dog), you should be ashamed of yourself to even question what you were born to be,"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa POV

I was furious, livid, exasperated! I couldn't control myself, Luna had insulted the very thing that made me who I am and in turn insulted the sacred calling of Natblida. There was no shame in it! It is a blissing from Gaia given to the first commander!

Lexa couldn't break eye contact with Luna, her alpha telling her to latch out and take the mangy dog by the throat and toss her about like a hunted rabbit. She could see Luna was struggling with keeping composure, sweat formed at her brow with the strain that Lexa forced on her mind. Lexa knew she need to control herself but she barely could keep from yelling she had enough control to lecture Luna with in her mind instead of to her face. Clarke was just besides her on edge with the situation, Lexa was releasing her hormones of rage and it was affecting the poor girl. She didn't have a clue as to why she was so pissed off. Finally, Luna broke eye contact with Lexa and looked down at the books in front of her,

"Of course, these are just myths but I find them interesting seeing as the people in this town have a story to the first Natblida that was made," Luna ignored Lexa and continued to address Clarke, Lexa wanted so badly to choke the life out of the dog before her. Luna was a traitor to her pack, she had been born before Lexa and was meant to take the Heda title since she born as a wolf wearing the mask that all Natblida are born with. A cub that is given birth to will be in their wolf form instead of their human it was a sign of great strength and a symbol that the cub was a Natbilda. When a Natbilda grows up their mask begins to form on their fur then they are trained to be the up most perfect warrior and Heda there can ever be. And Luna was no different in the beginning until she at one point rejected her calling and abandon her title; passing off to Lexa even though she had only been twelve winters.

"Oh? What kind of story?" Clarke had reached over and grabbed Lexa's arm pulling on her slightly to make her move back. Lexa didn't want to listen but if she didn't want to make herself look even more strange; so, she stepped down and walked behind Clarke hoping that being near the girl would clam her,

"Heda as the town call a Natbilda, say that Heda is a lost soul in a sea of black. He is forced to wonder in the darkness obeying the commands of others to kill when told and speak when told to. Heda cannot find his own peace until he has bared his own cubs but even than the title passes on to his young. Not wanting his babies to face such hardship he wonders the forest alone in the dark and ignores the commands his given driving him into insanity howling at the moon like a wild animal. So, beware the dark forest for he may yet mark you as his own and force you to bare his babies so he may stop the voices that scream in his head," Luna glanced up just for second at Lexa to see what kind of reaction she had but Lexa was stoic keeping the emotions off her face but inside she felt a deep pain at the truth of her words. Luna didn't tell a lie she spoke the truth of the first Heda of their clan she spoke of the poor alpha that was created by Gaia,

The very start of the wolves was not a pleasant story it was just as Luna had told. Gaia wanted to create a special wolf that could speak in human tongue and be able to able to run on all fours. Gaia chose a human male to begin her wolves and blissed the first Natblida with the ability to be man and beast but the process marked him as an alpha the strongest in the wolf clan. Gaia would speak to him in his mind to reassure him that all was fine but the man couldn't understand Gaia only his wolf could. The wolf that lived within him took control to protect his human self; but in return it turned him feral becoming more wolf then man. The young Natblida felt safest in the forest and lived as a beast growing more feral by the day until his mind broke. The man that still lived inside went mad constantly searching for the perfect female wolf to breed with. Tell Gaia took pity on him and created one for him giving him the perfect female to bare healthy cubs. But the man inside couldn't earn the females trust and his wolf took over forcing the female to breed his cubs... the female killed the wolf after and vowed to Gaia that no alpha or beta would treat an omega as she had been treated. The female bared her cubs and only one among them was born as a wolf the symbol of a true Heda. she raised the Heda to be merciful and ruthless teaching the young girl to never take advantage of the gifts she had. The young girl become a true commander of her small pack and continued her mother's teaching warning all wolves that none will be treated lesser because of birth right.

Even now Lexa kept to the traditions in honor of the omega who was still loyal to Gaia and raised a fine Heda. All omegas in her pack were the ones to choose a mate, betas and alphas would have to win their hearts by giving gifts and showing them their strength. The wolves in her pack had to earn their love and none were allowed to force themselves upon an omega. Omega are treated with the most respect since they alone can only continue the wolf line. A Heda can use their blood on a human to make a wolf but the practice was not done often since the humans usually could not make it through the processes.

"How sad...if only there was someone with him maybe he wouldn't have lost his mind. You know like a partner? Someone who could help him see that he wasn't alone and that it was scary but he could get through it because he had his partners help and love to make him keep his sanity," Clarke spoke softly and Lexa was taken aback daring to look away from Luna and onto her. Clarke actually looked sad about the story, she fiddled with book in her hands.

Lexa felt something warm fill her like a light touch on her heart. Clarke's incense made Lexa feel proud to think she was able to look for the good within the bad. If Clarke was able to be so true with her words for what she believed to be just a story; would she really be cable of working with the wolves that lived in the city? She could be a wolf and just be a lone wolf who lived among the city. Lexa almost wanted to purr but she held back instead she smiled at Clarke,

"You really are a sweetheart, are you ready to go now?" Lexa faced away from Luna not wanting to aggravate herself again. Clarke glanced at Luna but nodded she extended her hand to Lexa who gladly took the offer. She glanced back at Luna offering a tight smile,

"Thanks for the story Luna, but probably should get the right resources first because it sounds like nothing more than filthy lie," Lexa pulled Clarke along with her to head out she wouldn't be able to control her anger again. Thankful Luna kept quite as they existed the store and back to the side walk. Lexa kept a hold of Clarke's hand as they walked the path in silence,

"What did you mean about Luna's story being a lie?" Clarke tugged at Lexa hand making her stop, Lexa bit at her lip when she meets her eye,

How much do I tell her? Will I could give her half-truths

"I told you how my dad enjoys older cultures?" She nodded and they continued their walk, Lexa felt slight bad about lying about how she knew these things but it was best to play it safe with Clarke. She is a sweet girl, but Lexa remembered what she had done to Anya not too long ago, not just anyone can take Anya by surprise "it's just what Luna said it's not all true, a Natblida means black blood it doesn't mean that someone born with this trait makes them cursed it means that Gaia blissed them with a gift. Gaia gave them more strength and the ability the change other people just like them. A Natblida isn't chosen they are born and they are taught by family and friends how to become a good leader a Heda to their clan," Lexa watched as Clarke took all the information in, she was interested in what Lexa said.

Lexa couldn't tell if this was a good thing or not the voice in her head telling her that this was not right. That Clarke was trick sent to her from the city wolves, she shook the thought away. Lexa didn't want to consider those thoughts she knew her mind likes to jump ahead of herself; remembering how she had ruined the couch Anya liked to sleep on just because she didn't want to accept her feelings. Then she had the crazy notion she'd have to kill Clarke which was outrageous, she was such an interesting person Lexa felt like she knew Clarke all her life which was impossible,

Maybe I'm just being dramatic? Clarke could just be a normal girl and I'm driving myself crazy over nothing...maybe it wouldn't hurt to begin something with her being human she'd only live a quarter of a lifetime compared to me

"So being Heda is actually an honor, she or he rule over their people in kind yet firm way but his people value them. What about the town story? Was any of that real?" Clarke had slowed down a little she tapped at the book in her hands a bit,

"No, not real, just a story to scare people to stay out of the forest. Since its filled with so many predators that won't think twice about making a person their next meal," Lexa lied she felt guiltily for lying, but it was a must she may have feelings for the girl but she had not a clue if she could trust Clarke yet. Lexa took a deep breath in acting out a sigh when she really was tasting the air around Clarke. There was nothing, just that empty frustrating smell, it would make her feel better if she even wore perfume but no, nothing. "It's nice out at night huh?" Lexa switched into something easier not wanting share any more information,

"Yes, I just love seeing this place at night, in a little bit they probably put some music on," Clarke looked up at a street lap craning her neck to try to hear something,

"You must love this town, how long have you lived here?" Lexa locked her fingers between Clarke's and her cheeks colored a delightful pink, it made Lexa want to lean over and nibble on her cute little blush,

"I umm don't live in this area...I live a little further out more towards the bigger towns," Clarke was avoiding meeting Lexa's eyes, Lexa was able to feel her pulse at her wrist her heart beat had picked up giving away her nervous behavior,

"Like Arkadia?" Lexa pondered she felt the slightest twitch at her hand,

"No, I don't like how they have their city surrounded by walls, I live about a few miles from that place," Clarke motioned lazy with her free hand towards the south still avoiding looking her in the eyes,

She's lying

"I've heard of that, kind of weird isn't it? A whole city stuck behind walls, never heard of that happening. Do you go there at all?" Lexa knew she was getting somewhere, Clarke was walking a little quicker and still not meeting her eyes, Lexa knew something was off she was lying there was no doubt about that, but why she was choosing to lie was something else entirely,

"Yeah, sometimes, I just go there for work," Clarke was getting more on edge, she didn't want to tell her anything about Arkadia, Lexa felt her heart drop a bit not liking this new development what so ever,

So, she still could be a trap...she must have been sent to me, to fool me, to make me turn a blind eye. I need to make sure my pack is safe

"You mentioned you were studying to be a doctor, right?" Lexa reached out telepathically to Anya and Lincoln, she needed to make sure everything was ok but she couldn't up and ditch Clarke, one because the would have been rude and two she still held on to the stubborn part of her that said Clarke was an innocent girl,

" _Anya, Lincoln, I need one of you to go towards the forest and check to see if the pack is safe. Bring your dates to where we meet up we'll talk like normal but one of you will excuse yourself to check if the pack is in any danger,"_ Lexa felt the small tickle of connection rub at her head,

" _Right away Heda, I will do it,"_ Lincoln reported in,

" _What's wrong Lexa? Did something go wrong?"_ Anya was closer to her, she could smell Anya and close behind was that infuriating empty smell just like Clarke's,

"Yes, actually I know everything a doctor knows, I could easily earn my medical license but I have to do internship hours," Clarke brought her back to focus and Lexa listened to what she had to say,

"You're pretty much a doctor?" Lexa could see Anya and Lincoln up ahead they already sat at the water fountain. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves with their dates, they were genuine happy; it hurt Lexa a little to have to break them apart but their safety was more important than some girls, Clarke laughed but agreed,

"Yes, technically but without a license I can't perform on anyone legally," Clarke waved to her friends, once she caught sight of them her friends came running over. The one named Raven tackled Clarke in a hug and kissed her cheek, Octavia hugged her from behind,

"Clarke, we owe you a medal of honor for finding us such awesome partners! I could actually see myself going out with this girl," Raven had whispered into Clarke's ear, she snuggling up to her again and Lexa felt a little jealous at the two being able to touch Clarke so freely. The most Lexa was able to handle was holding Clarke's hand other whys dirty thoughts started to surface making her wolf howl with approval. Not that didn't agree with her wolf but she couldn't just pounce on the blonde and make her naughty thoughts a reality,

"Yea definitely, I owe you my best erotica book once we get home," Octavia whispered as well she ruffled Clarke's hair, Clarke squirmed between them pulling on Raven's jacket,

"I get it, I'm awesome but can you get off now? You're crushing my new book," Clarke muttered, the pair laughed as they removed themselves. Octavia snatched up the bag from Clarke hands and dug around fetching the book out. Lexa felt her chest tighten, she caught a glimpse of the title, Fisa Shoun (Healer's Guide)

"What the heck can language is this?" Octavia tried to read a page, Raven peaked over her shoulder,

"Oh god it's that weird culture thing you been looking into, what's this one about?" Raven took the book from Octavia's hand and read a passage aloud a little better then Octavia, "Turmeric can be used to slow and prevent blood clotting, fight depression, and reduce inflammation. Best used for warriors going into battle or used as a paste to help wounds, can also be made into a tea" Raven looked up to Clarke raising a brow,

"You understand any of that?" Anya had moved besides the group, she slung an arm around Lexa shoulder leaning against her,

" _Hold your tongue, Clarke thinks only I know Trigedasleng,_ " Lexa pushed at Anya arm hanging over her, she noticed Lincoln was already heading out to the forest in a quick jog,

"I do, at least some of it, I learned from Luna the girl who own's the book shop down here. Actually, I got this book because of what you said before Anya," Clarke extended her hand and Raven closed it before handing it to back to her. Lexa could feel Anya tense at the name, Luna had once been close friends with Anya at least until she betrayed the enter pack,

"Really? that was sweet of her, not trying to bring a third in this dating triangle are you Clarke?" Anya winked at her but Lexa knew her better than that, she annoyed at the mention of Luna, " _it's THE Luna isn't it? Should have figured it out when you two came close, I could smell something familiar on you,"_ Lexa only hummed to confirm,

"What? No! Oh god no, I think of her as an older sister she really sweet but I'm not into her," Clarke chuckled she put the book away in her bag, Lexa was sure that Anya wanted to press her with questions but this was not the time or the place to talk about it. Besides it would put her in another bad mood if she thought of the outrages dog,

"Nothing really happened, Luna was being challenging and insulting. I can tell you more later but for now we focus on our dates," Lexa glanced at Anya who made a quick nodded in an approval,

"What's the book about?" Octavia looked about having now noticed the omega had ran off; a frown formed at her lips her eyes even looking a little sad, "Hey where'd Lincoln go?"

"He said he had to use the bathroom, he'll be back in a bit," Lexa moved towards the fountain and sat on the edge, Clarke took a seat beside her. The others took a seat as well Raven sat beside Clarke, followed by Anya, Octavia took a seat besides Lexa,

"Clarke says you own the sanctuary that's a like a couple miles from here?" Octavia addressed Lexa and she nodded, Lexa was taken aback she hadn't thought Clarke would tell her friends about the sanctuary, she wondered briefly what else Clarke may have told her friends,

"Yes, my family owned the sanctuary for roughly a century, passing it on to the next generation each time," Lexa found she was leaning more into Clarke and she hadn't even noticed that she had grabbed her hand in the processes; her thumb rubbing over her knuckles gently the girl didn't seem to mind tough as she sighed and leaned her back against her side,

"That's pretty cool, do you have siblings? Or are you like the oldest and inherited the sanctuary?" Raven was leaning her head on Anya's shoulder, with the slight movement Raven's scarf shifted and Lexa caught a glimpse of a familiar sliver tag. Lexa had to force her gaze away to not let her know what she saw,

"No, I was an only child but Anya here is basically my older sister, she practically raised me, when my dad was busy with work" Lexa reached out and linked with Anya, " _Raven has a collar, it looks exactly like Clarke's see if you can see the tag's number,"_

"I sure did, she was such a little pain in the ass when she younger," Anya smiled when Lexa shot her a glare, she moved an arm around Raven and began to ran her hand through her hair moving slowly down her nap. Raven seemed to be enjoying the attention as she leaned into the touch,

"Really? What was she like?" Clarke's excitement made Lexa blush and then Clarke entwined her fingers through hers pulling their joined hands close to her abdomen. Lexa had to swallow hard she could feel the heat rising off Clarke's core; her mind drifting into observing lower noticing her wide hips, she nipped her tongue to keep her mind from going too far,

"Oh god she used to fight anyone who would made fun of her size. She was really little when she was younger barley reached your knee when she was only 4," Anya's hand moved more towards Raven's shoulder and she rubbed at her collarbone managing to yank down the scarf in the processes. "When she turned 8, she had everyone doing things the way she liked them and made sure that no one was bullying her friends. And if anyone was picking on her friends oh she made them pay either doing a prank that was humiliating or leaving them close to needing a healer," the little group laughed and Lexa had to remember to keep quiet not to interrupt to defend herself she had more of her attention on Raven's collar. Raven's tag had the number 20 besides the number being different the collar looked the same as Clarke's. Lexa looked to Octavia and glanced briefly down at her neck, she had a black thick choker on with a red flower on the side hiding any sign that she may have one as well,

"That totally reminds me of Clarke, she was the same way when we were younger. She once snuck laxatives into one of our teacher's drinks cause he publicly shamed Octavia for wearing something out there and he made her cry," Raven must feet the scarf pull down because she quickly adjusted it to cover up the collar again,

"Oh god I forgot about that, yeah his name was Mr. brown he was such an asswhole and so sexist to girls. When Clarke snuck that stuff into his morning coffee, poor bastered couldn't run fast enough to the toilet. After that every called him Mr. brown pants and he ended up switching schools too," Octavia laughed at the memory and Clarke grinned showing no shame for her actions,

"The guy had it coming, he was such a cruel person he had the nerve to tell me once I'd only be good for making babies and I quote because I have wide hips," Clarke snarked at the remark, Lexa noticed her forearm getting goose bumps from her quick mood change; she reached out dragging her hand across the spot smoothing the skin tell it was nice and soft again,

"Doesn't surprise me but because of him I ended up becoming friends with Clarke," Octavia was looking around again, "where the heck is Lincoln?" She whispered the last part for herself, however the remark hadn't gone unnoticed by Lexa she was feeling more unease with each minute that he was gone, fearing the worries right away,

"How sweet, how long have you two been friends?" Lexa distracted her, she felt Clarke lean into her hand moving with her as she moved, her wolf purred at the movement getting more and more comfortable with the blue-eyed beauty,

"That was back in middle school, like 6th grade so me and O been friends for 8 years. Then Raven and I been friends for 6 years meet in 8th grade at the same school." Clarke held onto Lexa's hand stroking the back of her hand with her free hand holding Lexa close like she never wanted to let go of her. Lexa saw Lincoln coming up to them at brisk pass his face was relaxed nothing to be alarmed for,

" _Everything is fine Heda, no one been taken just some minor injuries from hunting_ ," Lincoln reported in, she felt Octavia move from her side and rushed up to Lincoln smiling all the while, Lexa relaxed and now able to feel at peace as her pack was safe there was no danger,

Maybe I'm overthinking? Nothing bad has happened since I meet Clarke, granted I've known her about a week but none of my wolves have been caught since then

"Hey there handsome, what took you so long?" Octavia grabbed his hand and made him walk back to where everyone was seating. Lincoln's grin reached ear to ear all too happy to follow the attractive female back to the water fountain,

"I get lost in this town sometimes," Lincoln smiled but hadn't taken a seat yet he glanced to Lexa waiting for permission, she gave a slight nod and he took a seat besides Octavia,

"How did you and Raven meet?" Anya cut in before anyone could question Lincoln getting lost in a small town. Lexa looked back to her and caught Clarke staring at her but she quickly averted her eyes and looked to Anya,

"You want me to share or no?" Clarke asked Raven, Raven laughed and shrugged her shoulders,

"Your choices princess, I don't care either way," Raven had moved a little and was using Anya to lean her back against her but Anya didn't seem to mind. Conveniently, Raven rested the back of her head between her breast; Lexa saw her catching glimpses down the girls shirt, she had to bite her lips before she could laugh,

"Octavia actually meet Raven first and they didn't hit it off at all; used to physical fight every chance they got. Don't know why they hated each other so much but Raven thought the best way to get back at O was by asking me out," Clarke kept her gaze in front not really meeting anyone's eyes there was a small blush on her cheeks. Lexa had to fight the urge to pull Clarke closer to her and further from Raven who only sat a few meters away. She couldn't deny that she felt jealous of the girl, thinking of how far the two must have gone made her want to growl to show that Clarke was hers and would always be hers,

"It worked to, Octavia was beyond pissed that someone was trying to take her best friend from her. But because she was such a good friend she kept quiet and let me and Clarke date for about a year," Raven shrugged like it was no big deal but Lexa found herself getting more annoyed she even pulled Clarke closer to her without meaning to,

"Yeah but their version of dating was hand holding and making out in front me to get me mad," Octavia stuck her tongue out, Clarke grew redder and she shot a glare at Octavia,

"We didn't make out it was a few kisses," Clarke argued, Lexa wasn't sure how to react but one thing for certain she could smell Anya getting a little too excited,

" _Really Anya_?" Lexa linked her mind with her and Anya only smiled shrugging her shoulders,

" _Hey, you can't tell me it's not hot to think our little dates had thing with each before us_ ," Anya chuckled, Lexa applied a small pinch to her brain to make her control herself, Anya shook her head quickly to ease the pain, her arousal scent dying down,

"Oh, please Raven would practically stick her tongue down your throat," Octavia grinned she knew she was embarrassing Clarke, her skin being on the more paler side it was obvious she was embraced,

"Oh yeah, I remember that and in case you're wondering Lexa, Clarke is incredibly sweet in both areas," Raven winked and Lexa just started at in disbelief,

Don't kill her, don't grab her at the back of her neck like a disrespectful wolf and drop her off a mountain's edge

"Raven! Octavia! That's enough or do you want me to share some very detailed stories about your past relationships?" Clarke hissed at them both of them, the girls immediately shrank back but still had a smile on their faces, Clarke pointed at Raven, "and you, don't be telling Lexa such nonsense, I never went that far with you," Lexa was impressed to see Raven avert her eyes a sign of submission in her world, Lexa was happy to hear that their relationship hadn't reached that level,

Wonder if Clarke has ever been with a girl intimately? Would I have the luck of getting Clarke's first time?

"Alright Alright we never went that far, besides kissing that was it and more so it was for fun instead of dating. We did however help each other to figure out we were interested in girls and not just experimenting. So, we ended the relationship and just stuck to being friends we became a lot closer after that," Raven glanced back a bit and Clarke had relaxed enough that she could meet her gaze in a non-challenging way,

"Yea things worked out so much better that way and eventually I had these two being friends," Clarke bumped her knee with Raven to play with her in a friendly way,

I really like this part of Clarke, it just shows how much of a wonderful person she truly is. There is no way that she could be capable of taking my wolves, she just a simple normal girl that has captured my heart

Lexa snuggled closer to Clarke allowing an arm to sneak around her back and hugging her waist; she could feel the heat rise from Clarke's cheeks. Lexa wanted so badly to kiss her but she couldn't do it in front of her friends. Lexa leaned down a little bit and she brushed her lips at her temple, Clarke shivered at the contact. Lexa smiled, pulling Clarke even closer, Lexa could actually smell something past the empty smell and it was a very familiar scent. Lexa licked her lips, Clarke was aroused sadly the empty smell was interfering with the natural aroma. Before Lexa could think of doing something reckless a phone went off startling the group,

"Damn it all, overprotective pain in the ass," Octavia grumbled as she got her phone out and answered it, "hey Bellamy, yeah we're just fine," she paused listening to the other side of phone, "alright! Don't yell at me we'll head back now," she sighed sounding a little annoyed but she smiled, "yes Bell I promise we are fine, ok love you too," Octavia hung up the phone sighing she looked over to Clarke,

"Sorry guys, we have to head back now; Bellamy needs our help to organize some stuff," Clarke sighed she obviously didn't want to go but she pulled herself away from Lexa and stood up her friends followed suit,

"Darn that's a shame, I was hoping to hear more stories about your guys past relationship," Anya grinned at Raven who blushed but winked at her smiling in a suggestive way,

"Uh huh sure, I could tell you liked my story about Clarke and me," Raven moved closer to Anya and whispered something in her ear, whatever it was made Anya blush; Lexa couldn't stop smiling happy to see Anya tongue tied for once. Anya has also been such a player, sleeping with so many girls and leaving them broken hearted it was nice to see someone to be able to twist things back at her,

"Raven don't make me share my own stories about your colorful past," Clarke warned her, Raven moved back from the blushing women and grinned holding her hands up in surrender,

"I didn't share anything about you promise, anyways come on Octavia, you said you would drive back home if Clarke was telling the truth about your hunk of a date," Raven only smiled wider when Octavia shot her a glare, Clarke was already digging in her pocket and pulled out her keys she handed them to Octavia,

"Fine pain in the ass, walk me to the car Lincoln?" Octavia was much sweeter toned when she addressed him, he nodded his head excitedly he offered his arm to her who gladly took the offer and the pair began to walk out towards the parking lot. Raven grabbed Anya by her hand and pulled her along to follow after the pair,

"Sorry that we have to leave so suddenly," Clarke tugged on Lexa's shirt to grab her attention, Lexa hadn't realized she had been watching the group go, she offered her hand to Clarke who gladly took her hand,

"Its alright things happen, maybe next weekend when you're free, you could come to the sanctuary? I could give you a personal tour of where all the animals are, maybe you'll get lucky and find some of the plants from your new book," Lexa really wanted to have more time with her, she adored Clarke she wanted to know everything about her; she didn't want to believe that Clarke was cable of doing bad to her pack. But most of all she wanted Clarke to be just like her, a wolf, if she turned out to really be human. Lexa had the ability to make her a wolf, she only needed to use her blood she was sure that Clarke was strong enough to make the progresses. She shook her head she was getting far too excited about someone she knew so little about,

"I'd love that, I think I could do Friday?" Clarke leaned into Lexa's side, they were close to her car now Blueberry as Clarke had named it was up and running with her two friends waiting inside. Anya and Lincoln must have said their good-byes because they were no longer there,

They must be in the forest now, more likely just waiting for me to join them

"Sounds perfect," Lexa turned Clarke towards her to gain her full attention, her friends were waiting for Clarke to join them so she wanted to make this fast but memorable.

Lexa gripped Clarke's hips and pulled her closer to her, she could hear a small gasp escape her plump lips. She trailed her hands up her hips to her waist, allowing a hand to go further up to behind Clarke's neck; she leaned in slowly giving Clarke the chance to pull away if she want to. Instead Clarke leaned in the rest of the way closing the distance between their lips, she moaned softly and Lexa lost control. Lexa pulled her in harder, pressing their lips more roughly together; Clarke opened her mouth panting slightly Lexa used it to her advantage. Slowly she stuck her tongue out and traced the outline of Clarke's bottom lip taking her bottom lip in she nipped her lip roughly making Clarke moan deeply. Clarke gripped Lexa's hips, surprising Lexa she pushed her tongue inside her mouth their tongues danced around tracing in small circles; she shivered when she felt Clarke's saliva slip inside her mouth. A car horn broke them from their kiss, a single string of silver still connected their mouths together.

"Save it for next time Clarke! Come on!" Raven shouted out the window, Lexa had to stop the urge to growl at the girl for interrupting them but knew better to interfere,

"Damn that Raven, just for that tell Anya if she wants to know her weaknesses to text me," Clarke leaned up and kissed Lexa's cheek, "of course, you send me a text too, I'll see you later Lexa," she winked at her and took off before Lexa could keep a hold of her, Lexa bit her lip and waved the girls off. Lexa felt a little light headed as she made her way towards the forest, she felt the tickle on her forehead as she got closer,

" _Having fun Lexa_?" Anya chuckled " _I can smell your arousal from here_ ,"

" _Shut up, I don't care what you say right now because I swear this girl is my mate to be_ ," Lexa sighed feeling excited as she got in deeper into the forest she began to remover her clothes,

" _Don't get ahead of yourself Lexa, we still don't know if she is trust worthy,"_ Anya warned her but Lexa could hear the restful tone, she didn't want to tell her this at all but Lexa knew she was only looking out for her,

" _I know Anya, I have a feeling that we can trust her granted she and her friends are hiding something but maybe they have good reason for hiding their own secrets for now_ ," Lexa folded her clothes up tightly and she let lose allowing her muscles to relax and reform, " _Anya, I want to make her mine, I'll even use my blood to make her just like us if it comes to it_ ," Lexa shook her fur out, she stretched out her legs and neck reaching down she gathered her clothes in her muzzle then she took off in a run towards her pack members,

" _If that is how you truly feel Lexa, then I will support you no matter what,"_ Anya voices was louder as she got closer, Lexa could see the pair up head she continued to run knowing that they would follow after her,

" _Thank you, Anya, I still do have my doubts but I want to trust Clarke very much; after all she has won my heart maybe she will be able to win my trust as well_ ," Lexa let out a small howl getting a bit excited when thinking of the girl who matched her perfectly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!

Any confusion at all? If so let me know I will do my best to clear things up!

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat*?

*review

AUTHOR'S NOTE

 **Claexanya Fans!**

Lucky for all of you I have now thought of an idea for the trio! Here is a small preview of the story, I am aiming away from jumping straight into sex between the three (it will happen of course but more as a slow burn) and more into building the relationship between the three of them I hope you like my idea. If you'd like to suggest somethings or have questions feel free to comment!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lexa POV

I can't get them out of my mind, just the mere sight of them together has my heart racing. Without even meaning to I am imagining what it would be like to be able to be enveloped in their embrace. Yet as I serve drinks behind the counter, am glancing up ever now and then searching for the pair of women that have stolen my heart. I pay no mind to people that give me compliments, praising me for my beauty as I give them their liquor, their words have no effect on me.

After the sixth cheesy pick, up line about falling from heaven: I see the pair of women strolling inside I only know the name to one of them the dirty blonde, her name is Anya and the other one with a golden blonde mane she still a mystery to me. I tell my boss I'm taking a quick break moving out of the both before getting a reply, already making my way towards the shadows of the night club to find a comfortable spot. Leaning against the wall I watch as Anya spins the blonde in small circle before dipping down and kissing her collarbone; the blonde accepts the kiss even tilting her head back to side. Anya keeps kissing the blonde up to her neck her eyes closed the whole time, I glance to blonde flinching as I see her staring right at me. I feel nervous right away for being caught looking, worried that she'll find me creepy but she surprises me; the blonde winks at me and her hand reaches out to me, her delicate fingers curl up beckoning towards me. The blonde's red painted lips mouth out a temptation that almost makes me move forward,

"Don't be scared, come here"

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

REMEMBER, I will _not_ be writing this story until I finish this one. I don't like to write multiple fanfics since one gets more attention the other, BUT it will be written! Let me know if you guys like the idea or not : )


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ago darlings! So happy to have you back, I am glad to see that there are quiet a few people who seem to be looking forward to my new 100 fanfic idea! Yay lol, anyways thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke POV

"Clarke, you have been on your phone a lot more recently, what's going on?" Abby watched as her daughter annoyingly tapped away at her phone. Clarke looked up at the mention of her name putting her phone besides her, Abby stood at the door to her room looking over her. Clarke had just finished her makeup and was dressed up for her date with Lexa today at the sanctuary; she was so excited to see her again they hadn't seen each other since following Saturday,

"Nothing mom, I just meet someone a while ago and we're getting to know each other," which wasn't a complete lie, she got off her bed and made to grab her pack from behind the door, Abby seemed to brighten up a bit,

"Is it Raven? Have you two finally started going out again? I have to say having to omegas together is the best considering the genetics" Abby moved back giving her the chance to grab her bag needing to close her door a tad to be able to grab it, Clarke scrunched up her nose feeling irritated her mother had to this obsession of Clarke only being with those of lesser power; she checked inside the pack making sure she had all her stuff,

"Again, she's just a friend mom, one of my closest friends, we connect a lot better as we are now," Clarke went over to her dresser grabbing more charcoal as she was running low and also grabbed another relatively blank sketch book,

"Oh, then is it Bellamy?" Abby moved out of the way as Clarke made her way past her towards the kitchen,

"Ew! That even worse! His family mom not a dating interests," Clarke gaged at that of Bellamy and her being a couple they practically grew up together he was like a big brother to her. A lot of people in her pack thought the two were going out just because they ran the pack together often. She had to up right tell them there was no way she'd date Bellamy. Bellamy added it was like board line incest since they know each other at a young age. Clarke could hear her mom following after her practically on her heel as she moved with her,

"But you'd make such a nice couple; plus a beta and omega having a baby together gives the child a chance at a normal life; the wolf genes between the two dilutes significantly," Abby instead getting more irritable, Clarke let out a small growl she wished she could nip at her mother, to tell to back off but her mother was an alpha and it wasn't her place to be warning her off,

"Enough already, I barely earned my medical license and finished my internship hours. I don't need to be thinking about babies. And besides Bellamy isn't interested in my like that he sees me as another little sister," Clarke snatched up her water bottle from the freezer and made her way to the door, Abby was still close behind,

"Then where are you going? It's late afternoon you should stay here and reread your medical books you can never have enough knowledge," Abby pressured, she side stepped in front of Clarke making her stop. Abby was being awfully clingy lately she been on her tail all week wanting to see what she was up to even taking time off work to stay home with her.

Clarke was going crazy having her mother around for so long, she had a slight hope that maybe she could tell her about Lexa, not about her being the alpha/Heda to the forest wolves but just about her as a person. Instead her mother hung over her shoulder seeing if she was studying for exams to earn her medical license.

She had to cancel her plans last week with Lexa since her mother complained about not spending time with her. She had felt bad canceling on Lexa instead of enjoying some alone time with the girl she wasted her date night with her mom. And all her mother wanted to do half the day was to put her through a series of blood test and a physical to make sure she was healthy.

Abby had no reason to be breathing down her neck, Clarke just finished her internship hours on Wednesday after an enter year of working her ass off and her mother still nagged her. Even though she had skipped a bunch of grades and was far ahead of most people her age. Her mother pushed and punished her to be the best now, at 17 years old going on 18 in a few weeks; she is the second youngest person in the world to become a doctor.

"I don't want to be indoors, I'm going to the park to get some fresh air," Clarke made to move around her mother but is was the wrong move, as Clarke reached for the door knob her mother growled out a demand,

" **Stop at once Clarke! You better tell me what's really going on here** , you're hiding something from me and I know it," Abby growled her command, Clarke knew she hated using the position of an alpha to root her child but she was desperate to find out what was going on. Clarke could feel the pressure of her mother's powers straining on her shoulders, it stung,

"Alright!" Clarke snarled back turning around to face her mom, her mom had dropped the strain at once, she'd only tell her some of the truth anyways, "I meet this girl, she lives close to the edge of the city I just started seeing her. I didn't want to tell you anything tell I got to know her better," Clarke fused with her pack adjusting it on her shoulders she glanced up at her mom to see her reaction, she was surprised to see her smiling,

"A human? That's even better Clarke the more dilution in the wolf genes the better," Abby nodded her approval she turned away and headed back into their suit,

Of course, she'd be fine if Lexa was human, anything to keep the wolf genetic to a minimum

"Have fun then, I'll want to meet this girl eventually though, make sure to be on your best behavior," Abby called back to her,

Clarke sighed rolling eyes, she turned back opening the door making sure to lock up the suit and she made her way down the hall. A few fellow wolves had their doors open in the hall she waved hello to be polite. Most of the wolves that were on the top floor were from the counsel, she had to be on her best behavior so as not to attract any unwanted attention,

"Clarke Griffin, heading out again? Didn't you just finish your internship?"

Clarke growled under her breath without a doubt people were going to screw with her when she was trying to leave. She turned around and looked up at the man who was responsible for killing her father, the man who claimed to be his best friend. He had his guards with him one on each side, both of them watched her carefully hands resting on their guns,

"Hello Chancellor Jaha, yeah I just finished them on Wednesday thought I go to the park and celebrate my freedom," Clarke smiled, her cheeks hurt from having to fake the smile but Jaha seemed to appreciate it he nodded and gestured down the hall,

"Always a fine choice, maybe you'd like to share the elevator down? I have somethings to do outside the building today," Jaha walked on leaving Clarke with not much of a choice but to follow after him, the guards kept an eye on her one falling back to stand behind her and the other stayed up ahead forcing her to be in the middle. "Clarke I was hoping you could bake me something new. I love the lemon squares, but they get boring after a while," Jaha pressed the elevator button to go down and they stepped inside one guard was getting far too close for Clarke's comfort she moved away as much as she could backing into the corner to keep her back side safe. The guard could only glare at her a she couldn't lay her hands on her if she wasn't doing anything wrong,

"Sure, no problem, anything you have in mind?" Clarke felt her phone go off in her pocket she kept her eyes on the guard as she pulled it out and looked at the screen; it was a message from Raven asking her to grab her some kind of sandwich that was only sold at surprised the urge to laugh at the bad timing her friend had,

"I'd like something with raspberry maybe a cheesecake," Jaha reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he flipped through it and handing Clarke $40. Clarke was baffled and tried to hand him back the other $20,

"It only cost about $15 to get all the stuff to make it, $40 too much," Jaha only pushed the money back to her shaking his head,

"Consider it a down payment since I'm making a request," Jaha smiled at her, Clarke did her best to smile back in a kind way; she pocketed the money and made a quick note to look up a recipe for raspberry cheesecake. Thankful they finally reached the bottom level, Clarke allowed Jaha to go first seeing as he was their alpha and she was certain the guards would be all too happy to use the verbal command just to see her squirm for being rude to their leader. "Well I'll see you later then Clarke," Jaha continued to walk on heading towards the exits of the building, his phone rang and he quickly answered it, "Ich bin auf dem Weg ist alles in Ordnung? Ich sehe, das ist eine Schande, wir müssen wieder versuchen,"

(I'm on my way is everything alright? I see that's a shame we'll have to try again)

Clarke sighed, taking a seat at the lobby lounge having to wait to make sure Jaha was leaving off to where every he was going. The man knew the city inside and out he would know if she was heading towards the outside. Clarke pulled her feet up and watched as her people walked about doing their own things. Younger children were with their mothers as they went out to go shopping or go to parks. They were all giddy with excitement as their mothers let them run about; Clarke envied that they could behave like puppies chasing one another and playing silly games.

She noticed Charlotte and Harper were with a group of pups playing some kind of game, Clarke had to hold back her laugh when she noticed Harper had a ball in hand the young pups bounced about just waiting for her to throw it. Clarke was too far away to hear it squeak but once Harper squeezed on it the pups jumped about getting ready to run. Harper throw the ball down the hall and the little ones ran after it, all trying to get to it first.

Charlotte was ahead of the rest, she was the youngest of their pack to be collared for just showing her tail when she got excited with playing with her friends she was only 6 years old. She got to the ball first and Clarke saw her tag from here her number been changed to 1 it was only 8 before. Charlotte threw the ball back to Harper as hard as she could which wasn't very far the ball only rolled towards her. Harper phrased her when she started to tear up, Clarke could feel a small pull on her gut something telling her to ran up and cradle the sweet girl. She let out a small whine without meaning to when Harper wasn't able to comfort her and Charlotte started to whimper. Clarke hadn't even realized she moved tell was in front the young girl, her body had moved her to comfort the pup,

"Sweet girl why are you crying honey?" Clarke purred to her and the young one looked up, tears still falling from her eyes,

"It didn't go far," Charlotte whined, Clarke noticed her ears were poking out and dropping on the sides of her head. Clarke quickly crouched in front of her so no one could see what she was doing. Harper ran up next to them and the rest of the little pups ran after her to see what was going on,

"That's ok, Charlotte! You're still growing, before you know it you'll be tall as me!" Harper whispered to her, Charlotte sniffled again the tears were slowing down but she reached up her arms to Clarke to be held. Clarke smiled gladly scooping her up

letting the pup snuggle up to her neck holding onto to her shirt for support. Harper sighed and stood up looking around for anyone that might be threatening. Clarke couldn't help but snuggle with the girl laying her head on hers, both to cover her ears and to be able to soothe the pup,

"Sweetie your ears are out, you need to calm down now ok?" Clarke rocked the girl side to side she noticed the other children were gathering around her and snuggling up to her sides. Clarke felt her heart jump with joy at being able to comfort the young pups, but she noticed that the girl in her arms was shacking,

"Please don't take them away too," she had pressed into her harder, Clarke felt anger boil in her, the pup was afraid of something and she didn't understand why,

"Take what away hon?" Clarke whispered back to her thankfully she felt the tickle of her ears as she brought them back in. Before the girl could answer though she noticed a guard was making his way over to them,

"Harper take the kids outside now, take off running and they'll follow you," Clarke ordered softly as she lowered the girl in her arms down to the floor but Charlotte still held on to her shirt. Harper wasted no time tickling at the nape of young red head and took off running towards the back end of the building. The pups took after quickly shirking and giggling as they chased after her. But Charlotte hadn't given into the chase she clung to Clarke's shirt wrinkling it with how tightly she grabbed onto her as the guard got closer,

"Care to explain why the kids were surrounding you, omega," the guard spat out the last part in clear hate, he had his hand resting on his belt in close range to his gun. Clarke bared her teeth a little as she answers him,

"Kids just like me that's all, is there something you needed," Clarke growled at him, she had pushed Charlotte a little to move behind her as the guard was eyeing her,

"That girl not yours, why is she sticking to you?" His hand moved closer to his gun, Clarke could feel her wolf roaring inside she wanting to break out and tare into the beta in front of her. Her wolf was being far more aggressive than normal she could feel her skin prickle on the inside but it was more painful this time like needles poking against her nerves,

"Must be afraid of someone who can hurt her with just one word," Clarke bared her teeth more and the action didn't go unnoticed, the guard took a step forward and jammed his finger against her collarbone, Clarke had to keep herself from biting him,

"Watch your mouth bitch, one word from me and I'll have you both on the ground like an omega should be," he snarled at her baring his own teeth, but Clarke didn't back down she refused to, she stood taller and glared him down. Her body was on fire her wolf was showing more and more with each provocation, she could see the beta swallowing hard sweat forming at his brow,

"You better watch your mouth, no pup should have to hear you saying such vail disgusting words," Clarke hissed at him, she felt Charlotte move behind her but she wasn't afraid now her grip had loosened, she was peaking around Clarke to look at the guard. Clarke couldn't brake eye contact with the beta it would mean letting him win. The beta was at last of words she could feel him trying to push his way at her trying to make her bend but she was stubborn and she was not about submit to this bastard,

"Can I go play now?" Charlotte yanked on Clarke's shirt, she nodded her head and carefully stroked her head pushing her softly towards were the other kids ran,

"Go head Charlotte it's alright," Clarke spoke sweetly to her but kept her glare on the guard, he was visible sweating now the ring around his shirt was wet from the strain of Clarke's dominance. Charlotte thanked Clarke as she took off after her friends and finally the beta folded breaking away from her gaze and strangely exposed his neck to the side. Clarke felt her wolf commanding her to dig her teeth into the offered flesh, Clarke didn't understand why her wolf wanted her to bite the beta she in no way wanted him as a mate,

"Remember your place Clarke, Ru-"

"I haven't don't anything wrong," Clarke snapped turning today's the new voice, it was none other than Jaha, Clarke licked at her teeth she felt a small prick her teeth hard grown sharp.

What the hell is going on with me? Why I'm so angry right now?

"All I did was correct him, he insulted me and threaten the pup," Clarke snapped at Jaha, the guard next to him reached for her gun but Jaha placed a hand on top of hers to stop her from pulling it out. Jaha looked at Clarke in an odd way it made Clarke's skin itch, like she had to scratch at her skin nonstop. Her moods were getting mixed up she was mostly angry but was also was afraid but felt the need to protect the pup that had hid behind her,

"You forget where you stand Clarke, I suggest you remember, other whys we may reconsider your privileges," Jaha walked around Clarke towards the beta that still exposing his throat she watched as he pressed his hand against his neck the beta automatically relaxed and stood up straighter. Jaha looked back to Clarke his frown deep, "You may go now Clarke, I will only ignore this for now but again I'll be informing your mother about increasing your tag number again. You'll be switched out once you return from your activity," Jaha started her down and she felt the alpha pressing on her, trying to make her submit but Clarke refused she held her head high and started him right in the eyes,

"Yes, Chancellor Jaha," Clarke spoke firmly not entirely being kind or disrespectful she turned on her heel quickly and took off towards the exist needing to get away from the weight the alpha was trying to inflect. Her nervous began to relax as she got further away but she still felt anger rubbing at her the wrong way. Clarke got closer to her car and quickly got inside, she grabbed the stirring wheel tightly in her hands tell her knuckles turned white,

"Why I'm I acting like this?!" Clarke hissed aloud she took several deep breaths calming her anger, her wolf was still clawing inside trying to break out pushing against her skin the collar slowly tightened around her throat. Clarke tried to recall what was setting her off counting aloud seeing what was setting her off,

seeing the pups play, that wasn't aggravating

Charlotte crying pulled at my hearts strings in horribly painful way

she clung to me afraid then the other kids attached to me

the guard came over and tried to dominate me

I was protecting Charlotte like she was... my pup...

Clarke opened her eyes and she grabbed the review mirror leaning in close to check her eyes, sure enough Clarke could see some gold forming around her pupil not enough to be alarming but it was a sign,

"I'm going into heat, fuck me!" Clarke yelled at herself and quickly reached into the back of her car and snagged up her medical bag. Undoing the zipper, she moved things around until she found the epin-pen that was needed she used it quickly injecting it into her arm. Her heat was barely starting and the shot wouldn't stop it just deal it for at least a day, she would have to go the clinic and get the stronger dosage, the epin-pen was short term.

Clarke sighed feeling stupid, she had been so busy with studying; having her mother breath down her neck: the 100 has been out of whack getting stressed because she had to hold off their meet up last week: and her friends have attacking one another due to all the stress build up,

The only good things she's been experiencing was texting with Lexa. Who Clarke adored they texted about the silliest and weirdest stuff getting to know each other with "would you rather questions" and the basics questions. Breaking down each other's answers seeing why they gave that answer. So far Clarke was able to figure out that Lexa could be rather tough maybe even a little ruthless just like most alphas. Yet she had a sweet side, she cared for her family deeply and would do anything to keep them safe (Clarke knew well enough she meant her pack). Clarke learned she often had to go out for a run it was her way of realizing stress since she ran the Sanctuary mostly on her own on top of that she had to look after her pack. Lexa had not been a serious relationship she's slept with other girls but that was it but she was quick to reassure Clarke she wanted something more with her. Favorite things color was red, food was bear meat (which she didn't want to question too much on), and enjoyed colder weather vs. hot,

Clarke was losing her mind in both a good way and bad but she was defiantly overwhelmed. Clarke knew she should have known better, to keep a close track on her cycle especially since she was going to see Lexa today...

"Lexa! Fucking damn it!" Clarke grabbed her phone checking the time she was 30 minutes late, "damn it all stupid Jaha, fucking guard, dumb ass heat," Clarke turned on her car, connecting her Bluetooth allowing it to contact to her car's speakers. Clarke hit Lexa number as she made her way out the city, "fucking shit wholes always getting in the damn way," Clarke felt her wolf roaring out demanding to be free but she shook it ignoring her for the 100th time like so many other days. As she got closer to the exits a rather large diesel truck cut in front of her, "Bitch!" She yelled out and honked her horn flipping the guy off when he turned around,

"Can't say I'm fan of the pet name Clarke," Lexa laughed through her speakers, Clarke's cheek busted red but thankfully the moment of shook was a pleasant one,

"Oh god, Lexa that was not meant for you, this guy cut me off and I was insulting him I promise it wasn't meant for you," Clarke sighed though smiled as she heard Lexa's giggle, Clarke's wolf had calmed down tremendously as they both heard Lexa's sweet voice. The moment of peace finally gave the medicine a chance to circulate through her system,

"You're fine, I know you wouldn't call me that on purpose. I figured you were late cause of traffic," Lexa still had a note of taunting but didn't seemed bothered at all, Clarke smiled shaking her head she felt her inside tingle with joy every time she spoke with Lexa. Her wolf was purring away and Clarke was able to control her emotions,

"Yes, I am so sorry about that I'll be there in about an hour I'd say," Clarke was still weaving through cars in a quick but more careful way earning a few honks,

"Alright Clarke, I'll see you then, been such a long while since I've seen your beautiful self," Lexa sweetened voice made Clarke purr softly wanting every so badly to feel the alpha's arms around her,

"Will then gorgeous, you'll be seeing a lot of me you might just get sick me," Clarke smirked, feeling her cheeks grower redder,

"Not possible, not enough time in the world could pass for me to be sick of you sweet Clarke," Lexa successful made Clarke stumble over her words unable to spit out a sentence, Lexa giggled for her efforts "I'll see you soon then," she ended the call and Clarke felt her heart soar inside her she hadn't felt this way in a long time that someone else was able to make her blush and be excited at the same time. Sure, she's dated a few girls in her time but they never made her heart race like Lexa did not even Raven could manage that. "I'm such a hypocrite, I keep telling the girls not to fall for the person their dating right now and here I am falling for mine,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke checked her eyes closely making sure that the medicine was working. The gold around her pupils were gone thankfully; she grabbed her bag and existed the car making her way towards the path Lexa instructed her to go on. It didn't take long for her to reach the cabin house and Clarke had to stop to admire the home.

It was a very basic log home but it looked like it was handpicked right out of a fairly tail. It was only two levels: the main entrance of the home had a decked porch: an old style brick chimney built in to the far right: next to the chimney were small green vines with bright pink and white flowers the vines covered the right side of the home from top to bottom: around the edges of the house were several bushes filled with different colored flowers: and a variety of sized creamy colored stones lead up to the stairs of the porch. Clarke found it amazing and better yet it was right here in the heart of the forest where you could walk outside and be free to breath in the fresh air. The front door opened suddenly and Lexa was leaning against the door frame smiling down at Clarke,

"Are you going to come inside Clarke? Or I will have to carry you inside?" Lexa grinned seeing Clarke blush as she continued forward up the steps of the home,

I'm I crazy? or did I really just hear wedding bells go off in my head? Jesus Christ I'm here thinking about marriage at just 17! I barley fucking got my license!

"Your house is amazing Lexa, I've only read about log homes in storybooks but wow," Clarke took another moment to look around the outside of the home, not being able to resist thinking about how her pups could run around freely here,

Fucking heat! Stop screwing with my head!

"Thanks, my great grandparents built it years ago, the outside been kept the same but the inside is more modern," Lexa moved to the side and gestured for Clarke to enter, Clarke was all too happy to do so taking the chance to look around the home. Clarke almost expected to see similar things just like her hotel suit but instead it was all log around the floor and ceiling, it was gorgeous. But Lexa didn't have a lot of stuff inside it was rather bare like moving into a new house were all you had only set up was the furniture,

"I would trade you my hotel suit for this place in a heartbeat," Clarke spoke aloud looking all around she hadn't even realized Lexa had taken her bag off her. Lexa stood beside her and placed her hand on the small of her back pushing her forward,

"I'll give you a tour since you like it so much, so you live in a hotel suit?" Lexa asked confused snapping Clarke administration for the log home, she felt like kicking herself for the slip up,

"Yea believe it or not it's less expensive than buying a home," Clarke felt guilty for lying to Lexa, but she couldn't risk telling Lexa anything about where she's from. Lexa was Heda and Alpha to the wolf pack that lived here in this very forest. Clarke had no idea what they were cable of and wasn't about to put her own pack on the line to find out. The Ark pack was forbidden from the forest and its wolves but that didn't stop them from spreading rumors. Rumors like how the alphas and Betas were aggressive with their omegas; beating and breeding them tell they passed on. Clarke didn't want to believe it but she feared how much of the rumor could be true,

"Really? That's pretty cool never been in a hotel suit before I've heard a lot of hotels are tall," Lexa was gentle pushing Clarke on the small of her back, Clarke kept getting distracted while looking at everything. The whole inside was a really basic lay out kept modern and ordinary but it really felt like a home not like some stuck up nose home like the hotel she lived in; this place just screamed "welcome to our home" while hers had more of a "You're not good enough" vibe,

"They are, the one I'm in is 600 ft from the ground up, I live at the top floor," Clarke rambled on, it was a small lie the hotel they lived it was actually 1,200 ft tall but Lexa didn't need to know that,

"That's incredible you practically live in the sky," Lexa's hand slipped over a little now resting on Clarke's hip pulling her closer she leaned in her breath tickling Clarke's ear, "maybe I should be calling you sky girl," Lexa kissed under her earlobe, Clarke couldn't help but lean into the feeling enjoying Lexa true scent a gentle mix of pine tree and honey. Clarke was at a loss for words unable to think clearly as she felt Lexa grip her other side; Clarke was now facing Lexa the look she was giving her made her spin tingle was excitement,

I know my heats close, but nothing should happen right now, tomorrow for sure I'll have to take the real dosage

"Or maybe you could call me Skaigada," Clarke whispered and she felt Lexa shiver as she leaned closer staying just a breath away from Lexa's lips. Clarke leaned back a tad when Lexa tried to close the distance, "You know you are such a tease," she brushed her lips across Lexa cheekbones whispering into her ear. "That kiss you gave me last week has been driving me crazy..." Clarke nipped at her earlobe, Lexa let out a small growl more likely not meaning to, "every time I think about it my knees go weak and I can barely walk," Clarke barely got the sentence out before Lexa had reached down grabbing her behind her legs and picked her up with ease, Clarke wrapped her legs around her hips as Lexa moved to the closet bedroom,

"Then I'll have to make sure you can't walk at all," Lexa growled out again, Clarke could see the desire in Lexa's eyes her alpha was winning over her sensible mind she could feel her own wolf trying to rule over her; to submit to the alpha and allow her to do everything and anything she wanted to her. But Clarke wouldn't give into her omega's desire her only wish was to breed and be mated while Clarke only wanted to enjoy an intimate moment with the alpha,

Before Clarke knew it, she was in bed with Lexa looming over her eyeing her like she was her next meal. Clarke felt a tingle of fear crawl up her sides, an alpha stood over her not Lexa, a wolf who wanted to control the girl in front of her. She didn't want her first time with Lexa to be dominating even if her wolf welcomed it. Clarke reached up cupping Lexa's face in her hands she pulled up and kissed Lexa softly, hoping that her gentleness would coax Lexa back to the surface. Thankfully it had worked Lexa pressed into the kiss softly, she could feel her alpha subdue as she took small nips at her bottom lip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx NSFW xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Clarke rubbed her hands down the women's back towards the end of her shirt placing her hands underneath the edge she pushed up tell Lexa broke away from their kiss and Clarke removed the shirt tossing it in a random direction. Lexa was quick to remove her shorts and undergarments and wasted no time in taking off Clarke's clothes. Clarke gasped a little at feeling the chilly air touch her skin; she bit her lip to remind herself to be careful not to get too sweaty, her censored scent would come right off. Clarke tangled their legs together and in one quick move she flipped them around until she was straddling Lexa's hips, Lexa looked at her with surprise but then smirked,

"Now that's a trick I definitely like Ms. Griffin," Lexa reached out and cupped Clarke's breast running a thumb over the sensitive nub causing Clarke to arch into her touch craving more. Clarke grabbed her hand, bringing it to her lips kissing the tip of each finger watching as Lexa pulled her bottom lip in biting down. Clarke grinned enjoying the reaction, she let her hand drop back to her side to prop herself up and she leaned down kissing between Lexa's breast,

"That's nothing Lexa, wait till you see what I can do with my tongue," Clarke made an example but using her tongue to lead to a harden nipple, Lexa automatically arched her back for more Clarke gladly obeyed to the silent command taking Lexa nipple between her lips sucking on the bud. Lexa let out a moan making Clarke's own inside tingle with want. Clarke moved her hand to her other breast gently pinching at the sensitive nerve causing Lexa to moan louder. She pulled back on Lexa's nipple creating a wet popping sound as she let go. Clarke licked her lips enjoying how Lexa was beginning to pant more. Lexa eyed Clarke desperately she knew what she wanted for sure; but the chance to tease her was ever so tempting. Clarke moved down Lexa's body trailing small loves bits as she reached her core she deliberately avoids the dripping wet area and moved further down and nipped the inside of her thigh. Lexa squirmed underneath her, her hands moved down tangling her fingers in her hair gripping a little hard,

"Clarke," she growled out frustrated tugging on her hair, Clarke muffled her giggle and moved closer to her core, but nipped her thigh again and sucking on the flesh leaving a very visible mark. It was only a temporary mark, though Clarke could feel the urge to bite down harder on the flesh and mark Lexa as hers. She licked at her pointed teeth claiming the urge, her wolf whined inside in protest. Clarke laid an arm over Lexa's hip pushing her into the bed so she wouldn't be able to jerk away.

Clarke leaned dragging her tongue across her own lips getting excited as she used her other hand to push apart Lexa's inner labia using her tongue she drew small circles up to her clit. Lexa gasped with pleasure trying to push off the bed but Clarke kept a firm grip on her, keeping on the bed wanting to prolong her stimulation. Clarke slowly dragged her tongue into her entrance that was soaking wet by now; Clarke marveled at Lexa's taste she tasted sweet with a hint of a bitter tang yet it was intoxicating. Lexa was moaning her name and it spurge her on, Clarke shoved her tongue inside her core for added measure she released Lexa's hip giving her the chance to buck her hips in time to Clarke speed. She felt Lexa's hands tangled in her hair more as she pulled her in roughly it was painful yet enjoy at the same time, just as Clarke felt her walls tighten around her tongue she reached up and lightly pinched her clit making Lexa half howl and scream her name.

Clarke waited for Lexa's grip to loosen from her hair and her breath to come out evenly and Clarke pulled back licking her lips memorizing her taste. When she looked up at Lexa, she had been watching her lick at her lips happily, she smirked at her,

"Enjoyed yourself Clarke?"

"More than you can imagine," Clarke winked at her Lexa still managed to look beautiful even when she was a little sweaty, her hair all disheveled, and a blush colored her cheeks. Lexa pushed herself up grabbing Clarke around her shoulders pulling her down so she lay on top of her. Clarke had expected her to kiss her right away but instead she was looking deep into her eyes, she panicked for a second thinking that her omega surfaced. Which shouldn't happen since she was literally giving her wolf what they both were craving so badly but Lexa only smiled at her rolling them over till Lexa was now on top.

"If you will allow me, I'd would love to return the favor," Lexa whispered, her hands already cupping both her breast rubbing her nipples at the same time Clarke found herself panting already, only managing a nodded in response. Lexa smiled in that devious way that told Clarke she was enjoying seeing her all needy. She wondered briefly if her alpha could sense her heat but before she could think of changing her mind Lexa had already pushed two fingers inside her. Clarke groaned with the pleasurable feeling of being penetrated by Lexa; without meaning to Clarke had titled her head back exposing neck to the alpha her omega momentarily taking control. Lexa was quick to take the invite still keeping a steady pace pumping her fingers inside Clarke, she leaned forward and licked up the middle of her neck. Clarke wanted so badly to purr but knew better and only let out a moan though Lexa wasn't making it easy because then her free hand was at her breast grazing her palm over her nipple. Clarke gasped and Lexa pushed inside faster, she damned the collar for covering most of her neck which was in the way for her to be able to feel Lexa directly. She could feel Lexa's teeth gliding down her throat towards her collar bone teasing her skin with her hot wet tongue. Clarke let out a small whine nothing to obvious she hoped and Lexa was kind enough to slowly sink her teeth around Clarke's collarbone not enough to break the skin but more than enough to mark her skin for a good while. Lexa pressed up inside Clarke's core pushing on her sweet spot, rubbing small circles and Clarke could no longer hold on and cam instantly. Clarke screamed Lexa's name in excitement as she reached that heavenly bliss of a dizzy mind.

Lexa had moved up besides Clarke pulling her closer wrapping her arms around and snuggled up to her. Clarke finally caught her breath turning on her side so she could face Lexa she was watching her in the sweetest way it melted Clarke's heart. Clarke knew that look, Lexa felt the same way about her like she felt about Lexa. Clarke nipped her bottom lip, feeling a little embarrassed she glanced down noticing the bed sheet had been pulled up to their midsections. Lexa reached out and placed her hand underneath Clarke's chin lifting her gaze back to meet hers she leaned forward kissing Clarke's lips in a much gentler way then before, the kind of kiss that said 'you are the most important person in the world to me'

"It's a good thing it's only mid-day huh? We still need to make a tour around the forest," Clarke said as she broke away from the kiss, her eyes dropped a little feeling sleepy she smiled when she heard Lexa chuckle. Her hand brushed through Clarke's hair carefully as she moved it away from her face.

"For now, we rest, we still have more than enough time do what I had planned," Lexa moved closer laying her chin on Clarke's head while Clarke tucked herself inside the alpha's embrace,

"So, getting me in bed wasn't part of the plan?" Clarke joked her voice slurred as sleep threaten to take her under, Lexa giggled but she shook her bed,

"Well to be honest I was planning on it for after we had our hike," Clarke couldn't tell if she was joking, not really caring either way, she allowed the dream world to take her as she slept away happily in the alpha's arms,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke woke up feeling a little cold, she glanced around seeing that she was alone but was still in the cabin home. She sat up noticing a note on Lexa's pillow yawning she reached over and read it,

 _Clarke,_

 _I'll be back as soon as possible, Anya needed some help with some personal things. If I'm not back by 6, feel free to head home or you could stay the night though preferably I'd like it if you stayed,_

Lexa

Clarke smiled as she read the note, she would love to stay the night but her heat would kick in sometime tomorrow and her temp medicine wouldn't work by then she needed the stronger dosage so the meant needing to go home. She sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall the time read 4 she had gotten here at 12:00,

"Damn have I been asleep for that long?" She whispered to herself stretching out her arms and legs. Clarke swung her legs out of bed and began searching for her clothes most were found minus her bra she couldn't seem to find it anywhere. She shrugged not really seeing an issue with it for now and pulled her shirt over her head. Once fully dressed she decided to look around the house she wanted to give Lexa some time to still come back feeling that Lexa deserved a proper goodbye until next time.

Clarke truly admired the house it was like nothing she had seen before, though there was something off about the place it didn't have any personal touches. There were no family pictures or art work it was mostly bare really and the couch in the living room looked brand new like no one even sat on it. Clarke moved closer to the living room noticing something on the floor as she moved closer she noticed some very deep long scratches on the wood. She gulped loudly,

"Are this Lexa's?" She asked to no one in practically, her hand tracing the outlines as she leaned closer to the marks Clarke could see some cotton under the couch and upon closer inspection the couch was in fact new it still had that new polished smell. She wondered why Lexa had bought a new couch and if the claw marks were connected in some way but before she could give it much thought a knock came at the door making Clarke jump and look around confused, "isn't this private property?" She whispered but made her way to the front door once she figured out how to open it she was surprised to see a young girl of maybe 13 years old. She was a cute little thing with dark blonde hair, a small braid on one side of her face, and she had light brown eyes, she was dressed up in simple V-neck and jeans.

"Hi Clarke!" She exclaimed happily she had her hands tucked behind her back Clarke must of looked confused and she stuck out her hand to her still smiling, "my names Tris, Lexa asked me to come see how you were since your car was still in the parking lot," Clarke smiled back at the girl taking her hand and giving it a good shake she could feel something off about her grip glancing down briefly seeing a horrible scare along her wrist,

"Hi Tris, I'm guessing Lexa still busy then?" Clarke was still checking out the scare longer then she meant and Tris noticed taking her hand back from her but didn't seem bothered by her staring,

"I got it from a hunting accident, but a really nice lady helped me out," Tris gestured to her scare, "and yes Lexa still busy sorry she couldn't come here herself," Tris dropped her shoulders a little and Clarke couldn't help imagining her like a puppy with its ears all droopy, Clarke kept her face neutral at the realization that this girl was the wolf she saved a while ago. She could feel the itch to want to examine the girl's wound her grip was a little weak,

"Oh, ok that's too bad, guess we'll have to change our plans," Clarke reached back inside the house grabbing her pack, Tris stayed were she was waiting for her,

"If you want I could show you around? Lexa mentioned you wanted to collect some herbs for healing," Tris stepped aside giving her the chance to step out she paused with her hand on the door knob,

"Sure, that would be nice of you Tris, you know if Lexa had her keys with her?" Clarke motioned to the door,

"Yes, she does, come on! I know where you can get the best aloe vera grown naturally and it's the absolute best for softening skin, "Tris hopped down the steps waiting at the bottom of the stairs looking back at Clarke,

"I like your energy Tris, very admirable," Clarke held onto the handrail of the stairs not feeling as brave as Tris to hope down the steps. Tris was bouncing in step as she finally reached the ground she quickly grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her towards the back of house where a small path leaded deeper into the woods,

"Thank you! Anya says I need to be calmer that it's not proper for a wo— women to be so wild," Tris grinned at Clarke, she smiled back at her momentarily wondering if this was what it felt like to have a younger sister someone so filled with energy ready to pounce on the world and make it their own. She wished she did have a sister but her pack had a one pup only rule any women holding a litter of pups was floated considered to be the most likely to give birth to stronger wolves. And when omegas birthed their first pups their tubes were tied right away if any refused their pups were killed.

It reminded her of Octavia how she was deemed a criminal just because she was born, her collar was marked with 40 and their mother was floated while their father was left to raise them. Remembering the pain made Clarke grip Tris's hand tighter, the young one only took it was a sign to slow down a as they made their way deeper into the forest. Clarke hadn't even bothered to realize they were going off trail...

Xxxxxx

An hour had went by the time they took a rest, Tris was true to her word helping Clarke gather all sorts of plants for different healing tricks: thyme for mouth sores, rosemary to prevent brain damage, calendula to stop bleeding and prevent swelling, and echinacea to treat burns, insects bites, and even snake bites. Clarke was rather excited to pick out the herbs with Tris granted she would have been happier if Lexa was with them but Tris was quite a lot of fun to talk to.

Tris had told her a few stories about Anya and how great she was, telling her things like how she fought off bears and mousses all on her own. Clarke wondered if they were true or not since kids had such a wild imagination but if Anya was the huge muscular wolf, she would believe it.

"Then there was this other time her and H-Lexa got into an argument they were fighting back and forth and didn't even notice a poisons snake was sneaking up on them and then I jumped in grabbed it with my bare pa-hands and tore it apart," Tris grinned at her wildly she hadn't lost any of her energy and Clarke was a little jealous of that, since she was currently resting against a bolder her feet hurting her. Tris had pulled her way too deep in the forest, she could even smell the other wolves she was on edge the enter time but when none came over to take notices of the loud pair she felt more at easy.

Tris was swimming around a small waterfall seeming not to mind most of her clothes were still on only her shoes and socks had been put to the side. Clarke wished she could join her but her censored smell would wash off for sure she was lucky when she was fooling around with Lexa that she hadn't sweated much. Tris was happily swimming about occasionally diving under the water to grab some white shine stones, each time she found one she brought them to Clarke placing them by her feet.

"Really? That was rather brave and then what did they say?" Clarke continued to drawl in her sketchbook now drawing Tris holding a handful of the white stones,

"They didn't notice till I throw the severed head at Anya and that's when I ran like hell cause she was pissed," Tris grinned puffing up her chest proudly, "I lost her for about 10 min before she tackled me, I thought she was going to punish me for sure instead she liked how brave I was and made me her second," Tris dived inside the water again before Clarke could ask what that meant, once she surfaced she put two more rocks by her feet,

"And what's a second?" Clarke closed her sketchbook losing focus putting it away and facing the young girl, Tris tensed a little at her shoulders but kept her smile,

"Like a teacher, she teaches me different stuff like self-defiance, finding the best hunting grounds stuff like that," Tris pulled herself out of the water and sat on the edge now facing Clarke she began to gather the white stones which were at least a good 20 collected. Clarke's curiosity got the best of her and picked up one of the white stones looking it over. The one she held was jagged and rough there was a slight shine of green specks,

"What are this for Tris?" She turned the stone around in her hand she couldn't see anything special about the rock. Tris looked up from the one she was studying seeming not to be satisfied with it as she chucked it back into the water,

"I'm looking for a moonstone," Tris had already gone through most of them and threw back the ones she didn't like. Clarke picked up another from the pile this one was different it was smoother and on one side it was very shinny with specks of greens and blues the stone roughly the size of her palm,

"And what's a moonstone?" Clarke marveled at the stone enjoying the feeling and weight but couldn't understand why, she noticed Tris grow quiet she looked up to her, her cheeks were colored pink,

"It's like a promise, a strong one, in our culture you search for a moonstone for as many days as you can until you fine one and once you do you give it to someone you really like. Someone who you see being at your side for as long you both live," Tris's cheeks grew brighter as she explained clearly embarrassed but still continued,

"The moonstone is said to be the happy tears of Gaia, who is pleased to see her people searching for the perfect stone for their mates to be. So, she weeps in joy and the person to find a moonstone is blessed to have a long and happy life with the person they love," Tris smiled dreamily and picked up another stone turning it over in her hand,

"Once they find the moonstone they offer the stone to a mate to be; if they accept it the two of them will carve the stone carefully creating two out of the one stone. Then each day they break away the rough edges together until the mates seals the binding by taking it to an old fashion smith. Then the smith takes the stone does a final polish to it then puts a Gaia's blissing inside it and fasten it into a special necklace then takes it to Heda and asks for their blissing as well. And it has to be a necklace so the stones may rest on their hearts to absorb the tender love and care the pair have for each other. Forever binding them for life not even death can break them apart because death can't break moonstones since the stone is actually the tears of a Goddess," Tris sighed clearly she had someone in mind the question was who was it? Clarke held the stone to her to check it out but Tris looked at once and backed away quickly,

"Hey what's wrong? You didn't check this one," Clarke tried to hand it to her but Tris only shook her head and kept her hands behind her back,

"I can't take it Clarke, that would make Gaia angry the stone is meant for you, congrats on finding one!" Tris beamed, Clarke almost felt guilty it wasn't like it was her culture but Tris looked so genuinely happy that Clarke found one,

"But Tris you been looking for this the whole time, you were diving in the water for like an hour," Clarke countered but Tris wasn't having it,

"That doesn't matter it just means that today isn't my day that's all. I'll find my moonstone I'm more then certain," She smiled finally moving closer but her head was tilted to the left towards the forest besides them,

"Alright I'll keep it then, so who are you planning to give your moonstone too?" Clarke made to pocket the moonstone but a horrible roar reached her ears making her drop the stone. Tris moved like lightening standing in front of Clarke in blink of an eye crouching in front of her; she was eyeing down wolf that slowly pushed through the bush its eyes trained on the pair it had its chops raised over its raver blade fangs dripping with salvia as it started right back at Tris keeping eye contact with her. The wolf looked so off, like it had rabies but it wasn't foaming at the mouth but its eyes were a dark ugly yellow. The fur color was light but had patches of fur missing around its forearms and muzzle; its skin color a pale pink with liver spots. This wolf was absolutely disgusting, nothing like the beautiful wolves Clarke has seen this wolf looked like a gust of wind could blow it down but eyes were alive and ready to kill,

"Please don't get scared Clarke, please please please don't think badly of me," Tris didn't break her eye contact with the wolf, Clarke was confused for a moment until she could hear a loud crack like bones crunching at deafening pace. Tris's body modified and crouched lower on the ground, her fur breaking through each pour on her body growing out and her body expanded bursting out of her clothes. Tris stood in front of Clarke on all fours, her wolf standing strong growling deep at the wolf who wasn't faced at all that a human just transformed in front of it.

! Warning a little bit of Graphic Violence!

Clarke was both in awe and shook seeing the girl change her form she knew she was a wolf but never in her life had she seen another wolf change form it looked painful. Clarke hadn't even noticed that the wolf had lunged at Tris snarling at her as it swiped it's claws at Tris, but she was quicker she snarled out grabbing the beasts paw in her jaw and clumped down breaking through its skin with ease and crunching down on bones blood poured for the now broken paw.

The creature howled in pain, stepping back but wasn't giving in as it stood on its broken paw even though it shook violently. Clarke blinked trying to regain herself and checked the animal over; the wolf's eyes were blood shot but glazed over like it wasn't entirely there; those glassed eyes fixed on Clarke it tried to lung at her. Something was seriously wrong with animal this wasn't typical behavior for any kind of beast, especially anyone to gets paw broken would have retreated immediately from such pain!

Clarke moved back as much she could and claimed onto the boulder behind her hoping to break its concentration on her. Tris seemed to have a different plan using the animal focus against it; the wolf only watched Clarke still trying to get closer to her but Tris wasn't going to let it happen as it raised its head she lunged forward aiming to grab at the creature by its throat; the wolf was quick to see the attack only managing to step back enough for her to grab on its fur instead of its flesh.

"Tris! Don't swallow its blood! It's contaminated!" Clarke yelled out desperate to find a way to help, Tris only nodded her understanding. Clarke could feel the itch at her skin she wanted to change form, she wanted to help the poor pup she didn't want to see Tris get hurt over her. The wolf lunged at were Clarke stood and Tris tackled the beast head on crashing into it, the pair tussled about snarls and growls broke the silences of the day as the two tore into each other's flesh. Blood was soaking the ground and Clarke could take no more. She looked around trying to see what she can use as a weapon but then she heard a horrific yelp from Tris; the wolf had wrapped its jaw at the back of pups neck and Clarke felt rage fill her,

"NO!" Clarke growled out and jumped off the rock landing on top of wolf; with no hesitation she let her claws out and reached forward stabbing the beast in both its eyes she could feel the blood on her hands but she didn't let go she wouldn't, thankfully the pain was enough to make it release Tris. But instead of the pup standing up she fell on the ground unmoving, Tris had claw marks all over her and part of her ear was missing.

Clarke let out a roar of hate not caring that the wolf had reached back digging its claws into her thigh. She leaned forward wrappings her arms around the wolf's throat holding tightly digging her claws into the fur until she could pierce through its skin. The beast no longer able to howl in pain as Clarke held on for dear life choking the creature with all the strength. The wolf jumped and shook slamming itself into the bolder that she was standing on earlier but Clarke wouldn't give up not tell the horrid monster dropped dead. The wolf made a desperate attempt slamming Clarke against the rock, she could hear another crack but didn't know where it came from, her or the beast she felt no pain,

The wolf lost its balance slipping into the water bring Clarke with it, Clarke used the water to her advantage as it tried to claw back out the water but its strength was weakening. Clarke loosened her grip but only to move both claws across the creature's throat slicing out its vocal cords. She could feel the blood and muscles stuck under her claws but Clarke didn't care she hoped the creature suffered,

Once the wolf finally stopped moving Clarke removed herself from it and swam back to edge of the waterfall running full speed to Tris who still laid dangerously still. Clarke pushed her on her side checking for a pulse point beneath the fur and sighed in relief as she felt her heart still beating.

"Oh God, thank you, thank you," Clarke checked her other wounds the only serious one was Tris's ear but that was just a quick stitch away to recover. She through her arms around Tris hugging her tightly, "You stupid girl! Don't you do that to me you scared the hell out of me," her voice broke with tears that she held in feeling broken hearted that Tris would have died protecting her. She couldn't help thinking that this was her way of wanting to repay the favor from her saving Tris from the hunters. She hugged her tighter even as she felt Tris's form shrink and only a little girl was in her arms, without hesitating she removed her shirt and pulled it onto the girl so she wasn't complete bare. Her skin was a little warm from the heat of fight and Clarke hoped that was all it was that she didn't get infected with whatever the wolf had.

There was a slight movement on her left side, Clarke let out a viscous snarl thinking it was another mad wolf but instead what greeted her was a small pack of five wolves, four of them had their heads low baring their teeth at her. Clarke pulled the girl closer to her still feeling the need to protect her, "You better fucking be her pack mates or I swear I'll use my own teeth to rip out each and every one of your throats," Clarke growled back and baring her own teeth, she was slightly surprised to see four of the wolves shrink back a small whine escaping one of them. But one wolf the was only a little bigger then Tris's wolf stood tall even stepping forward holding its head high; the wolf was pitch black the only color to it was its eyes that glowed brown and before Clarke's eyes it changed form into a bare-naked woman she didn't seem to care that was naked in front of everyone.

"I am Indra, lead guard to this pack and you girl better have a good explanation as to why one of our own's blood stains your hands," Indra stared daggers at the girl furious but Clarke couldn't believe what was hearing she was blaming her for Tris's injures!

"Are you fucking blind?! Dipshit that psycho wolf did this! I helped Tris before it killed her!" Clarke snarled out, the wolves with Indra shrank even further back even Indra stepped back once,

"What wolf?! You foolish dog, you are the only one here! A lone wolf soaked in the blood of Anya's second you will have hell to pay!" Indra yelled back at her and Clarke was frozen stiff,

The water... it washed away the censored smell!

Clarke turned her head back to look at the water but Indra spoke no lies the wolf was no longer there and the only blood she could smell was her own and Tris's. It only smelled of wolf's blood...a sharp pain hit the back of Clarke's head and her vision turned black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooooh a cliffhanger! Fun for me but not for you lol it is alright the next chapter will be up in about a week,

Guess what dears? I have now written up to chapter 11! Yay so exciting, I know it may be teasing to already have the next chapter at hand and not be posted but what fun would it be to not wait it out a little while? And also having to edit it to the best that I am able to and that does take some time because English is not my first langue but I give it my best shot.

Anyways look like this story may have up to 12 chapters all together just thought you may like to know :-)

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf


	7. Chapter 7

Hello darlings! Look how luck you are it is the new chapter! I hope that you enjoy it as much I do love this new updated version! I have marked within the chapter the place that I edited for those who might like to skip over everything and read the new updated version.

Enjoy the read darlings!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

" _This is ridiculous Anya, you could have handled this on your own_ ," Lexa growled in frustration as she held a mouth full of a moose's leg in her muzzle, she was dragging half of the body as they made their way back home.

" _Again, I'm sorry Lexa, seriously, I didn't know Clarke was still with you. I thought she gone home by now, it's already 6 in the afternoon what was I supposed to expect_?" Anya protested, carrying the front of the moose's body in her chops, dragging the creature by its antlers. Lexa besides her continued to pull the pray along the ground, it was rather heavy and she had little energy thanks to sleeping with Clarke; not that she was complaining but the girl really had tired her out, she maybe slept an hour at best.

Lexa remembered the moment so will, she had the beautiful blonde wrapped up in her arms and then she heard Anya howling. Lexa jumped out of bed, nearly knocking Clarke to floor but she was afraid that something was wrong. She wrote out a note to explain her absence and ran out the back door full wolf form and all. Lexa was ready to rip something apart, only to find Anya laying down on a dead moose asking her to help her bring the moose back home. It took all of Lexa's will power not to tackle Anya, instead she helped Anya by tearing the animal in half with her claws and fangs all the while complaining that Anya ruined her plans.

" _You could have called any other wolf!"_ Lexa growled out, she bit down on the carcass more harshly then need be, tasting fresh blood, she hummed at the taste the meat would definitely roast well over the fire pit tonight,

" _But you were closer, again I'm sorry I interrupted your fun time_ ," Anya teased her, tail wagging low as her thoughts went in the gutter,

" _Don't make me drop this Anya, so help me I will_ ," Lexa pulled her lips back baring as much teeth as she could, Anya only chuckled enjoying being able to mess around with her Heda,

The pair were close to the cave now, it had taken a lot of time to drag the animal through the woods, it was already late afternoon. She felt certain that Clarke had already went home or maybe if she was lucky the girl could still be at her cabin home. She couldn't help thinking how sweet it was when Clarke saw her home, she was completely aw struck like she never seen a home like hers before. They were getting closer to the cave and there was some sounds that alarmed her; her wolves were making a commotion, they sounded stressed and angry.

" _I'm going to fill those little pups bellies tell they are round and shiny,"_ Anya wagged her tail more excited at the thought of seeing the pups. Only Lexa knew that Anya had a weak spot for pups, she adored them and wanted as many as her omega could have. Even with her being a big heartbreaker, she did want to have her own family.

But Lexa was more focused on the up roar that was going on back home; her sense of smell was being muffled with the moose caucus, so she was not able to smell what the problem could be. Lexa dropped the moose half she was carrying and quickly began rubbing her muzzle into some moss at the base of a tree, making sure to rub her nose against the bark to cancel out the smells of the moose.

" _Something wrong Anya, drop the food, we have to see what's going on, it cannot wait,"_ Lexa finally freed her senses and her snout was hit the a wavy of a very powerful scent of peaches and cherry blossoms. The smell was intoxicating, it smelled so delicious the scent danced around her snout and hovered over her tongue. It was the smell of an omega in heat.

Lexa's mouth watered, her wolf panting loudly at the idea of tasting the omega in heat, it was like nothing Lexa has ever encountered before. The scent continued to tease her nose as it playfully nipped at her senses like fingers gliding down her body rubbing at her weak spots. If she had been in her human form she had no doubt she would be dripping with lust. She growled out trying to gain control, clawing at the ground with both paws as she willed her desires away. Anya was a having difficult time as well; she turned to a tree closet to them and standing on her hind legs she priced her claws into the bark of the tree digging her claws deep into it splitting the bark.

" _Oh, Gaia that smell_ ," Anya growled out dragging her claws down the bark a whine slipping out of her mouth. Lexa's mind was getting cloudy, she couldn't think right, her wolf was taking control urging her forward to find the omega and mark them as her own. She snarled out not wanting to let her beast take over her, quickly thinking Lexa turned back to the moose carcass and shoved her muzzle deep into its intestines soaking her snout with the blood. She nipped the inside of the flesh to bring more blood coating her mouth completely.

Lexa thought ahead and reached in, pushing past the muscles and tore out the liver of the creature. With the liver in her muzzle she pulled back tearing the body part clean out and she ran up to Anya and forced the liver against her snout. Anya bared her teeth at first haven been startled but quickly caught on rubbing the blood around her own muzzle.

" ** _Keep your wolf in line Anya, whomever the omega in heat is, our wolf well not take action without our say so_** **,** " Lexa commanded, Anya only nodded in agreement, she moved over to the moose and reached inside pulling out a lung keeping it in her mouth she moved over and stepped behind her Heda. Lexa kept the liver in her muzzle as she ran towards their den, it didn't take long to reach the chaos of the sounds; Lexa could see that many wolves had been pushed to outside of the cave.

Alphas and Betas were fighting each other trying to take claim of the omega that must have been inside. Blood was dripping from many different wolves and omegas were just on the inside of the cave being protected from the warriors that were losing their minds over the wolf in heat. The omegas were whining softly trying to calm their mates that were stressing themselves over keeping others out of the cave; thankfully those that were mated were sane enough to help guard their mates and the wolf inside. Indra's assigned wolves were keeping everyone from coming inside, even though they themselves were struggling. They took bites at anyone who pushed too close not caring that they made some bleed.

Lexa felt anger boil in her, her pack was out of line, they knew no one was to take an unwilling omega by force, it was against their law. Lexa squeezed down on the organ in her muzzle breaking the skin of the liver and waited until it was dripping enough blood she stepped forward into the group of angry wolves. She began roughly shacking the piece of flesh, making sure each and every wolf that was fighting like rabid dogs were splashed with blood. Anya followed suit soaking many more with the larger organ in her muzzle. Once enough wolves snapped out of their crazed state, Lexa let out a horrible roar of domination causing each and every wolf to fall to the ground making them bare their throats to her. Lexa briefly reached back pushing her paw on Anya's throat giving her permission to stand as normal reliving her of her power hold,

" ** _Have you no shame?!"_** Lexa barked at the nearest pair that been in a gruesome fight both heavenly injured, the wolves whimpered and shrank at the power in her words, " ** _every wolf here knows no omega will ever be taken against their will_**!" Lexa snarled out, snapping her jaw in front of some wolves that bared their teeth as Lexa moved towards the entrance of the cave. She heard Anya biting at the wolves that tried to get up making them yelp. " _I don't care what omega is in heat, it is their choose of who they may have even if they are stray. No omega will suffer the fate of how we first came to be!"_ Lexa roared out, her own mind began to strain with keeping each (minus Anya) wolf on the ground, at least the wolves knew their wrong doing as many began apologizing or whining at being shamed by their Heda.

Lexa slowly eased up on her power hold, wolves slowly stood back up staying where they were waiting for a command. Lexa thought over, what would be the best thing to do to keep them distracted of the heated omega. There was no way to get the omega to the safe place they had made to avoid situations like this.

" _Warriors go with Anya, you will help her bring in the food she has brought to share with all of you. Those who go with her will smear themselves in the blood of the moose and prepare to roast her kill. Anya will be the one to decide who may eat from her kill and who will go out and hunt for their own meal_ ," Lexa continued towards the cave and the wolves kept their heads down as she moved through them many moving out of her way,

" _The pups and the omegas will eat first before the a lot of you_ ," Anya bared her teeth at the warriors that followed after her towards where they had left the moose. Lexa had to hold back a laugh imagining how the wolves would whine about not eating before the omegas.

" ** _For those who lack control altogether will be banished from MY pack._** _I will not have weak wolves in this pack_ ," Lexa demanded, her wolves quickly agreed and shrank back further and began going about doing their usually jobs but none dared enter the cave even when Indra's assigned wolves stood down.

" _Where is Indra_?" Lexa addressed one of the warriors, he cast a look behind them towards the healer's tent,

"She is with Nyko right now Heda," he bowed his head in respect, she moved forward heading straight for the tent, she could hear some arguing going on. As Lexa got closer she could still smell the omega in heat, it was strong but thanks to blood that covered her muzzle she was able to resist the calling. Lexa pushed her way inside the hut seeing Nyko and Indra in their human forms both were tense ready to go at each other's throats. Nyko had a mask over his nose and from here she could smell it was soaked in ginger and pine needles and Indra had the same thing over her own face, they hadn't even noticed the massive wolf that entered the tent,

"She must be treated! What answers will you get with her death?!" Nyko snarled at Indra, pushing forward but Indra didn't back down instead she pushed back. Lexa knew will enough she was baring her teeth behind that mask clearly offend at being mocked,

"That dog does not deserve to be healed! That stray has entered Heda's lands without permission and has had the nerve to spill a pup's blood!" Indra growled deeply, shoving against Nyko but the healer was a large man he didn't even stumble at her push, just as Nyko opened his mouth in protest Lexa barked out angrily,

" _Enough! One of you best explain why my wolves are fighting like dogs waiting for their next meal!"_ Lexa snarled at them, both quickly backed down stepping away from each other and bowing their heads. Lexa took this chance to change into her human self-snapping her bones faster then she liked but wouldn't slow down tell she stood on two legs. Indra quickly moved forward and grabbed a bundle of clothes besides her handing it over to Lexa; she took the offer and began dressing herself as Indra explained what was going on,

"The small pack you assigned me Heda was with me while we where out patrolling. Once we were nearing the river's waterfall we caught the smell of wolves blood. As I took the lead to see who the blood belonged to, I smelled two different wolves. One from our own pack and the other a stray that must have been passing through," Indra kept her head down but looked up to meet Lexa's eyes, Lexa nodded and gestured for her to continue as she finished dressing herself. Nyko held up a wet rag to clean her face off of the blood but Lexa shook her head she wanted to keep the blood to ensure she wouldn't lose her mind over the heated omega. Nyko bowed turning away he went off towards the left side of tent where other wolves were resting from their injuries. Lexa was able to see Tris in the far corner she was a little too far away for her to be able to get a good look at her wounds.

"Once we got closer, what we saw was horrific the lands of the once peaceful river was spilled with blood, the grass covered in red, and to the side was a woman clutching onto Tris. Tris was heavily wounded, claw marks all around her midsection even a part her ear is missing the only other creature there was the omega. She was holding onto Tris like a mad man, keeping her in her arms like she owned her. She acted as though she was an alpha, baring her teeth at us like we were the enemy." Indra huffed out, her eyebrows scowled so deep as she got more lost in retelling what she had witnessed,

"I demanded an answer from her and she only responded in a fowl tongue that a mad wolf caused the mess and not herself. But there was no other wolf I could smell, nothing but the blood of Tris and the female's. Now I brought her here, Tris is laying back there healing from her wounds. Tris has yet to wake and the omega has been chained to a post towards the back of the healer's hut. Had I known the omega was going into heat I would not have brought her here; that mistake is my own and I take full responsibility for it," Indra kept her eyes on the ground out of respect but Lexa could easily see that she was upset and Lexa felt a pain when she had mentioned that it was Tris who was hurt yet again,

I'll have to keep Anya away from the omega or she will kill that wolf for harming her second

Lexa looked towards where Tris laid but right now she was fine, Nyko would have already tended to her; there was no reason for her to check up on her when another wolf needed to be punished.

"Take me to the stray," Lexa demanded, Indra nodded and quickly lead her Heda towards the back of the hut, as she moved closer she felt more anger fill her,

How could a stray wolf dare harm one of my own? She must have lost her mind; all wolves know that they must get permission to enter another territory to not ask is a challenge against me. Now this damn girl has made an act of war against Trikru by harming an innocent pup

With each step they drew near Lexa could smell the female even more the desire to mate her growing stronger. Lexa had to shake off her nerves though her body was singing with delight at getting closer to the offending creature, her nipples harden, her core felt like it was burning, and her essence coated the inside of her legs. She could see that Indra was struggling too. She is a beta, so of course she'd want to have the female for herself even if she hated the omega her wolf spoke true. Indra stopped suddenly as they reached the end of the hut; Lexa saw they drew the tent's flaps closed and on either side of the entrance were mixed piles of ginger roots and pin needles.

"Forgive me Heda for being weak, I cannot enter or I will lose control. If I am correct, I think this is the female's first heat which is why so many of your wolves are fighting for her. You know how valuable an omega's first heat is, I cannot really blame your wolves for fighting for her when she is of age to be breed" Indra backed away from the entrance placing a hand over her mouth and nose pressing the mask she had on more firmly to her face.

Lexa ignored the comment, it was rare for an omega's heat to start late of age. If the female is of age to be breed then it was no wonder why her wolves had been acting as they had. It was a chance of a life time to breed with an older omega in their first heat. Those who have had such a chance with an older omega have said that this types of omegas had the most incredible taste, like experiencing a high sex drug. There was also the bounce factor of the omega being able to give birth to stronger pups. It was more typical that an omega's heat started as young as 12, and in which case the omega is kept safe in further cave away from everyone else. The entrance to the cave is blocked off by thick water falls subduing the smell of a heated omega. It was a safe place for all omegas to go to since omegas were the only ones permitted to be within the cave.

If what Indra said to be true, then this had to be the omega's first day of her heat, which meant there was a whole 6 additional days of this mess. Lexa will have to ask Lincoln to help move her to the other cave after she's been questioned. It didn't matter how tempting the stranger was, she still committed a crime that be must be answered for. Lexa's wolf was protesting inside of her, arguing that things would be easier if she just took claim of the omega then no other wolf could interfere. Of course, the thought was tempting even Lexa, Heda of this pack has never had the chance to be able to taste a female's first heat...

I don't have to claim her, I could actually help the omega relieve her desire, maybe the omega would be willing and be more honest as to why she has trespassed...

Lexa shook her head roughly, her wolf continued to plant ideas in her head at the rare opportunity before them. She moved back and grabbed Indra's chin lightly, checking her eyes, there was red dancing around her iris. Lexa nodded dismissing Indra and moved on to the tent she grabbed the flaps to enter,

"She should not be giving you any troubles Heda, I made sure that she was secured. If you need any assistance please inform me I will send one of our omegas to help you," Indra bowed and quickly retreated back to the front of the healer's hut. Lexa watched as she went before turning back to the flaps of the tent. Lexa still faintly smelled the omega's heat it was calling out desperately to any wolf to mate her. There was a part of her mind telling her not to go inside, that it would be a mistake but her wolf urged her on saying it was a good thing.

Just remember you are stronger than your wolf, she will not win this fight of desire, you are not a wild animal

Lexa reached over grabbing some ginger roots crushing some in her hands and inhaled the scent before pushing forward. Her Heda mask set in place as she would teach this stray a harsh lesson for harming Anya's second. Lexa undid the binding of the flaps and entered inside, she quickly turned around shutting the entrance behind her to keep the smell muffled from the outside.

"You would dare to spill blood on lands that do not belong to you?" Lexa turned back ready to tear apart the stray, to make her suffer for the hell she's caused. Then she would decide with her guard what will become of the omega and how she will be punished after her heat was over. May it be by a thousand bites from the whole pack or to be scared across her chest to be publicly shamed of harming a pup. But the growl she held in the back of her throat practically suffocated her when her eyes landed on a familiar blonde.

Clarke was laying before her, her hands tied up behind her back against the wooden post. She was a complete mess, her blonde golden hair was stained with blood, claw marks covered the right side of her body; her shoulder blade was scuffed with bruises deep purple and blue marks colored down to her collarbone. Her right thigh had four long gashes, right from the top of her leg down to her knee, the wound still bled staining the dirt in crimson, her leg shook from the pain.

Yet that wasn't the worst of it, Clarke was panting heavily sweating all the way down her body. The shirt that she had on wasn't hers, it was clinging to her body Lexa clearly saw she had no bra on. Even as she panted she was chowing on her lip violently, blood dropped from the corn of her lips, she hadn't heard Lexa speak to her. She was keeping her legs closed tightly but Lexa could still smell her desire. Lexa's wolf felt a great pain at seeing her like this, she was suffering not only from her wound but also her heat. Lexa had no doubt she was being treated like hell by her wolves the buries on her shoulder was proof enough. More than likely she fought with her wolves about being tied up and they handled her harshly.

Xxxxxxxxx The updated version xxxxxxxxxx

Lexa felt the urge to be angry, that she should yell at the girl for lying about who she was, that she betrayed her in some way but to see Clarke in such a miserable state broke her heart and she just couldn't being herself to be harsh to her. She did feel her wolf growling at the fact that they had been tricked that Lexa should show Clarke who was the alpha, but Lexa pushed her wolf down.

Clarke wasn't a stray, she was not a threat, she never showed she intend to take her lands or her pack. Clarke was a sweet girl that she loved and in no way could she find Clarke to be a threat. Lexa remembered the times they shared together, the first time they had meet seeing Clarke's art work of her wolf form; then their date at the mall were Lexa was able to see how much she cared for her friends; when they had spoke for 2 weeks getting to know each other in a deeper way; and to the moment they slept with each other the first time and it had been so gentle neither wanting to be dominate, to be on top they were equal. Each moment they had has been nothing but tender and adoring, they shared a deep connection one that neither dared speak out loud for fear that it would shatter the connection. And all of this was just from knowing Clarke as a human. Lexa has a chance to discover something new about Clarke, she was getting the chance to meet Clarke's wolf side and that was going to be incredible. Lexa had always hoped that Clarke could be a wolf and if she hadn't been Lexa would have wanted to make her a wolf just like her, now there was no need to use her blood since Clarke was a wolf. Lexa got excited at what she must look like as a wolf no doubt she would be gorgeous,

I love Clarke, she means so much to me and I know Clarke feels the same way about me. That moment we shared in bed can't mean nothing, we are meant to be together I just know it

Lexa quickly moved forward to around the post undoing the bends with one swipe of her claws uniting the poor girl. Clarke has yet to move, she hung her head whimpering softly, Lexa laid a hand on her uninjured shoulder shaking her gently,

"Clarke? Sweetheart are you ok?" Lexa whispered coaxing the girl to move, it seemed Clarke was lost in her own thoughts trying to ease herself from the pain she was going through. Lexa moved around to sit in front of her, ignoring how delicious she smelled with being closer to her, she reached out and cupped her cheeks finally Clarke's eyes shot open to meet hers.

Once Clarke saw her she let out a whimper, she rubbed her legs together spreading the scent of her heat all around the tent. Lexa moved back quickly getting away from the impact of the fresh scent; she closed her eyes tightly screaming at herself to keep calm. Lexa dug her claws in the dirt as she sat before Clarke, staring to pant heavily as her.

Her mind wondered back to the moment she had taken the blonde to bed. She only had sex with Clarke just this afternoon, how could she not have noticed the smell of a heated omega? She defiantly smelled Clarke's arousal before it was faint gentle, very much like a human's but compared to this is it was like nothing. Clarke's true smell was intoxicating, she wanted so badly to rip those shorts off of her and dive her tongue inside the omega to remember the taste for the rest of her life.

Stop! Your wolf will not win here! You will not act upon your desires!

"Thi-s isn't ho-w I wanted y-ou to find out," Clarke moaned out, her moans brought Lexa back to reality from her dirty fantasies. She was biting at her lip again. Lexa could see her fangs jabbing at the already sensitive lip the sweet looking flesh was swollen and red. Clarke wrapped her arms around her shoulder holding herself close; she looked away from Lexa like she would hurt her some how she was whining, Clarke was afraid of her.

Lexa shook her head, her wolf howled out at such a realization that someone she loved thought she was going to hurt her. Lexa inhaled deeply grateful that she still had the moose blood under her nose. Carefully she moved towards Clarke, she saw her moving closer to her and right away she tensed ready to see if she was about hurt her like her wolves did.

I'm going to kill whoever fucking hurt her

Lexa closed her eyes for a moment and reached out searching for Lincoln. Thankfully he was in the healers but looking after Tris, she connected with his mind and spoke to him,

" _Lincoln, I know you are worried for your sister right now but I need you to make your position to overpower the heated omega smell. The wolf is Clarke, not just some random stray, knowing her there's no possible way she could have hurt Tris_ ," Lexa opened her eyes to check on Clarke, she was still on edge looking ready to flee or fight her,

" _Yes Heda, I will get it right away and bring it to you, so Clarke is a wolf? But how?_ " He questioned, Lexa could hear the many more questions he wanted to ask but Lexa barked to make him stop before he could shower with questions.

" _Later Lincoln, I need the perfume for her so I can think clearly with out losing control and so she can clam down and know there is no danger for her here,_ " Lexa demanded,

" _Of course, I have one already made since my heat isn't too far away, but I will give it to Clarke instead I'll be right back_ ," Lincoln disconnected and Lexa looked to Clarke she was watching her tensely, she had brought up her legs and wrapped her arms around them leaning her chin on her knee.

Lexa smiled at her and took a step towards her but she flinched right away, Lexa let a out a small whimper to show she was not going to harm her but it seemed to confuse Clarke but she had dropped the tension from her shoulders. Moving slowly as possible Lexa crouched down in front of her and extended her hand to Clarke giving her the chance to accept her touch. Lexa titled her head and smiled at her as she watched the girl calculate if this could be a trick.

An omega in heat can be over sensitive thanks to their heat screwing with their hormones; some could be a whimpering mess or some could be ready to attack anyone who approached them the wrong way. And judging by Clarke's actions she was an omega who would take a bite at Lexa if she felt threatened enough. Clarke was still on edge though she seemed like she wanted to grab her hand but she didn't know if it was safe to touch the alpha.

Lexa changed her stance a little, she sat up crossing her legs beneath her and moved her hand up, she pushing away her hair from her neck and exposed her throat to the omega. Lexa extended her hand again keeping her eyes lowered and softly began to purr releasing a calming hormone to help Clarke relax. It felt like awhile before she felt Clarke's hand rest in hers but then she moved her hand up, resting both of her hands on her shoulders. Lexa looked up seeing Clarke kneeling before her looking so lost but her eyes kept darting back to her exposed neck and meeting Lexa's eyes.

Lexa had to look away from Clarke, seeing the girl so up close and to be able to actually smell her for once was overwhelming. Lexa felt like she was falling deeper in love with her. Clarke's palm rested against her exposed neck and Lexa felt a little lost by the action, the movement was usually used by alphas. Clarke suddenly pushed herself into Lexa's lap sitting on her crossed legs as she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her close. Lexa tensed for a second her face was covered in Clarke's hair as Clarke kept pulling her closer to her; Lexa wrapped her arms around her and hugged her back. Lexa felt her mind getting foggy with breathing in Clarke's heat her mouth watered she wanted to so badly bite into the omega.

"I tho-ught yo-u wer-e going to h-urt me," Clarke groaned out, her face pressed against Lexa's throat, her breath was warm as she breathed on the sensitive flesh. Lexa swallowed hard doing her best to ignore her wolf that kept getting excited that they had Clarke in her arms. Her wolf was practically prancing about how they now had their own omega to mate. Lexa shook her head clearing the thought away,

"I would never hurt you Clarke, I'm sadden you would think that I would harm you," Lexa risked kissing her shoulder blade seeing the buries more up close made her let out a growl, "I can't say the same for my wolves, I'm sorry they hurt you," Lexa rubbed a hand up and down her back to sooth her further. Lexa continued to purr enjoying that Clarke answered back with her own sweet purr; Clarke laughed, her laughter tickled her neck as she pulled back meeting Lexa's eyes.

"It's ok, I took a bite out of the guy that forced me to stay still," Clarke grinned, Lexa chuckled she leaned in a bit kissing the tip of her nose making her giggle, "You know, I thought you'd be a lot angrier at me... for hiding what I am" Clarke tensesed in Lexa's arms and Lexa tired to think it over, but the omega's heat was clouding her mind and when she thought too much of how she had Clarke in her grasp, a omega in heat that actually wanted her back, it was a little hard focusing on the big revel,

"I won't lie, I am upset that you lied to me but not angry, I'm just not understanding why you hid yourself instead of telling me what you are?" Lexa titled her head coaxing an answer from her when she looked away tensing in her arms more almost trying to pull away but Lexa kept her arms firmly around her she wouldn't let her run off when things outside this tent was a complete mess, "there's also your heat, kind of messing with my head. I can't exactly keep a clean mind so to speak," Lexa joked, Clarke looked at her grinning the little temptresses moved her body to the point she straddled Lexa lap pressing her core against her. The omega's eyes had swirls of gold swimming in the blue of her eyes, Lexa swallowed the urge to move her hands lower and play with the omega,

"Is that so? So if I pinned you down and had my way with you, you'd let me?" Clarke challenged, she licked her lips eying Lexa hungrily, Lexa's breathing came out harder her body lighting up feeling the heat coming of Clarke's core was making her own core dripping wet,

"I would let you, without a doubt I would let you do anything you wanted to do with me," Lexa panted, her wolf was stirring inside getting more excited, she wasn't able to stop her ears and tail from sprouting. Clarke eyes were on the edge of fully easing into her heat, sparks of gold danced more inside the blue of her iris.

Clarke leaned down a breath away from her lips and Lexa so desperately wanted to close the distance but with ever strength she had left; she gently but quickly shoved Clarke away and got up turning away she tried to calm her raising heart. Lexa couldn't let the omega take her right now, it would be wrong this was her first heat, the wolf in Clarke would try to mark her neck permanently to bond them forever. No, Lexa will not let that happen, not yet at least Clarke had to be reminded that there was a lot more to do before they could seal the bond, like finding Clarke a moonstone. But then she felt Clarke's hand grab the under side of her tail making her yelp and turn back to her,

"Hey you said I could have my way with you," Clarke purred, her hand slowly inched up the underside of her tail making Lexa moan softly while her other hand grabbed her thigh as Clarke moved closer to Lexa. Lexa's mind was getting foggy her want for the omega grew more, she wanted to feel Clarke's fingers inside of her. Lexa turned around to face Clarke, surprisingly her heat hadn't completely taken her but the blue in her eyes was less bright the gold taking over,

"Clarke, I so badly want to do this, really I do but you can't be doing this when your in heat. You do remember that there is more then a bite to bond us right?" Lexa slowly tried to convince herself as much as Clarke, but her teasing little hands glided up from the back of her thighs to rest on her ass. Lexa groaned leaning into the touch, Clarke kissed at Lexa's collarbone, dragging her tongue slowly up to her neck. Lexa was so close to going over the edge to let Clarke's heat control them both so they could have a night to remember,

"Actually I don't, this is my first heat to ever fully come around," Clarke whispered taking small nips at Lexa's skin, the comment made Lexa focus though, it was such an odd thing to say, "the Ark pack are asswholes, the councils and chancellor don't let us omegas have any fun...forcing omegas and alphas to never be allowed to go into heat or rut," Clarke spoke absolutely like what she said was normal but Lexa felt a worst fear realizing Clarke was from the city of wolves...

but she insulted them? Did she not love her pack?

The new knowledge gave her enough will power to hold the omega at by; gripping her shoulders and holding her further from her body. Clarke let out a whine in protest to lost in her desires to even realize what she just said to Lexa. The omega in her only wanted one thing right now nothing else mattered. "Your pack controls your own heat?" Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes trying to get her to snap out of her desire, Clarke nodded her head, her eyes wondering down Lexa's body like she was undressing her slowly Lexa could feel the ghosting action happening, she shuttered,

"They do, that's not the worst of it though," Clarke whined trying to get closer to Lexa, "come on please Lexa, I want to touch you don't you want me?" Clarke teased her rocking her hips side to side catching Lexa's attention, even with how badly she wanted Clarke the more she said about the Ark pack the more she began to worry for Clarke's safety and as well as her wolves that were being taken by the Ark pack.

"Clarke please, you must pay attention, the Ark pack your pa-"

"The Ark pack isn't mine!" Clarke snapped suddenly baring her fangs she growled deeply a flash of saddens passed her eyes before she whinnied looking away her hand coming up to the collar at her throat, "I was born into that pack, I didn't choose to be with them," Clarke sadnesses broke Lexa heart, what she was saying wasn't making any sense, what kind of pack were the Ark Wolves? Why did Clarke hate them? Why did they control another's wolf body? What did the collar have to do with any of this? Lexa's mind span with questions not understanding what was going on, she felt so overwhelmed with finding out Clarke was a wolf and apparently she was a part of the Ark pack but not willingly.

Lexa let go of Clarke pressing her hands to her temples trying to organize her thoughts she didn't even noticed the tent flaps opening. A sharp intake of breath from Clarke snapped her out of her thoughts though, Lexa looked up see Clarke dripping with purple liquid and she was not happy, the purple liquid soaked her all the way down to her shorts.

"What the fuck Lincoln?!" Clarke growled in irration but then whatever she was just soaked in tickled her nose pleasantly and before she could stop herself she was purring softly her muscles relaxed and she could breath much easier. Lexa sighed feeling far more relieved, as Clarke heat scent vanished replaced with the herbal potion that over powered Clarke's heat.

"Sorry Clarke, Heda told me to," Lincoln laughed at Clarke attempt at a growl that sounded more like a purr. Lexa turned to Lincoln patting him on the shoulder,

"That will be all Lincoln, thank you, tell Nyko to come here please, Clarke's wounds need attention," Lexa gently pushed the omega out, while the man had way too much skip in his step after dosing Clarke in a herbal shower,

"What the hell did Lincoln just dump on me?" Clarke tried to growl but was far too relaxed, she staggered where she stood and Lexa moved fast catching her before she could fall and hurt herself. The silly omega curled up into her arms purring away sweetly Lexa smiled running her fingers through her hair. Lexa lowered her down to lean against a chest in the room and sat besides her,

"Nothing dangers I promise, it's just something to keep you clear headed. It's a position Lincoln made for himself whenever his heat comes out of no where. It's like a safety net, the only down side with the stuff it makes the omega using it a little groggy and kills off the desire to want to have sex. A lot of omega's don't like the feeing so it's not used often," Lexa explained as she ran her fingers through Clarke's hair, the tent flaps opened and Nyko peaked in holding a basket of healing equipment, she gestured for him to come inside. Nyko bowed before entering right away he came up to Clarke's other side and began looking her wounds over.

"That's pretty cool, it smells really nice, why didn't I get this earlier?" Clarke stirred a little to look at the new person who was by her side. Lexa was glade to see she understood what he was doing so she didn't put up a fight as Nyko cleaned out her wounds using some bitter medicine to clear off the dirt and dried blood,

"That's because I thought you were just a random wolf who attacked Tris and trespassed on my lands. But you are not just anyone Clarke, maybe it seems silly to you but you are my girlfriend and that holds a respectable title here," Lexa kissed Clarke temple when Nyko used another medicine to disinfect the wound, Clarke hissed at the pain but didn't protest. Nyko looked over Clarke's wounds carefully before he continued working on the wounds,

"Girlfriend? I don't remember agreeing to that but then how could I resist this gorgeous raccoon masked wolf?," Clarke teased her, she leaned up playful nipping Lexa's earlobe, Lexa blushed when Nyko shot a grin her way, showing all of his teeth as he chuckled when Lexa glared back at him.

"Not a word Nyko, if you know what's good for you, you will not say a thing to any wolf," Lexa growled, feeling a blush crawl up her cheeks as Clarke nipped the side of Lexa's neck. Nyko chuckled nodding his head as he rubbed a paste over Clarke's wounds,

"I have said nothing Heda, your secret will stay with me," Nyko smiled again, he finished dressing Clarke's wounds, he gathered all his materials getting ready to leave but then Clarke moved up grabbing his forearm taking him by surprise,

"Thank you, I remember you when they brought me in, you tried to help me right away before that bully yelled at you probably telling you weren't allowed to," Clarke smiled at Nyko she leaned forward kissing his cheek making the huge man blush, "Your just a big teddy bear, I bet you look like a bear in your wolf form," Clarke teased as she leaned back down into Lexa's arms, Lexa carefully wrapped her arms around Clarke holding her close to her, she bared her face into the side of her neck laughing at what Clarke said,

"He does actually, big fluffy brown bear," Lexa mocked, Clarke giggled right away patting at Nykos arm,

"Ooh, I want to see sometime! That would be amazing seeing a fluffy wolf bear you must look adorable," Clarke grinned ear to ear and Nyko huffed out before he quickly moved away from the pair taking his materials with him; he left the tent blushing red as a tomato muttering about not being a teddy bear. "I hope I didn't offend him," Clarke sounded worried now, Lexa chuckled at the mode change kissing the side of her face to sooth her,

"He'll be fine, but if you ever did see his wolf you wouldn't find him so cute, his wolf is rather large but he is a gentle giant," Lexa held Clarke rubbing her face in her hair making it stick up, Clarke giggled again she smacked playfully at Lexa's arms,

"Stop that, it tickles," Clarke laughed, sighing she leaned back kissing under Lexa jaw, Lexa smiled softly letting out a soft purr, she leaned down bumping her nose against hers. It was a sweet affection two wolves in her culture like to do, it was like giving them a kiss showing them they loved one another if they both were in wolf form, but Clarke tilted her head and kissed her lips instead misunderstanding what Lexa meant. "God if I knew you would become this cuddly just for me being a wolf, I would have told you a lot sooner about me," Clarke spook a little more sadly it was easy to see she felt guilty for lying to her, Lexa cupped her cheek getting her to meet her eyes,

"Why didn't you though? The first time you came here all you had to do was howl then someone from my pack would have checked to see if you were a threat or not. Then you could have meet with me sooner, were I would have given you permission to visit my lands as much as you like since you always come here to draw. I wouldn't have had a problem with it," Lexa smiled at her like it was the simplest thing in the world, but Clarke looked at her completely lost and didn't seem to believe her,

"You wouldn't just kill me right away?" Clarke asked , these wolves were so much different from her own wolves it was insane. She knew her 100 wolves didn't really know what it meant to be a wolf but she hadn't thought there would be such a big difference. She only knew the rules that everyone had to follow or pay the price, of course Chancellor Jaha would fill their heads with horror stories of what other packs would do to them if they ever found out about them. Clarke was guilty for believing in them she had went to great lengths to keep herself a secret. And the look on Lexa's face was completely shocked even offended,

"What? Of course not, Clarke we are wolves but we are not monsters, I don't know what those Ark wolves taught you about us but I'm most certainly most of it is a lie," Lexa half growled, Clarke knew the growl wasn't aimed at her but the Ark pack itself, she huffed out shacking her head again, "Clarke would you tell me more about your pack? I'm just so lost to what they been telling about other wolves. It seems to me that this pack does not follow the natural laws of being a wolf," Lexa squeezed her a bit, she didn't want to overwhelm her yet with her questions about her pack she wanted to know about Clarke's pack life. They seem to do things so against their nature and the collar on her throat made her worry more. Clarke hesitated bitting at her lip very deep in thought,

"I can trust you right? You won't use the information I give you against my actual pack? I don't give a damn about the pack I was born into, I could could careless what happens to them well at least certain ones. But my pack that I look after, 100 of the exactly, I don't want ANYONE you or anyone in your pack to hurt them" Clarke managed to growl in warning to make sure Lexa would take her seriously. Lexa pulled back from their embrace helping Clarke to lean against the chest so she could move in front of Clarke to meet her eyes. She was definitely being serious,

"You have my word Clarke, I will treat your wolves as though they are my wolves if turn you can help me," Lexa figured this be the best time to inform her of what the Ark pack was doing with her wolves.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked confused, Lexa took in a deep breath before letting it out,

So she isn't involved with my wolves getting taken; there's just no way she could be, she's far to kind to be able to do something like that

Lexa retold from the beginning of when her wolves were being taken by the sickly wolves of the city and how her wolves never came back. Lexa told her the number of wolves the prevues Heda lost to them all the way to when she took over for the last Heda. Clarke was shocked to hear about what she had to say about the Ark pack; her hand had went up to the collar again scratching at it angrily. And then Clarke told Lexa of what her life was like back in Arakdia and Lexa was horrified to hear what they did to their own wolves,

"They would willing harm you, just for being true to you nature?" Lexa growled her wolf was clawing out inside her, the idea that they found what they were disgusting was beyond wrong. Lexa couldn't imagine such pain, to never be in your wolf form also having your wolf stuck inside yourself that was awful on it own. But this Ark pack would punish others for not obeying the rules they set for themselves? This Chancellor Jaha was a coward, a low life scum, no he was a dog,

"Yes they would, cause they are screwed up, power hungry bitches, they just... god they are the worst," Clarke shook her head her eyes grew distance as she went back into her mind. Lexa wondered what was going on through her head, what horrible memory was she going back to. Maybe she was thinking of her father... Clarke had told Lexa that he father was killed but she hadn't told her that their own alpha killed him.

Lexa moved to sit besides her, putting an arm around her bring her back to reality she looked at Clarke a few tears in her eyes, "and they were wrong about your pack too, they were completely utterly wrong. You weren't mad at me or tried to kill me like the councils always said you would," Clarke shook her head leaning in she pressed her face into her neck breathing in deeply, "What have I been missing? What else about being a wolf have I missed out on? What kind of wolf I'm I?" Clarke whispered, she wrapped her arms around Lexa squeezing her tight a small whine escaped her mouth.

Lexa felt her own heart sting, for 17 years Clarke has never gotten to be a wolf, she had not a clue what being a wolf meant...it explained her rambling before, why she didn't fight against what her heat was telling her to do, Clarke didn't even know about the normal culture of what wolves liked to do on a day to day basis. She was raised human, a boring lifestyle compared to a wolf's who relished in the fact on being able to be free and not judgmental like humans so often tended to be. Clarke had been taught that omegas were only good for breading and raising pups, while betas and alphas got to push them around and hurt them just because they wanted to. It was so wrong, Lexa gave all her wolves the opportunity to do what they wanted as long as it was reasonable and not harmful. An alpha could stay in the den raising pups while their omega mate could be warriors defending them from all dangers. It was their choice, Lexa would never take that option away from them.

"It's not too late you know? I can teach you our way, all about our history, our culture, there is so much I can teach you Clarke and I would be honored to teach you," Lexa rested her forehead against hers and she smiled when she saw Clarke smiled back at her, she nodded her head,

"I would love to learn that and more. I want to know everything there is to be a wolf. I want to be true to my nature," Clarke sighed, she leaned back thinking about the possibility, but then she thought of what Lexa said about her wolves being taken to the city she lived in. Lexa could see the emotions switch on her face, she had an idea what she could be thinking of,

"Your wolves though, what the hell do they need them for? I can't believe them, god they must want to control your pack to. Low life dogs," Clarke bared her teeth at her frustrations, she shook her head grabbing Lexa's hands, "look I really had no clue about them taking your wolves. I really didn't but I can promise you that I will find out why they are taking them," Clarke pulled on Lexa's hands bringing her closer she kissed Lexa's forehead. Lexa sighed enjoying the touch of the omega, she wished she could just curl up in Clarke's lap and be done with the world but sadly life isn't that easy for someone like her. Lexa pulled back and kissed Clarke on her own forehead,

"I knew you didn't have anything to do with them. I just knew you couldn't have, just like I know you didn't attack Tris," Lexa placed a finger at her lips when she tried to defend herself, "your not that type of wolf Clarke, trust me, I believe you when you say you didn't cause her harm. And I'm sure if Tris was awake right now she would be in here protecting you herself," Lexa smiled, remembering how excited she had been when she asked Tris to help Clarke gather herbs after she left to help Anya with her kill. Tris wouldn't have been able to help Anya take the moose back, her paw was still healing. Tris had this fascination for the blonde, Lexa wasn't sure why she liked her so much, though at the same time she didn't know how she could fall in love with Clarke when she first meet her. Clarke had one of those lovable personality, it was hard not to care for her,

"How is Tris? She looked so badly injured when your wolves brought us back here. I wanted to help her out but Indra wouldn't let me anywhere near her," Clarke was moving a little more the potion was still there she was probably getting used to effects, as she wasn't as groggy. Lexa will have to have a talk with Indra, she had been far too quick to asume the worst of Clarke; even though Clarke was just as wounded as Tris. That Indra had a bad temper on her though, so of course she would be quick to think that Clarke caused all the damage,

"I'm no-"

"She's perfectly fine," Anya's voice came in from the other side of the closed tent, the flaps opened and in came Anya with Tris in tow. "In fact she's more then fine, the damn pup wanted to see her new favorite wolf." Anya grinned at Clarke and the moment Tris got around Anya, she ran to Clarke and throw her arms around her,

"Oh thank Gaia! I thought you died," Tris whined snuggling into Clarke's hair, Lexa laughed at the surprised look on her face as Clarke did her best to return the hug. Clarke was being careful where she placed her

hands as Tris had a few wraps around her body from her injuries. But Tris didn't seem to have a problem with where she hugged Clarke,

"Me? God you're the one that scared me, when that damn crazy wolf had you in its jaws I was sure that would have been the end for you," Clarke soothed Tris stroking her back and Tris ate up the affection curling into her more. Lexa smiled she moved back a little to lean against the post Clarke had been tied up to as Anya joined them on the floor,

"You just keep surprising us Clarke, first we find out your a wolf, then Tris told me when she briefly came to she saw you take down that crazed wolf all on your own so she says," Anya grinned showing all her teeth, Tris sniffled a little as she moved back sitting besides Clarke, still snuggling up to her side she looked like a puppy,

"Oh please, that's only because Tris was able to weaken it, I just did the final blow," Clarke smiled though it was more on edge then a genuine smile, she held on to Tris's hand playing with her fingers, "now that you bring that wolf up, I'll have to go and see if I can grab samples of the blood to see what was wrong with it," Clarke muttered more for herself, Lexa saw Anya tense besides her she turned to Anya lifting a brow,

"What's wrong? Do you know something about the wolf?" Lexa wonders growing tense as she saw Anya avert her eyes looking towards the dirt for a while before looking back to Lexa, she nodded slowly her smile gone,

"We found the wolf's body, it sank to the bottom of the river apparently the wolves Indra assigned to check out the area were to stupid to check the water. But that's not the worst of it... I think I know who the wolf is but he looks so different so I'm not sure it really is him," Anya kicked at the ground looking angry as she said this, Lexa waited for her to continue to say something more but before she could her wolves outside howled in alarm calling for her protection.

Lexa shot up instantly ready to go, she paused for a moment looking back at Clarke worried what would happen if she left her alone. If her wolves were calling for protection that could only mean that the Ark pack was here. Lexa leaned down kissing Clarke's forehead quickly,

"Hey wait what's going on?" Clarke worried trying to get up but fell back down, Lexa looked back at her for a second then back to were her wolves were calling for help,

"I can't explain right now, I'll be right back you stay here, Tris make sure she doesn't go anywhere, Anya let's go," Lexa didn't wait for a reply tearing through the flaps of the tent running at full speed towards the entrance of the cave,

Xxxxxxx End of the updated version xxxxxx

" **Anya protect the pack here, let no one leave or enter until I return. No harm is to come to Clarke, no one is to enter the tent** ," Lexa shouted the commanded to her guard as she continued to run full force,

"Yes Heda," Anya called back as she moved towards the other wolves that began to gather in the safe hold. Lexa began taking off her clothes quickly transforming as the last article of clothing left her body; she pushed forward running on all fours. Lexa got half way through the cave when a small brown wolf, an omega came running towards her fear clear in his eyes as he reached his alpha,

" _Heda! The city wolves are back! They hid their scent from us Heda, they taken more wolves about 8 they have one of the pups_!" The omega whimpered loudly as he reported to her, Lexa growled deeply not at the omega but at the fact that the Ark pack attacked them while she had one of their own wolves here with her. This pack truly didn't give a damn about following pack laws, they cared only about themselves just like humans do. It was no wonder Clarke kept referring to them as a separate group from herself. She will have to see if Clarke could tell her more about their defense line maybe they would be able to combine their packs to take down the Ark pack. Clarke may very well side with her since she seemed to hate them so much. Clarke pack may be small but they would surely have enough information of what the Ark pack did to defend itself.

"Indra went on ahead Heda, she asked me to inform you," the omega bowed his head, Lexa quickly pushed her paw to his neck and took off full speed, a few wolves still blocked the entrance to the cave and Lexa easily leapt over them not stopping for anything as her paws hit the ground.

She began to track Indra's scent, Lexa sniffed at the air as she ran switching paths as she caught her scent. She could also smell the distressed wolves as some of them howled for her but let out quick yelps of pain. Lexa pushed harder ignoring the burn in her hamstrings as she flew through the forest towards the south side of the park that neared the end of the sanctuary.

Her paws glided down the path like air, using fallen trees and boulders to push off of to go even faster. Her breathing was regular not breaking a sweat since she ran so often for just these types of situations. Lexa was not a large wolf, but she had more speed compared to all of her pack put together. She barreled through a heard of deers as she ran past them, few of the animals had been able to notice her as she passed by like a shadow. Nothing could slow her down, especially when her pack needed her.

Several wolves connected to her mind as she reached Indra and the rest of the warriors. They were crouched down looking ahead of them, Lexa stepped close to them as they parted making room for her so Lexa could scanned the area. Before Lexa was a large titanium cage 8 wolves including the beta pup, was trapped inside, there was 3 omegas, 3 betas, the pup, and an alpha thankfully they were using their heads and had the pup and his mother in the middle, while the others surrounded them keeping them safe. The pup was whining softly hiding under his mother as his mother curled around him protectively; she cleaned at his face to keep him distracted.

Four men were standing around the caged wolves, one was writing on a clipboard leaning down and checking the wolves. The alpha tried snapping at his face but the bar gaps were too small for his muzzle to fit through. The man with a clipboard stood back up writing away again another man was checking the cage all round making sure things were secure. There was a large truck backing up towards the cage, two men jumped out pulling thick chains out the back of the truck they began to hock the chains to the cage. They talked amongst themselves thinking they were safe,

"We got a good batch today, you make sure to secure that chains extra tight," the clipboard man spoke as he walked to the group checking the chains himself. He let down the bed of the truck yanking on a lever letting out a metal ramp, it slowly stretched out to meet the floor hitting the back of the cage,

"Stop worrying Emerson, I tied it myself, these guys aren't going anywhere," one man separated from them, he moved to the bed of the truck pulling at a handle attached to the side, the chains creaked as they tightened. Lexa's wolves whined, they sniffed at the air one caught their pack's scent and began to reassure the others that their Heda was here,

"I just need them in perfect condition the Doctor, doesn't want any damage on them," Emerson was looking them over eyeing the middle of the pack, Lexa growled as he slowly realized something was up. Lexa worried for the young pup, he was not a Natblida as he was born a babe and not a pup, but that didn't make him any less important. Lexa's pack had only him and the other alpha pup who was safely back home with her fathers. "They keep protecting the female in the middle, she must be special or something cause they haven't broken from their stance once," he muttered, he reached into one of his pockets pulling out a long wand,

"How can the infected be protective? I thought these things watched out for themselves," another man pulled on a separate lever, the cage began to move slowly up the metal ramp,

"That's what I thought too, but their different from the ones we are working with. These guy's live to be wild animals like it's their way of life," Emerson stuck his hand through the bars the wand in his hand sparked with bright blue lights, a beta snapped forward trying to grab the wand but she let out an awful yelp as it shocked her tongue. She shook her head about trying to ease the pain; Emerson kept moving closer with the sparking wand getting closer to the mother. The mother still bared her fangs snapping her chops trying to seem threatening enough to scare the man away. Though the man didn't seem to care thinking he was safe with his special wand he didn't see the other beta that came right for his extended arm.

Warning a little graphic violence!

The beta snapped forward grabbing the man's arms in his muzzle tearing into the flesh the man; he let out a howl in pain and others moved quickly to help him. Another man held out a gun aiming for the beta that was keeping a hold of Emerson's arm,

" ** _Now_**!" Lexa commanded, she leapt over the hedges bounding towards the man that held the gun; she took him by surprise as Lexa opened her muzzle letting out a growl as she sank her sharp teeth into his shoulder blade. The man she held in her jaws screamed in agony he tired swinging back at Lexa with his free hand but she bit down harder until she could hear the crack of bones snapping in her mouth. Lexa purposely yanked down slowly, pulling apart each layer of flesh as she tore off the man's arm clean off his body, not caring that the man was screaming loud enough to make her ears ring. Lexa spat out the man's arm to the side, the man continued to scream getting sick of hearing his cry's, she turned to him swiping her claws past his throat to keep him silent as he died off.

"Get the tranquilizer gun it's in the-" Lexa looked up in time to see the next man fall by Indra's teeth, her muzzle dripped with blood as the man's head fell from her jaw. Two men were still alive the one that was stuck against the cage as the beta kept a hold of him while Indra had another man pinned beneath her paws. The beta keeping a hold of Emerson tried to pull the arm off the man, but Lexa needed him alive,

" ** _Leave him, he will be delivering a message for me_** ," Lexa commanded, the wolves stepped down and turned to Lexa waiting for the next command. But the caged wolves howled in victory but for Lexa it was far from over. Lexa looked to the beta who still held on to the man she nodded her head and he released him, letting the man fall down onto the pile of his dead companions. But Emerson could only stare up at Lexa, terrified as he watched this wolf slowly approach his companion,

"Please don't kill us! Please I beg of you we're just trying to help you!" The man screamed out at her, trying to regain his pride, but no mercy would be shown to him. Lexa approached Indra gesturing with her head to move away from the man she had pinned. Indra obeyed lowering her head and backed away, the man slowly pushed himself off the ground watching in horror as Lexa came closer.

Lexa circled the man from behind snapping her muzzle between the man's neck and shoulder blade, she bit down hard until she could feel the bones reaching her teeth. She dragged him kicking and screaming and she pulled him up in front of the man named Emerson. He shook were he sat, forgetting his own pain as he watched Lexa slowly sink her teeth deeper into the man in her muzzle. She kept her chops pulled back allowing the crushing of bones to be heard as she killed him. The last man alive pissed himself watching her drop the body and slowly transformed keeping her eyes locked on his.

"Did you really think you wouldn't be caught?" Lexa growled, she could feel the fresh blood pouring down her face as she addressed the man, he continued shacking as the other wolves surrounded him,

"We are just trying to cure them," he whispered looking up at her, he paid no mind to the injured arm as he leaned as far away as possible from Lexa. "They're sick, really sick, they shouldn't be like this," he whimpered as he got further away, Lexa grew out her claws and gripped the man by his throat pulling him off the ground, she slowly dug her claws inside the sensitive flesh,

"Cure them from what? Being a wolf? This is what we are, we have no shame unlike the Ark pack. Be sure to tell chancellor Jaha that we will be coming after him next including every one of his council members," Lexa squeezed down harder when the man tried to shack his head, Emerson knew who she was talking about she could see it in his face. Clarke had told her everything about their rules and who enforced them, hopefully it was enough to grab the man attention to actually take the message along,

"Fuck you, I'm not doing shit for you animals, people shouldn't turn into wolves, it's disgusting," the man tried to yell but then he began foaming at his mouth, Lexa released him quickly feeing confused, he was died. She looked him over seeing something in his hand he had a needle stuck in his thigh, he had injected himself with something,

" _The coward rather takes his own life then to help his own pack. What a dishonorable fool_ ," Indra growled at the dead man still standing on all fours; she leaned in sniffing at the needle still stuck in his thigh. Her snout wrinkled up as she moved away shaking her head trying to rid of the smell.

Lexa watched Indra for a moment before she leaned down and pulled the needle out of the man's thigh. Her other wolves began searching for the keys and once they found them they unlocked the cage; freeing the wolves who leaped out yelping with joy that they hadn't been taken. But Lexa was fixed on the needle she had in her hands as she read the label her hands shock as fury filled her,

Name: Arkadia research lab

Test: Silence: Dr. Tsing's serum

Date: 2nd of September

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How did we like the new chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it!

I would like let people know this will be the only time that I fix a chapter; the other chapters will be as they are and I will not make changes because (not to sound selfish) this is my fanfic. I will write the story as I wish to, if this may upset you, I am sorry but you are free to anther fanfic if you so wish it.

For those who don't mind the chapters being as they are, I say welcome to a fun ride! And I hope you can handle the ride lol, I will say nothing more because I hate to spoil.

Oh! One more thing remember how I said the fanfic will have 12 chapter? I think it may actually have 14, but I am not sure yet but this should be exciting no?

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf


	8. Chapter 8

Hello darlings! That's right it is the new chapter enjoy your treat my dears! :)

Thank you to everyone who has given kudos/favored my story! It makes me a very happy wolf, though comments are my favorite treats lol jk jk ;P comments/kudos/favored are much appreciated. :)

Enjoy the read!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke POV

Clarke didn't want to think that the pack she was born into would actually kidnap other wolves; it made her sick to think what they could be doing to them. She knew the Ark Pack didn't value themselves for what they were, they hated the very idea of it, but what did taking wolves from the sanctuary do for them?

Clarke was sitting inside the healer's hut with Tris; Tris had several different jars in front of her each container held different flowers and herbs and one stone mixing bowl was sitting on her lap, she was crushing different dried up herbs inside the stone bowl.

"So, what is this potion stuff anyways?" Clarke asked she reached into one of the jars garbing a withered purple flower. She turned it around in her fingers and brought it to her nose taking a sniff, it smelled rather sweet with a hint of bitter pollen,

"It's like a perfume for an omegas heat, Lincoln my older brother, he taught me how to make this when we were younger so that I'd be able to help an omega when they wanted it. A lot of omegas don't like it though, cause it makes them groggy and wolves don't like to feel weak," Tris grabbed another handful of lemon skin and added it to the bowl, "it's a mix of ginger, jasmine, lavender, and lemon these stuff put together masks the scent of an omega in heat," Tris paused looking around herself, Clarke saw the jar of water on the floor, she reached down and presented it to her. Tris smiled taking the jar, she slowly added the water to the herb mix, it took Clarke a moment to realize what Tris had said about Lincoln, Octavia's like interest had a little sister, this was going to below the alpha's mind,

"Wait, Lincoln is your brother?" She grumbled a little dazed as the potion mix stared to play with her nose,

"Yes, well obviously we don't look related, more like his dad adopted me when my parents were taken to your city. All of us here knows that means they are as good as dead. Not that I'm blaming you I swear," Tris smiled nervously hope she hadn't been rude, Clarke could only manage a sad smile, her insides ached wondering just how many wolves the Ark pack as taken,

How many have become orphans? How many mates have become widows? How many families have been torn apart? How could the Ark pack be cruel enough to ruin the lives of other packs?

Tris extended one of her claws and out of nowhere she reached over grabbing Clarke's hand and jabbed her palm with the claw. The omega flinched from the sudden pain ready to lecture her but then she pulled her now bleeding palm over the watery purple mix and Clarke watched amazed as the potion thickened with each drop of blood that dripped inside. "That should do it, go ahead and close up your wound," Tris mixed Clarke's blood in, letting go of Clarke's hand and Clarke looked around for something to close off the wound,

"Why add blood? And where does Nyko keep a band aid?" Clarke moved to get up but Tris stopped her looking at her puzzled,

"The blood is for the omega smell, it's like temporarily claiming yourself so no one else can and you don't need a band aidfor something this small, just lick it," Tris laughed, she let go of Clarke again then she picked up the stone bowl still continuing to stir the purple potion,

"Lick it? You're joking right? Didn't you know that the human tongue has more bacteria then a toilet? It's not safe to lick your wounds," Clarke laughed but the look Tris gave made her feel a little stupid,

"But you're not a human, you're a wolf," Tris had stopped stirring the mix then she stood up and began to pour the mix over Clarke's head letting the potion travel all the way down Clarke's body coating the omega everywhere, Clarke grunted the smells overwhelming,

"That's right...I'm not a human," Clarke looked at her cut, she brought the small wound to her mouth and licked the cut once grimacing at the dirty penny taste she made to lick it again but then Clarke was stunned to see the wound closing slowly. "What? How is that possible?" Clarke watched as the split skin stretched in and the skin fibers reattached; Tris had stopped pouring the mix watching the wound close she let out weird sound,

"That is weird, one lick should have closed it fast. Maybe your heat is messing with your healing, here let me," Tris poured the rest of mix over Clarke and the bowl was emptied, the potion already was making her groggy but Clarke forced herself to watch as Tris licked her wound and the cut was gone not even a scar was left behind. Clarke was astonished but Tris's gasp made her look at her face, she was staring at Clarke's hand and licking at her teeth,

"What? What's wrong?" Clarke worried she may have hurt Tris but Tris sat back, she looked at Clarke titling head, her eyes squinting a little as if she was probing,

"Aren't you a born omega?" Tris asked curiously, she licked at her teeth again looking like a snake, Clarke stared at her strangely,

What a weird thing to ask

"Yes? I'm an omega, my mom's an alpha and dad was an omega, so yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm an omega. Why do you ask?" Clarke had to lean back against the cot getting a little dizzy all of sudden,

"Your blood, it doesn't taste like omega or least not completely, you have some alpha's blood in you... how weird," Tris muttered looking at Clarke closely, she leaned up staring into her eyes, Clarke stayed still wondering what she was looking for, "but you don't look like an alpha, I think I need to tell Heda, this is something she needs to know," Tris made to move off the cot but Clarke grabbed her wrist before she could, maybe grabbing her a little harder than need be, "Clarke?"

But Clarke was lost in her thoughts, remembering how her mother was always giving her pills to make sure she was "healthy" that she was a tamed omega. Her mother had an obsession to always watch her silver tag after she gave her the medicine; she didn't know what she was seeing on it but whatever it showed her mother would wright something down in her medical records.

Clarke has always made sure to read the medicines before she took them the pills were things like Celexa, Zoloft, or Antidepressants the pills were meant to control anger issue (which she didn't have). The pills would last for about an hour before they filtered out of her system. Clarke thought that it was because of her collar like her mother was waiting for her to snap. Her mother was trying to keep her emotions in control, Clarke didn't think much of it thinking it was just a regular thing for all omegas. Clarke had told Raven and Octavia of the pills and Raven an omega, confessed she never once was given medication; but Octavia an alpha, said she was given a low dosage of antidepressants to keep her temper under control.

With this new information Tris gave her, Clarke couldn't help but question what kind of wolf she was. How she an omega, was able to keep her pack in line. She'd only have to bare her teeth and snap her jaw to push her demands and the 100 never questioned her twice. The 100 relied on her desperately to keep them safe, she has looked out for them in every kind of situations. Clarke would take a beating for them to make sure they were happy and unharmed and she has,

Clarke wouldn't allow anyone to punish them if she was close by; anytime a guard was ready to punish someone from her pack she'd jump in and replace them. Making sure to tell whomever was caught took off running to be out of reach of the punishment. The guards never went after them because they already gotten accustom to what Clarke was doing. The guards were always too happy to punish Clarke in their place, seeming to get a sick kick in seeing a privileged omega whine in pain. Clarke has lost count on how many horrible "Ruhe" punishments she's taken for her pack.

Clarke traced back to her last visit with the engineers, something that was required to make sure the collar was still active and working all the other 100 had separate dates each week to go in for a checkup. In her last visit they had switched her tag for the third time this month, Clarke had asked why her number was increased but they ignored her and put the tag back in place. But after each visit they'd say they had to test if it was working and used that infernal word...

What of now though? Tris was telling her she wasn't just an omega? But how was that even possible that's not how the genetics worked, it was impossible. But the more she thought about it made sense that was able to get people to listen to her. An omega didn't have enough will power to defined themselves, how could they? When day after day since you were born, you are told your only purpose in life was too reproduce. Even Raven an omega, she was feisty as hell sure but the guards manage to make her be submissive by always punishing her with electric lashing for talking back.

Clarke was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Tris calling for her until she felt a nip at her hand. Clarke flinched looking down at her hand a small drop of blood was forming.

"I'm sorry Clarke, I didn't want to bite but you were scaring me," Tris lowered her head like she was scared she'd hurt her, but Clarke quickly shook her head to comfort her, she reached out and stroked her cheek,

"No, it's ok, I would have done the same thing," Clarke licked the small cut to stop the bleeding and the small cut closed, she took a hold of Tris's hands and faced her fully, "Tris promise me you won't tell Lexa, I need to figure this out first before telling her. I have to know why I have alphas blood in me. We can't just throw something like this at her, with all these mess right now," Clarke pleaded hoping to god she would listen to her, Tris smiled at her though and nodded she held up her hand extending a pinky,

"As long as you promise to tell her, I can't go against my Heda that would be very wrong," Clarke grinned hooking her pinky through hers,

"Of course, I'll tell her once I do some tests on myself or maybe try to find my record either or I'll find the answer," Clarke dropped her hand and looked over to Nyko, thankfully he was farther away from them so he couldn't have heard them. She watched as Nyko worked on some other wolves that been injured from helping their pack members escape some of her people but there were also some wolves who had fought with one another because of Clark's heat. The potion was still on her but Tris felt it be safer to double the dosage.

Clarke closed her eyes tightly trying to block out the noise on the outside of the tent she was in. The wolves were still growling among themselves to try to claim her but none were fighting like before. Clarke's wolf was excited at being fight over but Clarke not was as amused, it terrified her that these betas and alphas were attacking among their own pack just to mate her. She was an outsider; wouldn't the wolves want someone from their own pack?

She was so grateful that none tired acting on their wants because Lexa had been with her before she left, she had kept rubbing herself against Clarke. Clarke had understood now why exactly she had been so cuddly; Tris had explained that Lexa was leaving her scent on Clarke as a show that she belonged to Lexa. It made Clarke blush to know that Lexa was making a claim on her without her knowing but it didn't bother Clarke whatsoever; it actually made her feel special that someone so high and powerful marked her with her scent.

Lexa had come back a little while ago, Clarke had panicked when she came back with so much blood until she realized it was hers. Lexa had retold what had happened when she left, but she didn't really give Clarke enough time to process before she soon lift again and was telling her pack the new development that had occurred. Lexa had gotten Clarke's permission to retell the information Clarke had shared with her so she could tell her wolves; of course, she would keep her promise that her wolves wouldn't law a paw on her pack. Clarke wished she could have spoken for herself, but Lexa didn't find it safe for her to address her pack when they were still on edge about a stray wolf in their den.

Even the wolves in the hut with her kept eyeing her wearily, they didn't know if she was trust worthy. She couldn't blame them, she came from the very place that they feared most, a place of death. Lexa advised that she should let her heat pass completely before addressing anyone. Saying that her heat makes her more sensitive and she had to be clear minded and dominating whenever she got the chance to speak to Lexa's wolves. It made sense, even if Clarke didn't want to agree completely, but little things did bother her when they normally wouldn't. Like when a beta looked at her longer than necessary she bared her teeth at her to mind her own business and the beta took it as a challenge and tried to fight her but Tris was there to break any fights from happening.

Clarke was so confused to how the Trikru pack acted, it was just so bizarre; Lexa had a whole different view of what a wolf pack was supposed to be like. The wolves here ran around freely doing their own things and didn't have any modern stuff in their home. The only thing that could pass for modern were the clothes and few furniture that laid about. Clarke was able to memorize a few of their homes when the women named Indra had dragged her through the cave before tying her up in the healer's hut. These wolves were completely different from her actually pack the 100; compared to the wolves of the forest her pack acted like a bunch of pups having parties and rough housing. Clarke was almost embarrassed, but at the same time with her own pack she was able to help them feel free vs here Lexa kept her pack in line and working hard.

"Hey Clarke, can I ask you something?" Tris brought Clarke back to reality, Clarke looked down noticing Tris had taken the liberty of using her lap like pillow. Clarke smiled reaching down she ran her fingers through her hair,

"Sure, go for it," Clarke began braiding a piece of her hair, while Tris watched her fingers weave through her hair,

"Do you feel your wolf? Like do you know what's she thinking?" Tris fiddled with a wrap on her ear, yanking at it a bit. Tris had lost a small piece of her ear to the mad wolf thankfully it was just the top part of her ear. Tris could still hear perfectly fine and was actually happy to have a battle scare. Tris believed it a set a reminder that she took on another wolf in order to protect the Heda's girlfriend. Clarke paused a moment before continuing to braid her hair, there were small bits of leaves and twinges that she had to pull out,

"I can feel her yeah, but honestly I don't get what she's thinking... it's like this weird separate part of me that has this ideas that I would never think of acting on," Clarke muttered braiding more of Tris's hair getting a little lost in her thoughts, "it's like right now I hear these wolves growling and trying to gain my attention and the wolf in me gets excited but I don't. I don't get why she feels like this, when I have someone like Lexa," Clarke stopped again, just running her fingers through Tris hair snagging a few tangles. Tris lay quite not saying anything though she looked like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure she should, "did that make sense? Or did I confuse you?" Clarke chuckled resuming her braiding, Tris laughed shaking her head,

"No, I get it, but honestly I don't really get my wolf either sometimes. I'm still young, I thought maybe you would know an answer. I can't really ask Anya because she doesn't get my questions, I asked her the same thing but she just said that our wolf is just one with us," Tris stretched out and turned on her side facing the tents exits as Clarke continued to play with her hair,

"Fair enough, but you are asking the wrong person here. I didn't grow up in the traditional way a wolf should have," Clarke saw the tent flaps open thinking it may be Lexa but instead it was a young a boy maybe about Tris's age. He was a cute little thing with dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes he had freckles all around the bridge of his nose. The boy looked over at them, he smiled hesitantly at Clarke and made some hand gestures towards Tris, Clarke looked down seeing she had closed her eyes, she nudge her a bit, "Tris, I think this boy wants to talk to you," Tris quickly opened her eyes and looked up to the boy, Tris was fast to scramble out of Clarke's lap and falling into a heap on the floor. Clarke held back her laugh but the boy didn't do the same he laughed very hard holding onto his sides and Tris blushed bright red.

"Shut up, Zoran! It's not nice to laugh at the injured," Tris growled getting back to her feet she dusted herself off. Zoran grinned at her and he made a few hand gestures that it took Clarke a moment to realize it was sign language. Clarke was stunned to see something like that in a wolf, sure it happened that some children were born deaf but Clarke never seen it happen on a wolf. "Alright I'll bring her and I can't hang out after, Anya's orders, I have to heal up first before going out to hunt," Tris mumbled, her cheeks were still red as Zoran waved goodbye to Clarke and left the tent, it was easy to see Tris liked the boy. Clarke was tempted to tease her but choice not to at least for now,

"Would it be rude of me to ask if Zoran is deaf?" Clarke asked aloud gaging Tris reaction, she seemed surprised by the question she quickly shook her head,

"No, he can hear, it's just...his mute," Tris looked away for a moment shaking her head she extended her hand to Clarke. "Come on, Heda wants you to come look at that mad wolf that attacked us, they are over by Gaia's waterfall," Clarke took her hand and with her help she held Clarke up,

"Not that I'm complaining, but why didn't they bring the body here?" Clarke stood on her own but was a little wobbly, Tris lent her shoulder and they made their way out of the tent,

"No one wants to touch it, that wolf doesn't smell right. Plus, they don't want to bring it into our den. Our den is our sacred place, a safe place, to bring death inside it is like a bad omen," Tris held on to Clarke as they made their way to where the others were. Off to the side Clarke saw the boy named Zoran he was helping an older man with sharpening his claws and Clarke could feel the heat of the blush coming off of Tris was they walked by him,

"So, Zoran? Someone consider special enough for a certain moonstone?" Clarke taunted Tris unable to hold back this time, Tris's whole face went red and she looked anywhere but at Clarke,

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tris growled playfully, Clarke laughed squeezing her shoulder,

"I'm going to want to hear that story alright? I want to know how this mute little boy captured a young warrior's heart," Clarke whispered to her, the girl's face only got redder, she mumbled a reply that Clarke couldn't catch but she did smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Clarke and Tris arrived, a small group of wolves were there looking over the body and speaking among themselves in Trigedasleng. Indra was among them in her human, she was throwing a fit of some kind and Anya looked pissed. But once they saw the pair arrived Anya welcomed while Indra shot Clarke a dirty look.

Clarke wasn't sure what she had done to get on her bad side. Tris had already explained to everyone that she wasn't the one to attack Tris. She already apologized for cursing at Indra but apparently that wasn't enough for her as Indra and the group of wolves passed she heard the women muttered 'branwoda pakstoka' (useless wolf).

Clarke choice to hold her tongue and play arrogant. Clarke looked around seeing that the place really was a mess, the blood on the grass now dried up and turned an ugly black. Even the water was turned to a disturbing brown; Clarke hoped that no one had drank from the water. Thankfully the waterfall would filter the water out eventually; but it would take a while tell the water was safe enough to drink.

Lexa was besides the water's edge looking down at the former wolf, her expression was unreadable as she stared at it. Yet Clarke was able to see more in her eyes, they were so deeply hunted, sadden to see a former wolf of hers laying died; it hurt her to see one of her own to be in such a miserable state.

Clarke felt a bit of guilt seeing the slashes across his throat from where she had ended his life. She was also able to see that Tris was able to cause a great amount of damage. She had torn at all his vital organs yet when he was alive he fought with everything he had like he felt no pain. Clarke wondered what kind of wolf he was before he went insane. Lexa shook her head and reached out placing a hand on his head,

"Yu gonplei ste odon (your fight is over)" Lexa whispered softly, she looked away from the wolf and noticed Clarke approaching her, she smiled at her and moved to her wrapping her arms around her. Tris let go of Clarke and backed away tell she stood by Anya's side. "Feels like it's been a while sense I seen you," Lexa cuddled up to her pressing her face into Clarke's neck; Clarke felt butterflies fill her stomach at Lexa being so affectionate in front of her friends, still Clarke hugged her back laying her chin on her shoulder.

"It hasn't been that long, maybe like half a day? You only this morning," Clarke chuckled kissing her shoulder blade, making Lexa purr softly, she rubbed her face into her neck a little more before moving back to look at her,

"Yes, but basically, it's been a day since it's now the afternoon and I only got to see you this morning for like a few minutes," Lexa leaned in giving Clarke a quick peck on her lips, Clarke felt her cheeks heat up, Lexa was being so affectionate it made her wonder if this was normal for wolves or if this was just a normal thing for Lexa.

Anya and Tris were talking to the side it sounded like Anya wanted her to ask her brother to fitch them some healer's equipment for Clarke. Clarke moved to face Tris and Anya though Lexa kept her grip on her, keeping her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Not to interrupt, but I have my own equipment in my car; no offense to Nyko but his material won't help for what I need to gather," Clarke stroked Lexa's arms, she buried her face in her hair purring away, Clarke could feel the little vibrations against the back of her nap. Anya nodded shooting a look at Lexa she grinned looking ready to mock Lexa,

"Heda, I dare say you look like a love-sick puppy; I'm fairly sure Clarke is not going anywhere," Anya laughed, Lexa pulled back and snapped her jaw towards Anya,

"Hush Anya, you have yours, I have mine. Tris you will bring Clarke's bag, Lincoln is busy tending to a request of mine," Lexa pulled back more though she kept a hold of Clarke's hand, Clarke dug in her pocket and tossed Tris her keys,

"Yes Heda, I'll be quick," Tris smiled excited, she took a few steps back beginning to remove her clothes, Clarke quickly averted her eyes to give her some privacy,

"Shouldn't she go somewhere else to be taking her clothes off?" Clarke whispered to Lexa, Lexa looked at her stunned but she smiled shaking her head,

"She's among her pack, there's no need to be discreet. It will probably surprise you Clarke, but amongst a pack there is no shame in being naked in front of one other. It's actually more often you will see another wolf in their true form instead of the fake human self," Lexa explained, she pulled lightly on Clarke's hand bringing her closer to the motionless form of the wolf but Clarke was shocked,

They just walk around naked in front of each other? that's so freaking weird

"Fake human? What do you mean? Our human body is real, it's needs nutrition and regular care," Clarke defended feeling a little offended that Lexa was calling her body fake. Lexa must have noticed the tone and she quickly brought Clarke's hand up to her lips kissing her knuckles,

"I meant no offense babe, this is just what we believe. Our human body is just an illusion, it's only a camouflage to survive in this world. Haven't you noticed that our human self still craves the nutrition of a wolf?" Lexa crocheted down next the carcass and Clarke followed suit still thinking over what she said. What Lexa said did put some pieces together though, she's noticed that among her own pack people were unhealthy; many had the problem of being under unrationed. People in her own pack had the issue that they got sick easier than most. Clarke always thought it was because they didn't eat according to the nutrition chart… meant for humans. She wouldn't have guessed that the human body needed to be eating like a wolf at least among her own kind.

"I've never really notice that, but now that you mention it I get it. No matter how much Raven eats, she's always hungry in like an hour," Clarke hummed, she looked over at the wolf and began to look it over not wanting to touch anything in case she contaminated the subject. Lexa watched as she looked over her former wolf,

"What does she normally eat?" Lexa questioned, she looked up, Clarke did the same looking over to see Tris was back holding Clarke's medical bag in her muzzle; she trotted over to the pair though Clarke could see her steps were a little off,

"The usually Italian, Chinese, Mexican foods, and lots of fruits and veggies," Clarke thanked Tris as she dropped off the bag besides her; Clarke patted her head and Tris's tail wagged happily before she retreated to Anya's side,

"Well that explains it, depending how much she weighs she supposed to be eating 7 to 20 pounds of meat a day and as for fruits and vegetables it's only like a cup a day. Our bodies don't take well to carbs, it slows down our blood flow," Lexa laughed when Clarke looked back at her astonished, she only managed to pull on some gloves,

"What? No way, that's way too much meat for a pers-," Clarke stopped begging to realize what Lexa was saying and then remembering what she learned from Tris, "a person... but we aren't human, we are wolves," Clarke whispered feeling bizarre, her whole self-teaching of how their bodies worked was going out the window. Sure, she knew the basics to keep someone alive but anything besides that was now a mystery. Lexa only nodded giving Clarke the chance to continue her work, which Clarke was glad for because she felt so lost. She had so many questions that just kept building up; thought there was one question that Lexa would be able to answer,

"Hey before me and Tris showed up, what was Indra yelling about with Anya?" Clarke questioned as she took out some needles and tubes, she reached out grabbing one of the wolf's leg and searching around to find a vain,

"Indra just has some concerns about you being with us. She has this idea that you are just some kind of spy to look in on us. Indra was just suggesting some rather violent tactics to get a truth from you. Anya was just reminding her of her place and that she should not be questioning her Heda," Lexa kept her hands to herself to make sure she wouldn't interfere with Clarke's work,

"Should I be worried?" Clarke paused looking back to Lexa, she only shook her head smiling at her to reassure her,

"Not at all, Indra is a loyal wolf, she would never betray me even if she is not a fan of who I am with, even though she is such a drop-dead beauty," Lexa smirked making Clarke blush, she playfully rolled her eyes then turned back to the wolf,

"The fur is oily hasn't had proper hygiene care: skin under the fur is almost white he was dehydrated: able to count some of his ribs he was starving: teeth are in bad shape, eyes are really red: and the pupils are too small may have been on some drugs, but I'll have to check his blood in the lab to be sure," Clarke extracted some blood from the wolf, the blood was off colored it was red but it was darker and thick; since the body had gone cold after a few hours. Clarke used another thicker needle to extract more blood to run some tests on it.

Clarke heard the familiar loud cracking of bones looking back she watched in awe as Tris changed form and from what Clarke could tell it look like she was struggling compared to the smooth change she did before. But something went wrong, she shrank back into her wolf form she let out a whine and shook out her fur. Tris turned to Anya then to Lexa, it was strange it was like they were having some kind of conversation.

The confusion must have showed on her face and Lexa looked at her hesitantly like she was the confused one. "Tris connected her mind with Anya's and mine, she told us that she can't change because of the injury on her nap," Clarke could only stare back at Lexa wide eyed, she cleared her throat,

"How can you connect to someone's mind?" Clarke asked dumb folded, Lexa looked at her with just as much surprise but quickly shook her head,

"Oh Clarke, there is so much you must learn, but for now can you help Tris?" Lexa stood up and Clarke put away her materiel and seal the blood-filled tubes inside a hazards bag before grabbing her bag and moved with her towards Anya and Tris,

"Foolish pup says she struggled when she switched back to grab your bag; not that I'm blaming you just a little angry she didn't say something beforehand," Anya growled at Tris and she lowered her head letting a whine out,

"Hey be nice, she's had enough to deal with since yesterday," Clarke growled at Anya, Tris snuck away from her and moved behind Clarke pushing her head under her hand. Anya rolled her eyes but smiled anyways,

"You spoil her blonde, no wonder she likes you so much," Anya crocheted down and poked Tris on her nose, Tris huffed but didn't move away though Clarke could see her paw strike at the ground to show her irritation,

"Can you ask her what the pain feels like?" Clarke stroked the back of Tris's neck, she whined pushing away from the touch,

"She says it feel like a heavy weight is on her nap, as though someone was still grabbing her hard at her nap," Anya explained, she reached over grabbing Clarke's hands placing it at the beginning of Tris's spine. Clarke could feel swallowing, she worried Tris may have knocked out a part of her vertebrae it felt like it could be the third or fourth bone. It was an easy fix once the patient is asleep peaceful, Clarke could span it back in place but without any anesthesia it would be impossible to do. To be sure it was only in the vertebrae Clarke added a little more pressure on the third bone and Tris yelped jerking away from the touch,

"Sorry little warrior, the good news is there are no broken bones since she can move her neck but my guess is the changing form messed with an injury that was already there. I can give her some medicine to numb her pain for now if you're ok with it, but it's not a permeant solution. I can help Tris for sure, but she'd have to come back to the city with me," Clarke stroked Tris's fur on her shoulders, it was kind wiry but silky, Tris didn't seem to mind though she lend into her touch, "unless Nyko has something to put a wolf down?" Tris yelped and looked up at Clarke terrified "No no no silly girl, I meant to sleep not die," Clarke giggled seeing Tris visibly relax,

"No, I'm afraid not, well nothing for a quick result. We rely on herbs for treatment and the herbs are good for a number of things but for something like this Nyko won't have anything strong enough," Lexa explained she leaned behind Clarke and ran her fingers down Tris's spine making the young pup arch her back,

"She says it's only at the nap and the rest feels fine, sore but not painful," Anya translated, Clarke was still trying to process how they were able to communicate with in each other's minds; it was something so odd she never heard of something like that,

"Ok I can fix it no problem, but it will be painful without the proper medicine, she needs to be asleep for me to do what I need to do. This bag only has minor stuff pain medication, low dosage suppressants for alphas and omegas, and some basic things to stich up large wounds. But back at the 100 building our own den, I have my other medical bag that has the stronger stuff that I need to help Tris. Are you fine if I take Tris with me? She'll be safe I promise," Clarke addressed Lexa, Lexa seemed hesitant at first but she nodded, Clarke reached into her medical bag and pulled out a acetaminophen she held the pill out to Tris who sniffed at it hesitantly but opened her mouth; Clarke pushed the pill as far back as possible letting Tris swallow it on her own,

"Yes, just be careful alright? I'm worried enough about you going back; your pack must be worried about you since you left them yesterday morning," Lexa gripped Clarke's hand and squeezed on it gently,

"I told them I may be out most of the day. I should have been back home last night, late but back home so yeah, my pack will notice for sure. I'm not sure about my mom though, she's not often home to notice if I'm there," Clarke paused thinking it over her grip tightened on Lexa's hands, "it will be fine though, I can fix everything, so don't worry about it. I'll text you the whole time," Clarke smiled softly, Lexa watched her closely before she nodded,

"Alright, for now I'll take you to your car, the trip back will take too long at human pace," she stepped back and began to remove her clothes, Clarke blushed again looking away to be polite,

I've seen her naked, it's not a big deal, right?

Clarke peaked back at Lexa, she handed off her clothes to Anya as she moved back further to change her form. Clarke cringed at the sound of Lexa's bones cracking into shape, the process of changing form looked so pain to her. Yet it seemed reliving for Lexa as she stretched out her limbs and she shook her fur out. Tris moved away from Lexa and stood beside Anya as they waited for Lexa to finish stretching out her legs. Clarke couldn't believe that she was actually in front of the very wolf that caught her eye so many months ago.

Clarke remembered that day well, she had snuck out of the city and went on her normal routine of hiking through the sanctuary with her pack and sketch book in hand. She was sketching a particular interesting tree with bright colored peaches, but then a group of vulgar boys caught sight of her and began to bother her. Clarke was able to get away from them after telling them to shove a pinecone up their ass before she took off straight into the restricted area of the forest. She hadn't even noticed until she got into a clearing that formed a perfect oval; the little area was gorgeous with lots of flowers and piles of boulders laying around everywhere. Clarke decided to take the risk and took a seat on top of one of the boulders that had a nice tree draping over it creating the perfect shade. She had sketched the enter landscape before she slowly added details into her sketch and that's when she caught the scent of honey and pine needles. She looked up from her work scanning the area for any threats, that's when she saw a wolf for the first time ever and her heart nearly exploded from seeing sure a beautiful creature.

The light caramel wolf seemed distracted though, in its mouth it had a rabbit it must have been freshly caught because blood still dripped from its muzzle. Clarke hastily climbed the tree behind her and scaled up the tree in a flash, earning a horrible gash on her calf but that didn't slow her down. Once she finally was out of sight she looked down at the wolf, it had taken the liberty of taking over the spot Clarke was just at and laid down with its kill. But before it could dig into its meal it suddenly stopped taking a sniff at the air; Clarke quickly sprayed herself down and bit her tongue when she sprayed at her wound. The wolf wasn't stupid though, it swiftly looked up right around where Clarke was, Clarke thanked the stars that she was smart enough to hide behind the leaves. Though the wolf did keep looking it didn't seem to see her, so it went back to its kill and began to eat. But before it looked away, Clarke saw its eye they were an incredible a magnificent emerald green. Clarke knew right there and then that seeing this wolf just once would never be enough…

And now that light caramel wolf was standing in front of her, Clarke had dreamed of this moment so many nights she has lost sleep thanks to her. Lexa lowered her head and wagged her tail a little as she approached Clarke, she pushed her head under one of her hands. Clarke was startled for a moment until she felt how fluffy and soft her fur was, she stroked the top of her head enjoying the smooth feeling. Lexa purred gently at her rubbing her head against Clarke's side. Clarke chuckled feeling Lexa move back a little, she pushed her nose into her hand giving a little lick. Clarke smiled holding Lexa's face between her hands, she looked deep into her vibrant eyes, she could still see her Lexa, her cuddle, sweet, and caring Lexa. Clarke could see her tail wagging low behind her, switching side to side,

"My God, your gorgeous," Clarke whispered to Lexa only for her to hear, Lexa's eyes sparked and darted away as though she was embarrassed. Lexa pushed into Clarke's hands leaning into her and then Lexa did the most peculiar thing, she pressed her cold wet nose against Clarke's nose.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Heda would actually do that," Anya chuckled, Lexa leaned back glancing at Anya, she bared her fangs growling low. Anya made a motion of zipping her mouth and throwing away the key,

"Do what?" Clarke prided but Anya held her hands up in surrender shaking her head,

"If you want an answer, you'll have to ask Lexa when you get the chance," Anya stepped back when Lexa leaned over to try to bite at her. When she missed Lexa huffed and moved back she gestured with her paw to Clarke's medical bag, she reached down and grabbed a hold of it.

Lexa then moved besides her, laying on the ground she stared at Clarke, but Clarke didn't move so she then gestured with her head towards her back. Clarke felt a tickle at her forehead and she rubbed at the feeling, it felt so weird like a feather brushing just the middle of her head. When Clarke didn't move Lexa looked to Anya who pushed her gently towards her back,

"Get on her Clarke, Lexa will get you to your car in no time. Please keep Tris close to you ok?" Anya helped Clarke to swing her legs over Lexa's back, she felt like she was riding a mini horse,

"I'm not too heavy?" Clarke grumbled feeling slight guilty for getting on Lexa like she was a ride, which at this point she was, but still.

"Don't be silly, Lexa has carried heavier warriors back to our den after a battle. Compared to them you weigh like a puppy, just hold on tight because she is going to run fast," Anya warned her as she moved further back giving both wolves enough room,

Lexa slowly rose on her paws and Clarke quickly gripped on the fur beneath her, she was worried about giving her bald spots with how tightly she held on; if it hurt, Lexa didn't give any signs of it begin painful. Tris was gathering her clothes from Anya, gripping them in her muzzle. Clarke wanted to offer to take them for her, she took off running down the forest,

Before Clarke could fully register what was going on Lexa was flying through the forest. The wind whipped her hair out of her face and her first reaction was to lay lower and close her eyes tightly. She swears she could hear one the two laughing at her reaction, but Lexa kept the same speed as they shot past trees and river paths.

It slowly dawned on her that Clarke has been gone from Arakdia for a full day and there was going to be hell to pay from both of her packs. Chancellor Jaha had told her to report back to the engineers to get her tag switched when she went back home which of course she didn't: her best friends will chow her out first for not letting them know sooner she ended up staying the night: then Bellamy will have her head for basically dropping the 100 in his hands while she was away: and then her mother which she dreaded even more, she really hoped that her mother was called into the hospital for work or was still working,

Fuck, I won't be able to lie to first three, but what about my mom? What the hell do I tell her so she doesn't rip my head off? Mmm I could tell her I stayed the night with Lexa? Which isn't technically a lie, just with some details left out.

Clarke heard a soft bark from under her, not feeling the wind stretching her hair back she opened her eyes surprised to see they were in the parking lot sanctuary right next to blueberry her mini cooper. Clarke was happy to see no other cars or people were around. She noticed Lincoln was there besides the wooden fence; he had her backpack that rested by his feet, he waved to her smiling.

She also noticed Lexa was laying on the floor again so she swung her leg over and slipped off the large wolf stumbling a little as she reached the driver side. Before she could try to open it, she felt Lexa grab a hold of the back of her shirt and pulled her back making her trip,

"Hey!" Clarke felt a little annoyed as she was lifted off the floor a little but placed back down though Lexa kept a hold of her shirt. She heard a few cracks and Clarke had to assume she was changing back which meant more than likely she was naked. Clarke blushed and kept her eyes forward looking anywhere that wouldn't reflect Lexa's imagine back to her. The potion did help control her heat, but that didn't mean seeing a gorgeous naked woman wouldn't turn her on,

"Sorry Clarke, you can't drive, the potion well affect your driving, Lincoln will go back with you. He didn't want his sister to go to the city by herself. Plus, I wanted to properly say bye for now," Lexa tugged on her shirt tell she turned around, Clarke did her best to keep from looking down even if she really wanted to, she had to pay attention,

"That's fine, I don't mind Lincoln coming along but I'm more than cable of driving myself home," Clarke argued, she reached down for her medical bag that she dropped on the ground but gravity had other plans, Lexa snatched her up before the ground greet her,

"You were saying?" Lexa taunted as she helped Clarke stand on her own; Clarke faced her sticking her tongue out at her,

"Fine, I get it, but how can I make the potion go away? I need to be able to move on my own back home," Clarke managed to grab her keys and unlock Blueberry she tossed her bag on the floor,

"You'll have to wash off in a nearby lake or river, the potion should come off your skin but not your clothes," Lincoln answered, he had gone over to his sister and ruffled the fur on her head, Tris growled irritated she backed away using a paw to fix the fur,

"So, my clothes are ruined? Great... I don't have anything to change into," Clarke grumbled trying to figure out how to fix the new issue,

"Don't worry Clarke," Lexa moved around them and grabbed Clarke's backpack she opened it and pulled out some clothes, "I had Lincoln toss some of my clothes in here for you when he went to grab your pack, the clothes should fit you just fine," Lexa smiled and put the clothes back in before putting the pack behind the passenger seat,

"You're the best girlfriend ever you know, that right?" Clarke grinned seeing Lexa blush, though she smiled shyly and grabbed her hands holding onto both of them Lexa leaned in and rested her forehead against Clarke's,

"Remember to be safe, don't do anything reckless and text or call me. I'm here for you my sweet omega, please never forget that," Lexa whispered gentle, Clarke could feel her heart beating fast, it was aching so much in a good way, Clarke enjoyed the feeling, even though some part of her felt like Lexa deserved a proper wolf rather than someone who was raised like a human,

"I'll be safe, I have my pack and I will be keeping Lincoln and Tris safe no matter what," Clarke leaned in kissing Lexa's lips gently, "and I will keep you updated on everything, especially when I find out what was wrong with that wolf," Clarke took a deep breath in remembering Lexa's scent for the short while she would be gone. Three days was the max she had to be able to come back without causing a mess both here and her own home. The Ark pack had to see her around for a little while because surly someone noticed she's been gone for a day now, someone like her didn't go unnoticed.

"Good, I'll see you later then, three days ok? No more than that or I'll worry more than already am," Lexa kissed her lips again before letting go and taking off into the forest quickly, Clarke waited a moment watching as she changed her form again and leapt through the trees and further away from the little group. Clarke sighed feeling a little lonely without Lexa all too quickly, she shook her head

My God Clarke she's been gone for a minute don't be clingy

"You and Heda would make fine mates you know?" Lincoln spoke up beside her, as he lent his arm to help her move around to the passenger side. Clarke was being to understand why omegas hated this potion; she felt so weak having to have people help her move. She noticed Tris had already jumped in her back seats, Clarke was grateful she didn't own a smaller vehicle, Tris was able to curl herself up to fit simi comfortable ball,

"You think so? I've been thinking about it a lot I can't lie about that," Clarke chuckled, she buckled her seat belt and waited as Lincoln ran to the other side of car getting in and buckling up,

"That would make Heda very happy, I will say that she has never been so publicly affectionate about any girl she's dated. You are the first one she actually purposely rubbed her scent on, not sure if you know but that's a way of making a claim on a wolf," Lincoln smiled as he took Clarke's keys and started Blueberry, he backed out of the lot and began driving out of the sanctuary,

"I know that now, Tris was sweet enough to teach me that," Clarke leaned down grabbing her backpack, she dug out her phone and put it to charge. She was not looking forward to when it turned back on, no doubt there would be a number of texts and voicemails,

"I'm glad she was able to help you understand some of our ways. Oh, if it helps at all, I already talked with Octavia this morning about what happened while you were here. I only told her that we found out what you were and that you were safe but she umm she wasn't exactly happy..." Lincoln squirmed a little in his seat like he worried she would yell at him,

"What did she say?" Clarke was simi glad that at least she wouldn't have to tell everyone back home why she was gone for half a day instead of a whole day. But more than likely Octavia would have told Raven and her brother in her momentary panic to figure out how to help Clarke. Which meant Bellamy was getting all battle ready to go and help her and Octavia was probably trying to reassure him that Lincoln explained what happened to Clarke; but the chances of Bellamy trusting Lincoln was as likely as saying the council's rules were good for them.

"She wasn't exactly shy about her choices of words, kind of threaten the enter Trikru pack if we hurt you in any way," Lincoln explained as he drove onto the freeway speeding down at a neck break pace. Clarke was grateful she had already had her seat belt on, but she felt bad for Tris; she thumbed around in the back not being able to hold on to anything. Tris growled at Lincoln adjusting herself to paw at the edge of the seat to keep from jiggling around,

"I know what you mean, but she didn't say anything about coming here right?" Clarke knew her friends to well, she grabbed her phone it had charged enough for it to turn on,

"At first yes, but I told her it would be a waste of time sense Lexa our alpha was keeping you safe there and that she technically couldn't make a move without your say so," Lincoln was driving down the road more smoothly, driving the normal speed limit, he seemed to know where he was going, so Clarke guessed that Octavia gave him directions how to get to Arakdia,

"What do you mean my say so?" Clarke asked confused, yes, she was the protector of her pack, well she now admitted to being the leader, but she didn't boss her pack around. Sure, she gave them advice when they were troubled but that was all, she never forced someone to do anything. Clarke's phone went nuts with notifications beeping multiple times as messages and voicemails dropped in. Lincoln glanced over at her again with that weird look even Tris let out a strange bark,

"You really not understand what it is to be a wolf?" Lincoln questioned definitely at a loss not knowing how else to voice his opinion, it wasn't meant to be rude, it was just a question but kind of stung. Clarke clutched her phone tightly thinking the question over,

What makes you a wolf? What actually separates us from humans? I thought it was just our extra skills that gave us an advantage but if that's not all, what else is there to be a wolf?

"No, I guess I don't," Clarke muttered, the car was dead quite for a few minutes there really wasn't any way to continue the conversation. "What kind of wolf I'm I?" She whispered it more for herself then anything, but she knew it was loud enough to be heard by both of them. Thankfully her phone rang abruptly making everyone jump; Clarke looked at her screen seeing Bellamy's quirky picture of crossing his eyes on propose, she swapped to answer and held the phone close to her ear,

"Clarke are you ok? What happened? What did they do to you? Did they hurt you? I'll hurt them if they did! Where are you now?" Bellamy demanded, he didn't pause between his questions making her feel overwhelmed; her thought process was still slow so it took her minute to gather her thoughts but Bellamy took it as though something was wrong "fuck what O said, I'm heading out to you,"

"Bellamy! Fuck, please give me a second ok? I'm fine, alright, perfectly fine, Octavia already told you what happened, all they did was ask questions that I answered willingly. No they didn't hurt me, Lexa their alpha kept me safe, I'm her girlfriend no one can law a hand on me if they wanted to, and right now I'm heading home, Lincoln is driving and Tris his little sister are with me too, everything fine Bell please calm down," Clarke soothed him she swear she practically could feel the weight left off his shoulders as he let out a long sigh. Clarke could hear a few people in the background which she figured Bellamy wasn't alone, "who else is there Bell?"

"Everyone, they all freaked out when you didn't come home yesterday; Monty nearly passed out from waiting up all night for your ass to show up," Bellamy whined a little a few movements could be heard as he set the phone on speaker, Clarke could hear several more voices chatting anxiously,

"Hey guys, it's alright, everything fine, I'm perfectly fine, I'm not in any kind of danger the forest wolves are a lot nicer then what we have been told," Clarke soothed, adding a little cheerful tone to add the effort to keep her pack sane. The 100 began cheering many asking her questions all at once asking her what happened and why she didn't home come. "I'll explain everything once I get home, so enough with the questions I haven't slept since yesterday," the little up roars quieted down to gentle whispers among themselves, "oh and Monty you there?" She paused waiting as Bellamy called for Monty,

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear your voice Clarke," Monty sighed laughing, Clarke felt guilty hearing the distressed in his voice; she knew it was out of her control what happened to her but that Monty had gone throw so much stress waiting for her to return it actually hurt Clarke,

"I'm sorry Monty, really I am, I'll make it up to you ok? I'll make it up to everyone, Raven? Octavia? You guys there too?" Clarke smiled as she heard the pair snipping back and forth of who got to talk to her first, the phone was taken off speaker as a loud voice growled at her,

"You are a bitch! I was worried all night long I couldn't even eat!" Raven barked out but there was a gentle tone in there as she growled at her. Clarke laughed softly nodding her head,

"Yes, I'm a bitch with a capital B but I am safe though I am promise," Clarke let out a little whine in her favor, making Raven whine back to her,

"I didn't mean it... just really happy knowing your coming back home," Raven whined again,

"I know Rayray, it's alright, I'm on my way home and to make it up to you I learned something from Lexa how to finally satisfy your hunger but also bribe you to do me a favor," Clarke glanced over at Tris in the back of her car, she laying on her belly curled up in herself trying to get as comfortable as she could in the tight spot.

"Really? So, the girl has both beauty and brains nice, what do you need?"

"Ask Monty if he can disable the monitors for us to get inside Arkadia, but I need you to get at least 2 gallons of the unscented liquid. One of our new friends is very noticeable by scent and sight and I need to at least elemental one of the two," Clarke explained glancing in her bag, she had enough to cover herself and Lincoln but Tris's wolf form would need a lot more then what she had available,

"Oook are we using it for a full blown on all fours wolf coming into the city that absolutely hates everything and anything that makes them a wolf and you are bring them back home?" Raven laughed both from a nervous edge but also excitement, like Clarke none of her enter pack as every seen one of their kind in their wolf form. The idea of the 100 getting a chance to see Tris like this would get them all wild and happy,

"Yup, let the 100 know, but please I beg of you tell them to behave; Tris isn't actually choosing to stay as she is, she's in pain so tell them to cool it or no one gets to meet her," Clarke dead panned making Raven giggle, she handed off the phone to someone else and she could hear Raven in the background as she told the 100 what they will get to see. Before any of them could get too excited Raven added Clarke's warning; they were still excited she could tell but they were trying to be chili not to lose it,

"Clarke I'm so happy you're ok really am but um is Lincoln ok?" Octavia muttered hesitant she hadn't wanted to offend Clarke in any way, Clarke didn't mind though, she knew since Octavia meet Lincoln she would be a goner for him like she was a goner for Lexa,

"Yes, his fine, perfectly healthy and glad to know you listened to what I asked of you not to do by the way," Clarke teased her not actually meaning what she was saying; she remembered the three trip date and Clarke knew deep down that Octavia and Raven both fell a little too deeply for their dates when they meet them, she didn't doubt that they wouldn't exchange numbers.

"Ehh I didn't want you to find out that way; I was going to tell you about talking with Lincoln. But I didn't know how you would react but umm there was a connection between me and Lincoln, I just can't explain it. I think Raven still talks with Anya now and again too," Octavia sounded all wishful when she spoke of Lincoln; Clarke could hear Bellamy whining about her falling for a forest wolf, which followed up with Raven yelling on the other side,

"Way to throw me under the bus with you O! And I haven't talked too much with Anya don't exaggerate," Raven half growled and giggled, "let Clarke know I'm on my way out to get what she wants; I'll meet her a mile away from town to give it to her,"

"You catch that?" Octavia wondered, moving the phone around as she rearranged it on her shoulder,

"Yes, I heard her and sounds good, tell Raven to meet at the large bridge at Tondc Park when she heads out. We should be there in about 30min," Clarke sat back more comfortably in her seat, her body was more relaxed knowing that her pack knew she was safe, she felt she could sleep at any moment.

"Good cause the 100 are happy to hear you are safe but it will really put them at ease once they see you," Clarke could hear the murmurs in background of those who agreed with her, but also seem to be getting excited at seeing a wolf up close. Clarke could only hope Tris wouldn't be overwhelmed by the attention. Though with how energetic the young pup was Clarke assumed she may not mind the attention, but she'll have to ask her to make sure. Clarke felt a cold nose poke her arm, she glanced back seeing Tris wag her tail low,

"Are you fine with meeting my kooky pack of teenagers, who have never seen a real wolf face to face?" Clarke grinned when Tris nodded her head she barked happily,

"She says she'd be honored to show your wolves what their true form is," Lincoln added he smiled as well when he peaked over at them, Clarke reached back and smoothed the fur that stood up on Tris's head, Clarke brought the phone back to her ear,

"I'll be there soon, see ya O"

"See you soon Clarke," Octavia ended the call and Clarke took a deep breath in letting it out softly; she felt far more at ease knowing everyone was fine, for whatever reason she felt an itch scratching at the back of her mind that something could still go wrong,

"Your pack values you very much, you must be a fine alpha to them," Lincoln smiled at Clarke making her laugh shaking her head a little,

"But I'm not an alpha, I'm an omega," Clarke yawned screeching a little she had to fight the urge to drift off, she had to stay focused there were people counting on her. She sent Lexa a quick message letting her know that her pack knows she was coming home and there were no issues so far,

"Doesn't matter what title we're born with; it's what we have inside us that counts towards being an alpha. Why don't you sleep for a little? You haven't sleep since yesterday with all that drama you must be sleepy. I know the bridge that you were talking about, so take a rest it won't be any trouble at all," Lincoln instead, he glanced in the review mirror towards Tris, "Tris, you should try resting too, I know you have been forcing yourself to stay up late to watch over Clarke," Lincoln pushed, Tris huffed but yawned sticking her tongue out in the processes.

Clarke dozed a little only hearing parts of what Lincoln said, but she nodded she gave her body the chance to rest. She hadn't slept since yesterday afternoon, staying up far longer then what she was used to and on top of that she's had sex with Lexa: hiked through the forest with Tris: fought a rapid wolf: gone through her first heat: and explained her rules and lifestyle to Lexa, yeah the world could spare her at least 25 minutes to take a nap.

As Clarke drifted off, Lexa came to her mind making her whine, she could only pray and hope that the Lexa would be fine without her for a little while.

I just don't get it, why does it hurt more to be away from her? It actually hurts not being by her side, I've gone through a week without seeing her. Why I'm I being so sensitive? Does it have something to do with my wolf?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke finally was able to move freely having taken a quick swim in Tondc's Park river and dressing up in Lexa's clothes. The potion no longer needed and Clarke long ago took a dosage of suppresses to subdue her heat. She was currently holding tightly to the wheel of her cooper; her knuckles had turned white with the strain of holding tightly. Lincoln was sitting beside her in the passenger seat and Raven was driving in the truck behind her, who currently had Tris hiding under a trap in the bed of her truck.

Everything worked exactly like she had wanted, Raven had meet up with them at the bridge with the 2 gallons of unscented spray in hand. When Raven had caught sight of Tris walking in her wolf form right up to her, her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Clarke had never seen Raven at a loss for words as she stared at Tris bewildered, Clarke had to shack her shoulders to get her back in motion. Raven was still fascinated at Tris once she helped cover her head to tail in the spray. Clarke had been right about her guess on Tris's excitement; despite being in some pain she held herself high showing off to Raven the way she could move easily and Raven ate it up like a hungry new born.

Clarke had laughed at how Raven was still in aw about Tris as they discussed how they would be sneaking her in without being noticed too much. Thankfully once they neared the back entrance to Arkadia Monty was there to disable the monitors and they got inside easily. But now the hard part was getting Lincoln and Tris to the100 building without attracting too much attention.

Clarke was driving through the city that was now lighting up, she could see a few wolves casting glances at her and the person in her cooper. Some people waved to her and Clarke politely waved back, some of them sniffed at the air though noticing the stranger besides her; but they wouldn't find a scent of course. Clarke heavily applied Lincoln in the spray so he couldn't be sniffed out, but he was a new face that was hanging out (in their words) a criminal.

The drive was going along smoothly but up ahead there where a pair of guards patrolling on the side walk; they noticed Clarke's car right away and motioned for her to pull over.

"Fuck, nothing can ever be easy," Clarke cursed pulling the car slowly to the side, she pushed on her breaks three times to signal to Raven to keep moving. Raven didn't hesitate and moved along,

"What's going to happen?" Lincoln whispered, he gripped the edge of his seat tightly his claws showing, Clarke reached over and patted his shoulder to comfort him,

"Don't worry, they're just going to question me; just act arrogant, don't give yourself away," Clarke growled out, getting more on edge as the guards approached her side, she rolled down the window,

"Ms. Griffin nice to see you again, didn't see you come in last night, where were you?" one of the guards questioned her while his partner looked over at Lincoln,

"I spent the night my girlfriend, Lexa, this is her cousin Lincoln, his not from this part of the city said he wanted to have look around," Clarke smiled tightly, while the guard leaned in to look at her closely,

"Another girl huh? Aren't you with that boy? What's his name?" The guard address his partner, the older blonde looked away from Lincoln to Clarke,

"Blake is his name, answer the question Griffin, where were you last night?" she demanded pushing the male guard away to get in Clarke's face. Clarke couldn't stop the growl forming at the back of her throat, the female noticed it and pulled out her baton not yet aiming it at her,

"I already answered, I said I spent the night with my girlfriend Lexa, she lives on the far west side of the city," Clarke growled out, her skin prickled as Byrne kept getting closer into personal her space,

"You know the rules Griffin, all residents of the Ark stay in the main tower no excuses," Byrne reached into the car and unlocked the door, Clarke leaned away and grabbed Lincoln's wrist before he could try to do something, "step out of the car, you can stay where you are sir," Clarke squeezed on Lincoln's wrist hoping to God he will stay put, Clarke unfastened her seat belt and stepped out of her car,

"Is this really necessary? I answered your question without arguing," Clarke cursed how it came out like a snarl, Byrne pulled up her baton and pushed the end of it into Clarke's chest,

"Is that back talk I'm hearing Griffin? You know you just earned yourself two more lashes, that's six all together for breaking a rule," Byrne whispered to her, jabbing her hard on the chest and Clarke forced herself to take it, "Nick you stay and watch the boy, make sure he stays put while I talk with Ms. Griffin," Byrne spoke louder to her partner, she grabbed Clarke's wrist and yanked on her hard forcing her to follow her into a nearby ally.

Clarke's skin prickled more, her anger showing she wanted so badly to shove this alpha away from her, to bite at her, to punish her, and show her who the real boss was. Clarke shook her head forcing the thoughts away,

No... I can't, I have to get to my pack, let her do the lashing and you'll be on your way

"You're wasting your time Byrne, I even told my mother a member of the council that I going to be staying the night with my girlfriend," Clarke challenged, that made Byrne look back at her with a scowl, Clarke knew she wouldn't dare question an council to find out if Clarke was telling the truth; to question the council was to question their leadership. Clarke couldn't help the smile at knowing she won in this, but then Byrne grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the ground Clarke barely got the chance to put her hands out on the wall before crashing into.

Xxxxxxxxx Warning some violence coming up! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Fine, if you did get your mothers permission I can't punish you for that; but I can lash you four times for talking back," Byrne growled at her, Clarke bit her tongue not wanting to add more to her punishment. Byrne tore the back of her shirt and Clarke could hear the zapping sound from the baton as she turned it on. Clarke leaned her forehead against her hands as Byrne brought the baton down on her back. She could hear the sizzling of her own flesh as Byrne purposely left it against her back longer than necessary; the scorching of her skin sent pain throughout her enter body making her shake as Byrne lashed at her three more times. Clarke held back the scream that wanted to escape her mouth, forcing her mouth shut she wouldn't satisfy Byrne with her pain,

Your pack… You are doing this for them…Just hold on… you won't have to deal with this much longer, you have a plan to escape this hell whole… Oh god, Lexa, I wish I was with you instead…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I'm not sure this chapter had much excitement? It is more like a filler, I think? but hopefully you still enjoyed the read!

Be prepared for the next chapter! It just may answer everyone biggest question, why does the Ark Pack need Lexa's wolves?!

I am curious though, has anyone guessed where I am going with the Ark Pack? If not no worries! Just wondering if anyone has guessed my plot twist ;) I do hope that I am able to surprise people, come back my darlings within two weeks and I will have for you, your next treat!

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my darlings! So happy to have you reading again, I hope you will enjoy it!

So very excited for this chapter NOT a spoiler at all, **_Deveney_** was ever so sweet to be my Beta for this chapter so it will be even better without so much of my mess ups lol,

Enjoy your treat darlings!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke POV

As Clarke drove deeper into town, her nervousness eased more as they got closer to where she wanted to be. Lincoln hadn't said anything once she came back to the car, she knew he would be able to smell the burnt flesh. She could see it in his eyes when she approached the car and Byrne was not too far behind her, she knows that he wanted to jump out and tear out Byrne's throat. Clarke had only shaken her head firmly no and got into the car again, she couldn't stop the cry of pain leaving her mouth when she leaned back in her chair. Clarke had to squeeze her eyes shut and bite back the urge to growl when she heard Byrne chuckle. Once Clarke adjusted her seat to not touch her recent punishment, Byrne ordered her to the engineer's room to change her tag out when she went back home. Clarke agreed with a little more bite then probably needed, but the guards did let her go.

Clarke continued to drive she noticed up ahead that Raven had decided to pull over to the side of the road. Once Raven saw her car, she turned her truck back on and pulled out in front of her. Lincoln took the chance to use the small pause to put some medicine on her wounds so she could deal with the pain for now. She had already explained the type of life the Ark pack lived; he didn't have much to say afterwards. It obviously bothered him, but what was there that he could say to help?

Lincoln had kept quiet the rest of the time, instead he was checking out the city as they slowly drove down the road. He actually looked like he was enjoying what he saw, though there was an edge to what he was observing; occasionally he took out his phone and texted someone. Clarke smiled softly at his excitement. She never loved this place, she hated it with a passion. So, she often forgets that Arkadia was built to be beautiful and extravagant.

The city was built to modern times to the fullest, everything was flashy with technology and organized gardens and parks everywhere. There wasn't a single patch of grass or flower out of place. Things were set perfect for a normal life style: exclusive restaurants, top of the line fashion lines, and the best liquor stores that only hosted wine from as far back as the 1800's. The place was a dream for a human style; all the stores were only a block or two away from where one would like to go. The perfect place for someone who wanted things in reach in under 30 minutes.

Yeah, the city was amazing, but being a wolf stuck inside its walls, it was maddening. Especially with all the rules that came along with having to be normal in the city. Wolves aren't meant to live this way, they should be running free and living like the creature they are like the Trikru pack does.

The small group was finally getting out of the nicer part of city and drove more into the modern lifestyle of Arkadia where the 100-building rested near the back end. Not many people lived in the area since most of the structures were old fashioned and not well put together. So, the area was more so a hangout for rebels' teenagers and small businesses owners. Clarke kind of liked this part of the city, since it felt more real to her and it was the area where she regularly got food for her pack at her favorite pizza joint.

The abandoned building was up ahead now and Clarke let out a sigh in relief,

"This is your home?" Lincoln questioned looking at the building oddly, "it's not really that tall, Octavia said the tower practically touched the sky." Clarke chuckled shaking her head, Raven flashed her head lights ahead of them giving Clarke the signal to stay close as she set her truck in reverse and backed into the parking lot of the abandoned building.

"No this isn't our home, this place is probably the only place the 100 can feel free... so maybe in a way yeah, it's our home." Clarke quickly stayed in front of Raven's truck as she backed all the way inside the garage. Clarke parked her cooper right in front of the space.

"You ready for this?" Clarke asked Lincoln as she undid her seatbelt, Lincoln unbuckled his seatbelt, nodding more so for himself rather than her.

"Yes, I think so, I just, not to sound rude, but I've never met a wolf pack like yours. It's so different from what I grew up with, I just don't understand how the Ark pack can harm you for just being yourself." Lincoln kept his hand on the door knob, not yet opening it. Clarke could tell he was nervous. She did her best to comfort him by patting his shoulder.

"It will be fine, just stick with me or Octavia, I know for a fact my pack will be nothing like the wolves you just met." Lincoln let out a growl. She could see the fur sprout from his forearms and his teeth sharpened.

"How could they do that to you? It is disgusting. If Heda was here she would already have killed that alpha in the worst ways possible." Lincoln growled out his lips pulling back over his teeth more of his fangs showing. Clarke sighed nodding her head.

"Believe me I know, Byrne is lead guard too which is even worst, but one of these days I'll make her pay." Clarke snarled, her claws sharpening as she curled her hand into a fist. Lincoln glanced at her. He seemed to relax a bit his fur retreated back into his skin.

"The female seems to hold a great amount of hate towards you though, from what Heda has told us this isn't the first time you have been punished by them." Lincoln titled his head curiously; his poster was stiffer then Clarke liked. She patted his shoulder blade to help soothe him.

"It's because of who my mom is, she's the Ark's best doctor. No one compares to her so even if she breaks some rules, she gets nothing more than a slap on the wrist. Me on the other hand, because I'm her daughter they see me as a chance to get back at her. Plus, I'm a privileged omega which a lot of guards hate." Clarke paused looking away she got a little lost in her thoughts as years of abuse ran through her head, "The Ark doesn't value omegas, in fact, they see omegas as the lowest things ever. Not just guards either but the whole council and the chancellor. They believe omegas are only good for breeding and that's it. On top of that people hold grudges that only omegas can give birth, which really pisses off a lot of people, because it serves as another fucking reminder that they aren't fully human." Clarke felt her collar tighten on her throat as more frustration crawled up her skin, thinking of the all the times her name has been spat out like a curse word when she would defend her friends, "They don't even give omegas the chance to prove they are worth more! They don't fun- "Clarke froze up suddenly as she felt Lincoln pull her into a hug, he did the oddest thing resting his neck on her nap and she felt a small vibration; he was purring softly.

"I'm sorry that this is what the Ark pack has been teaching you, but in our pack, omegas are valued, no one is undermined. Every Heda in our history has lawed that every wolf can be what they want to, no one is forced to be what they are born into." Lincoln continued to purr and Clarke felt her collar loosen and she was able to breathe easier, "just know Clarke, in my pack's eyes they may see you as dangerous, but they also know you have great strength and a powerful soul." Lincoln calmed Clarke completely as he pulled away and Clarke laughed shaking her head, smiling at him.

"How can they know that? The first time they meet me I was in my heat, I wouldn't call that the best first impression." Clarke chuckled and Lincoln grinned nodding his head.

"Well yes, but the fact that you were able to make a peaceful pack go nuts with just your scent is incredible; granted it wasn't willingly but to be able to bate so many is talented." Lincoln playfully punched her arm, "Plus, Heda marked you with her scent, to be marked by our most a fearless respected alpha is a big deal to us. Our Heda wouldn't choose just anyone to scent mark," Lincoln laughed seeing Clarke's cheek blush bright red. She smacked his shoulder and hid her face.

"Shut up." Clarke giggled. Her cheeks burned with how red they got, "Anyways! Should let you know my pack of 100 are way more different than yours. So, you'll have to forgive them for being a little off the rail." Clarke smiled taking a deep breath. She pushed her own door open and stepped out. She nipped her lips at the sting in her back but she pushed through it. She was also having some pain in her core now and again since technically her heat had already hit her full force so the sirme was more so to cover up the smell of her heat from calling out to other wolves to mate her.

Clarke had to use a lot of strength to keep a clear mind and to ignore the whimpering omega that called loudly for someone to breed her. It gave her cramps each time she fought against her wolf. but it couldn't be helped. This wasn't the time or place, other things needed to be done. The only revilement she could give her wolf was allowing them to think about their first time with Lexa. Its amazed Clarke how deep a wolf's longing could be., Her body was exhausted and in pain yet her wolf didn't consider the condition they were in.

"This way Lincoln, can't go through the same door," Clarke called to Lincoln who followed after her quickly after looking over the building and his surroundings. He was sniffing at the air.

"It's really weird not being able to smell anything but humans here. I can feel the wolves that are here but I can't even smell them." Lincoln wondered rubbing his hand on his jeans, "Plus, I can't even smell my own scent which is even stranger, how was your pack able to create something like this?" Lincoln looked to her, she could see the thousands of questions spinning in his mind. More than likely she'd be able to answer them to.

"The pack I was born into had the spray since we first formed about 90 years ago. Our first chancellor, Alie, started working on separating ourselves from the wolf inside us. Her first step was to not smell like a wolf and more like a human so she mixed up a bunch of things till they found the unscented spray we have now. The recipe hasn't changed since then. Sorry I'd give you more details but right now I need to see my pack." Lincoln nodded his understanding and Clarke hurried along and once she got to the back door, she whistled their code of shave and a haircut soon enough anther wolf inside finished it off and opened the back doors. Two people shot out of the door before Clarke could blink. They pulled her inside and crushed her between them.

"You stupid Nuntis Princess! You had us worried sick," Bellamy squeezed her tightly, his face buried in her hair taking a deep breath. Octavia was hugging her from her front pressing her face against her neck.

"I swear when Lincoln told me what happened to you I thought you were a goner for sure," Octavia sniffled. Clarke did her best to comfort them as both squeezed her like she was pillow. She ignored the pain on her back in favor of comforting her friends.

"I know, I know. It's alright I'm here it's ok, really I'm fine," Clarke soothed them. They held her a little while longer and sighed. Bellamy let go first and looked her over.

"You look like hell by the way, have you even eaten or slept since yesterday?" Bellamy demanded, going back to his normal self-crossing his arms and glaring at her. Clarke gave a sad smile shaking her head,

"Not yet but I slept about 20 min, I'm fine for now, I just need t- "

"You need to take care of yourself first. Of course, after everyone sees you, because they've been fighting back and forth, thinking you were abducted by the forest wolves," Bellamy growled out. Clarke rolled her eyes but nodded. She gently pushed Octavia off of her and gestured to an awkward Lincoln standing off the side who was looking everywhere but at them. Bellamy barely noticed him and once he did, he quickly made a move to pounce him, but Clarke stepped in the way and stood up against Bellamy,

"Princess you need to move, we don't know if we can trust him," Bellamy pushed forward puffing up his chest trying to make Clarke back down but Clarke wasn't having it. She kept her eyes locked with his and pushed back.

"You're not going to do anything to him Bell. He told Octavia everything that happened to me. He never lied to you. I was completely safe because their alpha, Lexa, is my girlfriend so her pack couldn't do anything to hurt me. Plus, he's only here to look out for his _little_ sister. Tris got hurt and she needed to come back home with me so I can help her. Neither of them is a threat, both are probably the least dangerous wolves you'll ever meet," Clarke bared her fangs she was hardly in the mood to be fighting Bellamy on this, but she kept her head held high and gave him a warning growl.

Bellamy thankfully took in what she said, no doubt catching the enthuse on the little sister part. He looked away from her towards Octavia and then to Lincoln. He let out a loud sigh with some frustration but nodded.

Once he relaxed more, Clarke stepped down allowing Bellamy to come to Lincoln. Octavia watched them both carefully as she moved closer and introduced each other. Bellamy knew about Lincoln, Octavia had told him, but she most definitely left out the part about him being a wolf from the forest. They exchanged a few words, Bellamy stuck to his protective brother act as he walked with them besides Clarke to guide her to where Raven had parked her truck.

"Look at that, pretty boy still standing," Raven grinned, she was leaning against the back of the truck near the bed, but Tris was still inside under the tarp. Clarke was about to question why but Raven bet her to it. "I told her she could come out but she just shook her head, no idea why." Lincoln moved around the group heading straight for the truck, he grabbed the edge of the tarp peaking inside.

"Tris, what are you doing? Come on out," Lincoln pulled on the trap and Tris let out a growl making him stop, "She's not your alpha, you can get out." Lincoln pulled on the tarp again and she barked furiously again making him stop. Clarke moved forward to see what she could do to help. When Bellamy tried to follow after her she held a hand up to stop him., He let out a small huff but listened. Lincoln noticed the sound and looked to see Clarke coming closer, "She says she won't get out until you say so, since you told her to not move or get up when she hopped inside." He smiled shyly, but Clarke laughed and reaching over she lifted the tarp up to see Tris laying on her belly with her head between her paws. Once she saw Clarke her tail wagged a little,

"Hey silly girl, come one out, it's safe here," Clarke smiled as Tris stood up and peaked her nose out of the tarp first taking a few sniffs before pushing out her whole head looking about. Clarke moved back bumping into Bellamy and Octavia who had stepped closer to look at the pretty dark blonde wolf. Octavia stepped closer once Tris hopped off the truck and turned towards them the fur at the back her neck raised a little. Clarke looked over seeing Bellamy had his lips pulled back showing his teeth, Clarke gave a him quick swat, "Ease up Bellamy, she's not going to do anything. You keep pushing it and she'll pounce you," Clarke warned him.

"But it's weird though, I've never seen one of our kind actually walking on all fours," Bellamy relaxed a little, walking slowly forward he crouched down in front of Tris. Tris watched him very carefully eyeing his stance for any signs of him going to attack; once she found non-she sat back and stared him right in the eyes.

"She's gorgeous Lincoln...my god she's looks incredible," Octavia awed at Tris which she seemed to enjoy, Tris wagged her tail enjoying the complement.

"She is, isn't she? Best part she's only 13 she hasn't even grown to her full height," Lincoln boasted he moved to Tris's side he placed a hand on top of her head ruffling her fur. Tris protested with a playful nip on his arm, she shoved his hand away. Tris looked to Octavia and leaned forward to meet her eyes and Octavia was unable to break eye contact. Strangely enough Clarke watched as Octavia had reached up rubbing at the middle of her forehead much in the same way that Clarke has done.

"Is your head hurting Octavia?" Clarke asked as she moved up beside her, she shook her head looking over at her,

"No, not at all, it just started to tickle," She sounded confused. Clarke looked back to Tris who was looking over at Lincoln. Clarke reached up touching her neck where her collar sat. A thought was slowly creeping up on her that made her feel that the collar was more than just a punishment.

"Tris was trying to connect her mind with yours like telepathy. She tried doing that to me to but it didn't work," Clarke voiced out, her mind still racing as she traced her collar. Raven noticed the concern in her voice and moved over to her and leaned down looking at the collar.

"And you're thinking these collars got something to do with that? But they're just leather collars with an electric tag," Raven reached up touching her own collar. Clarke followed the movement, her stomach stirred as she pieced things together.

"Raven, I want you and Monty to see what you can find out about the collars. I get the feeling that they aren't just to control us. We know the collars are meant to make us behave, but I think they are also meant to keep us from changing into our true selves. I can't shake off this feeling that there's something more to them... I'm afraid there's a deeper meaning for them," Clarke bit her lip remembering what Lexa had said about her pack taking her wolves into the city.

"I can practically hear your brain exploding Clarke. What's going on?" Bellamy sounded more worried, which wasn't something she wanted because as he got upset so did his sister. Octavia tensed up and right away let off a defensive smell making Tris snap her muzzle and her heckles to rise. Lincoln quickly moved to both of them and rubbed on Octavia's back while he pulled Tris towards him laying his neck on her nap. Clarke could hear him purr softly.

"There's something seriously wrong here, isn't there?" Octavia whispered. Clarke looked away from Raven's collar towards the small group. They looked at her with such dread, each had a hand up touching their own leathers of obedience.

"Yes... and that's not all either. When Lexa and I talked things out when she found out I was a wolf, I find out a lot of different things. I'm terrified of what she told me, I think our pack has lost their last bit of humanity." The air felt thick, almost like chocking, like a storm cloud was hovering over them threatening to steal the last of the oxygen that they breathed.

Is it possible that Jaha is using the wolves of the forest to experiment new ways to control us? Are they tormenting and killing Lexa's wolves to begin eliminating a possible threat? Or... it is worse than that?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the crazy excitement died down and after the 100 meeting Tris in her wolf form, Clarke tended to Tris her wounds, giving her a bit of sedation so she could snap the bone back in place. Clarke added some minor pain medicine and Tris was able to change back to her human self. Tris was currently curled up next to Lincoln and Octavia, resting her head on Octavia's lap. Clarke wanted to reflect on how happy her pack was about seeing a fully changed wolf but with what Lexa said about her wolves being kidnapped and her believing the collars were a faith worse than death, she just couldn't focus on anything else.

Clarke had been honest with her pack about what she may think be happening within their own city; even though Bellamy was against it, saying it could cause panic, she felt her pack was strong though enough to handle to truth. Of course, she was right, because once she told them she believed that Chancellor Jaha could be killing the forest wolves to avoid a conflict with them or that the Ark was taking the wolves to find ways to control their own people, there were more people from her pack telling her of the strange things they have witnessed, especially Harper.

"It was so weird, you know how I babysit a group of kids every Saturday so their parents can have some peace and quiet? The kids come from the working class to the privileged and their parents are just fine with me since I stay in the building. We play our games and things are good, but when a guard comes by Charlotte sticks to me like glue," Harper let out a whine as she explained her side of things that she has seen. Everyone had moved down to the basement and were sitting in their own places as people shared things. They all listened to what Harper had to say first.

"Yes, I noticed that when I was in the lobby with you guys that one time, Charlotte stayed behind me almost the enter time." Clarke encouraged her to continue, Harper nervously rubbed her hands together as she nodded her head.

"Yes exactly, I didn't think much of it till one the guards said they need Charlotte to go with them. I didn't want to let her go and told him no. If that Charlotte's mom said it was ok I'd let him take her, but the guard used that stupid word and by the time I woke up Charlotte wasn't there," Harper sniffled again. "And she hasn't been back since. I went to her mom like usual to pick her up, but her mom said she wasn't going to play that day. The weird thing was though, when she opened her door it smelled like a hospital room. It reeked of bleach and medicine," she grew angry as she spoke, baring her fangs a little at the memory. "That was like the 3rd time the guards took her; this last time they took her, Charlotte wouldn't come out to play at all, even when her mom said it was fine." Harper's eyes watered over as she wiped her eyes. Clarke felt her own heart tighten. Did the Ark Pack really moved on to experimenting on their own? She remembered Charlotte, the sweet little pup who curled right into her; it gave her chills when she also recalled her begging in a tiny voice:

'Please don't take them away'

Take what away? What had they taken from the poor pup in the first place?

"What about the other kids?" Monty whispered.

"They've been fine missing Charlotte, but I don't know what's going on. I'm terrified for the kids." Harper sniffled again bringing her knees up to her chest and curling around herself. Clarke rubbed her back in small circles to comfort her.

"I've noticed something too, there's this group of people that keep coming in on level 40. Each time they come in, they smell weird like they just had shots or something," Jasper spoke up from his own spot on top of the bar table, "I've been keeping track of them and they come every Tuesday and Thursday, since I keep an eye on the main lobby when I'm not working with Monty," Jasper swung his legs as he spoke, getting lost as he continued telling his side, "I followed them once. They went towards the back end of the building, you know where the extra rooms are? Nothing important or anything, but they like all went into this one room all at once and didn't come out for over 2 hours. I went in the room but no one was there, like nobody. I looked all around the room. I thought maybe I was tripping or something, cause how the hell does a group vanish like that? Besides, most times that happened I was high so I figured I was just hallucinating. But just this week, I hadn't touched anything to make me hallucinate and sure enough same thing happens again. I know I should have told you guys sooner, but I sound insane when I say it out loud, I've been trying to figure out how to tell you Clarke," Jasper hung his head feeling ashamed for not speaking up sooner.

"It's ok Jasper, we know now and that's what counts. Does that group ever come out the same way?" Clarke sat back down she was in the middle of the group and Tris and Lincoln were close to her side. They hadn't spoken to anyone yet, just kept to Clarke's side watching everyone intently.

"No, they don't ever show up till the following day," Jasper sighed feeling confused, Clarke nodded and she looked about at everyone else who were lost in their own thoughts some whispering to themselves what they think might be going on.

"Anyone else seen anything? You know you're safe here, you guys" Clarke coaxed, but someone huffed in protest. She looked around till her eyes landed on John Murphy, "Got something to say Murphy?" Clarke pushed him to the center of attention.

"Nothing against you princess. We all trust you, but how can we trust those two?" Murphy pointed to Tris and Lincoln. Tris looked at him curiously while Lincoln looked at him becoming defensive even though he sat beside Octavia.

"I already told you we can trust them. They are the most tamed wolves you'll ever meet and Lexa, their alpha, is their Heda a leader who rules over them firmly and respectfully. She also happens to be my girlfriend. She wouldn't hurt me or anyone here, because she gave me her word not as her girlfriend but as an alpha that no one in her pack will hurt us. I trust her with my life," Clarke challenged him. Murphy just huffed again shaking his head as he leaned back on the wall looking over at Lincoln and Tris.

"Just don't think it's a good idea when we don't know anything about them either," Murphy added under his breath looking anywhere but at Clarke, no one else dared to agree out loud, but Clarke could see some did agree with him. Clarke sighed shaking her head at the doubt.

"Look I get it, I know it's odd having two wolves here that are straight from the place we are forbidden from, but reality is that their alpha would probably help us faster than the pack we were born into.

You guys are a part of me and Lexa knows that, she knows damn well I will do anything for my pack. If I had any doubt that she would double cross me, I would let her wolves tare me limb by limb before I told her about what we are forced to live with or anything about my own personal pack," Clarke looked around at everyone; many were leaning more to Clarke's side rather than siding with Murphy. Clarke turned to Murphy stepping for towards his direction.

"Murphy you were collared for trying to stop them from floating your dad for stealing medicine for your mom," Murphy let out a small whimper looking to the ground. Clarke looked to one of his close friends remembering his crimes, "Josh, you were collared just for defending your little brother from getting beaten up by the guards and used your wolf to do it. Tony, you were collared just because you got excited with your girlfriend and your tail showed," Clarke went on calling on to those who weren't sure of her trust in the two new comers.

Each one hung their heads as they remembered their own crimes. Once she was sure that they felt some guilty for ever second guessing her; Clarke really let everyone have it. "And who was it in the end that had us collared like we were dogs! Our own pack! Our own alpha! Our pack that we were born into has treated us like garbage, some more than others, but in the end we mean nothing to them and that's why I'm proposing we leave these pack altogether," Clarke held her head high determined, people were quite at first till the room busted in uproar again with arguments that it wasn't safe, that they would be floated for sure but Clarke could also hear some wolves agreeing with her.

Clarke let out a loud whistle to make everyone stop yelling, "Like I said, I'm proposing we join the pack in forest because reality is that this pack doesn't give a shit about us. They willingly push people off a building to fall to their death and slap a collar on us so they can do the same to us. Only a handful of people have actually had their collars taken off without being floated. But we all know damn well that more have been killed before they even considered taking the collars off. Chancellor Jaha doesn't care who we are, if he saw us here right now, he set this building on fire with all of us trapped inside because our deaths would mean nothing more but a reminder to other Ark members to obey him," Clarke paused giving everyone the chance to let her words sink in, she could hear a few people sniffle and her own eyes stung from the tears she was forcing back.

"That's why I believe we would be better off with the forest wolves; so, for now this subject will be up for discussion. In the mean time we will gather and dig into the dirty secrets the Ark pack has been keeping because I'm more then certain once we find out more about it we won't want to stay here," Clarke waited as everyone talked at once, arguing amongst each other what would be the smart move. Clarke's head was starting to hurt with all the bickering back and forth. She has not slept for two days and it was getting to her. The constant arguments going about had lasted for an hour and it was getting late into the night. She checked her phone seeing that it was already 1' o clock in the morning.

"I've got one good question that I'm sure everyone's thinking, what the hell do we have to offer the forest wolves to let us join them? There's 100 of us here, why would they want us?" Bellamy argued not liking the idea what's so ever. He has challenged Clarke and many grew quite since Bellamy never challenged Clarke publicly. He was standing closer to her and bared his fangs, his ear and tail popped out, his black shiny fur stood on up. Clarke bared her own fangs. She wouldn't stop to show her wolf and make him listen. She moved forward facing him dead on, her patients warning thin. If she didn't sleep soon, this would become 68 hours of not sleeping peacefully.

"We are going to give them the answer their Alpha is looking for. Their Heda wants to know what is happening to her wolves and why they are being taken here. We are going to find the answers and we save her wolves with her pack's help. We offer our knowledge of the city and how things work here. I know Lexa, she won't refuse. She's loyal to her pack and will do anything to keep them safe," Clarke felt her skin prickle again and she tried her best from letting her wolf out. The omega inside was demanding they submit to the beta since he challenged them. But Clarke wouldn't give up, her mind was stronger than her omega. She knew her wolf only wanted to be mated right now, nothing else mattered. Otherwise, the omega in her would be wanting to smack the beta around until he obeyed her. Bellamy had calmed down though. As he took in her words his wolf features molted back into his body, but he still bared his teeth.

"Why would we risk ourselves more? What's to say their Heda would want to risk her own wolves' safety to work with a pack of teens? We're 100 wolves Clarke, there's only so much we can risk. We should just stay here go about our lives like normal" Bellamy calmed down more as he spoke no longer baring his fangs. Clarke looked into his eyes and could see the fear in him, the thought of breaking the most important rule and even becoming traders. There would be no going back for them. Clarke knew that but her gut told her it would be the wrong move to stay here, something _worse_ was coming and she didn't want her pack to stick around and find out.

"It's not a firm choice yet Bell, we will talk about it as we try to find out what the Ark pack is hiding. You know as well as I that there is something more twisted going on. We are all just choosing to look the other way," Clarke dead paned. The room was silent, Of course they knew something was wrong, how couldn't there be? Why would a pack hate themselves so much for what they were?

Once Bellamy stepped down the tension ended and Clarke continued, now addressing the entire pack once more; "I know we are all scared. We don't know what's going to happen in the near future, but let me ask you this: would you rather wait to see what they have in store for us or would you rather find out the answer now so we can decide what will happen for our future?" Clarke looked to everyone seeing that they were putting all their hopes and dreams onto her to help them gain their freedom. There were few who hesitated, but it was clear they would follow her no matter what. Some voiced their agreement and others just nodded. "Alright here's what going to happen..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke was dreading heading back home, she had asked her friends if they heard anything from her mother. Raven only mentioned that she hadn't seen her come back to the tower last night and Octavia had guessed that maybe she was still at the hospital working her night hours, it was now 4 o'clock in the morning so more than likely her mom worked throughout the night and would be heading home soon.

Clarke took extra time to look over Tris's spine checking each bone and was happy to see that her bones where fine and just had some bruised muscles. She gave her a light pain reducer to help her sleep and Lincoln was sure if Tris stayed in her human form for a while that her body will heal up faster thanks to Clarke's medicine. Lincoln and Tris were staying at the abandoned building for now. Clarke felt bad leaving them there, but there was just no way she could bring them anywhere near the tower. She offered to find a way to have them stay at a hotel but they just plainly refused, saying that the building was more comfortable than a strange place.

She had sent her mother a message to see where she was, surprisingly she answered back saying she was heading back home and asked her to heat up some left overs for her. Her mother acted like normal, like her daughter hadn't been gone for two days.

Clarke was so tired. She wished more than anything she could curl up in her bed, but she felt this would be the best opportunity to go to the hospital and test the blood samples. So, Clarke was heading out of the Utility room after getting her tag changed yet again. She reached up tracing the number 100. Her last tag had been 88 she worried what this could mean for her. 100 was their highest number there would be no more tag changes.

Clarke sighed. She would have to wait to see what Raven found out about the collars to see what it was doing to them besides shocking them into submission. Clarke had kept word with Lexa and been keeping her updated on everything she was doing. Lexa would reply each time to give her input or try to help. Though there wasn't much Lexa could do on this end, it was up to Clarke and her pack to gather more information and figure things out.

Clarke could see the guards at the front doors checking everyone heading in for the night. Some people were heading out doing their own things. Clarke snuck into the group heading out, but she had no luck as one of the guards grabbed her shoulder. Clarke huffed irritated ready to give him an ear full. Out of nowhere he grabbed her chin and forced it to the side. Clarke wanted to take it away but realized he was checking the collar.

"Moved up to 100 eh Griffin? You're clear to go, be back before 11:00 you have three hours to do whatever you're planning," The guard released her and Clarke was confused, looking closer at the guard. She recognized him from one of her dad's meetings from long ago. Harper's dad smiled at her and gently pushed on her back, "Go on then before the others stop you," he went back to his post and glared playfully at her, but also half blocking her from the view of the other guards.

"Thanks," Clarke whispered to him and took off quickly heading down to her car. Clarke made a mental note to remember his face.

Maybe not all guards are bad guys. I need to make a list of people in the Ark pack that are trustworthy. I need to find a way to warn them to be careful of Jaha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke was so happy she actually had an excuse for being at the hospital. She earned her medical license not too long ago and the staff told her to come back in a few days to pick up her license and ID tag. Clarke sat in her car a bit longer, taking large sips of coffee that she orders with a shot of espresso. She felt content with the energy that filled her. Finishing off the rest of her drink she reached over the back of her seat and grabbed her medical bag, opening it up she pulled out the white lab coat and put it on before stepping out the car and heading inside the hospital. Clarke walked down the halls waving to a few nurses and other doctors she recognized,

"Ms. Griffin! So happy to see you."

Clarke turned around seeing a familiar redhead. She was dressed up in her nurse uniform with pictures of cats. Clarke smiled at her giving her best carefree attitude.

"Rosa! So good to see you too, how you been," Clarke smiled, using a slight flirty tone she knew the redhead had a boyfriend but she's confessed to having a crush on Clarke. Rosa grinned a small blush at her cheeks.

"I have been good, are you here to pick up your things Dr. Griffin?" Rosa flirted back, she folded her hands behind her back rocking her hips side to side.

"I am actually and also to refill my medical bag. would you be a doll and fill it up for me?" Clarke sweetened her tone making the girl blush more. Rosa giggled nodding her head and playfully smacked Clarke's arm.

"Such a flirt, I told you I have a boyfriend," Rosa held out her hands and Clarke passed over her bag purposely gliding her hand on top of the girl's hand making her blush more.

"And I have a girlfriend, but hey it's just harmless flirting there's no harm in that right?" Clarke winked. Rosa giggled again shaking her head as she took the bag.

"Oh, I won't comment on that, I'll refill your bag and leave it at the front desk for you seem like you have some business to do?" Rosa motioned to Clarke's lab coat. Clarke smiled she had one hand in her pocket holding onto the vials of blood samples.

"I do, I'll probably grab my things first and head off to the testing room, need to look something over," Clarke gripped the samples closely, worried Rosa may ask what kind of tests but she only nodded,

"Alright then sweetness. You do what you need to and your bag will be ready for you once you're done," Rosa headed off towards the supple room.

"Thanks again honey bear. You're the best," Clarke could hear her giggle as she turned the corner. She sighed and turned away ready to take off towards the test lab, but ran into someone before she could get anywhere.

"Well damn Clarke, I thought you loved Lexa? What's up with the over flirting?" Raven and Octavia stood in front of her and Clarke stared at them dumb folded.

"What the Hell are you guys doing here?" Clarke snapped more then she meant to. Her exhaustion was getting the best of her. The coffee helped her keep her eyes open but her mind was still running on slow motion. Octavia held up her hands in defense but she smiled at sweetly.

"Aw lighten up Clarke. We followed you when we saw you heading out _again_. We thought you were heading outside so we wanted to make sure you'd be ok," Octavia explained. She stepped towards her and gently laid an arm around her shoulders. Raven followed suit on her other side.

"Yeah like O said, we freaked out seeing you take off in your car by the way. You were swerving really bad. I'm surprised you made it here in one piece," Raven laughed squeezing her shoulder, Clarke smiled at them shaking her head, she brought a hand up resting her forehead on her palm.

"I'm sure I was, I haven't slept for three days now...but I had to do something here at the hospital while my mom wasn't here," Clarke sighed, she motioned for them to follow her as the three of them head towards the back of the hospital,

"You mean that crazy wolf blood thing you told us about earlier?" Raven questioned, she looked around seeing if anyone was taking notice of them, luckily it was early in the morning and not many people were walking around.

"Yes, I couldn't do it if my mom was here; she'd know something was up for sure. I don't need her poking around while trying to figure this shit out," Clarke yawned. She shook her head to stay alert she stopped once they reached the testing lab room, she looked around seeing if anyone was around before typing in the code.

"Makes sense, but don't you think she could help somehow?" Octavia asked. Clarke opened the door and held it open. Raven stepped in but Octavia stayed outside, "I'm good out here, I don't like being near all that blood. Besides, we need a look out," Octavia faked a salute as she leaned to the side of door.

"Alright, it won't be too long maybe an hour at most," Clarke shut the door. Beside the wall was the security monitor. Pressing a few keys, she paused the cameras in their current view point making sure no cameras could pick up anything she would do inside the lab. Clarke wasn't worried about the outside cameras, those were just for show. Arkadia built the hospital to specialize in wolf genes and humans. They couldn't have any cameras recording the Ark pack. They have had cases where people have half changed into their wolf. It wasn't something the Ark pack wanted to be recorded. The testing lab was a different matter though. They had cameras in here in case someone tried to steal records of the Ark pack. The Ark pack has an old style, using file cabinets to keep everyone's health record. It was the council's idea, fearing people like Jasper who could hack into any kind of network could steal their information.

"So, what are we doing exactly?" Raven spoke up taking a seat in one of the spinning chairs. Clarke took out the blood samples in her pocket and held them up to the light,

"We are going to run some tests on these suckers to see what's in them and what drove that wolf insane. Then we will be testing my blood since I learned something uhm rather interesting and when I say we I mean me. You can help me by getting into my personal records in one the filing cabinets in that room over there. Please don't touch anything else," Clarke added as she pointed to the left side of the lab where the filing cabinets were held.

"Right away oh great and powerful alpha," Raven laughed grinning when Clarke shot her a look "What you find out about yourself anyways?" Raven asked as she spun herself out of the chair and head over to the closed off room. Clarke headed to the blood-spinner first, placing both tubes in. She disposed of her gloves in the hazard box and moved to another cabinet to get more material.

"Not to alarm anyone but umm I may have alpha blood in me," Clarke unlocked the cabinet and pulled out a tube, tourniquet, needle, and an alcohol pad. She could hear Raven hitting the file cabinet and cursing she peaked out the door rubbing at her elbow.

"You got be to be joking, how would that even be possible? Raven startled, taken beyond surprise. Clarke only nodded and began to take blood from herself watching as the tube filled up.

"I don't know, but I need my file and see if anything has been recorded about it. So, if you can find it I can figure out the rest," Clarke took out the needle and tossed it in the hazardous container. She placed a band-aid over the small wound. She removed her gloves and pulled on another pair.

"This is insane Clarke, you know, that right? Who told you had alpha blood anyways?" Raven went back into the room and Clarke could hear her opening a few filing cabinets. While Raven was busy looking around, Clarke explained what she learned from Tris that she was half alpha and half omega, while she went about placing her own blood sample into the centrifuge,

"And don't ask me how she knows by taste. I have no fucking clue how she thinks I'm half and half," Clarke added as she turned on the centrifuge to separate the blood cells from the serum. Once Clarke set up the timer to spin for several minutes, she went over to help Raven look through the filing cabinets. Clarke stepped into the room and headed towards the back of the room where Raven was currently looking through the wrong filling cabinet.

"Isn't it dangerous for someone else to lick your blood? That's how you get herpes or something," Raven grumbled flipping through some files squinting at each name at the top. Clarke went over to her and closed the one she was looking through, "Hey! I was still looking through that one,"

"Our files won't be in there, the 100 is kept in a separate cabinet to your right towards the wall. Sorry I didn't say it sooner, my head running on empty right now," Clarke motioned for Raven to follow her towards the 100's cabinet. "And to answer your question earlier, yes it's really bad to let someone lick someone else's blood but we aren't human. We are wolves apparently," Clarke whispered the last part not feeling so sure of herself. She reached the cabinet and opened the bottom while Raven looked at the top.

"Ok? I'm lost now, so we are wolves but not humans? Even though we all look and act like a human?" Raven questioned obviously having heard her last comment while she looked through the files. Clarke stopped trying to process what Raven asked. She shook her head pressing lightly on her temples.

"Honestly right now isn't the time to ask me that Raven, I'm barely able to just function here," Clarke squeezed her eyes shut and she pressed into her temples harder, trying to calm the pounding in her head. Clarke felt Raven wrap her arms around her and pulled her in close. Clarke let out a sigh and slumped into Raven hugging her back.

"Hey it's ok Griffey, we got this alright? You are not alone here. You have 100 people or wolves whatever the hell we are here to help you. Stop trying to take so much on your own," Raven soothed Clarke rubbed her back up and down rocking her side to side as Clarke slowly calmed down and she was able to breath easily. Clarke held onto Raven a little more before letting go she looked up at her smiling.

"When did you become a softy?" Clarke joked whipping at her eyes turning back to the file cabinet to look through for her file. She wasn't sure whether the files were organized by last names, first name, or their number.

"I've always been a softy for girls in distress, it's like a weakness of mine," Raven laughed standing back up to look through the top files, "Ooh what do I have here, a certain Clarke Griffin's personal file?" Raven grinned she pulled the file out opening it up and began to read the first page. She gasped, "Clarke your birthday is this Saturday! That's only four days away. You're turning 18," Raven looked down at her the worry clear her eyes. Clarke smiled at her sadly nodding her head.

"I know, I have a grace week till my court date. But don't worry about it Rayray. I'm a licensed doctor now, they can't kill me even if they wanted to. Not that I'm trying to show off but I really don't think it will be an issue," Clarke reassured her ready to close the cabinet. Yet as Clarke was about to close the cabinet she saw a file in the back that caught her attention, the words were in German, Wolfsleiden (Wolf ailment). Clarke reached over grabbing the file she stood back up and placed it on top of cabinet.

"I know you're not a show off, but hey lucky you. I'm in the same boat as you actually. They can't kill me because of my big beautiful brain. I'm the best damn engineer. Yeah, they got guards to watch me so I don't do anything sneaky but the Ark knows they can't float me if they still want their city running. Funny enough my birthday is next week, I didn't know we were in the same birthday month, kind of cool," Raven handed over Clarke's file and Clarke began to look it over,

"I remembered, we are both in October. I just didn't want to bring it up since it's not an issue," Clarke couldn't find anything strange other than getting her usual shots and past doctors' visits.

"Yeah you are right. Does Lexa know you're a technically a minor? She is 24, last I checked she could go to jail," Raven grinned seeing Clarke flinch. She looked up at Raven who was smiling deviously like she had this whole plan about taunting Clarke. but Clarke returned the smile lifting a brow challengingly,

"Won't be an issue in four days, besides I'll tell her once I'm 18, otherwise she'll make a big deal out of it," Clarke looked back to her file but she could hear Raven scuff ready to insult her but Clarke beat her to it, "And I recall correctly, there's a certain woman named Anya that I know for a fact is 32. You really want to talk shit when she's 15 years older than you?" Clarke glanced up at her smirking satisfied to see Raven's tongue tied. Raven grinned and flipped her the bird before answering her.

"Screw you Griffin, at least my lady has some nice big muscles and cheeks bones that can cut glass. She's the image of perfection, unlike your little raccoon goddess," Raven leaned against the filing cabinet, her cheeks colored pink as she thought of Anya. Clarke only chuckled and shook her head.

"l will gladly take my raccoon goddess. She's gorgeous, sweet, smart and a beast in bed," Clarke laughed hearing Raven gasp. She smacked her arm playfully,

"You bitch! Now you have to share the details with me later. Lucky whore, I haven't even gotten to have sex with Anya. The most we can do have some very detailed hot phone sex," Raven dodged Clarke when she made to smack at her,

"I did not ask for details! Geez Raven TMI (Too Much Information)," Clarke blushed bringing up the files closer to hide her face, Raven giggled and took notice of the file that laid-on top of the cabinet,

"What's this thing called Wolf something?" Raven questioned picking file up she flipped it open,

"It's German for Wolf ailment. I'm not sure what it is, but it looked weird. Figured we can glance it over to see what it is," Clarke flipped past a few pages of regular things getting annoyed seeing nothing out of the ordinary until she reached the middle seeing something off. It was report of when Clarke had gotten sick for a week after a bad reaction to some medicine her mother gave when she was 14. At the back of the report were some notes written out she recognized the hand writing. It was her mother's,

(Sorry if information isn't professional correct! I'm not a professional in medical info XD)

 _Clarke Griffin_

 _age_ _ **14**_

 _First test subject to finding the cure for K-9 infection,_

 _Subject 1 has shown signs of accepting K-9 infection within her body. Biological father has been encouraging her daughter that the infection is natural. Father won't listen to reason that the "wolf inside" of us is actually an infection in our bodies._

 _After another physical of subject 1, she shows that the K-9 infection is fusing throughout her body and this has resulted in the subject projecting the K-9 infection in the physical form of a wolf tail. Due to this I have no choice but to push for a cure using Vaccine Ki._

 _Vaccine Ki is a solution that I have been working on for a few weeks. It is blend of viruses and bacteria combined to kill off the K-9 infection. I have injected several rats with my own K-9 infection, each one has survived the trail. Subject 1 will be the first infected to testing the vaccine. I hope it will work for her._

 _Subject 1 has been injected with Vaccine Ki. This is the second day with the vaccine and it has been stable so far. The subject's body temperature has dropped a bit nothing to alarming yet, but the K-9 infection has been diluted. Blood tests have shown a reduction of the infection. I may have found a cure._

Clarke flipped through the file finding another page with a report and anther note from her mother but in this one her hand writing was scratchy like she was on edge.

 ** _Vaccine Ki failed._** _I repeat Ki vaccine is a fail, On the third day Subject1's heart rate has dropped significantly her heart is beating 40-60 times a minute the normal heart rate is 100-140 beats per minute._

 _The subject's body is rejecting the Ki vaccine and is shutting down the enter body at a slow pace. I have given a number of vaccines to stop the side effects but no medicine is working. The vaccine Ki is killing the white blood cell counts instead of the infection, causing some small internal bleeding. I have tried using an omega's blood but it is not working. Omega's blood is too weak to kill off vaccine, because of this I have resulted to using alpha's blood since the white cell count is higher in alpha's blood._

 _Because of this failure, subject 1 is now infected with K-9 infection at a higher degree. My wrong doings have created a born omega that is half omega and half alpha. Subject1 now shows behavior of an alpha and is able to use some alpha abilities. Subject1 needs to be given mood controls to control her pheromones so she may not use it to manipulate others._

 _Subject1 was a completely failure. No further testing will be done on the girl until I can find a safer alternative to test our future vaccines._

Clarke hands shook violently as she read the document. She couldn't control the anger that built up inside her, a growl building at the back of her throat. She couldn't hear Raven calling to her. She felt her collar tighten around her throat with a great amount of irritation. She flung her file away from her to floor.

"She's fucking used me! She used me like I was worth killing off! Her own fucking flesh and blood!" Clarke snarled out snatching the next file lift on top of cabinet. She tore it open with more force then needed, ignoring when Raven tried to talk to her. Eventually her friend gave in and reached to the floor grabbing Clarke's file and began to read it. Clarke went to reading the file in German but this one was harder to read. Her German wasn't fluent so she needs more time to read this file. She translated the first part that she could read out loud so as to clear her mind of the frustration she felt at her so-called mother,

"Certain people are prone to carriers of the Wolf ailment also known as the extra Z chromosome. The Wolf ailment has been amongst the Ark for roughly 80 years all do to the mistake of two people, Becca and her sister Alie," Clarke stopped reading the passage again thinking she must have read something wrong,

Becca? Who the hell is that? Alie was our first chancellor of the Ark. There's never been any record of her having a sister. This can't be right.

"K-9 infection? What the hell is that?" Raven looked up from Clarke's file. Clarke could only shake her head this was too much to take in all at once. She needed to take this file back home and translate it out. She couldn't waste any more time here in the lab.

"I don't know about the K-9 thing but I know about the Z chrome, all of us have it in the ark. The Z chrome is the extra DNA that marks us different from humans, it's the DNA that carries our wolf traits. This file has some recorded history though. I'm going to take it back home to translate," Clarke explained as she tucks the file under her arm and held out her hand for her own file. Raven handed it over with no complaint as she put it away the file.

"I didn't know that, that's so weird," Raven followed Clarke as they both left the room. Raven stayed with Clarke as she went to the centrifuge and popped it open. Clarke handed the file to Raven while she pulled on another pair of gloves to pull out the samples.

"Yeah it is but it's not dangerous it's just the chrome that carries our wolf. It's why we have the ability to change into a wolf. You know we have extra bones inside us? I've seen Lexa change form and it was incredible and scary at the same time. I've read the process of how we can change form and the extra bones we have in our bodies, they crack and rebuild inside us. The bones reform to the structure of a wolf and that's why we hear loud cracks like when Tris changed form, her bones were breaking and mending back to her human self," Clarke explained looking over the blood samples. She could see the defined differences of serum and blood cell. She glanced to the side seeing Raven shutter.

"Ugh that sound is awful, it looks like it hurts so much. I asked her if it hurt at all and she said it hurts the first few times but afterword's, it's actually relieving," Raven shuttered again rubbing at her arms. Remembering Tris made Clarke remember her file and what was contained inside. Her stomach flipped at what was slowly sinking in.

"My mom wants to kill it off..." Clarke whispered the realization barely hitting her. Lexa came to mind about her wolves being taken and she almost dropped the tubes of bloods in her hands. She quickly but forcefully put the tubes down on the table and backed away from the tubes her heart was racing hard. Raven tried to reach out to grab her before she could fall but her brain was moving a mile a minute as things fell in place and it made her want to hurl. "My mom is using Lexa's wolves to find the Ark a cure to kill off our extra Chromosome," Clarke whispered, clutching the sides of her head it was pounding so hard it felt like someone had a pick axes and was slamming it against both her temples. Clarke growled out in pain pushing her hands on both sides of her head trying to ease the pain. Raven was in front of her hands on her shoulders. She shook Clarke violently to make her focus.

"Clarke don't jump conclusions! You don't know that! Your mom's a bitch yeah, but she's also a doctor whose sole purpose in life is to help people. She wouldn't just throw that down the drain for something like this!" Raven insisted but Clarke could see she wasn't even sure of it herself. Clarke stared into her eyes reading the fear, confusion, and the stress that built up inside of her and Clarke cursed herself for losing it. She shook her head slowly and took a deep breath in.

There's no way I'm wrong...but I can't tell her that. She doesn't need to become overwhelmed. Later, I'll tell her and the 100 in a calmer way.

"I hope you're right Raven... god I really hope you are," Clarke took another deep breath before moving back to the blood samples. She lectured herself in her head to stop being dramatic to focus on one thing at a time. She couldn't just think of everything at once. It was making her making her insane, her lack of sleep was getting to her. Three days without sleeping was making a mess of her thoughts.

Alright no big deal one thing and a time one thing at a time.

First, check the mad wolf blood collect data for what was inside the wolf (not mine since there's no fucking point anymore)

Second, take file and blood data back to Raven's or Octavia's room. I can't stand to look at my mother right now without trying to choke her out.

Third, I'll translate the file to English so everyone can read it and I don't have to struggle between two languages.

Fourth, I let Lexa know about everything that's happened so far. Easy enough just need to do four things that's all.

"You ok Clarke?" Raven whispered standing beside her. Clarke had not even realized she was mindlessly checking the blood samples moving like a zombie in years of routine of collecting blood information.

"Yeah I'm fine, just want this day to be over, my head is spinning," Clarke whispered as she continued her work checking the blood and writing down the usual info first.

"Any way I can help?" Raven offered again and Clarke smiled at her. She handed over the note pad she was writing on so Raven may write the information down.

"Just write down what I tell you, I'll explain the information after I collect it all first," Clarke sighed in relief that Raven only nodded her head. She had the pen in her hand, ready to jolt down whatever Clarke would say. Clarke continued to list out everything in the blood and Raven was perfect in keeping up with recording the info never questioning what she was writing.

Finally, everything was written out about the blood samples; all normal info along with odd acuity. Clarke disposed of the blood safely and both girls hastily left the testing room once everything was cleaned up and the cameras were set in motion again. Clarke stuffed the file and Raven's notes under her arm as both of them exited the room. They found Octavia by the door, still standing guard. Octavia was so focused on being look out, she didn't even hear the door open behind her. Just for fun Clarke leaned over and blow air at the back her neck making her squeal and jump away. Octavia glared at her and then at Raven who burst out laughing at her reaction.

"What the fuck Clarke! I was in the zone here.," Octavia threw up her hands to be more dramatic and Clarke smirked shrugging her shoulders.

"Sorry couldn't help it, with the way you were standing you kind of reminded me of Indra," Clarke moved around her friends knowing they would follow after her, each friend walking on either of her sides.

"Who's Indra?" Octavia questioned looping her arm around Clarke's arm. Clarke smiled softly at her.

"Just this woman in Lexa's pack. She's a real hard ass like a Doberman; all stiff and ready to pounce," Clarke yawned rubbing the side of her face to wake herself up. Raven and her spent a lot longer in the testing lab then she liked; glancing at a nearby wall clock she saw it was now 8:00am.

"Hey sounds like you O," Raven poked fun, grinning when Octavia bared her teeth at her.

"I'm not a hard ass!" Octavia argued. The trio rounded the corner. Clarke was so happy not to see Rosa. Clarke didn't want to have to flirt more. She just wasn't in the mood to tease and thankfully Rosa has done what Clarke asked of her. Clarke's medical bag was sitting behind the counter, filled up with supplies, even an envelope was besides it. That sure enough must have had her medical license and new Dr. ID tags.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. If she didn't hate my ass I'd say she seemed like a good person. Lexa says she's one of her most loyal and toughest warriors," Clarke yawned again grabbing her things taking a quick look inside and it was her medical license and new ID tags. Clarke pushed everything inside her medical bag before heading out of the hospital; her friends following after her.

"Ooh in that case I'd like to meet her. Maybe she can train me!" Octavia jumped around excitedly, Clarke playfully punched her arm giggling when Octavia faked being hurt.

"I wouldn't get too excited, like I said she doesn't like me at all, but hey maybe I can talk with Lexa. Perhaps she can convince Indra to take you as her second," Clarke stumbled over to her car, but Raven was there blocking the door, "Raven what are you doing? Move I want to get home.," Clarke dug into her jeans pulling out her keys but Raven was quicker. She snatched the keys from her hands before she could even step closer to her car.

"Look here Clarkey, we need you in one piece. I doubt you can even drive straight when you are barely able to stand. I'll drive you home. Octavia can drive solely since she can't leave Bellamy's car here," Raven motioned to the passenger seat. Clarke was too tired to fight and just headed over to the passenger side. She must have surprised Raven because she caught her and Octavia sharing a look.

"Did the Nuntis Princess really just obey an order?" Octavia spoke loud enough for Clarke to hear, Raven scuffed ready to add to the insult.

"Another word from either of you two and I'll keep my new-found secrets all to myself," Clarke grumbled getting into her car and laying back in the passenger seat. She caught the girls making some crude hand gestures but ignored them in favor of closing her eyes to relax a little before they went back to Ark Tower.

"You do realize I already know some of the secrets?" Raven teased once she was situated in the car and driving out of hospital's parking lot, Clarke huffed keeping her eyes closed.

"You only know about what's in my file, you have no clue what's in the other one since it's all in German," Clarke muttered. The soft roar of the engine made her drift off more, not catching whatever remarks Raven said as she fell asleep. Clarke felt her phone vibrate in her pocket but she ignored it; taking this chance to sleep for a little while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavia POV

Octavia had Clarke draped over her arms carrying the girl princess style and Raven was close beside her holding onto her medical bag. Clarke had completely burnout as soon as Raven had driven them home, she was unable to wake the blonde once they got to the tower so Octavia swung in and picked her up. They currently were heading to Raven's suit since Raven was sure that Clarke wouldn't want to see her mother right now, considering what she found out. They were only a few feet down from her room and Clarke was still sound asleep cuddled up to Octavia, occasionally muttering Lexa under her breath.

"Poor Clarke, she's been through so much. I can't believe her fucking mom would use her like that," Octavia muttered waiting as Raven unlocked her door and walked inside going straight over to Raven's extra bedroom.

"I know it's like of all the people here in the building, why the hell would you experiment on your own kid?" Raven dropped off Clarke's bag on the kitchen counter before joining her friends in the room. Octavia was trying to put Clarke on the bed but the blonde was keeping a firm grip around her neck. Raven laughed softly before going over and untangling Clarke's entwined fingers and laid the girl on her side. Clarke curled up into a ball right away, still sleeping soundly. Raven pulled up the spare blanket and draped it over her before motioning Octavia to exit the room.

"One thing I don't get is why the Ark Pack hates themselves so much. What's so bad about being part wolf?" Octavia questioned she took a seat on the kitchen counter swinging her legs. Raven went over to the medical bag and opened it up.

"I'm not sure, I get it though. Not that I agree with the council or chancellor Jaha, but it does feel weird when you get this moment where you're thinking like an animal. Like, when I saw Anya for the first time literally, first thought 'I want her to breed me with her puppies'" Raven sat on her chair and Octavia shoved her with her thigh.

"Don't be gross Raven," Octavia stuck her tongue out, but Raven could see the hesitation as she looked away.

"Oh really? Like your first thoughts when you saw Lincoln wasn't 'damn he would make me some pretty puppies'" Raven mocked the alpha making her bare her teeth but the blush on her cheeks was all Raven needed as an answer.

"Ok yeah maybe at first glance and the more I get to know him yeah I could see it, but it is weird that the first thing that comes to mind is: That wolf will be great for breeding," Octavia glanced over watching as Raven pulled out the file and Octavia looked at it curiously.

"Exactly, or when an alpha gets intimidated, they have to growl and bare their teeth. That's not normal as human behavior and the Ark is desperate to be normal," Raven shook her head. Taking only one glance at the file she pushed it away. She didn't know German that was going to have to be saved for Clarke. Raven wanted to help the girl in some way but she didn't know squat about medical stuff so she settled with working on the collar thing that Clarke requested. She jumped off the chair and headed over to her room. She could hear Octavia close behind her.

"Yea they are. Wish we could show them that there's nothing wrong with being a wolf. That it's just a part of us and it's normal," Octavia leaned against the door way while Raven turned on her lights and headed straight to her working bench. She turned the brighter light on and took a seat.

"You're sounding like Clarke," Raven laughed grabbing her tool box from under the desk. She pulled out the extra collar with a blank tag that she snagged from the engineer's room and set it on the table. "But you are right, wish there was a way to get it into their heads that it's not the end of world to have wolf genes in us," Raven sighed, getting to work with breaking apart the tag from the collar.

"Yeah...hey I'm going to let Clarke's mom know she's with you so she doesn't have a meltdown or something," Octavia turned away and headed out before Raven could answer her. Octavia grabbed her phone from her pocket shooting Lincoln a text to see how he was doing. He answered rather quickly.

 ** _Octavia_** **:** 'How are you and Tris holding up?'

 ** _Lincoln_** : 'We're good. Tris is having fun chasing some rats that live here.'

 ** _Octavia_** : 'Gross! You know if you're hungry I can bring you some food.'

Octavia smiled as she stepped into the elevator pressing the top floor. It would take a little while before she reached the top. Her phone went off and she looked down at it.

 ** _Lincoln_** : 'No it's fine. What's so gross about eating rats? They are actually rather tasty :p They taste like chicken.'

Octavia grimaced shaking away the chill down her spine at the thought of Lincoln eating rats. It made her want to vomit.

 ** _Octavia_** : 'I'm not going to comment on that. Remind me to have you brush your teeth before I kiss you.'

 ** _Lincoln_** **:** 'Yes ma'am, ;)'

A picture was sent through and it was of Tris holding up four rats by their tails, each one already dead; she held them all in one hand she was smiling proudly. Octavia scrunched up her nose in disgust and moved on to message below the picture

 ** _Lincoln_** : 'Tris is excited that she was able to catch them without having to change. You know since Clarke ordered her not to change form till tomorrow.'

 ** _Octavia_** : 'Well you tell Tris that I'll show her what actual good food is. I can make some mean pork loins.'

 ** _Lincoln_** : 'Why cook it? It's faster eating it raw.'

 ** _Octavia_** : 'Look here big bad wolf. I didn't grow up eating meat raw (at least not bloody raw) I eat my meat nice and cooked.'

 ** _Lincoln_** : 'And you call me gross ;p but alright. I told Tris she seems excited. She insists that she hunts down the best hog though'

 ** _Octavia_** : 'Has she ever heard of Kroger's? Or a meat market? Lol'

 ** _Lincoln_** : 'That meat's poor quality. You haven't lived if you haven't had meat straight off of fresh kill.'

Octavia laughed shaking her head. The elevator beeped as it reached the top floor. Octavia pocketed her phone and headed over to the Clarke's suit. All of the doors were shut cause it's still kind of early in the day, no doubt people were snoring away. Octavia fought back her own yawn. She just pulled an all-nighter when Clarke came back yesterday night. She was tired but not nearly as tired as Clarke. Poor thing looked awful with bags underneath her eyes and barely able to stand straight. Octavia guessed she hadn't eaten anything in a while to. When she picked her up she was rather light compared to last time she picked her up. Octavia reached the end of the hall, raised her hand and knocked on wood, waiting for some kind of replay but she didn't hear one. Octavia shrugged. She tested the door knob and funny enough it was unlocked. Octavia twisted the knob and headed inside.

"Hello? Dr. Griffin? You here?" Octavia called out checking the kitchen first, but didn't find the older blonde. Peaking over the edge she couldn't see any lights on in the hall way either, "Huh, I'm sure Clarke said she'd be home.," Octavia made her way to the living room again no sight of doctor, "Well shit I wasted my time, might as well grab some clothes for Clarke for tomorrow.," Octavia made her way to Clarke's room grabbing a pair of jeans and a tank top for her best friend. She was ready to take off but then as she was making to exit the room the main entrance door slammed open hitting the side of wall hard. Octavia froze up and moved to the wall fast hitting the light off and taking shallow breaths. She could hear Dr. Griffin yelling at someone.

"Another damn fail! These things are worthless!" Dr. Griffin yelled and Octavia grew stiff as the person who joined her suit spoke up.

"Don't talk like that Abby. You were close with this latest vaccine you made, it has been more successful," Chancellor Jaha reassured. Octavia moved lightly on her feet pressing her back against the wall of Clarke's open room staying clear of the entrance but close enough to hear the two of them speak.

"But the subject still died Jaha. I can't use that test examinee any more, her blood is too tainted to use any more. I've separated as much of the blood cells as I can but it's still not clean enough. That Dr. Tsing was a damn fool. Why she tampered so much with something so strong as blackbood is beyond me," Dr. Griffin fumed. Octavia quickly dug out her phone and hit the recorder on her phone holding it close to the door way,

"Then the girl will fetch us another blackblood. She's told us there is another one that has never been tampered with. Abby you must relax. You were able to save at least one pup, granted she's not in the best condition but she is alive," There was more movement it sounded like they entered the kitchen. The sink opened and water flowed.

"Yes, that's true, but for how long? Charlotte can't live the rest of her life like a vegetable. I was able to kill the K-9 infection but that resulted with the poor thing to be in a coma killing the infection along with parts of her brain.," Dr. Griffin growled out. The room went silent for a bit and Octavia feared they have noticed she was there somehow but thankfully Jaha spoke up again.

"But you killed the injection, that's what matters. You still have more than enough of the forest monster to test on before moving on to the next group," Jaha let out a sigh, but Dr. Griffin didn't seem to appreciate what he said. She heard a glass hit the wall before it shattered into tiny little pieces,

"I'll kill thousand more of those beasts before I move on to the 100! Don't you fucking forget my daughter is among that group! I won't fail her twice!" Dr. Griffin roared at Jaha. Octavia would have feared for his life if she didn't hate him so much for killing his mother just for giving birth to her. But what Griffin said made her heart ache horribly. She sunk to the floor holding a hand to her mouth to keep her sobs from being heard but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

Clarke was right... Why the hell does she have to be right? But she doesn't know they're going to use us next.

"Easy Abby. You won't fail another time like I said before you have 240 more forest wolves to test on before you even come close to Clarke.," The doctor didn't reply but Octavia could hear her ragged breath and deep growls before it was let out in a big sigh.

"You're right... there more than enough of the wolves left to test on... I'm sorry Jaha I didn't mean to lose it. I'm just so tired." a seat squeezed as someone took a seat.

"I understand, for now rest Abby you can continue your work tomorrow. By the way where is Clarke? I haven't seen her for about two days," Jaha questioned some shuffling of feet as Jaha probably made his way to the front door,

"She's probably with Raven or Octavia, that girl can't seem to separate herself from those two," Dr. Griffin sighed, Octavia glanced at her phone grateful that it was still recording,

"Hmm well the engineers reported that they did switch out her tag. Anyways I'll see tomorrow Abby. Please try to take a long rest you need to build up your strength," Jaha didn't wait for a reply and was out the door. The room was silent for a little while and Octavia wondered if she was alone again, but then she heard the chair move as Dr. Griffin got up. Octavia hit stop on recorder on her phone putting it in pocket quickly, she kept her hand over her mouth as she heard the footsteps moving closer and Octavia panicked and thought that Dr. Griffin would come into the room, but the feet sounded distance as they moved down the hall further.

Octavia waited for about 10 minutes before sneaking out of Clarke's room and she was close to the door when her phone decided to vibrate in her pocket making her jump at the feeling. Octavia reached the front door yanking it open fast and closed the door softly before sprinting down the hall way towards the stairs, she grabbed her phone from her pocket answering the call without checking.

"Did your ass get stuck in elevator doors? Christ O how long do-"

"Cut the shit Raven, you won't believe how fucked up shit just got," Octavia ran down the stairs taking two at a time as she rushed to get back to her friends, fear curled up her spine as she got further away from the darkest truth of the Ark Pack. She feared what was in store for the 100. She worried what the hell will happen once Dr. Griffin found this cure; but most of all, she feared what Clarke will do to her own mother once she heard the recording.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, the biggest questions have been answered! Lol was I able to surprise anyone? Maybe not too much but hey still a good read yes?

XX

XX

 ** _MAYBE SPOILERS?_** (This is just a summary of what has been answered within this chapter)

 **Enkmeness** you are a clever one! The first part of your comment was correct, the I had made the Ark Pack like the mountain men; where they are trying to find a way to cure themselves and are using Lexa's wolves to test on. That is all I will say about that area.

Yay! now we know why Clarke is half omega and half alpha. Abigail is defiantly not mother of the year! Just to summarize that part if it was confusing at all. Basically, Abigail used Clarke to find a way to kill the wolf (that she refers to as K-9 infection) obviously she failed miserably and alternated Clarke's DNA to beginning what she is now kind of like a mutt but in a good way!

Now I know this isn't how genetics work, but this is a fanfic after all anything can happen lol. I hope this was able to help clear any confusion some people may have had.

Does this count as a cliffhanger? I am not sure but again come back in 2 weeks dears for your next treat!

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my pups! So happy to have you reading again!

 **Deveney** has been sweet enough to help edit anther chapter! So, a big applause and a big hug from this little wolf and all the fans that appreciate the time you take out of your day to help this silly wolf with her awful grammar and spelling! :)

I do realize last few chapters have been Clarke POV but luckily this chapter is from Lexa POV, hope you enjoy the read,

Enjoy your treat darlings!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa POV

" _4 days, it's been 4 days!_ " Lexa paced in her wolf form around her tent circling around trying to clear her head, her tail was puffing up as her irritation grew.

xxx

Clarke had told her almost everything from her meeting with her pack and finding out that her pack has discovered new secrets; all the way up to Clarke finding some file that she has claimed to be important. Lexa had asked to inform her what it was, but the omega said it still needed to be translated from a different langue. Clarke had yet to tell her what the Ark pack was doing to her pack and as more time passed her worries increased tenfold.

The second day Clarke had been back home she hadn't sent her a single message or called; she feared that the worst had happened. Lexa was ready to call her wolves to break down the Ark's wall and kill every last one them. Anya had to violet her own laws she set as her personal guard to tackle Lexa and hold her down before she could do anything rash. It wasn't until Anya got a hold of Raven that the friend reassured that things were alright and Clarke was just tired and needed to rest. If Lexa hadn't known Anya for so many years Lexa would have punished her for being so forceful on her.

But since then Clarke had not contacted Lexa very much, Lexa had to tell herself repeatedly that her omega was busy, that she was doing something extremely important. Yet she was in such a deep pain with not having Clarke beside her. Lexa felt like a fool to start the first stages of taking Clarke as her mate. Lexa should have waited but no, instead she gave into her wolf's temptation of scent marking the omega.

Lexa felt such a pain inside of her heart, like the time when she was in battle and a wolf had buried its claws in her under belly; that was the most instant pain she had ever endured. However the pain of being away from her mate to be was ten times more jarring. It felt like a part of her was torn away and it was dangling in front of her face, taunting her because she couldn't just reach out and grab it because Clarke was 50 miles away, surrounded by stone walls.

Lexa also felt guilty for scent marking Clarke without explaining the full meaning to it. Scent marking wasn't just to warn off others and to make a claim; it was also a bonding between two wolves. As an alpha Lexa created a scent that would please Clarke's wolf, to have the wolf that sleeps inside of her know that Lexa's wolf wanted her as her own. Since Clarke accepted the scent and even marked Lexa back, they began the ritual of bounding their souls together. But now they have not been together for 4 days and the scent mark has fated, and her wolf was crying out at the loss of the omega. Surely her love must be feeling the same pain and poor Clarke had not a clue why she may be in so much pain.

xxx

 _"_ _Stupid! You should have waited but nooo you just had to get all excited and scent mark her"_

Lexa huffed out her hackles raised as she grew more irritable. She shook out her fur and sat down, beginning to paw at her puffy tail using her claws to tame the fluff. Lexa focused on her surroundings doing her best to ignore the pain in her chest. She looked over to her personal guard.

Anya was standing close by in her human form staring down at a map of the sanctuary. Anya had marked a new area in which the Ark pack has been coming through. Anya had been trying to keep herself distracted. She was worried for her second even though she sent her off with Clarke, she worried what could happen to her young student. Lexa knew she wasn't one to whine about her problems. She would just drown herself in work to keep sane.

"They keep coming to the same four areas but on random days. It's the only reason they haven't been caught," Anya spoke aloud marking the map at the most recent activities. Lexa made her way over glancing down at the map. Anya had marked it the usual areas the Ark pack would set their traps. Nothing has been changed minus the recent red triangle to mark the kill of when they had killed a group of the Ark wolves. It had been the most recent success; the Ark pack were rather sneaky because of their hidden scent it was hard to track them and be able to save other wolves.

Since that said night however, none have come back so far. Lexa remembered the night she had taken her anger out on those Ark wolves; beyond livid when she learned from Clarke how she was treated on a daily basis. Lexa had taken a great amount of pleasure when the last Ark wolf stood, watching as she spilled the blood of his comrades in front of him and even made him piss himself but that resulted with the cowered to take his own life. Lexa would have liked that the Ark pack knew that she now knew their secrets, yet at the same time it could have put Clarke at risk. After all, her omega was putting her life on the line just to be outside of her so-called home.

" _Yes, yet this last invasion they came here uncovered having not a drop of their censored spray on them. Why would they be so arrogant to not cover their scent if they haven't been caught before?_ " Lexa shook her head as she moved over to the clipboard the man had left behind. The first page looked to be just some report of what type of wolves were being brought in and the second page was some odd list of names and listed vaccines but Lexa had never heard of these kinds of names or vaccines.

Vaccine Ko/ Vaccine Kp/ Vaccine Ka

Charlotte:

Jason: _

Jasmine: _

The list went up to 52. Lexa remembered Clarke talking about the collars as punishments, that they were forced to wear them to be submissive. Lexa expected to see Clarke's name or even one of her friends but none of the names looked familiar. Lexa had yet to tell Clarke of the clip board. She didn't want to overwhelm her with more things to figure out. Clarke was already working hard to figure out why the Ark needs her wolves, doing some blood tests, and on top of that, Clarke was trying to comfort her own pack.

Lexa felt like such a worthless girlfriend being so far away and being no use to her love. Lexa wanted to help Clarke desperately but Clarke was firm on telling Lexa to stay here and wait for her return.

" _What could it mean Anya? What are these monsters doing?_ " Lexa bared her teeth at the clipboard feeling discomfort stir in her belly. Anya sighed and rubbed at her temples.

"I wish I knew Heda, I really do. It just doesn't make any sense to me." Anya stepped back, shaking her head. "I can't think like this," Anya began stripping off her clothes and tossed them on top of a nearby dresser. Anya arched her back as she made her change howling in relief as her bones cracked and reformed till she stood on all fours she shook her fur out. Lexa barked out a laugh as Anya's fur stood up making her look like she just came out of a dryer. Anya huffed at Lexa.

" _Shut up, you know I get fuzzy when I'm stressed_ ," Anya growled playfully. She moved to the wooden post in the middle of Lexa's tent and rubbed against it trying to tame her coat.

" _I know, it's just hard to take you seriously when you look like a big fluffy cloud,_ " Lexa grinned at Anya when she failed to tame her fur coat. Anya looked like someone rubbed a bunch of balloons over her fur and it stood straight up making her look like a porcupine. Anya gave up and walked back to the map.

" _Yeah, I blame my great grandpa for that, I swear he mated with a bear or something. No wolf should be this fluffy,_ " Anya joked before becoming serious and looking over the map again. Lexa laughed softly and began circling around her and the table but before she could really get lost in her thoughts, her snout picked up a very familiar scent. Lexa shot out of her tent right away heading towards the front of the den where more wolves had stood guarding the entrance. Lexa leapt over the group with ease while Anya pushed past the warriors, having caught the scent as well.

There before the entrance stood Clarke with several different wolves. Clarke stood in front while Raven and Octavia stood on either side of her followed by a boy who looked like Octavia and Lincoln and Tris who were looking rather nervous. Minus Clarke, the group were on edge. They were right to be so, Lexa's wolves were snarling and baring their fangs ready to pounce and kill the intruders. Many of them were shouting out their displeasure of the new comers, but Lexa was more focused on observing them; wanting to see how they would behave in front of true wolves. Lexa was not impressed with what she was seeing.

The boy who looked like Octavia was more on edge then the rest of his friends; his eyes scanned about looking at all the wolves threatening to pounce them. His beta smell quickly pushing out a scent to stay away. The boy was afraid and he kept bouncing in place. Octavia was nervously looking at each wolf yet she seemed to be studying the wolves. The alpha had a spark in her eyes when her eyes landed on Indra; Indra was the closest to them her muzzle opened and showing all of her fangs aggressively. Raven was sweating, her hands were shaking as she looked back at the wolves, but also was glaring at them taunting someone to make a move. Then there was Clarke who only paid attention to Lexa, her eyes locked with hers and a smile was at her lips. Lexa felt her wolf howl with joy to see her omega, out of instincts she sniffed at the air around them and realized they hadn't covered their scent.

Lexa could actually smell them; their scent was all different from one another. Octavia and the boy who had to be her brother shared a similar scent, though Octavia had an under tone of cinnamon while her brother smelled of apples. Raven smelled of mint with a hint of ocean water, and then Clarke, she smelled the most heavenly. Clarke still had the scent of cherry blossoms but also with a delicious smell of strawberries. Lexa's mouth watered at the scent, not even realizing her muzzle had opened and was tasting the air around Clarke. Lexa was almost lost in the smell enjoying the scent to its fullest; it wasn't as strong as the scent of her heat but her natural scent shivers down her spine. Finally, being able to see her omega was unharmed and safe she snapped back to reality, her wolves were still growling and snapping their jaws at the newcomers,

" ** _Enough! Silence all of you, Clarke is my mate to be and I will not have you disrespecting her pack members!_** " Lexa commanded and in a snap her wolves were silent, the only sounds being the rushing river and birds singing their songs. Lexa turned back to Clarke, she kept her head held high as she met her eyes and slowly Lexa moved past her wolves towards the omega.

"Hey there beautiful, I've missed you," Clarke had to tilt her head up to meet Lexa's eyes. Clarke allowed a small smile to grace her lips, Lexa wanted so badly to lean in and lick those lips but she was certain Clarke would not enjoy that kind of kiss. Instead Lexa leaned forward and pressed her cold wet nose against Clarke's nose making the girl giggle. Lexa reached out to Clarke's mind trying to connect with her but nothing occurred as Clarke was shaking her head slowly, "it won't work," she whispered to her. Lexa let out an annoyed huff.

This happened last time to, what the hell prevents me from contacting with her?

Lexa looked back to Anya who was currently a few steps behind her. Her attention was on Raven she could see Anya's tail wagging a little. " _Anya, cover me, I want to properly communicate with Clarke and I won't expose myself to her friends_ ," Anya let out a bark in laughter and moved over nudging Clarke back with her huge form and Lexa began to change form once she was full covered behind Anya,

" _And here I thought you'd take the chance to expose yourself to Clarke; clearly she missed you I can smell how we-"_ Lexa smacked the top of Anya's muzzle to shut her up, making Anya yelp and shack off the sudden pain.

" _Honestly Anya, I haven't seen her in four days! I don't need to be hearing such dirty remarks coming for you!_ " Lexa growled before turning to Clarke who looked suspicious like she knew what Anya said.

"Something I should know about?" Clarke raised a brow smirking as Lexa's cheeks colored red,

"No, just random talk. Anyways I'm so happy to see you Clarke. I'd give you a hug but rather not expose myself to your friends," Lexa smiled and Clarke giggled nodding her head.

"It's alright. maybe later. You've met Raven and Octavia but the other one is Bellamy, Octavia's older brother." Clarke motioned to Bellamy who only nodded his head and looked away from them and clearly was uncomfortable with Lexa being bare in front of them. Even though Anya blocked most of her body the only exposed part of her was her collarbone and up.

"Nice to meet you Bellamy, I've heard of you from Clarke. She says you are a feisty Beta but a firm believer in keeping your friends safe," Lexa acknowledged him. Lexa felt a small poke on her shoulder looking back she saw one of her wolves, in his muzzle he had brought some jeans and a top. Lexa stroked the top of his head in thanks before taking the clothes and pulling them on.

"Umm thank you Heda? We've heard lots about you too. Clarke here wouldn't shut up about you for days even when she was busy," Bellamy smirked when Clarke turned to him glaring. She shook her head and turned back to Lexa though her expression was far more serious.

"Yes, it's been a busy few days and I'm afraid you won't like what I have to say," Clarke whispered the last part softly. Anya moved away once Lexa was dressed giving Lexa the chance to wrap her arms around her omega and hold her close.

"Then it is most vital that I hear it. Come, we'll discuss this inside before informing my wolves," Lexa rubbed her face into Clarke's neck sighing in delight as she breathed in her wonderful scent. Lexa could feel Clarke purring gently as she rubbed herself against Lexa also. Lexa felt the horrid pain leave from her heart as she was involved in Clarke's scent, her wolf purred away sighing in contempt. Lexa took Clarke's hand and pulled her towards the entrance of the cave.

"Anya escort them from behind, I will lead them to one of our unoccupied tents," Lexa waited as Anya walked behind them. Her wolves parted away allowing Clarke and her friends to step inside though Lexa could hear a few of them snap their jaws in protest but they dare not speak their displeasure.

"You are incredible, I've never seen an alpha be so willingly respected," Clarke whispered to her. Lexa grinned at the compliment she squeezed her hand gently lifting their entwined fingers she kissed the back of Clarke's hand.

"I worked hard to earn their respect, they trust in me with their lives they know that I will always defend them," Lexa kissed Clarke's hand again and she smiled looking excited.

"You'll have to tell me one of these days how you became their alpha. From what you're saying I'm guessing they didn't just hand off being the leader just cause of your blood." Clarke truly was a clever one, but the story to how she became Heda wasn't entirely a pleasant one. Thankfully Raven appeared at Clarke's side to distract her.

"This wolf looks like cotton candy," Raven gestured back at Anya who heard Raven's comment her ears perked up listening to what she had to say next. "Am I crazy or does that wolf look kind of familiar?" Raven whispered to Clarke, who laughed. Even Anya let out a huff with her own laugh.

"I'm pretty sure that's Anya," Clarke whispered back teasingly, which made Raven gulp. She looked back at Anya and Lexa did the same. Her former teacher was standing taller, her chest puffed out, Lexa wasn't able to resist rolling her eyes.

"Damn she's huge," Raven awed. Lexa could practically hear Anya's pride growing. They were nearing the tent now and Lexa could hear Anya changing back her bones cracking and reforming. Anya trotted up next to Raven her cheeks were flaming red seeing Anya's naked form.

"Glad to hear size impresses you, if you think that's impressive you should see my speed," Anya dripped her voice seductively. Lexa looked to Raven and the omega was openly gaping at Anya's naked body staring more at her breast and toned abs. Lexa couldn't help but laugh as she saw the others blush madly over Anya being naked. Lexa looked back to Clarke her cheeks were red as well keeping her eyes away from Anya. Lexa found it adorable that these wolves were actually so embarrassed about the bare body.

Once they neared the tent, Lexa opened the tent and allowed everyone to pass through before entering herself. Anya walked about as normal and Lexa rolled her eyes before grabbing some clothes and tossing them her way.

"Anya can boast all she wants about size but I'm the fastest in this pack," Lexa allowed a small smile to play at her lips. She stood beside Clarke and Clarke right away entwined their fingers together. Lexa loved feeling Clarke close to her side again. She leaned down and quickly kissed her cheek making the omega blush lightly.

Clarke cuddled up to Lexa. Lexa couldn't help but snuggle right up to her holding onto her tightly leaning down burying her face into her hair breathing in her natural scent. It was like drinking the very aroma that made Clarke who she was. A wolf lived by smelling. It is was their up best quality to go by, to have that taken away or dulled was a nightmare for wolves.

"You know pink really isn't your color," Raven was teasing Anya. Anya laughed softly and Lexa could smell her excitement growing. The random comment broke the silence of the room,

"Should I take it off then?" Anya teased back. Lexa wasn't surprised to hear a giggle come from Raven who didn't seem to mind Anya's overly flirting. Lexa finally moved out of Clarke's hair to look up at the others. Anya had wrapped an arm around Raven while Octavia was babying Lincoln and sadly Bellamy was standing alone pouting. Clarke gave her a quick kiss before pulling away, Lexa only wanted to pull her back and snuggle up with her more.

"Now as much fun as this is, my pack found the answer that you've been looking for. But before I say anything I want a promise that you will consider taking my pack into yours. My worst fears were confirmed and I need to get them somewhere safe and far away from the Ark pack," Clarke stepped back looking around till she saw the table, moving over to it she swung the bag on her back around and began digging through it. Lexa chuckled at Clarke's boldness. It would take a lot more than just her approval for Clarke's pack to join hers. Each wolf from Clarke's pack would have to prove their worth somehow. Just like all the other wolf packs that joined hers and their alphas had to give up their titles in order to be in her pack. But there was the easer way that Lexa felt Clarke would be interested in. Lexa knew the girl did have strong feeling towards her, if she wanted her pack to join hers then they could become mates. Lexa moved up beside her and glanced into the bag curiously, there was a mix of papers and gadgets.

"That I can do Clarke, but that will have to be a discussion for another time, but it will be done. You have my word. So, what is being done to my wolves?" Lexa questioned as Clarke pulled out a file with some strange wording. Lexa glanced it over and Clarke seemed to have translated whatever it was as she pulled out another few pages and laid it on top of the folder. Clarke's friends meet up beside her and Anya took her place back at Lexa's side. Clarke then handed off the bag to Raven who began to pull out some electric parts including a familiar collar but the tag was laying besides it instead of implanted in the collar.

"Yes, unfortunately I do, and it's not good whatsoever," Clarke explained. The omega then went into detail of what the Ark pack was doing to her wolves and Lexa grew angrier by the minute. Clarke had played a recording that Octavia had collected and Lexa couldn't believe what she was hearing. That Clarke's own mother would kill her wolves just to cure themselves was sickening.

And it didn't even end there! This pack was extremely dangerous; not only were they willing to experiment on outsider but also on their own wolves! Had they no dignity?! Had they no emotions?! This Abigail was even using a natblida, this doctor was taking advantage of the unique blood to help with their despicable actions! And who was the natblida? What wolf would dare turn their back on their own kind?!

"And the wolf that went mad?" Lexa whispered fearing what she may hear. Clarke looked up at her eyes sadden and worried.

"After the test it was evident that someone is drugging them. Arkadia is making them into mindless fighters. Basically, training them to be obedient, to kill when told so that they can have their drug fix. Back then when I looked over that wolf he was broken, treated horribly, tortured, savored, anything to make him a willing object that will do as he is told. His only desire was the red drug so he would do anything to have it, even if it meant he would die in the process," Clarke cringed at her own words, Lexa wanted to reach out and hold her to show her things will work out, but her heart was in a turmoil that Arkadia were such monsters.

"I asked my wolves to scope the building to see where they are keeping your wolves and well... we found them," Clarke continued but her hands shook a little as she pulled out a picture and laid it out on the table for everyone to see. "Fox took this picture when she was out patrolling the tower. When she reached the ally of the Ark she found theses weird large cages next to several garages at the back of the Ark tower. There was one garage open from her position and Fox saw something very disturbing inside." Clarke gestured to the picture. Lexa leaned in to glance at the photo and what she saw made her claws and fangs jab out.

Within the photo were six of her wolves in cages. The cages were lined up and pilled two by two. Her wolves laid down in their prisons, each one looked near death; their ribs jagged out of their furs; their hip bones looking as though they could price throw the flesh; they were being starved; on their necks were metal collars gripping at their throat and they didn't even seem to have the strength to lift their heads. And their eyes were empty…soulless… no form of life sparked in their eyes. They were nothing more than a dog in a cage treated like dangerous creates instead of being the noble proud creatures that they were.

Lexa felt rage fill her to brim; her hands shaking viscously at her sides, her jaw cracked as it extended; each of her blade like fangs bursting from her gums; her bones cracked at deafening pace. Lexa stood on all fours, using both her front claws she tore into the floor beneath her paws scraping against rocks and soil. Lexa could not think, she could only feel rage, the fur on the back of her neck stood on end. She snarled out, she was losing herself to her wolf's desire, she let out a hoarded roar breaking the peaceful chatter outside of her home. The only sound she could hear was her own fiery filled howl.

"Clarke don't!" Anya's voice reached her ears, she sounded terrified. Lexa wanted to ask her what was wrong but then she felt something wrap around her throat and quickly became defensive ready to reap off the head of the creature that dared touch her. Lexa growled dangerously wrapping her muzzle around the creature's shoulder blade since it wouldn't let go of her neck.

Lexa was ready to tear into the flesh nipping down she heard the fabric break, she could taste the flesh beneath her tongue but before she could bite down a hand pressed against her nose. She tried moving back but then caught a familiar scent of cherry blossoms and strawberries. Slowly her body calmed down and breathed in the scent deeply inhaling the scent like fresh air. The fur that stood on end relaxed against her body, no longer tense, ready for a fight. Her legs gave out from under her making her fall, bringing down the heavenly scent with her. Lexa breathed again coming back to herself. She could feel fingers running throw her fur it felt so comfortable so warm. Lexa moved away a bit and buried her face into Clarke's lap. Clarke leaned over her hugging her tightly covering Lexa's face, all of her front was the length of Lexa's head. Lexa took another deep breath, taking in as much of Clarke's scent that she could as her heart still raced. The world came back around her and she could hear Clarke's voice in her ear soothing her softly.

"It's ok Lexa, I know it hurts, but we'll get them back to you. One way or another we will stop this!" Clarke ran her hands up to her ears and down to her muzzle swiftly repeating the motion. "I'm here Lexa, I'm here, please be calm, I'll keep you safe," she whispered. Lexa let out a deep sigh as she enjoyed feeling Clarke pressing into her. She could hear the others from a further distance but still close enough to make out who spoke.

"I've never been more fucking scared in my life," Octavia whispered, an edge in her tone.

"Me either, like hoy shit! She's the real deal! Did you feel that power?! I could barely keep standing," Raven shifted in her place.

"Count yourself lucky that she didn't completely lose it. If she had all of you you would be offering your throats even when Clarke is your alpha," Anya spoke softly, but Lexa could hear the cation in her tone. Lexa knew she was more afraid then worried. It wasn't often that Lexa lost control, but seeing her wolves in such a state was insanity.

"You are alright baby, I'm here for you, don't worry. We'll save your wolves, we will," Lexa wanted to be angry at Clarke. It wasn't the consulting that put her in a bad mood. It was the fact that Clarke came right at her, when Lexa was losing control of her wolf. Lexa had almost attacked her, because in her wolf's mind they were being attacked by the enemy and her first instinct was to kill whatever touched her.

"Actually, when she's curled up like that she's looks like giant puppy," Bellamy chuckled but Lexa didn't find it amusing and lifted her head looking at Bellamy. She bared her teeth and snapped her muzzle. He quickly looked down mumbling an apology. Lexa looked to Anya. She had Raven behind her and Lincoln had pushed Octavia behind himself as well. Lexa lowered her ears, feeling a little guilty for making them be afraid of her. She sighed again connecting with Anya.

" _Tell Echo to bring the map and more clothes for me and make it quick,_ " Lexa looked to Clarke, who watched her carefully still running her fingers through her fur but now was holding one of her paws. Lexa couldn't help but laugh at how small she looked. Her paw was half the size of her forearm. Beautiful Clarke, she looked up at her with both concern and worry. Lexa could see something else in those ocean blues; it filled her with hope that Clarke felt the same way as she did.

"Excuse me Heda, I have brought what you requested,"

Lexa looked up to see Echo holding clothes and a rolled-up map. She waited by the entrance. Lexa nodded, jesting to the table to set the stuff down, Echo bowed before heading over to set the things down. Lexa noticed how Bellamy was taking Echo in, glancing her up and down. Lexa could smell his interest in her. It didn't surprise her when Echo stayed off to the side in case Lexa may have need of her again. But what did surprise her was when Echo looked over at Bellamy giving him a small smile making the boy blush. Lexa heard Clarke giggle, she looked back to her titling her head curiously.

"Bell always whines about not meeting anyone he likes and I think he may have found someone," Clarke whispered, mischief shined in her eyes. Lexa grinned at the idea of finding someone for Echo. She was a loyal warrior but far too serious all the time. She needed a wolf to calm her down. Clarke was spooked though Lexa forgot she was still in her wolf form; not wanting to scare her with her fangs she stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes making Clarke bursts with laughter holding on to her sides. Lexa barked out a laugh herself, as stood up moving back a little and changed form; her bones cracking and reforming more gently till she stood on two legs.

"What happened did I mi- "Raven stopped mid-sentence as she peaked around Anya, but she covered her eyes quickly. "Well shit commander, I wanted to get to know you but not that way," Ravens cheeks were blushing red. Lexa titled her head confused. She saw Octavia had covered her eyes with her arm and Bellamy had turned around completely. Lexa looked down at herself and she couldn't see anything wrong. She liked to think she had a nice figure.

so why did they look? It's not like I'm bad to look at unlike Nyko, the chubby hairy bear.

Lexa noticed Clarke was looking away as well. Lexa reached out grabbing her chin pulling it back to look up at Lexa. Clarke's cheeks were bright red as she looked back to her, her gaze flickered down to bellow Lexa's torso. The glance shot a thrill of desire to Lexa's core, to see Clarke kneeling before her eyeing her sex, made her want to tangle her fingers in Clarke's golden hair and bring her closer. Lexa bit her lip to fight back the longing, but a purr did escape her. Lexa could smell Clarke's arousal grow and with the gentle grip she held on her chin, she could feel Clarke purring back. Lexa quickly looked away and released her chin, heading over to the table and pulling the clothes on right away.

"Forgive me, amongst my pack we don't see being bare as something shameful. It's actually common to see other wolves walking around the same way because we don't make the habit of staying in our human form since many of us prefer our wolf," Lexa explained as she dressed. Once she was fully clothed she turned to the table once more to focus on the next plan instead of fantasizing about what she could be doing with her omega.

"Yes umm, anyways back to before," Clarke was off the floor already walking up beside her pointing to the picture. Now feeling more in control, Lexa did not lose her temper but she still felt a deep pain in her chest to see her once proud mighty wolves shriveled up like the dead. She even recognized the wolves in the picture. "Fox could only take this photo but judging from the area, Monty says he would be able to disconnect the security to get in. Wouldn't be hard but the problem lies with the collars. Theirs are entirely different from ours. We haven't had a chance to really look into it but Raven feels like she could figure them out." Clarke looked to Raven who moved towards the electrics she had placed on the table. Lexa watched as Raven grabbed the collar first moving closer to where Lexa could see properly.

"Just a brief demonstration but these babies are hell to deal with; this tech is outrageous. You'd think the tag was mostly the source of power but watch this," Raven placed the collar down on the table taking out a voice recording device and set it near the collar then hit play.

"You think you can disobey rebels' dog!" A female voice shirked out. Lexa was taken a back, to call a wolf a dog was the biggest insult of all time more than being called a monster. Dogs were creatures broken down by society to be humble and loyal to humans. Dogs were used for a multiple of things like forced breeding, having their pups sold like toys to arrogant children, some people even tormented dogs and the animal was supposed to take their beating and still love that human.

"You'll learn your place yet Bellamy, Ruhe!" Lexa flinched at the cry of pain but her attention focused on the collar; from the inside of the band four needles jagged out sparking furiously. Lexa could see the power just jumping off the needles repeatedly and after a minute the spark stopped. "No Beta will think he is anymore good enough then to do labor work," the female spat out. Raven grabbed the recorder and hit stop. Lexa couldn't think of what to say, she was stuck in her thoughts.

How could anyone do this to anther wolf? No, how could they do this to another living thing?! Not a single wolf of mine are forced into their birth roles, they can choose their own paths!

"Yeah that's just one feature to this thing, cause the needle that pokes into our flesh it takes blood samples. So, using the blood sample it knows whenever we get to close to going full wolf." Raven pulled out a pencil placing it in the middle of the collar. She looked at Octavia and she put her hand in the middle. Lexa watched as she let some of her wolf show, her tail and ears popping out and inch by inch she slowly extended her muzzle but stopped there as the collar activated and shrank down quickly breaking the pencil inside easily. Octavia took her hand back quickly yanking at her own collar gasping a little she retracted her tail and ears. Bellamy was quick to hand her a bottle of water which she drank happily. Lexa felt her stomach turned awful creating a fowl taste in her mouth.

Why? Why do they think this way? I don't understand, to be a wolf is something incredible, to be able to change form is liberating. Breaking the laws of physics, because Gaia said we can, giving us the ability to walk on all fours and feel the life of the earth between our own paws, it's so incredible. A wolf is not shameful, we are not monsters, we are strong noble creatures.

"Clarke, Heda, I do not to mean to interrupt but the voice on the recorder said Ruhe," all four wolves flinched immediately, before they relaxed once more. Anya proceeded with more caution. "What did that mean?" Anya asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset anyone. Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead to help ease her tension before Clarke turned to her and answered.

"It's German for behave," Clarke muttered before stepping back into Lexa's embrace. Lexa kept a hold of her hand to continue to give her comfort.

"You know German?" Lexa wondered aloud. Clarke nodded squeezing Lexa's hand as she intertwined their fingers together.

"Yes, a few other languages too," Clarke grumbled irritated. Lexa wasn't sure why she had gotten angry though Lexa then remembered the clipboard that laid not too far away and Lexa quickly summed up what she had to do the night she left Clarke by herself with Tris. Anya reached over and handed off the clipboard to Lexa.

"Afterwards one of my wolves found this," Lexa handed off the clipboard to Clarke. Raven had moved to her friends and they peered down at the board. Clarke was quickly scanning over the chart and as she read it made her angry. "Please Clarke could you explain what this is?" Lexa addresses her calmly despite her omega's irritation Lexa needed to know what the clipboard was. Clarke nodded and walked up besides Lexa, she pointed to the first few names and then the vaccine list.

"This clipboard is proof that the Ark Wolves are experimenting on how to completely remove the wolf gene. Each vaccine listed here are once that my mom has made and tested and the list of names are people from my pack. Charlotte has been the only one to be tested on since it seems her body reacted positively to one of the vaccines. My mom being the head doctor wants to stop a wolf from ever changing shape, to be only human just like they always wanted to be since the beginning." Clarke snarled out as she gripped the clipboard in her hands tightly. She put the clipboard down roughly and picked the file she first placed on the table. "This is more proof of what the Ark pack is doing. This file was passed down to my mom to continue the research. Turns out the Ark pack wasn't the only ones trying to cure themselves, there as this group called the mountain men. But things went wrong for them, their doctor Dr. Tsing wasn't able to cure her people and instead she ended up killing more than half of them. The mountain men caught a wolf with blackblood and Dr. Tsing started using them to try to cure her people. She never got close though and died shortly after testing on herself. But she left behind a lot of her research work. Some vaccines and even a suicidal drug for people who wanted to die quickly," Clarke paused taking a breather. Lexa could see a great amount of pain reflecting in her eyes before she continued. "I don't know how it happened but once my mom got a hold of this file she continued the research. She's...she's even tested on me..." Clarke whispered she looked away from Lexa not meeting her eyes as Clarke retold what she learned about herself and Lexa was utterly shocked and repulsed.

Lexa felt sicker by the minute of learning so much from Clarke. Her stomach gripped in on its self, like fish hooks snagged at her insides and were pulling her apart. She wasn't upset that Clarke was not a purebred. Lexa couldn't care less, but the fact that her own mother would use her daughter was beyond low. Lexa reached out and gripped Clarke's hand firmly hoping to Gaia that Clarke understood she was in no way angry at her, but she had to ask the question that was eating away at her mind.

"Why does the Ark people hate what they are? How could anyone hate themselves that much?" Lexa bared her teeth in frustration and felt pity for her omega that this was how they treated their own. Clarke looked away glancing to her friends. The rest refused to look at her eyes, though Bellamy nodded his for her to continue. Clarke sighed turning back to face Lexa and Anya.

"You remember the story you told me about how your pack started?" Clarke glanced to Lexa tilting her head a bit. Lexa nodded and she could hear Anya huff out in protest but ignored her. Clarke took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "From reading this file it was also stated how we came about and while your omegas have stood up for herself back then, the only difference between our packs and yours is our omegas never fought back," Clarke placed the file down and leaned against the table before she continued.

"A long time ago, about a few centuries, there were two women name Becca and Alie who were twin sisters. They were these brilliant scientists able to do the impossible of things. But this was also the late 1700's, women had no rights and weren't valued. So naturally, the twins were never taken seriously when they wanted to be vaccine inventors. Everyone saw them as a joke. So the girls decided that they would prove everyone wrong and began working on making a human indestructible. They did a number of test and created thousands of vaccines mixed with the DNA of the strongest animals. The only animal to actually combine successfully with human's genes was the wolf," Clarke whispered softly. Everyone one looked to her waiting to her to continue. Lexa held on to Clarke's hand drawing small circles on the back of her hand before she sighed and continued.

"The twins were successful of course and again tried to prove their value to doctors, but they turned them down. Alie was the first to give in and suggested that they should stop now and just forget about it but Becca refused. She told her sister that this new thing they created would change the world that people would be grateful to them."

"Becca convinced her sister that they would test the new vaccine on themselves and that was the way to get people's attention. So, they injected themselves and 12 other people who volunteered to help. They survived the trail and the twins kept records and proof of what they accomplished. They had made their bodies stronger, faster, and be able to connect their minds to the people in their group. The twins then took their recordings and presented how they were able to improve the human form, but instead of the doctors being impressed they deemed the twins insane and sent them away."

"A fight broke between the sisters to either keep their subjects as they were or to revert them back. The sister went separate ways; Becca went down her own path with the humans that wanted to stay as they were and Alie took the rest who wanted the vaccine out of their bodies. Alie worked for years to try to eliminate the vaccine but unfortunately it combined with their DNA so she deemed it impossible to change back to as they were. Yet as the years went by things got out of hand. The wolf genes dominated the humans genetic and it eventually led them to being able to change form. And that wasn't the worst of it. The people within the group acted like animals fighting each other and being possessive of the omegas in their group. Alphas and Betas would go so far as to rape the omegas to mark them as their own. Alie was disgusted by this and she then took charge and began to try to separate themselves from anything wolf like." Clarke sighed ran her fingers through her hair.

"Alie was our first chancellor, she killed all the alphas and betas, then forced the omegas to do what she wanted since she was an alpha herself. She forced the omegas to be obedient threatening to either kill them or their pups if they dare stepped out of line. The omegas obeyed and they never tried fighting against her, because they feared her so much. Every law Alie created they would listen to and force their own pups to be submissive to the laws. And now every chancellor after her kept to the rules. They never broke any of them because to the Ark pack it made sense. The Ark pack grew up with those laws being forced in their head punished horribly if they dare not to listen. So anytime anyone even mentions being a wolf it's like taboo." Clarke finally looked back to Lexa a tiny bit of fear was reflected in her eyes, like Lexa would judge her for their culture. But Lexa was still processing everything she could only stare back blankly as she collected her thoughts.

The way we began isn't a pleasant one... one pack ended with their pride growing, while the other pack was diminished for ever having pride...

Lexa could feel Clarke and her friends worry. The fear that they would be turn a blind eye because of how they started out and still are treated much the same way.

They don't even know what it is to be a true wolf... They haven't been a loyal pack, one that accepts and cares for each other. They blush at a bare body like it's a crime! They believe their wolves are an evil thing that has invaded their bodies. For damn sacks they don't even know how amazing it feels to accept their own wolf as a part of them!

Lexa looked up to Clarke without hesitation she grabbed her arm pulling Clarke to her and kissing her deeply taking her but surprise she gasped but pushed into the kiss further. Once Lexa broke away from the kiss she leaned her forehead against Clarke's cupping her face in both hands she pulled back meeting Clarke's ocean blues.

Clarke thinks I'm going to be angry at her for finding some history about how wolves came to be. Like I would kick her out because I won't like what she's told me.

"You listen to me Clarke. If what you say is true, then we can no longer control the past. Whether this Becca girl may have been the Trikru first omega won't make a difference to how the Trikru behaves now." Lexa reassured her stroking her cheeks. Clarke glanced away ,but not before Lexa could see the shame in her eyes.

"But I'm basically telling you that some crazy twins created us not Gaia... I'm tearing apart what you grew up believing." Clarke whispered she shook a little in Lexa's hands and Lexa squeezed just a smile to get her to look at her.

"It doesn't matter Clarke; my pack will continue to believe what they grew up with. The Trikru wolves will live on with the stories our elders passed on to us. Maybe Becca had been our first omega of the pack and she birthed a natblida. Our history does not change my sweet omega," Lexa leaned in kissing Clarke's lips gently. "The only thing I regret hearing is that your first leader thought being a wolf was wrong. I wish that this Alie woman could have been smart enough to see that what her and her sister created was an incredible amazing creature. Yes, things could have been handled differently for Alie's pack back then with the dispute amongst her pack. Alie should have been smart enough to act sooner on taming her pack putting them in line instead of punishing them for being what they are." Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead earning a small smile from the omega as her hands reached up stroking the back of Lexa's hands. Lexa looked away from Clarke for a moment seeing Clarke's friends thinking deeply to themselves. Others seemed accepting, but a few looked doubtful like they believed what they were was a crime against nature. Lexa took her hands away from Clarke's face and motioned to her wolves to comfort their significant other.

" _These wolves need our help, we must take them in and teach them what is to be a wolf and with their help we will take down the Ark Pack_ ," Lexa spoke to everyone within their minds and they all nodded their agreement.

" _Yes Heda_ ," They replied in sync. Lexa turned back to Clarke and held her face between her palms again.

"Clarke is alpha to the sky wolves. You will not put yourself down ever again nor will you allow anyone to make you change who you are. You will repeat after me until you believe the words I tell you. We tell these words to each of our pups every day to fill them with pride and all of you will do the same," Lexa kept her eyes firmly on Clarke's. She could see to the side of her eyes that Anya held Raven's face. Lincoln held Octavia, and even Echo had stepped in taking Bellamy's face in her hands. They knew already what Lexa was going to tell them and she smiled enjoying the deep connection she had with her wolves. Lexa watched Clarke keeping her gaze on her as she nodded, and in sync each Trikru wolf said with clear voices.

"You're a wolf, stand proud."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxx

(Little switch to Clarke POV)

 _"_ _You're a wolf, stand proud,"_

Lexa's words kept circling around Clarke's mind. The praise and strength she felt behind those words reminded her of her father. He may not of have said the same thing but whenever her mother wasn't around he'd always tell her things like,

"It's no fun being human, they are so normal it's boring. Aren't you glad you're not boring?"

It always made her smile. It felt good to hear dad's opinion but she also remembered he would never say those kinds of things if her mother was there, like he was afraid of her in some way. The more she thought about her father being around her mother the more sense it made why omegas were most expected to be submissive to the higher birth ranks.

That phrase Lexa said, all wolves from their pack told it to the pups in their pack helping them feel good about themselves. Clarke's mom never did that. In fact, Clarke remembers the first time that her tail popped out her mom had spanked her and grounded her for a week. Every time Clarke messed up in showing her wolf, her mother would punish her harshly until she was terrified enough to always keep her wolf tucked away. Her dad did nothing to stop the punishments but he didn't engage in the punishments either.

But once her mom got busier with work and was out of the house more; her dad started to reassure her that being a wolf was a good thing and showed her the little advantages that a wolf could do. Yet with Lexa's pack things were entirely different; they raised their young from the beginning that to be a wolf was a good thing. Clarke was envious of the pups, wishing she had been raised in the same way.

Lexa had invited her and her friends to stay for the night so they could see what it was like to be with a pack that took pride in who they were. Clarke was definitely interested in staying though she spoke with friends first to make sure they were fine with it as well before considering staying for the night. Clarke also made sure to call Monty back home to see if he would be okay on his own till their return. Monty had reassured her that everything would be fine for just a night. Currently, Lexa was showing her and her friends around the Trikru's den.

Though Clarke was still getting a little lost in her thoughts. She shook her head it made her sick that she was even associated with the Ark pack they would go this far just to be normal. Clarke knew the start of their pack wasn't the most pleasant one; that they were created like lab rats instead of being born like they were.

Clarke recalled back to when she was at home, when Octavia had replied what she found out about her mom. Clarke was ready to go at her mother's throat. She wanted to take her mother apart that second to make her feel the greatest pain imaginable. Her friends had to hold her down before she could go and do what she deeply wanted to. Octavia was the voice of reason for Clarke. She had to point out that if she went attacking her mother she would end up in isolation or worse would be floated because she would be marked as a danger in their community.

(Back to Lexa POV)

Lexa looked back at Clarke she had fallen behind from everyone else. She gestured to Anya to continue the tour and drifted back to Clarke. The omega's eyes were so distant, glazed over as she scrunched up her nose with whatever thoughts that were going through her head.

"Clarke?" Lexa reached out grabbing her elbow and Clarke jumped baring her teeth right away ready to protect herself but as soon as Clarke saw who she was she relaxed right away.

"I'm sorry Lexa, I didn't mean to do that. I just have a lot going through my head," Clarke laughed pressing a hand to her temple. She looked ahead seeing that the others were way further along. Raven and Anya were holding hands while Anya bombarded Bellamy with questions about their home; she was rather curious on how wolves lived in a city. Bellamy was doing his best to answer each one even though he kept looking back to Clarke for support.

Echo was walking with them and she seemed to grow a liking for Bellamy. It made Lexa happy to see her with someone that she was interested in. Tris, Lincoln, and Octavia were the furthest ahead. Octavia was currently asking the two of them all sorts of questions of their culture and background. Clarke looked back to Lexa who calmly walked besides her. Lexa smiled at her in the sweetest way and held her hand out to her raising a brow in question. Clarke chuckled and took her hand.

"I understand, being a leader can be overwhelming," Lexa pulled Clarke's hand up to her lips kissing her knuckles. Clarke's cheeks reddened as she enjoyed the feeling of the alpha's touch.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Clarke questioned out of nowhere as they continued their walk. Lexa nodded playing with the omega's fingers as the blonde collected her thoughts. "Last time I was here, Tris asked me something that was rather interesting and I couldn't really give her an answer since I didn't grow up the tradition way." Clarke looked ahead of them. Lexa caught the sight of Tris currently showing off to Octavia who was jumping up into the tree branches.

"Alright, what was her question?" Lexa held Clarke's hand a little harder as they reached a tougher path. Lexa helped Clarke jump around some large boulders keeping her from falling.

"She asked if I know what my wolf was thinking, like if I understood what she felt but honestly I didn't have a good answer for her. But just to get to the point of my question, what is the wolf exactly? I've read so many recorders on wolf genetics and how they are represented in our bodies but I've never really thought about what the wolf meant for each person," Clarke didn't sound like she was sure of what she was asking, but Lexa understood what she was aiming for.

"Well for everyone, your wolf is the voice of your deeper thoughts and desires. Our wolf wants to do the kind of things you would never dare act on without thinking it through," Lexa explained but Clarke looked more confused, tilting her head lost as she was trying to figure out what she meant. Lexa smiled and stroked her fingers to comfort her. "Your wolf is the voice that acts on its first whim, acting on its natural instincts. For example, my wolf is telling me that I need to go hunt for some pray because you are hungry." Lexa glanced Clarke over and it was clear to see that she was not taking care of herself. Clarke looked like she had barely eaten or slept well these last few days. Clarke had dark circles under her eyes and her stomach was smaller than Lexa remembered. Clarke scuffed, trying to wave off the assumption.

"I'm not hun- "Clarke couldn't even finish her sentence as her stomach growled loudly making her blush and cover her face. "Okay so maybe I haven't eaten well in a while." Lexa's heart pained to see the omega in such distress.

When was the last time she ate well? She had been so busy taking care of everyone, she forgets to take care of herself.

Lexa chuckled but she could hear her own worry in her voice, " I figured as much, your body gives you away that you haven't looked after yourself." Lexa pulled Clarke's hands away from her face and Clarke let her trace the dark circles under her eyes, "I can also see you haven't slept for a long time." Lexa voices hardened, but she shook it off, pulling Clarke forward as she kissed her forehead. Clarke hummed, enjoying the touch.

"I'm sorry. It's been really insane these last few days...I'm still trying to adjust to fact that my own my mom is a monster and that I'm not even a full omega," Clarke whispered softly. Lexa shook her head taking Clarke's hand as she pulled Clarke towards the exist of her den.

"You have nothing to be sorry for; you are not responsible for your mother's actions." Lexa saw Anya who was showing Clarke's friends their food supply. They seemed rather impressed. Lexa was grateful to her wolves actually being accepting of the strange wolves in their den. Some still seemed to be on edge as if they needed to be ready to defend if they chose to attack. Indra was especially worried that this still could be a trick, that the Ark pack was using Clarke to distract Lexa and that Clarke was in fact helping a pack that wasn't her own. But Lexa trusted Clarke completely. She felt it in her heart that Clarke only wanted to do what was best for her pack of 100 wolves. Plus, Lexa has seen with her own eyes just how badly the Ark pack is and if Lexa switched rolls with Clarke then she definitely understood why Clarke turned her back on the pack she grew up with.

"I know, but it doesn't bother you that I'm not a real omega?" Clarke squeezed on Lexa's hand and Lexa looked over her features, the girl truly was afraid that Lexa would reject Clarke. Yes, Lexa had some worries about Clarke not being a full-blooded omega but that was mostly thoughts about whether or not she would be able to give birth, after all only omegas can bare pups. But that's wasn't enough to make Lexa reject Clarke, no, not even close.

"Of course not Clarke, like I said before. It doesn't matter to me that you're in between. The only thing that makes me sad is how it occurred," Lexa quietly lead Clarke to Gaia's waterfall. She wanted to show Clarke that the lands have cleaned up and that the water was now pure once more. Though she wouldn't admit out loud but Lexa did have another reason for going here; she was hoping to find a moonstone that Gaia would lead her to. Lexa wanted to ask Clarke to be her mate. Lexa felt it deep in her bones that their souls where meant to be together.

"You are too perfect, you know that right?" Clarke teased Lexa as they moved along the forest. Lexa grinned at her and winked making Clarke blush.

"I am only perfect for you Clarke," Lexa grinned wider as Clarke's cheeks colored bright red, though Clarke did smile back at her. They were near Gaia's waterfall now, Lexa lead Clarke to the water's edge and she watched her face light up with joy.

"Oh my god, how the hell did this place get cleaned up? Last time I was here it was a blood bath," Clarke exclaimed. Lexa let her hand go so Clarke could walk about and see just how beautiful this area was. Lexa chuckled taking a look around herself.

"Yes, it was quite a mess, but this is Gaia's waterfall. I would highly doubt the great goddess would want her lands to be defiled," Lexa watched Clarke amused as Clarke was in awe taking in the place.

"So, you are saying that a goddess cleaned this mess up?" Clarke chuckled looking back at her before she continued to wonder around the water's edge. Clarke crouched down dipping her hand in the water and watched as it created ripples. Lexa laughed again as she began to take this chance to begin removing her clothes.

"Of course, maybe it sounds crazy to you but that's how my culture believes it," Lexa placed her clothes off to the side making sure they weren't close to the water. She looked back to Clarke and she barely took notice that she was bare in front of her. Clarke was still peering into the water like she was trying to find something, though she then sighed and looked over to Lexa. Clarke automatically gasped when she noticed Lexa state, Lexa felt a chill down her spine as Clarke's eyes roamed down her body. Clarke stood up carefully and began to move closer to Lexa.

"No no no it's not crazy at all...though I'm guessing the rain the other day helped with cleaning up the mess," Clarke stumbled over her words as she openly gaped at Lexa. Lexa could see Clarke's hands were nervously twitching at her sides.

"That is Gaia. She is Mother Nature. She controls this planet, this world belongs to her after all," Lexa's smirked and motioned to the water. "Care to join me?" Lexa invited as she slowly crocheted down nearing the water's edge. Lexa watched amused as Clarke gulped before she nodded her head slowly. She did look around herself first though. "Don't worry Clarke. It's just me and you; there's no one else here. By the way do you know the story about how mates are chosen in my pack?" Lexa questioned as she slipped into the water and looked up to Clarke as she disrobed. Lexa hungrily glanced over her bare skin, her skin heating up as Clarke wiggled her hips to take off her jeans.

"Tris told me the story about the moonstones and it's actually really sweet," Clarke stumbled a little as she removed her shirt. Lexa had no shame in taking in every part of her exposed body. The only things she had on left was her under garments though Clarke seemed more hesitant to take those off.

"It is, isn't it? Don't be shy Clarke. I've seen you naked before," Lexa laughed seeing Clarke blush harder she huffed at her as she turned around.

"Pervert, that was when we were in bed together, not out in the open," Clarke growled out as removed her underwear. Lexa chuckled as she swam a bit waiting as Clarke removed her bra. But then Lexa saw something on her lower back that made her gasp. Instantly Lexa was out of the water and was gripping Clarke's waist. She kneeled down on the ground and traced over light four long irritated marks with her hands.

"What happened to your back?" Lexa growled out unable to keep the anger out of her voice. She felt Clarke stiffen in her grasp. Lexa gripped her hips harder before she could turn around.

"It... it's a punishment for when I back talked a guard," Clarke whispered. Her bra slipped off her shoulders and Clarke wrapped her arms around herself. Lexa took a deep breath trying to control her anger as her outburst made the omega tense up in her grasps. Lexa stroked Clarke's hips gently getting her to relax a bit.

"What's this guards name? I want to know, I will reap out his tongue and shove it down his throat making him suffocate in a slow and painful way," Lexa growled out, her tail and ears poked out before she could stop them; her tail puffed up as her anger grew knowing someone had physically harmed her omega. She felt her wolf storming inside her clawing out beneath her skin making her skin breaking out with fur. Yet Lexa felt Clarke's hand cup her face, she hadn't been aware that Clarke was kneeling in front of her.

"I know you are angry right now and you'll get your chance but you have to remember we have a plan set. You, me, and my friends will go back home and collect the blueprints from the building so we can know where everything is. And with those blueprints Raven's going to shut down the electricity building and Monty is going to free your wolves. You will be there to comfort them that the sky wolves are on their side and not the Ark. Then my pack is going to escape with your wolves and we will all be back here on your lands completely safe. My pack will expose the Ark for the monsters that they are and those who side with us will be safe and those against will be killed by both our packs," Clarke stroked Lexa's cheeks leaning in she kissed her lips softly and Lexa gave in letting out a deep breath before she relaxed.

Lexa laughed as she shook her head. She motioned for Clarke to stand up and Clarke listened, looking at her curiously. Lexa smiled and gently turned her around to look of the red irritated skin; Lexa leaned in and slowly began to lick a mark making Clarke gasp. "I just can't stand that someone would actually lay their hands on you." Lexa paused, seeing the first mark begin to fade. She slowly moved on to the next mark licking over the redden skin as she felt Clarke shiver under her tongue.

"It's ok, I get why you were upset. I can't blame you, if you were in my shoes I would already be planning how to make them suffer," Clarke shivered again. Lexa worried that these marks really were hurting her; so, she speeds up licking the marks over a few times. Clarke groaned a bit as Lexa finished healing her marks and Clarke's lower back was back to being smooth and soft, Lexa smile feeling proud of herself. Though Clarke was shivering a bit.

 **xxxxxxxxxNSFW!xxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you alright Clarke? Was that too painful?" Lexa questioned she turned Clarke back to her and her nose was pleasantly surprised with the scent of arousal. Lexa looked down to see Clarke was pressing her thighs tightly closed. Lexa slowly glanced up her body to see Clarke covering her breast and her cheeks tinted red.

"It didn't hurt...I umm... it felt good," Clarke mumbled looking away her hair covering the side of her face. Lexa chuckled softly and she let out a purr, slowly coaxing Clarke back until her back meet the boulder behind her.

"I could make you feel even better." Lexa whispered dragging her hands slowly up Clarke's calves all the way up to her under her breast making Clarke drops her arms to her sides. Clarke gasped and pressed back into the boulder behind arching herself a bit, she glanced down at Lexa licking her lips eagerly.

"But we're out in the open, wouldn't someone see us?" Clarke whispered, her back arched more as Lexa cupped her breast and trendily rubbed her thumbs across both her nipples. Clarke hummed pleasantly and pushed her breast into Lexa's hands and Lexa leaned in kissing the middle of Clarke's belly.

"No, not at all, they wouldn't dare come close. Any wolf clever enough will know that would be a mistake," Lexa licked down the middle of Clarke's stomach stopping just above her navel making the omega whimper. Clarke's lust increased, she released a mouthwatering scent of desire. Her wolf was calling out to Lexa's wolf to take her here and now.

"How would they have known that?" Clarke arched into Lexa's hands as she began to stimulate her breast pinching gently at her nipples. Clarke nipped down on her bottom lip causing a small swell of her lip.

"They would smell it; now do you really want me to explain? Or would you rather I continue?" Lexa's pinched both of her sensitive nipples a little harder making her moan. Clarke kept squeezing her thighs together rocking her hips automatically as Lexa leaned into her more, Lexa could feel the heat coming of Clarke's core. Clarke only managed to nod her agreement. Lexa grinned enjoying seeing her omega craving her touch.

Lexa leaned back in, using her tongue she dragged her wet tongue down to Clarke's center making Clarke spread open her legs willingly. Lexa purred louder then she meant to, getting the chance to truly breath in Clarke's arousal. The scent of strawberries just streamed off of Clarke and Lexa drank in the sight of Clarke's dripping juices. Lexa couldn't take to taunting, the ache to taste the omega that she felt belonged to her was overwhelming. Lexa lowered down on her knees and leaned in licking Clarke's outer labia the taste that greeted her tongue made Lexa growl deeply.

Lexa moved her hands down Clarke's body snaking one arm around her thigh while she used her other hand to push apart Clarke's labia, giving Lexa the chance to really dig her tongue inside of her. Clarke was already breathing out raspy moans and she felt Clarke's finger tangling in her hair as she pulled her in harder. Her front teeth lightly glazed over her clit making Clarke cry out and she gripped Lexa's roots. It was slightly painful yet in a delightful way.

Lexa dipped her tongue inside of her entrance purposely moving slowly in and out of her. Lexa could feel the walls of her core squeezing down on her tongue; each grip on the slippery tongue made Clarke's lust drip down onto Lexa's chin. The omega shook where she stood barely able to keep herself up but Lexa couldn't bring herself to slow down; the taste of Clarke's juices was maddeningly delicious and by the feel of Clarke tugging at her hair she didn't want her to slow down. Lexa moved her tongue out and licked up to her clit, making the omega whimper at the lost feeling of being penetrated, but quickly bucked her hips when Lexa pushed two fingers inside of Clarke's soaked core.

"Ah! Lexa! F-f-faster pl-please I'm so close!" Clarke's voice rasped loudly and Lexa was all too happy to obey, pushing her fingers inside of Clarke deeply, while she used her tongue to guide her to Clarke's clit flicking the sensitive bud a few times and Clarke came undone, her juices soaked her chin even dripping off of Lexa.

Lexa's heart exploded with joy hearing Clarke actually howl out her name, her howl was definitely loud enough to be heard by the other wolves and it was a gorgeous sound to hear. Clarke's legs gave out and Lexa caught her before she could fall and slowly eased her down on the grass. Lexa watched her face amused to see Clarke's blissful face as she slowly came back from her orgasms high. Lexa's fingers still were inside of Clarke, she could feel the muscles of her walls relaxing as she pulled her fingers out deliberately slowly, enjoying the weak moan Clarke let out.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that?" Lexa teased as Clarke blinked a few times to focus back on Lexa. Clarke grinned at her shaking her head.

"You're impossible, you made me howl, I've never howled from sex before, I hate you," Clarke panted softly as her breathing came back to normal. Lexa smirked at her, she brought her two soaked fingers to her lips and winked at Clarke, her cheeks coloring red again.

"No, you don't, you love me as much as I love you," Lexa slowly took both of her fingers in her mouth and cleaned them off; making sure to watch as Clarke watched her eagerly cleaning off her fingers of her sweet juices.

 **Xxxxxxxx End of NSFW!xxxxxxxxx**

"You're right, I do love you, so much I don't think I can survive without you," Clarke's eyes sparked with emotions. Lexa could see she was speaking the truth. Lexa smiled brightly before leaning down and kissing Clarke fully her lips. Lexa wasted no time in pushing her tongue inside of Clarke's mouth letting their tongues dance around before pulling back.

"That's the first time we've confessed our love for each other," Lexa whispered breathlessly as she moved back looking into Clarke's eyes. Her gorgeous dark blue eyes sparked like stars in the sky.

"I know and I'll be sure to tell you every single day how much I love you for as long as you'll have me," Clarke whispered. Lexa cheeks hurt from the smile that came to her lips, she kissed Clarke several times before pulling away.

"Then I want you for eternity my love. I want our souls to combine as one and forever be together that not even death can break us apart," Lexa whispered getting lost in Clarke's eyes as they sparked more with joy. Lexa felt Clarke's hand on her arm and suddenly felt something rough and cold pressed into her palm. Lexa sat back on Clarke's lap as she brought her hand up to see what she placed there and gasped when she saw a beautiful moonstone that shined brightly with hues of blues and greens.

"In that case, Lexa Pines, will you be my soulmate?" Clarke whispered, Lexa felt her eyes roaming all over her face she could hear the nerves edge and Lexa couldn't keep the overwhelming feelings in her chest.

In all her years of life she has met many girls that were fun to play with but none of them felt like they could be her forever. Lexa used to cry at times whenever she couldn't feel that deep bond so many other wolves have felt. She had prayed to Gaia to send her a woman that she could bond with, a woman who will make the empty pit in her soul feel whole. But no matter how many years had passed, no woman was ever the perfect fit. Lexa practically gave up hope that she was not meant to have a soulmate. Yet the first time her eyes landed on Clarke who literally landed on her lap, Lexa knew that this goddess was sent to her from Gaia herself. Tears slipped down Lexa's cheeks and she laughed, grinning like fool she pulled Clarke in and kissed Clarke roughly before leaving her forehead against hers.

"Yes, a thousand time yes, may Gaia herself guide our souls to be combine, as we take our journey to make our souls become one," Lexa cried out happily, she kissed Clarke again softly before Lexa titled her head back and sucked in as much as she could hold in her lungs and howled.

Lexa could hear Clarke join her howl and more happy tears spilled from her cheeks at the gorgeous sounds the both of them combined. Soon enough she could hear her pack howling back with just as much excitement as their Heda. For they now knew that their alpha found her mate to be and has begun the journey to forever bound her soul with the woman she loved more than sky above.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa was filled with such pride when she came back home, her wolves were overjoyed to see that Lexa had chosen a mate. Clarke stood by her side as Lexa pronounced to her pack that Clarke would be her mate and that they will be taking Clarke's pack into theirs. Many of her wolves were ecstatic to have more join their pack they welcomed the chance to improve Trikru.

There was a few that were hesitant about allowing wolves they didn't know to join their pack that they would be a burden on them. Lexa was ready to put them in their place; to doubt her was to question her but then Clarke stepped in front of her before she could say anything else.

Lexa's pack was all around them while the pair stood on top of a large rock perch. Clarke's pack members were off to the side watching tensely as they watched Clarke step up and face Lexa's wolves. The ones who doubted the sky wolves worth bared their teeth in protest that an omega would hush their Heda. Some still shouted out their outrage but Clarke didn't speak till all fell silent. Lexa stepped back allowing her mate to be to speak for herself. Lexa smiled knowing that her pack was going to learn something about her love.

This is her chance to show them just how strong she is.

"I get why you guys wouldn't want us in your pack, really I do. Who would want a pack of criminals to join their peaceful lands?" Clarke spoke bluntly and silence remained as those that doubted her actually looked to be confused as to why she would sympathize with them. "I understand why you are afraid to let us join. That we could ruin everything that you built here. But w- "

"We do not fear you!"

"Why would we fear the sky wolves? You know nothing of what it is be a wolf!"

"It is the sky wolves that should fear us!"

Her wolves growled out, yelling their distaste of Clarke's pack joining hers. Lexa worried that someone may be stupid enough to try to attack her, but then Clarke let out a viscous bark making them fall silent.

"If you are not afraid, then how could you question your alpha?!" Clarke snarled at the group of wolves that were against her, "I know the answer! You think my pack is just like the Ark! That we will take your family away and have them killed!" Clarke growled out, glaring down at the pack who disliked her, some wolves let soft whines at the direct jab. Yet Clarke stood tall as she looked down at them.

"My pack isn't like them at all. I'm sure Heda has told you what they have done to my own personal pack. They have guards to beat us into submission, to make us feel shame for not being human, to make us fear ever stepping out of line!" Clarke snarled out baring her teeth, "Their Chancellor Jaha approved of the abuse! Allowing the higher ranked wolves to hurt us in any way that they chose and they alliterated us with a sick smile on their faces," Clarke spoke softly now and the small pack was listening to her wanting to hear what she had to say; even those that were doubtful of her looked at her a new.

"That's how the Ark pack raises you, you are treated like disgusting monsters and then punished because you can't keep that monster inside you. Even though the guards would use their own wolf to overpower us; using electricity to burn us from the inside out. The pain is so excruciating it feels like your own blood is boiling on the inside of your flesh and no amount of water could cool that burn," Many of the wolves gasped and were frozen on the spot, none of Lexa's wolves have ever experienced this kind of pain. The only thing they knew was from human traps and another wolf's attack, but being burned alive for the inside out sounded horrifying,

"Now do you really think I or any of my pack members would actually want to help them? Where fuck is the logic in that?!" Clarke spat out, Lexa smiled proudly seeing her take control of the wolves who doubted her. Many now showed their throats to Clarke in submission, they were trusting her. Clarke let out a breath and stood back relaxing a bit. "My pack doesn't have experience in living like a wolf. We really don't, but one thing I know for sure is we are desperate to learn. We want to throw away our sheltered lives and live like how we are meant to. All I'm asking is that you take us in and help us learn what it _really_ means to be a wolf. Is it really too much to ask for?" Clarke spoke softly towards the end and Lexa could see them looking at the omega in a different way. They were seeing that even though Clarke wasn't raised as a wolf she had the fighting spirt of wolf. Lexa smiled when many spoke up their approval, even those who were against her now looked to have opened up to the minds to the idea. Lexa walked back to Clarke's side and took her hand in hers.

"Then it is decided, Clarke's pack will join ours. We will help our new brothers and sisters to see how incredible wolves can be and that there is no shame!" Lexa cheered loudly and the sounds of wolves howled, "We will discuss our war plans the next few days, but for tonight we will celebrate Clarke and my soul binding!" Lexa howled out holding up the moonstone Clarke had given to her; her wolves howled in excitement and many began to prepare for a grand fest right away. Lexa felt Clarke tug on her hand and Lexa looked to her. Clarke leaned up and kissed the side of Lexa's cheek.

"I can't believe all of this is happening," Clarke laughed shaking her head, Lexa laughed and wrapped her arms around Clarke nuzzling her cheek.

"Isn't it a good thing? Come, I want to tell you all about how we will combine our souls," Lexa helped Clarke down from the rock perch and Clarke held tightly to her hand so as not to fall. Lexa noticed Clarke's friends coming over and she welcomed them to join them. Lexa had been keeping Clarke to herself practically all day.

"Clarke you are insane, we come here powered up to get ready for a fight and you're over here planning a wedding," Raven playful punished Clarke's arm and Clarke rolled her eyes before shoving her back.

"Shut up, like your one to talk. Anya hasn't been able to keep her eyes off of you this whole time," Clarke remarked and Lexa looked to her personal guard seeing her blushing as she coughed awkwardly in her hand. Lexa shook her head though she was still amused to see Anya blushing over a girl.

"How could anyone get any work done with my fine ass walking around?" Raven swayed her hips and Anya was slow to react before she grinned and wrapped an arm around the girl.

"That's a pretty good question, might need to find a way to keep you by my side. Don't want any other wolf making a pass at you," Anya grinned seeing Raven blush, she chuckled before hugging the beta back.

"I might be up for that," Raven mumbled softly snuggling up to Anya, Lexa looked away from them towards the others. Octavia was retelling what she had learned from Lincoln to Clarke; while Lincoln was whinnying about his sister being off with some boy. Echo was currently flirting away with Bellamy, who didn't seem bothered at all. He was even flirting back. Lexa was so happy to see them getting along, she looked back to her wolves who were still running about getting things ready.

I still need to explain to Clarke the full processes of sou-

"Hey Heda, what exactly do you have to do to soul bind? Don't you just need to bite each other to be mates?" Octavia questioned curiously, Lexa was shocked by her bluntness, Lexa ignored the giggles from Clarke as her cheeks reddened.

"The biting part is actually the last step, there are a few steps that need to be done before then that's what our culture calls for," Lexa explained and Clarke looked at her puzzled but seemed interested.

"And what are those steps?" Clarke questioned, Lexa chuckled kissing her temple it was kind of funny to hear her ask even though she was the one to offer the moonstone. Lexa had to keep in mind that Clarke wouldn't know how soulmates actually bounded.

"We actually started the soul binding a few days ago, the first step is scent marking which I'm sure you are now familiar with," Lexa joked and dodged the smack Clarke aimed for her shoulder.

"Yea thanks for that! Thanks to Lincoln explaining what scent marking is I get why my heart felt like hell when I wasn't with you," Clarke growled out annoyed.

"I'm sorry my love, I promise I was feeling the same amount of pain to. It wasn't too bad if didn't focus on it," Lexa cooed to her omega nipping the top of her ear. Clarke gave her a small smile though she did still look irritated.

"Not that bad? Clarke nearly lost it on the third day of being away from you. Clarke wouldn't leave Octavia alone whatsoever," Raven pipped up smiling when Clarke glared at her with a blush at her cheeks.

"Right? Clarke isn't a clingy person, like at all but being away from her alpha made Clarke stick to me like a duckling. Nothing happened I promise, I'm not into girls but Clarke was so adorable being all clingy and rubbing on me like a puppy," Octavia laughed. Bellamy must have heard their conversation as he drifted over with Echo besides him.

"Best part is in the morning she'd be all business and no fun but soon as it was just her friends around and Clarke would just curl up to Octavia and wouldn't leave her side for anything not even when she'd got to the bath- "

"Enough! Fuck I officially hate all of you and now you're not invited to our wedding," Clarke barked out, her entire face was red. Lexa chuckled and snuggled up to her, she had to ignore the jealousy that nipped at her heel at the mention of Octavia temporally taking her place.

"Just to clarify, it's not a wedding, it's a soul binding ritual and it's completely different then just a lousy piece of paper," Lexa huffed a little more annoyed then she cared to admit; she didn't fool Clarke though as she looked at her curiously.

"Oh, will then what's the deference?" Octavia asked, Lincoln had wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her naps making the girl giggle,

"The difference is marriage lasts until someone dies but soul binding is for eternity. When two people become soulmates, they are together forever because through the ritual they make their souls one and the moonstones is what holds their love together," Echo explained trying to help Lexa to clear things up. Octavia and Clarke seemed to understand but Raven and Bellamy still looked lost.

"Which would mean?" Bellamy stressed out his words. Anya rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Simple, it's means once you bite each other, you're putting a part of your soul into your partner and vs versa. You're basically sharing a soul until the end of time, so even in the next life you'll be bounded," Anya clarified and finally the others understood. "Now Clarke, if you don't mind I'd like to steal Raven from you," Anya cooed kissing at Raven's cheek. Clarke chuckled shaking her head.

"Not at all, just umm Raven?" Clarke moved over and grabbed her arm leaning in she whispered something in her ear making the girl roll her eyes, "I meant it, be careful," Clarke gently shoved Raven back to Anya. Anya glanced to Lexa first for her permission to leave and once Lexa nodded Anya happily took Raven off towards the other wolves that were setting up the fire outside.

The others kind of drifted off as well, Echo took Bellamy to were the wolves sharpened their claws and Lincoln was introducing Indra to Octavia who seemed rather giddy to meet Indra. Lexa found it funny that Indra didn't seem to mind meeting the alpha. She dares say she caught a small smile at her lips.

"Hey, you never told me the whole ritual for becoming soulmates," Clarke teased, poking her side. Lexa chuckled as she took Clarke's hand and lead her to the outside of the den towards a small hill just a bit away from the other wolves. Some wolves caught sight of the pair and offered their throats, Lexa stroked each wolfs neck as she passed them and it was funny to see Clarke interest in her actions.

"I didn't huh? Well let me start over then, the first step is exchanging scents. I'm sure that Lincoln explained that part to you when you were feeling that pain." Lexa took a seat on the hill and pulled Clarke down on her lap. Clarke adjusted and leaned her head back to rest on Lexa's breast.

"Yes, I remember that, why did it hurt so much to be away from you?" Clarke questioned, she reached back and grabbed Lexa's hand and began to play with her fingers. Lexa leaned her chin on top of Clarke's head watching her wolves go about their normal routines and preparing the dear meat so all may enjoy.

"When two wolves scent mark, it's aimed more for our wolves. We are basically telling them that we want to be together. So, when I had rubbed up against you, I was using my pheromones as an alpha to create a smell that your omega would like. Though you don't know it, you acted on your wolf's instincts and scent marked me as well. When that happens, our souls are set aflame with energy but because you had to go back that energy died out and we felt a deep pain inside us because it feels like we lost something important," Lexa kissed the top of Clarke's head and rubbed her nose against her nape.

"Are you serious? All just from rubbing on each other?" Clarke asked, but continued to play with Lexa's hand, Lexa chuckled she leaned down and nipped Clarke's ear making her yelp.

"Now Clarke be kind, this is what my wolves believe; it may sound needlessly complicated but you grew up definitely," Lexa kissed the area she bit and Clarke huffed though nodded her understanding.

"Fair enough, sorry please go on. For the record, I'm not against soulmates at all. I just didn't realize there was such a deeper meaning to it. For me it was also just bite each other and you are mated," Clarke shrugged but the way she said it was filled with mystery.

"To be frank, to not do all the rituals and just jump into biting that's only taking claim of someone," Lexa felt Clarke stiffen in her grasp before she sighed shaking her head.

"Please keep going, I want to know more. You're culture is so much better than mine," Clarke brought Lexa's hands to her lips kissing each fingertip.

"It will soon be yours as well my love," Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek. Clarke looked back at her giving her a beautiful smile she leaned over kissing her lips quickly before laying back into Lexa. "After the scent marking, comes the moonstone. One of us will find a stone that Gaia lead us to and we use that stone to craft into two so each of us can carry one. The moonstone must be a necklace because the stone has to rest over our hearts so the stone can collect each day of our love for each other. So, when the day comes that we pass on, our moonstone holds onto our love until we are reborn again. Once we are reborn, the stones break and return to our reborn bodies and when we meet again in our new lives, we are reminded that we are soul mates and that process repeats until the end of time," Lexa paused giving Clarke the chance to take everything in. Lexa took one of her hands back to run her fingers through Clarke's hair, she hummed in delight arching into her hand.

"What happens next?" Clarke questioned, continuing to lean into Lexa's hand as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"The next part is the best; each wolf will go out and hunt down the best game that they can and give it to their mates to be. This is to show that they will always keep their mates fed and never be hungry. However, for in our case, we will hunt down the biggest game and bring it to our combined packs. We will show them that us being together is a good thing because we can bring them the best of meat."

"Once everyone has eaten from our kill, we will go somewhere else to commence the exchanging of bites and bind our souls together," Lexa smiled. She gently gripped Clarke's chin and pulled her towards herself and kissed Clarke deeply. Lexa wanted Clarke to feel the amount of love she had for her. Lexa wanted her to feel the excitement she had for beginning the ritual of becoming one soul. Clarke pulled away a moment catching her breath she leaned her forehead against Lexa's.

"You do know I've never hunt before. I'm not going to be any good. The best I could probably do is catch a squirrel and maybe not even then," Clarke laughed, Lexa grinned shaking her head. She lightly smacked her forehead for being so silky.

"I can teach you, I will teach you everything I know my love. Come now, your future pack is ready to eat and we must be the first ones to take a bite," Lexa stood up helping Clarke up. They made their way down to join everyone by the fire. Every wolf had their share of meat in hand but none have eaten yet as they waited for their Heda.

Lexa pulled Clarke along with her to the head of her pack. Her wolves had quieted down as they watched the pair stand in front of every wolf. Anya and Raven were there to the side, Anya was holding onto the heart of the deer. Anya smiled at them before she bared her throat to Lexa, Lexa extended her hand and brushed her hand over her neck and Anya handed over the heart. Lexa caught Clarke's grimaced face as took a hold of its Lexa winked at her to tease her.

"Trust me Clarke, this is your first step to showing my wolves you will help lead them into a better life. You and I will always get the first bite before anyone else; it's not a show of dominance but it's a show of respect," Lexa held the heart up to Clarke mouth and Clarke was quick to cover her discomfort but nodded.

"I've never eaten anything raw before," Clarke whispered to her, before she took a deep breath and leaned in taking a bite of the heart. Lexa smiled seeing her courage as she pulled away some blood dripped from her chin and she chowed the fresh meat slowly and swallowed. Whether Clarke enjoyed it was hard to tell but Lexa quickly pushed the attention to herself as she took the next bite far happier to enjoy the taste. The other wolves began to enjoy their own meals and Lexa took a seat closer to the fire and Clarke joined her.

"Was it as bad as you thought?" Lexa teased her, bumping into her shoulder. Clarke laughed shaking her head, she reached over taking the heart from Lexa's hands she took another bite surprising Lexa.

"It's actually really good, taste a lot better than a pizza," Clarke took another bite of the organ before offering it back to Lexa but she smirked pushing it back to Clarke.

"Enjoy it my omega, and I would hope that this tasted better than just some bread and greasy cheese. I don't get how you can stomach pizza," Lexa scrunched up her nose in distaste. She heard a small gasp and looked to see Raven holding onto a generous amount of meat.

"Did you just insult the greatest thing ever made in human history?" Raven growled playfully, before taking a seat next to Clarke. Before Lexa could argue her case, she felt a tap on her shoulder, Lexa glanced up seeing Anya. Anya had more meat and handed it off to Lexa, she smiled and nodded her thanks as Anya took a seat next to Raven.

"But it's just baked dough and oily cheese. I really don't see how that's satisfying," Lexa dug into her food watching amused as Clarke enjoyed her own meal. "Can you really tell me that the meat you are eating now isn't more filling?" Lexa joked laughing when Raven stuck out her tongue at her. Lexa found it cute that Raven was actually offering the meat she had to Anya and Anya was happily picking at her meal.

"Alright I guess you have a point, anyways Clarkey my dear have you told Lexa what today is?" Raven asked nonchalant but Clarke choked on her food. Lexa quickly patted her back to help clear her throat.

"What's today?" Lexa questioned but Clarke's attention was on the fire in front of them, she nervously squirmed in place.

"I was getting to that, but there was a lot of more important things to take care of..." Clarke pointed out before shyly turning to Lexa, smiling softly though she wouldn't meet her eyes.

"More important than the day of your birth?" Raven challenged grinning when Clarke smacked her shoulder. Though the smile didn't last since it seemed it actually hurt as Raven laughed but rubbed at the sore spot.

"Clarke it's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me baby?" Lexa questioned feeing hurt, but she did understand Clarke's reasoning to not say anything sooner. Clarke put many people before herself rather then consider her own comforts, "Well than how old are you now? 22 summers? 23 falls?" Lexa smiled at her but Clarke wouldn't meet her gaze. Lexa became more concern as she fidgeted with her hands. Lexa took bite out of her own food giving Clarke the chance to speak up.

"Well umm... More like...18 falls," Clarke whispered and it was Lexa's turn to chock on her own food.

"Clarke?! You were underage when we first slept together?!" Lexa coughed out, she glared at Clarke actually angry. That was a crime! She was under age when they first had sex! Clarke held her hands up in surrender her eyes as wide as dears that were caught in head lights,

"Raven 17! She's the minor! Don't get mad at me, I'm not under age anymore!" Clarke defend, Raven gapped completely shock before she snarled out,

"What the fuck Clarke?!"

Clarke blushed madly and Anya was freezing in her spot she hadn't budget one bit. Lexa looked back at Clarke irritated that she hadn't mentioned this sooner.

"You want to explain to me why you nearly put me in jail here?" Lexa challenged and motioned to Anya, "inculcating still putting my own guard at risk?" Lexa growled out, Clarke smiled sweetly at her and batted her eyelashes innocently,

"You're so pretty when your angry" Clarke cooed but Lexa ignored the rising blush on her cheeks,

"CLARKE!" Lexa barked out, not falling for Clarke's trick, Clarke looked down hang her head in shame,

"You are right, my bad, I'm really sorry. If it makes anything better Raven's birthday next Saturday she'll be of age?" Clarke peaked up at Lexa, but Lexa still was not amused, "ok nope that doesn't help still very much in trouble,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did we enjoy the new read? I hope so! I know there was a lot going on in the chapter but hey, isn't that better then boring?

So, I wanted to give you guys a very sweet treat before the next chapter because the only thing I will say is that this is the _calm before the storm_ and next chapter is **_DEFIANTLY_** something you do not want to mess!

Anyways as always come back in two weeks my pups!

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my pups! So happy to have you reading again!

All I will say about this chapter is Angst…. It's very heavy and just be prepared, I have marked the harsher areas so people may skip it if they would like to.

And nooo lashing out to this little wolf! Pretty please?

Thank you again, **Deveney,** I really do apricate the help you give me!

Enjoy your treat darlings!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke POV

Next day one hour earlier

 _"_ _Clarke! Help!" Tris's voice shrieked outside and Clarke took off running out the tent she was in with Lexa and used her full speed to get there faster she could see Lexa running after her. Lexa was trying to comfort her to slow down before she hurt herself but Clarke was more worried for whatever was happening. Clarke reached her group that was outside by a fire pit. Bellamy was pacing back and forth his tail and ears out and he was growling as he held his phone to his ear._

 _"_ _What the fuck do you mean Monty?! How can 52 of our own wolves just vanish?!" Bellamy yelled at the phone. Clarke stumbled over almost hitting the ground thankfully Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist stopping her from falling. Clarke couldn't believe what she heard, 52 of her wolves were missing. Clarke looked around seeing Raven was being forced to sit on Anya's lap as she kept kicking and trying to get away yelling about needing to kill something and Anya was keeping her arms firmly wrapped around her not being able to even budget. Octavia was taking her anger out on a tree tearing into the bark with her claws not even stopping_ _when wood splinter splattered._ _Lincoln was trying to calm her down to no avail and Tris was looking at her in a panic. Clarke took a deep breath to calm her nerves, then she pulled away from Lexa that kept a hold of her and moved to Raven first. She grabbed her face in both her hands she applied a light pressure at both her temples. Slowly Raven stopped fighting Anya and stilled in her grip._

 _"_ _I don't need you going psycho on me right now. Raven, cool your shit and get your act together," Clarke demanded, pushing more into her temples until Raven's eyes focused on her and her breathing came out slow and relaxed. Raven nodded her head. Her breathing was still off though she kept pushing at Anya's arms that were still wrapped tightly around her. Clarke looked to Anya and demanded "let go, Raven gets panic attacks when people try pinning her down, its sets her off badly." Anya's eyes widen and she quickly released Raven. Raven automatically got up and moved away. She placed her hand behind her head and began walking towards the forest area. Clarke looked back to Anya she could tell the women wanted to go after her but Clarke shook her head, "Don't. Just give it a minute, she'll come right back to you." Clarke ignored the look of shook on Lexa's face. As moved on to Octavia, she saw Lexa follow after. She watched her approach the raging alpha and tensed up._

 _"_ _Clarke, I don't think you should be getting close." Lexa worried, but Clarke couldn't think of her worries right now. She was more concerned with Octavia. She had been clawing so hard there was blood coming from under her claws. Without hesitation Clarke slipped under her arms and pulled Octavia towards her hugging her tightly. Octavia's arms wrapped around her and Clarke could feel her claws digging into her waist not caring she was making her bleed. Octavia pulled her even closer, burying her face into the side of Clarke's neck. Clarke knew the others probably thought she was insane, but Clarke knew her wolves. She knew what she had to do to comfort them. Once Octavia slacked in her grip to show she was finally relaxed, she motioned to Lincoln to come forward. Gently she pulled out of Octavia's grip and guided her to Lincoln. Octavia quickly pulled him towards her crushing him in the same way Octavia had done to her earlier. If it had not been for the situation Clarke would have laughed at how Lincoln grunted with how hard Octavia hugged him._

 _Clarke moved onto Bellamy next. She could see Echo was watching with fascination. Clarke smiled feeling kind of proud that she was able to impress them since no doubt the other wolves were probably watching her in the same way. Bellamy was still yelling at the phone and Clarke walked up behind him and reaching up she grabbed the back his neck and squeezed softly. Instantly he relaxed, even purring softly. Clarke was glad that Echo caught on to what she was doing and replaced her hand with her own. Once Echo's hand rested in the same spot applying a gentle pressure, Clarke moved over and took the phone from Bellamy's hand. Before even putting it to her ear she could hear a lot of voices panicking, especially Monty._

 _"_ _Hello? Hello! Damn it someone answer Me!"_

 _"_ _Monty enough with the yelling, it's me Clarke. Now take a deep breath then tell me what the hell is going on," Clarke felt her blood run cold as Monty told her about her worst fear by far and she wished desperately that she could smack herself for being so stupid._

 _xxxxxx_

Current time

Clarke's heart felt it was about to explode, as through someone clawed through the flesh of her chest and was grabbing her heart, squeezing down on to it like it was a stress ball. Yet she had to be the level headed one, to be calm and be able to solve this whole mess.

Why me? Why do I always have to be the one to try to solve this mess? I shouldn't have accepted Lexa's offer, I should have gone home. I know what's fucking going on back home, yet I had to be selfish and only think about what I wanted to do…

Just a few hours ago Monty had told her what had happen while she and the others were away. Before Clarke had taken off to see Lexa she had left Monty and Jasper in charge to look after everyone just to make sure everyone one was safe and in their rooms. Clarke asked him to go to each 100 member and check up on them but of course the world hated her and chose that while she was gone that things went to hell. Monty and Jasper had gone about each hotel suit which housed a 100 member to make sure they were fine and things were good until they reached Janine. Janine's tag number being 52, Clarke felt sicker at the fact that her wolves, 1-52 were gone. Clarke wasn't stupid, she knew instantly where they were which meant her mother found her so called cure. And the woman she once loved and cared for deeply was killing her pack members all because of her twisted ideas that the wolf was a virus. Clarke reached up touching her collar, 53-100 were the only ones that have yet to be caged up and 48 of her friends were safe. Clarke could not chance their safety and ordered Monty to get everyone out right away and head to the gate and they would be there soon to help the 48 wolves to go to the sanctuary (after Lexa was fine with it of course).

The small group was currently outside the gate of Arkadia helping to sneak out the last members of her pack. Lexa had been so kind enough to bring several vans and members of her own pack to come and pick them up. Thankfully they had no trouble getting everyone out and into the vans. She had to beg Bellamy to go back with them, the pack was scared enough as they were and Bellamy only gave in after most of the pack pleaded for him to stay with them. Clarke looked over every member one more time before giving the signal to Lexa that her wolves were free to take off. Lexa had Indra in charge of leading them safely back home to the sanctuary. Clarke didn't particularly like her, but she was a loyal wolf and vowed she would keep her pack mates safe. Indra had apologized for her behavior towards her expressing her concern that she could have been a threat but gave in when Clarke had asked Lexa to be her soulmate. Indra had even told her she was happy to see that Lexa and herself would become soulmates seeing as bonding two souls together was a sacred and not just some light-hearted girlfriend ties. Clarke had to put her trust in her that she'd keep her word and she did trust Lexa. Obviously, she wouldn't have assigned Indra for the task if she wasn't trustworthy.

Clarke watched as the four vans left, her heart pinching a little for not being able to comfort everyone before they had to go. But right now, she had to stay focused on the plans she and Lexa had set. It was sooner than Clarke liked but this new development called for drastic measures. Clarke sighed looking at Lexa who stood beside her. Clarke couldn't believe the crazy alpha had actually stayed with her, well her and Anya. Clarke's eyes drifted down to her neck were a small brown pouch hung around her neck, inside the pouch was their moonstone. They hadn't had the time to break the stone in two so each could carry one. So, Lexa was keeping a hold of it, treating the little pouch like it was the most valuable thing in the world. Clarke smiled she reached out and grabbed the pouch gently squeezing it to reassure herself that everything will work out. Lexa had titled her head up to allow Clarke to grab the pouch but only Clarke was allowed to touch it she would tear off as anyone else limb who dared to touch the sacred stone.

The only pack mates that stayed behind were Raven, Monty, and Jasper. Clarke felt strange not having Octavia and Lincoln with them but again she felt it was best that they went with the others. Octavia was numbered 53 and Clarke wanted to keep her far away from her mother. Clarke refused to allow her mother the chance to get a hold of Octavia, not a chance in hell.

"Alright I brought enough to cover everyone, main problem with this crap is you can't get wet or it comes right off," Jasper explained as he began to spray down Lexa and Anya. Clarke watched as Jasper sprayed down the two, both kept their faces neutral but it was easy to see that it bothered them.

"How can you stand to do this to yourself?" Anya asked not really aiming the question at anyone. She lifted her arm up sniffing at the spot that Jasper had sprayed. She snorted and rubbed at her nose.

"Easy hot stuff, we've been doing this since birth. Actually, the way we are right now is the first time I've ever been without it," Raven answered taking the spray from Jasper and hosing herself down including Clarke. This took Clarke by surprise as Raven just sprayed her down heavily and she quickly rubbed the spray in.

"This has been my second time without the spray. It's really weird to be without in a way," Clarke muttered as she patted herself down rubbing in the spray thoroughly and then helped Raven rub in the spray on her back. She could see Lexa watching her and mirroring her actions and helping Anya in the same way.

"But isn't it incredible being without it? I can only imagine this stuff gets in the way to even smell anything around you. Don't you miss being able to smell everything?" Lexa finished rubbing herself and Anya down, then she looked to Clarke questions swimming in her eyes. Clarke wished she could answer all of them but now wasn't the time.

"You can't miss something you've never had Lexa," Clarke muttered irritated yet again of the enviousness she had for the Trikru wolves. Lexa was right though, when she and the others washed the scent back at the sanctuary (and was fighting off a mad wolf) she was hit with a wave of new smells and it was incredible. Clarke could smell the dirt and mud a deep earth scent; the full fragrance of the flowers so much that she could actually tasted it; the trees a rich deep oaky scent. Clarke never knew how much she was missing the first time her spray washed off, that mad wolf never actually gave her chance to appreciate the new smells.

"I didn't mean to offend you Clarke. I was just voicing what I was thinking," Lexa face fell a little and Clarke quickly moved forward to pull her into a hug.

"No, I'm sorry that came out a lot harsher then I meant to," Clarke pulled Lexa closer and finally understood why Lexa was so bothered when she was not able to smell Clarke the first time that they met. Just with having Lexa held close to her, Clarke couldn't smell the pine tree and honey scent that she had grown used to. She had gotten so used to the scent it was such a comfort but now there was nothing. She sighed as she felt Lexa wrap her arms around her holding her close. Clarke could feel the moonstone pressing between them and she could have sworn that the small pouch was warmer than before.

"I hate to interrupt, I really do, but we need to get going before anyone realizes the Ark assholes lost the other half of their lab rats," Monty assured moving ahead heading for the back gates. Clarke sighed letting go of Lexa but held onto her hand, pulling her towards her car. Clarke was happy that only two other people were going to join in her car. That way people wouldn't be cramped.

"You don't know that! Don't say shit like that dude," Jasper whined softly. Monty looked back, looking guilty and he softly punished his arm.

"Sorry, but still we have to hurry," Monty looked to Clarke first before she nodded her approval. He headed off first. He pushed the gates open and looked around. Once it was clear he signaled to Clarke it was safe. She nodded and started her car once everyone was crammed inside and Lexa was lucky to get in the passenger seat. Clarke waited till everyone one was seated then flashed her lights to Monty who was still waiting at the gate. He pushed open one side of the gate with Jaspers help. Clarke felt more concerns sit in her belly at how much risk they were taking. They have tampered with the electronics more times in this month than any other and she was sure someone had noticed. Clarke knew the counsel have bumped up the boys. Monty now 88 and Jasper now 60. She wondered whether or not that was a good thing because yes, they didn't get taken but that also meant that they were next.

Clarke took a deep breath and drove inside the horrible place she had to call home. Clarke didn't pay much attention as Anya and Lexa looked around the city in fascination much like Lincoln had done the first time he came here. She was more concerned in what she would do first. Their plan for now was to gather blue prints of the Ark tower to be able to mark out all exit routes that they would use to sneak out her pack and Lexa's pack members. Then Clarke needed to find a way in the lab to look over charts and see what her mother has been using on Lexa's wolves and see what damages have been done to them and to see if it was reversible. She also had to get Raven inside to hack into the Ark's tech lab to gather more evidence of what Jaha and her mother were doing to innocent wolves. After they gathered all the information she would ask Raven and Monty to organize the evidence to expose Jaha's actions to all of the Ark pack and prove his wrong doings and to put a stop to the Ark wolves' experiments.

"Clarke, did you notice?" Raven whispered in the silence of the car, her voice on edge. Clarke looked around confused for a moment until she realized what it was that Raven noticed.

"All the humans are gone..." Clarke whispered she gripped the stirring wheel tightly, her hands and knuckles turning white. "What the hell is going on?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke was currently parked to the side of building instead of her normal spot in front of the tower. Clarke looked around only seeing other Ark wolves walking around heading towards the building since night time was close. The guards were posted outside to make sure only the Ark wolves were getting inside. Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, she was feeling extremely nervous. The thought of seeing her mother was setting her on edge. Clarke had gone out of her way to stay away from her mother. Avoiding her completely when she was home for a few days. She was successful for the most part and on the last day Clarke even asked her mother for permission to leave the city to grab more material from Polis. Her mother asked about the healer's book that she had gotten last time from Polis and not seeing the harm in it, Clarke handed it over since it was impossible for her to read the language. Once Clarke handed over the ancient book her mother approved of her leaving the city again and went about her merry fucking way to go off to the "hospital" to do her disgusting work. Clarke nearly bursted at that moment and she ended up extending her claws and tearing into marble kitchen counter. Clarke had left behind some very visible and destroyed expensive counter; it was a tiny victory but it made Clarke feel good.

Only Clarke and Lexa were in the car while the others were asked by Clarke to do their jobs far away from any guards or council members. Monty and Jasper were working on hacking into monitors inside the building now at level 40. They were to download all information for now and the files would be looked over once they were not in Arkadia. Raven and Anya were checking out the back side of the building taking pictures all around the area to think of escape routes. While Clarke and Lexa's plan were to find a way into Jaha's office to get the blueprints because the man had to be smart enough to keep more important information on paper rather than computers. Her mother was useless when it came to getting her hands of the Ark's personal information. She didn't keep anything in the apartment that could be of use to Clarke.

Clarke figured it wouldn't be too hard to get into his office since she had a pastry order to give him something he requested of her a while ago. Clarke was able to get away with not filling the order in right away because she gave the excuse that earning her medical license was more important than some pastry order. The only problem now was that she had to sneak Lexa inside with her, past all the Ark wolves and all the way up to her hotel room level, which of course had to be near the fucking top.

"It will be fine Clarke, don't worry so much. Like you said, we are just gathering some blueprints and evidence," Lexa's sweet calming voice called out to Clarke and brought her back to reality. Clarke looked to Lexa taking in her beauty. she smiled at the calm the alpha brought her. Clarke leaned over grabbing her hands and faced her fully and Lexa did the same.

"Yea that's right, just gathering info for now then we take these assholes down," Clarke squeezed Lexa's hands. Clarke was astonished at the woman in front of her she was so incredible. After Clarke was able to prove to her that just because she was technology a minor when they first met it wasn't an issue anymore. Lexa had calmed down significantly though she was firm with Anya to behave herself until Raven was of the proper age. Clarke couldn't believe that was so lucky to have found a woman like Lexa. A woman a few years older than her, ran a sanctuary and a pack all on her own. She was gorgeous, strong, proud and she was true to her nature. She didn't hide behind these walls like Clarke has done most of her life. Lexa stood proud and fought for what she believed in.

"Exactly, we can do this. I know you can do this Clarke. You have the heart of an alpha nothing can stop you," Lexa cupped her cheek and Clarke leaned into the touch humming as she enjoyed the gentle hand. She chuckled softly kissing her wrist.

"You sound just like my friends. they are always telling me things like that," Clarke leaned over her seat pulling on Lexa's hands to meet her in the middle as she leaned her forehead against her own and stared into Lexa's radiant forest green eyes.

"They're not wrong. I know have we known each other for only two months at most but it feels like I've known you for all my life. It makes me so incredibly happy that we will become soulmates," Lexa whispered softly. Her breath tickled Clarke's face but it made her smile as she leaned in closing the small distance between them. Once her lips meet Lexa's she savored Lexa's taste. Lexa's scent may not be there but Clarke could taste it in a weird but amazing way. Clarke pushed into the kiss more, pushing Lexa back into the passenger seat practically claiming over the middle and onto Lexa's lap.

"I know, it makes me so happy that words aren't enough to describe how much I'm looking forward to biting you and making you mine," Clarke breathed out after moving back a little but Lexa kissed her back with such a ferocious passion.

"Maybe we can mate once we are back home? I want the world to know that you are mine and that I am yours. I love you Clarke, so much I can't bare even being apart from you," Lexa whispered back, pulling Clarke back in for another deep kiss. Clarke felt like she was walking on clouds. Lexa loved her so much and she wasn't even afraid to say it, it made her want to howl with joy.

Xxxxxxxx NSFW!xxxxxxxxX

Clarke reached to the side and pulled the lever to push the passenger seat down so she would have a little more room to sit on Lexa's lap properly. Clarke moved back a little breathing in heavily to gather air in her lungs. Lexa hadn't bothered to wait, kissing down to what was exposed of Clarke's neck nipping down all the way to her collar bone. Clarke could feel the glide of her teeth slowly slipping against her skin and it left a hot trail of longing coursing through her.

Clarke let out a small moan relishing the feeling of her mate to be soft lips tickling the surface of her skin. Clarke's mind was getting foggy forgetting where she was, only thinking how amazing it felt to have Lexa teeth slither against her heated flesh.

Clarke eagerly pushed Lexa's head up and crashed her lips against hers pushing her tongue into Lexa's mouth letting her tongue trace all around the inside of her mouth. Clarke was panting so hard that her car felt like a heater; she so glad she had rolled down the windows half way otherwise things would be way to hot inside. Lexa's deep moans brought Clarke back into the kiss, Lexa's hands gripping the side of Clarke's hips she thrust her hips up grinding against her pelvis. Clarke moaned louder then she wanted, Lexa was being much rougher then the first time they slept together, but Clarke didn't mind. She loved the feeling of a rough Lexa.

Clarke thrust down against Lexa's pelvis again, enjoying the friction that sparked between them. Lexa nipped at Clarke's bottom lip hard and Clarke hummed grinding against Lexa harder. Lexa let out a deep growl and before Clarke could processes what happened next her jeans had been pulled down to her thighs and Lexa's eager fingers were rubbing across her slick folds. Clarke let out a shaky breath pressing against Lexa's hand savoring how her fingers glided over her clit. Before Clarke could grind down on Lexa's fingers again Lexa moved her hand away and Clarke whimpered at the loss.

"Something wrong my love?" Lexa growled out taunting. Lexa's mouth drifted down from Clarke's lips slowly running her lips down Clarke's jaw to her ear lobe. Lexa's hand drifted back to Clarke's sex her fingers brushing over her entrance, "Seems like you want something," Lexa purred out into her ear. Clarke felt her tongue lick just below her earlobe and bite her softly. Clarke whimpered again trying to grind against Lexa's hand but she took her hand back before Clarke could earn the much-desired contact.

"Don't tease me Lexa," Clarke whined out, she leaned forward grabbing Lexa's bottom lip biting down roughly rather enjoying the small hiss and purr that Lexa responded with. Clarke could feel her smirking, she felt Lexa's fingers dragging over her entrance again and Clarke whined she wouldn't be able take the taunting soon.

"Does my mate to be want my fingers inside of her?" Lexa whispered haughtily her mouth was back at Clarke's collarbone her breath feeling cold with the heat between them. Clarke bit her own lip. Lexa wanted her to beg for it. If she wasn't so close already she probably wouldn't give into the teasing, but she felt the tensing desire to feel Lexa inside of her core. Her core was throbbing painfully with the need to be penetrated and Clarke could feel how wet she was as it ran down between her legs. Lexa's teasing tongue drifted lower into the value of Clarke's breast. She suddenly bit the top of her breast and Clarke gasped with the pleasure that shot through her.

"Fuck! Damn it all, y-y-yes I want your fingers inside me!" Clarke gasped out and Lexa chuckled being all too willing to slowly push her fingers inside of Clarke's hot sex. Lexa continued to bite the top of Clarke's breast and Clarke knew that there would definitely be a mark which only made Clarke grow more excited. Clarke moved her hips in time to Lexa's fingers plunging deep inside of her. Clarke needing more momentum and gripped onto Lexa's shoulders digging her claws into her flesh as she rode on Lexa's fingers. Clarke let out deep rasping moans growing louder as Lexa's moved her mouth to her other breast. Clarke could hear the fabric of her shirt tear as Lexa pulled her shirt down and shoved her bra aside to take a harden nipple into her mouth. With one rough nip of Lexa's teeth at her nipple Clarke came and she had to cover her own mouth before she could howl out Lexa's name.

Clarke kept her tight grip on Lexa's shoulder as she rode out her orgasm and slowly Clarke was able to breathe again and Lexa pulled her fingers out. Before Lexa could lick off her fingers Clarke gripped her wrist and brought the hand to her mouth and sucked off her own juices making Lexa growl deeply with longing. Clarke smirked seeing the alpha blushing and her fangs poking out as she eyed her hungrily. Clarke gently moved back and gripped Lexa's hips pushing on her gently. Lexa getting the message wiggled up the seat with just enough room for Clarke to slide down between Lexa's legs. Unlike Lexa, Clarke wasn't planning on taunting her (at least not too much). Clarke was quick to undue her jeans and yanked them down taking the liberty of lightly scratching her legs down till her jeans slipped down to her ankles.

Clarke kissed up the inside of Lexa's legs watching her instantly and she could see Lexa shaking with anticipation as Clarke got closer to where Lexa surely wanted her. Clarke groaned at the visible wet spot on Lexa's panties, she licked her lips. Just for the hell of its Clarke leaned down and dragged her tongue over the wet spot making Lexa buck her hips.

"Now be a good little alpha and **lift your hips for me** ," Clarke commanded and Lexa willingly obeyed, lifting her hips high enough for Clarke to pull down her panties; though Lexa did snap her teeth when the omega had commanded her. However, Lexa showed no signs of wanting Clarke to stop. Clarke wasted no time and gently pushed Lexa's legs apart, just for a bit of revenge for making Clarke beg earlier. She sank her teeth into the inside of Lexa's thighs making the alpha gasp and groan as Clarke sucked roughly at the skin determined to leave her own mark.

"C-c-Clarke p-p-please, I want your mouth somewhere else," Lexa groaned out and Clarke pulled back smirking, loving the sound of the big proud Heda begging her to please her. Clarke chuckled and leaned into Lexa's sex using her hand to push apart her folds she dove her tongue inside. Lexa quickly placed her hands on her head and pushed down on Clarke's head pushing her tongue deeper inside of her. Lexa grinned her hips down on Clarke's tongue moaning low as Clarke flicked her tongue between penetrating her entrance and teasing her clit. Clarke moved her hand up tickling the inside of Lexa's thighs as she pushed a finger between her soaked folds. Tasting Lexa's sweet yet bitter juices made her mind spin and wanting to eat every last drop the alpha had to offer. Clarke began pushing in and out of Lexa's core enjoying each time Lexa rocked her hips against Clarke's vibrant tongue. Not too long after, Lexa growled low sending a vibration throughout her body as Lexa's legs clamped around Clarke's head pushing the omega harder against her clit before letting out a breathless howl. Clarke waited until Lexa released her head before slowly crawling up Lexa's body to kiss her alpha deeply. Lexa did her best to return the kiss but her energy was drained, Clarke chuckled before kissing her lips and moving back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx End of NSFWxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I believe you owe me a new shirt?" Clarke joked looking down sure enough her entire front shirt was torn down to her stomach thankful her bra was intact. Clarke put her bra back in place and pulled up her jeans, she lifted her hips allowing Lexa to fix her own clothes. Clarke noticed Lexa had managed to remove the pouch so nothing could happen to it and slipped it back around her neck,

"If we get to do this again soon, then I will buy you a hundred shirts," Lexa laughed as her clothes were finally in place, Lexa stared at Clarke's breast though making the omega smack her shoulder.

"No more! We have to get moving," Clarke laughed shaking her head at her, she glanced down at her own breast she had two very large visible bite marks right on top both of her breast, "Really Lexa? How the hell I'm supposed to cov-" the passenger door suddenly was yanked open and she was snatched off of Lexa's lap. Clarke wasted no time fighting back using her claws to tear at the hand that held a fest full of her hair. The person that grabbed her suddenly shoved her to the ground and Clarke snapped around ready to fight whoever had the nerve to handle her so roughly. Only to stop in shook as the person that had yanked her out was quickly fighting off Lexa who reached for her throat but then the person placed a collar on Lexa's throat making Lexa freeze up and try to tear off the material that was now choking her. The mystery person turned around and Clarke gawked to come face to face with a very familiar bookstore owner.

"Luna?! What the hell are you doing here?"

Clarke yelled out running to Lexa making sure she was ok; she had fallen to the floor trying to catch her breath but Luna grabbed her by her hair again and yanked her back. Clarke cried out trying to free herself from the grip but Luna tangled her fingers in her hair making it impossible. "Luna! What the fuck!? Let me go!" Clarke growled baring her fangs angrily she fought against Luna but then Luna reared back punching Clarke in the middle of her stomach making her double over in pain. Luna let go of Clarke allowing her to curl up holding onto her stomach. Clarke looked up panting as stared up at the form women she once thought to be the sweetest person in the world. Luna looked down at her with such distaste like she was the most vial thing to ever live.

"You are such a stupid girl Clarke; did you really think any of this was going to work out the way you wanted it to?" Luna hissed and Clarke watched in shock as Luna bared her own fangs a tail sprouting out, "I find it hilarious that you actually believed you could sneak out all your friends!" Luna crouched down grabbing Clarke by her hair she yanked her up until she was at her eye level. Clarke bit back her cry of pain meeting Luna's eyes regretfully, "Sadly for you, we guessed you'd play that game and now we have all the 100 rebel criminals," Luna smirked in a playful way. Clarke growled, her pain forgotten she bared her fangs at Luna and Luna actually scrunched up her face in disgust.

"You're a wolf?!" Clarke snarled out, Luna scowled rearing her fist back she punched Clarke in her throat. Clarke coughed up violently she could feel her face turning red from the strain on her windpipe. She tried gulping up air as Luna laughed at her misery.

"Don't call me that, I'm not a fucking animal," Luna chuckled standing up again but Clarke wasn't able to stand up as she curled up into herself holding on to her aching areas. But that didn't stop Luna from kicking into her ribs and make her turn over to stare up at her. "Well not for long thanks to Abigail Griffin. She has found the cure to rid us of the monster that sleeps inside us! Isn't that great Clarke? And all it took was testing out the solution on 2,680 wild animals and 52 criminals to finally find the cure. May Gaia save their poor lost souls," Luna faked a cry smiling in a sickening way and Clarke felt vomit rise in her throat she heaved out to the side riding of the little things she contained in her stomach,

"She found the cure?" Clarke whispered heaving up again but nothing came up the new piece of information made her sick. Clarke was sure she had more time! She was sure that there was still time to stop her mother! It has only been a few days since she last listens to the recording from Octavia, her mother hadn't been close. What the hell had changed?! Luna was cruel enough to laugh again.

"Abigail is a pure generous, unlike that German bitch who only fucked everything up. But you know what's the best part Clarke?" Luna was closer whispering in her ear, Clarke was far too much in shook to swat her away. "You helped find the cure by coming into my shop and buying my exclusive Healers Guide your mom found an interesting plant in the book that I translated for her and it was the extra edge she needed. Want to know which plant it was?" Luna mocked. Clarke shook her head slowly she saw movement in the corner of her seeing Lexa had managed to calm the choking material on her throat, she was getting ready to attack Luna, "It was the primrose, who would have guessed right? The happy drug has quite the interesting effect when mixed with your mothers' solution," Lexa was crouched low ready to pounce.

"Go float yourself Luna!" Clarke snarled turning around she extended her claws and slushed across Luna's face in a snap black blood sprayed everywhere and Luna screamed out in pain howling out horribly. But it didn't stop there, Lexa tackled her down to the floor pining her against the floor she brought a fist against her cheek and a loud crake was heard. Clarke backed away quickly to get away from the tangling fight of the two women. Luna managed to get lose and toss Lexa away from her but just as Lexa made her way to snap at Luna's neck Luna screamed at the top of her lungs.

"RUHE!"

Clarke screamed out instantly in ghastly pain, her blood coming alive boiling her from the inside. She could see Lexa had fallen over in pain clawing at the collar around her throat yelping trying desperately to get the offense torture devise off. Clarke felt tears fall down her cheeks at both her own and Lexa's pain,

I'm sorry Lexa, I'm so so sorry for ever getting you involved. Please Gaia make the pain stop!

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut and thanked the stars as the blackout came and the pain vanished with it. Before the peaceful release took a hold of her completely she swore she could hear her mother calling out to her in horror,

"Clarke sweetie...better...over soon...take them... lab,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cl-"

"Cla…rk…w-wa"

"Wa-"

"Ge-t u-p…!"

Clarke stirred her head ached, her brain felt like it was pulsating pushing against the inside of her skull forcefully. She whined at the pain she felt. She shook her head trying to get rid of the pain.

"Clarke!"

"Clarke… get up!"

Two familiar voices screamed on either side of her. She wanted to yell at them to shut up. Her head was killing her. It felt like her brain was trying to jump out of her of her eye sockets. But the voice on her left wouldn't quiet down determined that she would wake up,

"Get up! Now Clarke! Your wolves need you!"

"Lexa?" Clarke slurred, she moved to a sitting position banging her head above her, a loud ringing going off in her ears. "Ow! Fuck!" Clarke squeezed the sides of her temple curling in on herself, "son of a bitch" she growled rubbing at the sore spot.

"Are you ok?" Lexa's voice whined softly. Clarke felt a hand rub her arm. She nodded slowly opening her eyes she blinked a few times trying to clear the muck of sleep out of them. But once her eyes cleared up she wanted to close her eyes back up and never open them again. The sight before her made her want to vomit.

 **###### Warning Graphic violence coming up##### if you like to skip this part you may; look for this #Safe point# to continue on to the story**

In front of her were her friends locked in cages, each one stripped down to an ugly yellow hospital gown. Everyone was whimpering, whining, screaming, to be let out some grabbed at the cages they were locked in shacking them violently banged the cages against wall. Some called out to Clarke to help them, begging to know how they will escape. Some yelled insults blaming her for being in the situation all together. The room reeked of bleach, medicine and blood. They were inside a small room the walls painted white but spots of dried blood were covered on the pale white surface. The lights so bright it stung her eyes at the ferries glare that reflected off the metal cages bounced back shining in her eyes. But their cries didn't compare to the sickening image before her.

Josh number 50, was lying on top of a steal table with straps around his wrists, ankle, and throat. Josh was shacking all over, whining out with each movement he was in pain. Blood was pooled under his torso dripping off the sides of the table he was strapped on to. Even at the top of his head crimson was collected in his light brown hair making it look rusted and brown. At the right side towards the top of his head was a neat line of medical devices stained in scarlet. But the worst was the large steal box that sat beside the table, even from where Clarke was caged. She could see inside there was dismantled body parts of tails and ears piled high.

Clarke wanted to look away. She was terrified. She covered her mouth with both her hands keeping herself from screaming as she recognized who the body parts once belonged to. Clarke stomach heaved trying to push out anything inside her, she gaged chocking at the horror. Her mind spun with questions as to how her mother could be so cruel...No this woman was no longer her mother… this woman was only Abigail the most disgusting and fowl thing to ever wake the earth. Clarke tried taking a deep breath to calm herself but she only gaged at practically tasting the blood and morphine covering the room.

 **#Safe point#**

 **(For those who skipped, a quick in sight without being too graphic. Basically, it's mountain weather when they had the 48 caged but instead of taking bone marrow they are taking away anything wolf)**

"Clarke, focus! We need to get out of here!" Bellamy's voice reached her ears she looked to the side seeing Bellamy caged up just like her. Clarke glanced back to the table seeing the monitors keeping track of Josh process, his heart monitor was beeping too quickly,

"We have to help him," Clarke whispered. She scooted to the front of her cage she grabbed the bars shacking it roughly, "Someone! Help him! He needs help!" Clarke screamed out her voice over coming everyone's. She screamed again louder not caring how much her vocal cords begged her to stop. "You can't let him die! He needs help! I know someone is fucking listening! Who'd be stupid enough to leave us all alone like this?!" Rage filled Clarke, her fears subsiding as she shook at her bars harder. Clarke sat back and began kicking at the bars not caring she was bare footed and she could feel the bruises forming but still she kicked harder creating a ringing sound echoing throughout the room, "fucking cowards! Help him!" She screamed out more kicking harder and harder her foot began to hurt but still kept banging against the metal. All fell silent as the ringing sound echoed throughout the room, all listening to Clarke failing attempts to free herself.

"CLARKE! **Stop!** He's gone!" Lexa screamed at her making Clarke stop all together. Clarke was panting hard; her whole body numb of any feeling but as her breathing slowed she came back to reality and could feel the oncoming bruises that would form on her foot. Clarke pushed back till her back rested against the cage. She pulled her knees up wrapping her arms around herself; she buried her face into her legs doing her best to ignore the long beep from the monitor. Clarke's composure cracked. She kept it together when her father was floated and her mother ignored his death; when her mother left her on her own; when each time the guards abused her; when she and Tris were attached by the mad wolf; when her heat hit her full force; when she found out she was mutt and her mother willingly used her like a lab rat; when she learned the wolves history; when she found out her mother's dirty secrets; and even when Monty told her that her wolves had been kidnapped. But this… this was the last strand that broke Clarke's strength.

"I failed everyone..." Clarke whispered, a sob caught in her throat as the words passed her lips as she held herself tighter. Her insides stung knowing for certain that 53 of her own wolves died the same way as Josh. Every wolf laid in the same place strapped down against their will, being poked and probed with needles, having a part of their bodies be chopped off. Each of her wolves laid on the cold metal table feeling terrified of what was to come. They all waited for their own deaths to bliss them from the hell they were going through.

"You didn't fail them princess Nuntis," Bellamy whispered besides her. Clarke pulled back looking over to him she sniffed a little trying to clear away the tears. "You only fail them if you give up," he whispered placing his hand up against his own cage towards her. Clarke looked over to Lexa and reached out for her hand and Lexa quickly reached through the bars and held her hand tightly. Lexa was dressed down the same as everyone else and on her throat was her own collar that read 2. Clarke was able to see that she managed to keep a hold of their moon stone it hung around her neck tucked away inside the hospital gown. Lexa saw her staring at it and she reached up taking it off her neck she motioned for Clarke to move closer and once she did, Lexa slipped the pouch necklace around her neck.

"You haven't failed Clarke…Bellamy is right you only fail if you give up. You are a fighter omega and you are an alpha!" Lexa spoke firmly and squeezed her hand. Clarke sniffled, tears still dripping down her cheeks as she looked back at her mate to be. She reached up to the pouch that now hung around her neck and she gripped it in her hand firmly taking a small comfort at feeling the warm stone. Clarke wanted to accept the words she was hearing to allow that peace to wash over her but her heart was throbbing in her chest painfully.

"But… Look where we are Lexa…" Clarke whispered sniffled more tears running down her face. Lexa pulled on her hand tell Clarke moved closer and Lexa did her best to hug her close.

"My beautiful omega, we will get out of here. I know we will survive this," Lexa soothed her hands rubbing up and down Clarke's arms. Clarke pressed as close as possible to her alpha as much as the steel bars would let her.

"But how do we survive after this? What kind of life can we have with this kind of dark history?" Clarke allowed more tears to fall down her cheeks, as she felt the pain eat at her heart. "Shouldn't life be about more than just surviving?" Clarke whispered so softly she wasn't sure if Lexa had heard her, but she did because see felt Lexa's lip brush across her cheek,

"Life is about more than just surviving. My pack will show you that my love. Every form of life has had their dark time but that does not mean we let it ruin our future. Don't you dare let them win, don't you dare let them break you spirt!" Lexa squeezed her arms a little more painfully, "You are not weak and you most defiantly will not die here!" Lexa growled out and Clarke felt that little crack in her composer seal over and Clarke was able to give her mate to be a true smile.

Lexa is right. This won't be the end and I'll be damned if I let Abigail win this fight! I won't let her live. I'll take her down and Jaha along with her. Everyone who has caused any of us harm will surfer tenfold!

"Thank you, Lexa... how long have we been in here?" Clarke croaked out moving her hand away she glanced around searching for a cloak. Though she was momentarily distracted as her eyes landed on Lexa, who smiled softly at her and she moved closer to her. Thankfully her hand could reach through the bars and she was able to at least cup her cheek. Lexa leaned into her touch kissing her palm.

"We've been here about an hour, not very long but I'll tell some good news Anya and Raven were not caught. They aren't here with us, I know for certain that Anya is already planning out how to get us out at least," Lexa smiled clearly trying to help Clarke feel better but Clarke was more concerned of the collar on Lexa's throat and it made her very uncomfortable to think what that could mean. "And Octavia and Lincoln weren't caught either they managed to get away when the Ark pack ambushed them."

"I'm so sorry Lexa... I'm sorry you had to witness this..." Clarke rubbed her cheek with her thumb as a tear leaked from her eye falling down her cheek. Lexa glanced over to the form wolf. Her eyes hardened as she looked back to Clarke, taking her hand in both of hers.

"Don't say sorry, you did not cause this. You are not the one who is experimenting on these poor wolves. Yes, I feel pain knowing my wolves are and have been treated the same way but this will not slow me down, this only fuels me to avenge their deaths," Lexa pulled her hand up and kissed the back of her hand. Clarke laughed shaking her head.

"Your incredible you know, that right?" Clarke whispered to her. She held on to her hand as Clarke went back to looking around her seeing what could be of use. Some of her friends began to notice she was awake now and many flooded her with questions on how they could escape. The noises were picking up and Clarke worried that someone would come and shut them up with force, "Stop! Everyone stops! You need to be calm, if they see us with so much energy the-" Clarke swallowed hard forcing the words out "then you'll be next to be strapped in so don't bring attention to yourself!" she whispers. Finally, the room fell silent giving her more of a chance to clear her mind. Looking around she could see many medical supplies to the side, a wall of charts, the cages that held them, and only two doors across the room. One marked with, "end containment area" and the other was bare nothing written on it. Clarke released Lexa's hand and moved forward. She stuck her hand out touching the lock cursing that there were no dead bolts, just a flat screen to press in numbers to unlock.

"Monty? Where are you?" Clarke called out looking around for him seeing him a few cages down. Harper was beside him and Jasper was under his cage. Jasper had his back turned to the metal table his hand pressed through the bars to hold onto Monty's hand for comfort.

"Here, already know what you are going to ask. I can't open them from this side. I would need a computer and be on the other side of this place to know how to break out," Monty hung his head. Clarke bit her bottom lip disappointed as she looked around for something else. There was Raven, she could probably get them out but how would she know where they were? If only there was a way she could reach her but before she could really break things down a loud beep was heard above them. Lexa let out a deep growl, her fangs bared fully looking towards the blank door as only two people came inside. Clarke had to move closer to see who it was only to squirm back as one people ran towards her cage banging the outside of the cage.

"You damn whore! You disfigured my perfect face!" Luna was staring at Clarke like a mad dog. Clarke kept far back as possible as Luna tried to reach in to grab her. With how close Luna was, Clarke could see she really did mess up her face; three deep gashes ran across her face diagonally from her chin all the way across her eyes and up to her temple. The claw marks were stenched up in a crapy way that would surely scar horribly. Clarke couldn't help but laugh, making Luna growl at her.

"You fucked with the wrong omega, bitch," Clarke snarled at her baring her own fangs at her, smirking as Luna snapped her teeth. Luna's eyes filled with murderess attent but then she stopped trying to grab her and smirked back at Clarke in the cruelest way. Without taking her eyes off of Clarke she called back to the person behind her.

"Dog! Toss 53 down the chute," Luna moved back looking towards the girl behind them the girl was shacking a little. She glanced up,

"But Abby sa-"

"Mind your place mutt! You don't get a say in this! Do as your told," Luna hissed at the girl and only then did she move quickly beginning to unfasten Josh from the table.

"You lost your mind Luna, this is what you choice? To work with the lesser life forms just to feel in control?" Lexa spoke up beside her. Clarke worried what would become of her. Luna moved over to Lexa's cage looking in at her she smirked titling her head and simply said.

"Foto jus," and Lexa whimpered shaking her head clawing at the collar on her neck. "How does it feel to be locked up Commander? Do you still feel like you have authority?" Luna spat out. Clarke felt all her teeth sharpened and she wanted to use them on her. Clarke moved forward getting ready to grab her but then a movement to the side caught her eye she looked over seeing the girl Luna referred to as Dog shook her head at her.

"I am Heda, alpha of the pack you chose to abandon," Lexa growled out. Clarke was surprised she hadn't passed out already. But she was concerned of the girl that moved Josh off the table with such care like he was still alive placing him gently besides the marked door.

"You are one to talk! So, you thought you'd return the favor?!" Luna snarled out getting Clarke's attention, failing to notice Dog had moved closer to where she was but then Dog tapped on the side of the cage softly, making Clarke look over seeing her pass a piece of folded paper through the bars to Bellamy who quickly grabbed it discreetly.

"I did what was right for my pack," Lexa growled back getting Clarke to turn her attention to them as Dog had moved to the metal table beginning to clean off the table.

"By allowing the sick wolves to take me!?" Luna snapped her jaws again. Lexa actually looked guilty but she kept her features strong. Clarke wondered what the hell the two of them were talking about. Lexa had told her all about her history of her pack but she told her few things about blackbloods.

"It was either you or the pups. The pups need to be rescued before you Luna. You know that better than anyone else," Lexa spook gently but that only seemed to piss Luna off more as she hit the outside of the cage.

"Fuck you Heda! I was saving them from a life like my own!" Luna hit the outside of the cage again and then turned sharply to Dog who whipped down the table spotless, "Take 2 out now!" She yelled at Dog and the girl moved over quickly tapping the screen and unlocking Lexa's cage. Clarke expected Lexa to fight or defend herself but Lexa didn't fight at all. Instead she let Dog help her out of the cage and only then did Clarke realize that Lexa had a electrodes over her heart, collar bone, and thighs. Lexa wobbled in place not even able to stand up right, a small tube was attached to the electrodes over her heart, Clarke watched as Dog strapped Lexa in and she contacted the tubes to a blood bag.

"Stop it! What is wrong with you?! You twisted bitch!" Clarke screamed out banging at the bars again. Luna looked back at irritated.

"Pipe down 100, unless you want me to command it? I'm sure your wolves would appreciate that?" Luna taunted making Clarke stop all together. She moved closer to her cage looking on at her. "You act as though Heda is perfect, but you don't even know about her biggest mistake towards a wolf member," Luna stared at her a little more before moving over to Lexa's side looking down at her. Clarke had to admire that Lexa still kept a stoic face baring her fangs at her.

"That's doesn't concern her, stop it," Lexa commanded growling deeply but Luna only laughed reaching out she tapped at Lexa's collar.

"Don't bother. This little baby was made for cursed blood like ours to keep your powers restricted and to punish you for when you miss behave," Luna looked down at Lexa with such disgust her hands curled at her sides as her claws grew out. "100 do you know how a Natblida is raised?" Luna looked up to Clarke. She shook her head slowly feeling queasy at the thought, "Of course not, why would Heda tell you? She probably didn't want you think less of her," Luna moved closer to Clarke leaning against the table as she looked in at her.

"Don't listening to her! Only she was rai-"

"Foto jus," Luna interrupted making Lexa grunt and fight against her restrains, Clarke growled deeply hating the phrase that Luna used "evil blood" like Lexa was some awful thing. Clarke clutched at their moonstone holding it close to her heart and prayed this new information wouldn't affect her relationship with Lexa.

"Give it a rest already. You've already drained her of too much blood and you've shocked her twice already," Clarke hissed. She kept her back against the cage not giving Luna any chance of being able to grab her. Though Luna did see Clarke clutching onto something and was holding far too close to herself for Luna to be able to see what it could be,

"Shut up, she's fine. Her shock collar isn't even strong like yours is. The collars made for alphas to suppress their ability to command and to change form. I should know because I was number 1 the first Natblida to be tested on," Luna spat out. She looked away from Clarke to Dog who was standing to the side keeping her head down. "Fetch Abby, now mutt," Dog quickly bowed and walked quickly to the door leaving Luna alone with the rest of what remained of the 100.

"You were the first one?" Clarke questioned. She needed to know this cause obviously whatever they did to her they would do to Lexa. Luna laughed nodding, her eyes grew distant as she went back inside her mind and memories were filling her head.

"Yes, they did but before that let me tell you how a Natblida is brought up in this world and Lexa if you interrupt I'll turn the switch on," Luna threatened looking back at her. Lexa stopped struggling staying still as Luna turned back looking at Clarke. "Same to you 100 keep your mouth shut or your mate to be will be drained of her blood," Clarke growled but nodded her understanding not really having much of a choice. She felt something poke her hand as she glanced over, seeing Bellamy slide the piece of paper through her to her side as Luna was checking Lexa's restrains. Clarke opened the paper squinting to see the words written sloppy,

Be ready, lights will go off

cages will open

don't hesitate

Trust Maya

Underneath a raven was drawn. Clarke glanced up to Bellamy nodding she looked back to Luna who now finished checking Lexa restrains,

"When a Natblida is born, they are born in their wolf form and as they grow a mask begins to show around their eyes. You probably already know that part but what you don't know is once that stupid mask appears the alphas take you away from your own parents." Luna spat out "and they don't even care what age you are once your mask fully forms. I was taken from my mother and father at 10 summers. I still remember what my own flesh and blood looked like,"

"I grew up living by the ocean. My family was not a part of a pack we were our own pack. I had younger brothers and sisters that I played with and loved. But once a pack of wolves found our family by the ocean side; their Heda saw my mask and immediately they tried to take me away from my family. But I fought back refusing to leave my family behind; I begged the Heda to leave me be and that I was no use to them. But he didn't care... Heda was angry at me for defying him and used his powers as an alpha to force me to kill my own parents and siblings," Luna stopped swallowing a lump in their throat, tears threatened to spill down her cheeks but she forced them away making her eyes turn red and puffy. She pushed forward not allowing her emotions to get in the way.

"Every time I close my eyes at night, I still hear their cries of agony as I used my own fangs to tear into their flesh and once the evil deed was done the Heda gave me no choice but to go with them. When we arrived to their den I was placed in the home with other Natblidas. There were pups of all ages but the youngest and only Natblida that was born with her mask already in place was Lexa," Luna spat out the name with such hate Clarke glanced at Lexa who only averted her eyes not looking at anyone.

"Lexa was only 4 winters yet she was praised as though she was a goddess; that Gaia favored her so Heda trained her harshly nothing in a way that a pup should be treated. I used to feel sorry for her back then. I heard how she been taken right from birth away from her mother and taken to Heda himself to be trained as a ruthless warrior. It didn't matter how young she was, her age was no excuse. She trained amongst everyone even when it came to fighting with one another. Other Natblidas treated her badly breaking her bones tearing out her fur, yet she fought back never backing down,"

"I soon grew sick of being undermined by a pup since I wasn't trained from birth to be a warrior. I was humiliated countless times and so I trained harder than everyone else. I've broken my bones more times than I can count but still I went on. But the pack didn't seem to appreciate my efforts for soon they spread nasty rumors how I was a mad wolf, killing her own family for not being tamed sooner. Like I was a wild animal and they treated me like one. Attacking me randomly, beating me senseless until I passed out. Instead of Heda defending me or helping me, he told the wolves to attack me more to make me tough to break me,"

"Finally, I snapped one day killing three betas in cold blood with minor injuries and that was when Heda announced I would be the future alpha," Luna paused seeing if Clarke was still listening but Clarke couldn't break away from her story. It was so cruel for a pup, so young to be treated in such an away. Once Luna was sure she was still listening she continued.

"I was ashamed of myself. I had become exactly what the pack expected of me. A cold-blooded killer and Heda only wanted to continue the blood spill. So, I rejected the calling and run away, yes like a coward so my once fellow wolves would say," Luna snarled looking back at Lexa distaste.

"But I went back after a while to help free the next Natblidas from losing themselves to blood lust and being trained into a life of violence. I successfully gotten 6 pups to follow me and I was going to lead them to life where they could choose what they wanted to be but then we were attacked by the city wolves. They caged us up in the same way as you have been 100," Luna turned back to Clarke a scowl on her face.

"They had us lined up ready to be taken away. I was separated from the pups and they already had me in the back of their truck to haul me away. And the pups were still on the ground being forced inside a small cage. And that's when I heard it, the howl of an alpha and not just any alpha it belonged to none other than Lexa herself. I couldn't believe it, Heda had made Lexa the next leader to a pack of 2,000 wolves at only 12 winters. She was still a pup she shouldn't have been the next one she was far too young. If I had chosen the title I would have been 18 summers, which would have been a much proper age. Lexa came to the rescue, ordering other wolves with ease to save the pups and kill anyone who got in the way. They had no troubles of course, the city wolves were weak, but one managed to get away. The very one who had gotten in the truck with the cage that I was stuck in. The woman drove off and Lexa looked up right at me, she saw me, she looked right into my eyes within that cage," Luna growled her fangs jagged out. She crept closer to Clarke's cage gripping the bars so hard her knuckles turned white, "You know why she did?" She whispered her eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"What?" Clarke whispered her eyes glancing up over head as the same beep from before sounded and the blank door opened.

"She turned her back on me. She ignored me. She only looked to the pups only worried for their safety and let the city wolves take me! They brought me back here in a different lab then this one and they tested on me seeing how they could remove the K-9 infection. I was a pin cushion of different medications, ones that have ruined my senses. I can no longer smell or taste like a wolf. And then they bleed me and saw my blood was different. A woman among them named Dr. Tsing, some German woman said they should use my blood on those whom were weak. Next thing I know she began to drain me each day little by little just like they are going to do with Lexa," Luna grinned moving to away from Clarke walking to Lexa's side she gazed down at Lexa, her eyes insane.

"Dr. Tsing realized that with my blood, they could keep their own sick wolves alive after they had been treated. That my blood was able to keep them from dying at quicker rate. I was a blood bag for those wolves. But after a while the medicines that she injected in me started to affect my blood and she could no longer use me. Wallace their president decided it was more merciful to kill me but then I told them that there was another Natblida in the forest who was stronger than me. That her blood could probably keep their mutts alive like average humans. They were interested of course, but I said I'd only give their location if they gave me the same treatment because I can't stand the monster that sleeps inside me," Luna's claws grew out. She gripped the edge of the table glaring down at Lexa who kept her glaring back at her.

"They approved and I began looking for you Heda, only to find out you had merged all the packs together; making it impossible for me get close to you especially when you made your own second your guard!" Luna banged the table. Lexa laid still clear on edge just waiting for Luna to lose it completely. "Those wolves soon had to result to capturing your wolves and using their blood to keep themselves alive until I could get close to you. But the mountain men as they called themselves were decreasing in numbers. The average wolf blood didn't have enough to help them live longer so they died as early as in there 50's. Even Dr. Tsing the poor bitch died along with the others. She of course kept records of what she did with me so it wasn't much of a lose. Then lucky me one day a lovely little blonde happened across my shop," Luna glanced back to Clarke smirking ear to ear. "and she had the same exact missing scent like the mountain men. I befriended Clarke and slowly gained information on how she lived in Arkadia and noticing that special little collar. I informed Wallace and soon enough he and Jaha began working together to find the cure. Wallace passed away soon after but not before passing along Dr. Tsing notes to your mother Abigail Griffin and by the stars she knew German and was able to continue the research on top of what she was already cooking up. Now thanks again to you 100, we have a new blackblood to help prolong the lives of half breeds," Luna looked away from Lexa towards the figure that stood off to the side. Clarke felt sicker by the minute. Luna wasn't wrong, she was distracted with so much on her plate she turned a blind eye to things around her. Clarke was concerned only for her pack's safety, making sure they were happy but never thought of the danger they could be placed in...

I'm a horrible leader.

Clarke let a small whine escape her, feeling sick, guilty she almost forgot that Maya was there in the room with her head hung low staring at the floor Luna looked up annoyed at her.

"Where's the doctor?" Luna snapped making Maya jump in place she looked up at her keeping her hands together.

"She just finished up with the one of the delinquents. She'll be here shortly," Maya stumbled out. Luna scuffed but a wicked grin graced her lips.

"Was it a success?" Luna grinned wider as Maya nodded. Luna laughed as she looked back to Lexa. "Hear that Heda? With your blood and Abigail's solution the Ark pack is going to kill the wolf that sleeps inside us all. Isn't that great?" Luna's smile dropped though as Lexa managed to laugh at her softly not in a humorous way but a pitiful way.

"I went back for you," Lexa spoke clearly, locking eyes with Luna as she stared back at her in disbelief, "I gave the pups to Anya to look after and I ran after you to save you from those defective wolves. I ran after that tru-"

"Shut up! Liar! I would have seen you!" Luna screamed at Lexa, her tears escaped her eyes falling down on to Lexa's face as she started her at down. Clarke was shocked to see Luna still had feelings. She looked so broken, so hurt she looked like a pup.

"I'm not lying, no good Heda would leave their wolf behind," Lexa spoke calmly but the effect wasn't what Lexa wanted as Luna roared at her reaching over and flipping the switch over head right away blood was being pulled out of Lexa who grunted out in pain.

"Liar! I don't believe you!" Luna screamed at her over head the beeping sound came and Clarke froze up as her mother walked in her white scrub jacket was stained in dried up blood. Her mother was looking down at a clip board marking some areas off as she walked to the metal table. Luna had fell silent, she was stoic still as Abigail got closer she sighed placing the clipboard down to the side.

"Luna what are you doing? 2 can't be bleed anymore today. She needs to build up her strength first," Abigail flipped off the switch, ditching the tube on Lexa's heart she closed it off so no blood would leak out. "You girl, help her back to the cage. How's my daughter doing?" Abigail looked right to Clarke and she smiled at her like this whole situation was the most normal thing in the world, her mom moved closer to her cage and looked in on her, "Hi sweetie, how are you doing?" Abigail pulled out a flash light from her pocket and shined it in her eyes, Clarke didn't bother looking away. She was getting far too angry at how her mother approached her.

"How I'm I doing?! Are fucking kidding me?! I'm half naked, in a cage meant for a wild animal and I have just been told you been killing my friends to cure us of nothing!" Clarke growled snapping her teeth but Abigail looked at her with such sadness Clarke wasn't even sure why. Her mom shook her head sighing she reached out her hand through the bars and Clarke wasted no time batting her hand away from her the loud smack echoed throughout the silent room. But Luna seemed to become braver as she said.

"You were right Abby. Guess your theory is proving itself through your own flesh and blood," Luna smirked like it was the best joke in the world but Abigail didn't take kindly to it. Abigail turned to her sharply and Luna flinched from the glare she aimed at her.

"Be quiet! I don't want to hear another word for you, do you understand Luna?" Abigail hissed at her. Luna shrank back right away nodding her in understanding. Abigail shook her head at her, Humans don't speak so ill of another person misfortune. It makes them inhuman," Abigail spat out. Luna backed away completely keeping her hands folded in front of her looking to the ground.

"What theory is she talking about Abigail," Clarke snarled out, as Abigail looked back at her frowning looking even sadder then before. She placed her hand on the outside of Clarke's cage.

"The K-9 infection was the biggest mistake to ever happen to Ark people and it must be killed off before it can have a chance to take over our bodies completely," Abigail sighed. Again, she reached out and she placed a hand on Clarke's knee, "Clarke honey, we are getting the perfect chance to be normal! We don't have to have these disgusting things inside of us because I now have the cure," Abigail spoke slowly not bothering to ease Clarke into it. Just laid it out on her just like that; Clarke's head was hurting more and more so much information was being fed to her she was losing it.

There was Luna's past which was a trajected which lead her to betraying her own kind. Apparently, Clarke helped by not keeping her mouth shut just because she thought Luna was trustworthy. Her friends were being tested on being tormented and kept in cages like wild animals. 53 of her wolves were now dead; some of Lexa's wolves were still in here being used to perfect the "cure"; and her mother was willing to kill off others just to make themselves half human because they can't let go of the past and accept who they were.

"I've finally found the break through point, no more testing! I have created a solution here in the lab as well as using the primrose that I read in that book you brought and that Luna translated for me. It is amazing! The primrose when injected into the blood stream slows down the K-9 infection in our bodies while leaving the normal genes alone. Followed with the vaccine Ks being able to catch the virus and kills them just like that," Abigail smiled proudly though her forehead creased a little in irritation.

"The only problem before hand was that the vaccine Ks killed off too quickly and many have died in the process. However, your girlfriend here Lexa, her blood is strange yes but it is unlike anything I have seen. Using her blood and the vaccine together diluted the speed rate. Just now I injected a few of the delinquents with the solution mix and it was a success! Killing the K-9 infection inside of them completely. Only two minor problems that can be fixed later on is that Lexa's blood is so strong it keeps people half wolf but not to the point they can change form and we have to remove the extra parts like the tails and ears that grow outside the body. However, they are basically humans just with higher senses!" Abigail smiled. She patted Clarke's knee to comfort her but Clarke was storming inside, so much of this was wrong, so incredible wrong.

"How many have you cured," Clarke forced the word out hating the taste of it but if she was calm and not aggressive then her mother would answer her questions.

"Sadly, the younger ones couldn't with stand the quick change so 49 have died. But a least 4 have been able to withstand the can. I'm sorry that some of your friends have passed on but their sacrifice is highly valued," Abigail sighed shaking her head.

"You tested on the younger once first? Why not the older teens?" Clarke demanded her hatred showed in her tone as her mother flinched but nodded.

"Yes, Clarke you have to understand. As much as it pains me to say it their lives weren't as valuable as those who are here. It's why everyone's numbers here are so important! You were the ones to stand out most, who had more value. Jasper is high technician, able to create things from almost anything, Monty an early engineer who can crack through almost anything, Bellamy is a very strong beta and can be trained to be a guard," Abigail looked around to each person pointing out their values. Why they were ranked higher than everyone else because they could be usefully. Clarke reached up touching her collar tracing the number 100 the highest number in the room. She wanted to tear off the collar it felt more suffocating then before, her claws grew out scratching the side of her neck. Her breathing came out in pants, her skin was prickling all over feeling like glass was poking through her pours, her teeth had sharped scratching the inside of her cheeks.

"Clarke? Breath, you're losing yourself," Lexa whispered besides her. Lexa's hand was resting on her shoulder but Clarke couldn't feel it. She was too lost in her own hate to even care that collar was tightening down on her wind pipe the only relief she had was from her fingers that griped at her collar.

"and then there is you Clarke, only at age 18 you are a licensed doctor. Soon you will be helping me in curing everyone else in the Ark tower!" Abigail swooned happily but was on edge as she saw Clarke shaking. Clarke's fangs were scraping against her lips as she bit herself from keeping her mouth shut. Her claws grew out around her collar yanking on it horribly; Clarke felt a small tingle going throughout her body but she felt no pain. She was in a rage like she had never felt before. Her wolf inside was awake, roaring scratching at her from the inside out. Clarke could only watch as her mother looked at her terrified, but she didn't care she wanted to punish her mother.

On que the lights turned off and the cages opened the room only source of light was from the monitors creating a chilling look like in horror films. Clarke could hear the others around her getting out of their cages. Maya's voice rang out telling her friends to get to the contaminant area. Lexa was standing in front of her speaking to her but blood was rushing to ears making her deaf to all noise only focused on Abigail as she backed away staring back at her. Her mother was afraid and it only fueled Clarke more, her wolf howled inside pleased to see her fear, to taste it in the air.

Clarke tore off the collar at her throat and with the sound came a deafening crack of bones. Clarke could feel the bones breaking and reforming inside of her as they molded into the shape of a wolf for the very first time in her life. Clarke blacked out but her wolf moved forward, lunging out of the cage towards the woman she thought to be her mother, who she once looked up to, who she once loved… The only thought in her head was to kill the person who had taken the lives away from young souls, the souls of the wolves that she has protected for longer then she could remember and she needed to dismantle the woman in front of her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliffhanger! Oh no the wort part of any fanfic… But! Do not worry within a week you will have the next chapter because as promised all cliff hangers I write get answered in a week!

A really tense chapter I know but I hope that everyone was able to enjoy it, thank you my pups for always reading!

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my pups! Happy to have you reading!

Sorry that chapter was not posted on Thursday like it should have been… but to make up for waiting longer, I give you extra long chapter! Yay :)

Thank you again, **Deveney,** I really do apricate the help you give me!

Enjoy your treat!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa POV

Lexa froze up as she watched Clarke transform in a snap, the cracking and break of bones far too quick for a first time. Clarke would regret that fully once she came down from her rage. Clarke, or more rather her wolf, had taken over Clarke's body, finally free for once in her life and it was for all the wrong reasons. The wolf and leader inside her wanted to take the life of another wolf who dared killed her wolves.

The room was far too dark for Lexa to be able to see anything at all, the only light was from the strange machine with a tiny screen and it didn't help that the rest of Clarke's pack was running around in a panic. Clarke's wolf lunged out in a flash and Lexa barely had enough time to dunk out of the way. She had tried to keep Clarke calm to break her from her anger before things went to hell but she failed. Lexa couldn't blame Clarke though, she wanted to tear apart the doctor for the horrible crimes against Gaia. Lexa tried to change form as soon as she saw Clarke was going to change form but the retched thing at her throat prevented her from doing anything. But that wouldn't stop Lexa from saving Clarke from herself before she could do something she would regret.

So, Lexa watched as Clarke leapt through the air jumping straight for her mother but then she heard the crack of bones not too far away from her. Lexa looked to see Luna had changed form only being able to see the gleam of bright yellow eyes and yellowed fangs, she leapt just as quickly as Clarke had. Clarke wasn't able to get close to her mother as Luna slammed herself against Clarke's side, sending them both crashing to the other side of the small lab. The two massive creatures tumbled around in a circle, tooth biting at any exposed flesh the other one could grab into. Lexa was only able to catch glimpses of teeth gleaming and deep throat growls as the two beings circled one another.

"Lexa! I have to get the others out of here! Please tell me my friends have your permission to go to your sanctuary?!" Bellamy, Octavia's brother yelled at her gripping her shoulders to get her attention. Lexa snapped her focus away from the two wolves and looked at Bellamy. He was doing his best to be clam but she could see the panic in his eyes as he looked back at the two wolves. Lexa couldn't make out who was who within the dark room but she could hear one lunge forward and making the other yelp out in pain.

"Yes! Go now! You must exit the city and howl. Anya will hear you she will guide you to my pack," Lexa moved as quickly as she could towards the general direction of where she could hear the wolves fighting. She wasn't entirely sure how she would be able to help, she didn't know what Clarke looked like as a wolf and she doesn't remember Luna's wolf. It has been far too many years for her to remember, but she had to guess that Luna was a gray wolf and was fairly small too.

"Alright, wait I don't know how to howl?" Bellamy asked bewildered but Lexa didn't have the patients for him. She turned around baring her fangs.

"Then learn fast! Go damn it! If you are all gone Clarke may snap out of it!" Lexa snarled not caring how he flinched away from her but nodded his head as he ran to his friends and the girl Luna referred to as Dog, hit some codes to the other door. Once the door opened everyone scampered inside and Dog was quick to prop the door open. She rushed everyone inside before standing back. It seemed that Dog was on their side as she moved back to the doors code panel and pressed them, a loud beep sounded overhead and the noise from the teens were gone.

"They're safe now! I just hit the drop chute. They'll land in the back of the hotel by the fire pits," Dog assured her. Lexa nodded her thanks. The beeping overhead finally stopped but the room nowhere near silent as both wolves fought for control. The lights were back on but before Lexa could worry for Clarke she noticed the Doctor cowering in the corner, her hands over her ears and eyes squeezed shut. Lexa let out a deep growl stalking towards the women and grabbed the front of her lab coat and yanking to her feet. The woman's eyes shot open and she screamed once she saw her.

"Silences you Godless creature!" Lexa snarled at her. The doctor shrank back trying to fight her hold but Lexa leaned forward and bit into her hand making her yelp and stay still. The woman looked at her with fear written all over her face her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She was at a loss for words. Lexa shook her again making the woman rattle like a doll with her free hand and she forced the doctor to look at the wolves fighting. "You caused this pain! You did this to your pup! You drove her to lose her kindness and submit to her own anger because of your crimes!" Lexa screamed at her, her hold on the woman slacked as her arms were aching and the amount of blood she took was far too much for Lexa to be using so much of her strength.

"I have to save everyone... from exactly this," the doctor tried to defend herself. Lexa huffed, looking around for the closest cage. Lexa wanted to kill this woman, she wanted to reach up and sink her claws on both sides of her neck so she could watch her die miserably. But she didn't know if Clarke would want that… yes right now Clarke wants her dead but that could have all been just from her rage and not her logical thinking. Lexa found a cage close to her right and she shoved the doctor inside and kicked the cage door closed. Then using as much force as she could she reared back and kicked the little screen with numbers, making it spark and spotter out smock.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't angered the Goddess Gaia, your so-called sickness is from your own faults!" Lexa hissed at her and turned her back on the Doctor as she saw Dog had put herself in another cage. Before Lexa could question her Dog spoke up,

"I have to make them think that you guys escaped on your own, otherwise they'll kill me for being against them. Dr. Griffin to scared out of her mind to know that I am helping you too. The Ark people think I am loyal to them since I've always helped Dr. Griffin with her lab work. Truth is I hated all of them from the beginning," Dog explained as she pointed to the floor in front of her where a small metal kit was closed, "That has the stuff you need to get the collars off everyone and yours too. I'm sure Raven can figure out how to use it," Dog smiled softly at her. Lexa looked at her very careful and sniffed at her. The girl smelled odd she actually smelled like some dog.

"Why are you doing this? What do you gain from this?" Lexa questioned, it came out rather harsher then she liked since the girl backed away from the front of the cage. The girl looked down at her hands and she grimaced like she'd seen something disgusting. She moved her hand to hug herself,

"I have to take responsibility for what my people did to help the Ark people. There's only me left from the mountain men. I'm used like a dog and made to obey the Ark people since they see me as less just because Dr. Tsing used actual dogs' genes to 'fix me'. It's hell. I just want to help you guys that's all," Dog smiled at her and gestured to the metal box, "I can right my people's wrong by helping you defeat them. They don't deserve to live… a lot of them don't. If there's more I can help with I will. I won't hesitate I promise. There's a radio in there to so you'll be able to contact me," Dog kept her face down and looked at her hands with some disgust again, her eyes clouded with tears. Lexa moved over to her and gently reached inside and made to grab her hand but the girl flinched away and duck like she was about to be smacked. Lexa's heart pinched for the girl. She tried again and she let her grab her hand this time.

"What's your name?" Lexa whispered softly the girl looked up at her and looked back. She titled her head like she was trying to remember her name. With the closer proximity Lexa was able to smell the genetics of a gray hound. She hadn't lied she really did smell like a dog,

"Maya," the girl whispered like it was a secret. Lexa nodded her head and squeezed her hand gently,

"Once all of this is over, you have a place amongst my pack," Lexa spoke firmly then turned away quickly as her attention broke away at the sound of a very painful cry.

One of the wolves, a silver-gray wolf was laying on the floor panting heavily, her face bleeding from the stitches reopened. All around its body were multiple claw marks and snagged teeth marks across its back. She was whimpering badly trying to get back on its paws but the other wolf coated in black blood and its own making it look rusty red, had placed a clawed paw over the grays throat. The silver wolf tried to get away whimpering and choking out a yelp as she scratched the floor underneath her. The rusty red wolf still growled deeply pulling its chops ack, baring all her fangs as she leaned in for the kill mark,

"Clarke Don't! Her blood can't be wasted on these grounds," Lexa spoke firmly, she had been right on who won as the rusty wolf stopped and looked up at her. The wolf's eyes were a pale ice blue as she turned her attention to Lexa now baring her teeth at her. Lexa stood strong though even as the wolf abandoned the gray wolf and stalked towards Lexa snarling. The silver wolf stayed on the ground unable to get to its feet again, though it did drag itself to the nearest cage and curled up inside the metal walls.

Lexa looked back to Clarke as she barked angrily at her. It was easy to see the rusty wolf was still letting her emotions get in the way of her clear thinking. "Clarke, I know you can hear me. You're in there I know this feels odd being in your true form for once but I need you to calm down," Lexa lowered down keeping eye level with the omega, she couldn't help but notice Clarke's wolf form was a little shorter then hers but not by much. Though at the moment it wasn't a good thing for her, since she was stuck in her human form and with the size of her mate to be she'd be able to wrap her jaws around her waist like nothing. The rusty wolf still came closer to her, determined on attacking her. Even if Lexa submitted to her the wolf would go for the kill not bothering to think it through. "Clarke my love, I'll ask you one more time before I have to do something you'll hate,"

But that had no effect the wolf lunged at her, the leap was so awful though Lexa side stepped it easily and lunged herself wrapping her arms around her neck. Lexa leaned up and bit down hard at the base of the wolf's ear enough to draw a bit of blood. Lexa let go quickly and backed away as the pain finally caught up to her, the rusty wolf yelped and instantly laid on the floor her head between her paws. Lexa sighed feeling grateful this taming trick worked. She crouched down, looking down at the wolf who kept her eyes on her paws.

At least her wolf knows who's in charge

" _Clarke can you hear me?"_ Lexa reached out telepathically. There was some difficulty with connecting, seems she'll have to speak normally. She almost laughed at the bewildered look on Clarke's face, her eyes were wide as an owl like she was so shocked. This was the first time Lexa had been able to communicate telepathically.

" _Yes... What happened_?" Clarke brought her head up tilting it to the side looking so lost her eyes were back to normal a gorgeous deep ocean blue. She wanted to explain, obviously but right now wasn't the time to do that. Someone could be coming in at all time now. They had been here for a while now so surely someone noticed the long absent. Lexa reached out tugging on a turf of fur to bring Clarke to her feet,

"I'll explain later, we have to get back to the Sanctuary and plan our next move," Lexa tugged harder as Clarke caught sight of her mother. The doctor was fast to back away from the front of the cage as Clarke shot for the cage and snarled at her,

" _No, not until she pays for what she's done_!" Clarke pulled her lips back showing all her teeth, Clarke tried to push her muzzle through the bars but she was far too big to fit through and could only snap her jaws. Lexa shook her head reaching over she grabbed the bottom of her ear and tugged making her move her attention to her. Clarke snapped her muzzle at Lexa in her rising anger, "Fine _! But I want one thing answered first, ask her why she ever started this mess,_ " Clarke pleaded becoming gentle as she nuzzled into Lexa's palm and looked at her pleadingly, even letting out a soft whine,

Lexa hesitated, she worried of who will come into the room but this look in her mate's to be eyes broke her heart. Clarke had been betrayed by her own mother, a mother who is supposed to raise and love their pups with all their hearts. To guide them and teach them how to be at peace with one's wolf and her mother had done the opposite. Clarke's mother was a horrible person, even if the woman believed what she was doing was right it didn't excuse her actions towards her own pup. Clarke told her more about how she was raised and it boiled up Lexa inside how mistreated she was so she turned to the doctor baring her teeth at her and she demanded her to answer Clarke question. The doctor forced herself to swallow and nodded. She turned to Clarke slowly and spoke gently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx warning some mental abuse! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What we have inside us isn't normal Clarke, its wrong. No person should be growling or baring their teeth like a feral beast, it's just beyond disgusting, if we appear like a human that's all we should be. That's not even including our biology! Do you have any idea how painful it was for me that I wasn't actually able to be pregnant with you? That your farther an omega was the one who got to be pregnant and I didn't ever get to experience that indescribable feeling of being able to create life? I am the female, it should have been me! Why the hell did a man with a temporary womb got to be your birth parent?!" The doctor spat out with such hate it made Clarke cringe and shrink back completely, shocked that her mother spoke poorly of her father. The way that Clarke curled up made her look like a frightened puppy,

"That's even including how you were reproduced! That once I hit my rut I had a fucking penis, it's an abomination! All I could think about was that at least I would get a baby and that everything would work out," the Doctor looked up having moved closer to the cage and looked at her daughter who shrank back more and Lexa wrapped her arms around her neck to comfort her. Lexa wanted to stop this to make the woman shut up, yet Clarke was listening to intensely she wasn't sure it would be the right move to put a stop to this,

"I thought nothing was worse than seeing your father carry you to full term; rubbing at his belly and singing to you with such happiness. I did my best to ignore the pain in my heart that it wasn't me being able to carry you and helped your father through the entire pregnancy with all the patience in the world. Once your father hit two months and his due date came, I was relieved that I would finally get to hold my beautiful baby," the doctor wrinkled her face and she scowled as she looked at Clarke with disgust, "I thought your father being pregnant was the worst of it but I was wrong, the worst thing was seeing you be born!" The Doctor spat out. She had gripped the bars and all her attention was only on Clarke and Clarke wasn't able to look away, "You were born as an actual animal! I delivered an ugly yellow ball of fur in the shape of a wolf, it was the most vial thing I had ever seen. An animal born from a human body?! My God it was most the nauseating thing I had ever witnessed or held, I gave you to your father right away. I couldn't stand the thought of touching you! But your father? Oh, heavens he was over the moon in love with this thing that came out of him." The doctor growled out, but then she sighed and sat back looking at Clarke a little differently, but it wasn't love like that of a mother, it was like looking at an amazing artifact. Lexa couldn't see any kind love in her eyes as she looked at her mate to be,

"But finally, when you turned four months old you changed into a human and my stars you were beautiful. It was from that moment on I would make sure that you stayed normal and wouldn't turn into this filthy thing you are right now. And now there is a cure! Clarke can't you see this is a good thing? You don't have to be this monster! You can be normal, a sweet normal girl with such high potential! If you keep being this thing then you will amount to nothing!" The Doctor moved closer to the cage getting angrier with each statement but the fur at the back of Clarke's neck was raising. She opened her mouth and roared loudly at the doctor making her shrink back. Clarke lunged forward trying again to bite at the screaming woman inside the cage. Clarke backed away and clawed at the bars repeatedly smacking harder and harder each time. Lexa understood her frustration she wanted to kill her to make her suffer like she made her wolves and Clarke's friends suffer. But this was not the time or the place to be avenging them, not yet at least.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx end of mental abuse!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She will pay for her crimes, but right now we need to get out of here before more of the Ark people show up. Don't be weak into giving into what your wolf wants, you are in control not her," Lexa bared her teeth for good measure finally getting the rusty colored wolf to move away from her mother towards the containment area. Clarke allowed Lexa to pull her away and Lexa moved to cradle Clarke's face. She leaned forward and kissed her nose. Clarke was whimpering heavily as she cried out her pain at what her mother said to her; Lexa's heart was breaking inside to see Clarke so miserable. Lexa pulled Clarke closer till she was hugging her head and held her closer and whispered to her gently, "Don't let her win…she's the monster here not you! The person is not your mother, she is nothing but a replacive beast!" Lexa kissed her forehead and leaned her head against her snout, "Your father loves you even if he is not here in physical form, he is here Clarke," Lexa placed a hand lower, resting it against her heart, "He's right here my love, your father loved you and I love you, we will get through this my omega. For now, we must go we can not waste anymore time here," Lexa kissed her nose again and pulled back, Clarke looked at her and Lexa could see her tail wagging just a bit. She nodded her understanding but then she looked back to one of her former friends still laying on the floor lifeless. She let a whine pulling a little on Lexa's hold but didn't pull away completely as they moved towards the containment area.

" _She killed him Lexa, he had a little brother, he is only 10_. _She's killed so many wolves…ruined so many lives,_ " Clarke whined trying to move over to him again, but Lexa kept a firm hold on Clarke's fur pulling her towards the metal table and grabbed the metal box and tucked it under her arm. Then she pulled Clarke into the containment room and kicking the door prop away letting the door shut tight behind them and in the moment a beeping sounded over head as someone else was entering the room.

"I know love, but right now we must get out of here and join the others. I'm sure Bellamy has already gotten outside the gate, not sure he's howled yet," Lexa looked around the room seeing a large red button with the bold black letters stating a drop chute. She moved over to it and hitting the button hard,

" _Bellamy? Howl? Oh god no, he doesn't know how to, he sounds awful he makes the dogs howl in pain_ ," Clarke joked trying to ease her own pain but before Lexa could ask her to explain, the floor under them opened and both tumbled down. The tunnel ricked of death, haunted souls trapped within their walls. Lexa felt such a great pain, her wolves passed through the same way as she could hear Clarke whimper out in the same way. The poor thing was experiencing the full blow of deaths shadow. A gust of wind rushed at their feet as they landed in a heap inside a large empty trash can. Clarke wasted no time she jumped out hastily shaking her head rubbing at her snout,

 _"_ _Oh god! Why does it smell so bad?"_ Clarke whimpered she lifted a paw covering her nose the best she could. Lexa was slower to climb out she could feel the heavy weight of all who landed here and as she swung her leg over she could see ahead of them a metal door lifts open, a blazing fire burning bright. Lexa's heart tightened, a lump forming in her throat threatening to chock her, she landed on the floor barely able to keep on her feet. Lexa moved without thinking being drawn to the flame where so many of her wolves had been hurled inside like they were garbage.

Lexa reached out but she did not feel the heat of the flames as she felt something much more comforting wrapping around her body. Clarke was curling around her body pushing her head into Lexa's hands. Lexa wrapped her arms around her neck burying her face into the side of Clarke neck.

" _God, I wish I could actually give you a hug, but I have no fucking clue how to change back_ ," Clarke rubbed her face against Lexa trying her best to comfort her. Lexa chuckled shaking her head as she inhaled Clarke's scent. So sweet and so familiar she loved smelling Clarke's true scent. Lexa looked back up towards the fire she squeezed her eyes closed tightly taking another deep breath she stroked Clarke's fur,

"I will teach you my love, for now we have to get out of here. We do-"

"You there freeze! Clarke Griffin you have broken our up most important law!" A deep voice boomed. Clarke stiffened in Lexa grip but thankful Clarke's wolf knew what to do.

"Byrne," Clarke snarled, Lexa remembering the name of the woman who had dare harmed her mate to be. She let out her own deep growl as she took the woman in. Clarke turned around crouching low she managed to step in front of Lexa, guarding her as several guards appeared raising their gun as they trained their weapons on them. Clarke showed her teeth fully and she growled at them, it was obvious that the guards were terrified. Lexa could see their hands shake,

"You 2, step away from the animal, you are putting yourself at great risk," Byrne shouted, this time taking a step closer her gun was aimed at Clarke's head. But Clarke wasn't backing down. She growled louder moving closer. The guards were useless, it was so obvious these people had no idea how to deal with a wolf,

"I am not a number, I am Lexa Pines, Alpha and Heda to the Trikru pack that lives in the forest. The pack that thrives and lives to be what we truly are wolves and we are not ashamed unlike you unrefined creatures," Lexa snarled at them. More fear filled their faces at the new statement. Some even lowered their weapons but the older blonde did not lower her gun she stepped forward still aiming her gun now at Lexa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx some graphic violence! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Than you are worse than that monster at your feet," Byrne said and actually looked angrier then before. Lexa wanted to insult her back but before she could an awful high pitch sound wheezes through the air. Clarke suddenly shoved her hard. She let out a yelp and Lexa felt an awful pain below her collar bone. Lexa looks down to see a growing black spot ooze out of her skin dripping down her arm painting the floor like coal. Lexa is in shock, never has she been shot before by a gun; she's always been quick to avoid them but this pain was like a fire had been let on her skin but couldn't put it out.

Lexa looked up seeing Clarke had moved away from her and she was running full speed at Byrne but it felt like time was running slow as she began to fall to her knees. She had lost far too much blood today, this was pushing her over the edge; but still she watched as Clarke opened her muzzle and sank her teeth into her shoulder blade. Fresh crimson stained Clarke's muzzle as she shook the woman around like a hunted rabbit. There were more gun shots and shouting, another guard aimed at Lexa but Clarke was faster. She ran at him using her claws she slashed down the front of his body he let out a horrible scream in agony. Lexa closed her eyes for a moment when she opened them again she saw Clarke's red stained muzzle in front of her nudging at her roughly. Lexa could no longer hear guards shouting and Clarke was blocking the view of what was left of the guards. Clarke shoved her roughly again when Lexa closed her eyes too long,

Xxxxxxxxxx end of graphic violence xxxxxxxx

" _Don't fall asleep! You need to stay awake_!" Clarke shouted at her. Lexa nodded pushing herself off the floor trying to stand back up. Clarke dipped down using her muzzle she pushed Lexa up to her feet, " _Come one Lexa you are an alpha! Pull it together, get on my back and hold on tight_ ," Lexa gripped the side of Clarke's neck tightly and pulled herself up she felt Clarke helping by using her head to nudge her up,

"The gua-rds," Lexa slurred, she shook her head trying to clear her blurry vision. Clarke was already moving under her and she hang on to Clarke's fur on either side of her shoulders tangling her finger in deeply as Clarke moved faster,

" _I dealt with them, you just stay awake you hear me? You can't fall asleep not till I check that wound first_ ," Clarke's movement were a little choppy. Lexa couldn't help but chuckle how she stumbled around on her paws she had not a single experience with being in this body. She could even hear the clipping sound of her claws as they hit the concrete, " _what's so funny? I really doubt any of this is funny Lexa_ ," Clarke growled, making Lexa laugh harder gripping harder at Clarke's fur as she jumped over something,

"You are noisy runner my love, I can hear each of your steps as you run," Lexa forced the words out, she was having a harder time staying awake, Clarke huffed out loudly,

" _Hey! Give me break here, I've literally never done this. Shit the gates closed_ ," Clarke cursed slowing down a little but Lexa yanked on her fur a tad,

"You have so much to learn Clarke, don't slow down, speed up and just as your about 300ft from the wall jump with all your strength," Lexa pressed her face between Clarke's shoulder blades, Clarke ran faster pushing herself to full stride,

" _If I crash into this damn wall you owe me something good!_ " Clarke yelped and then Lexa felt it as Clarke hunched her back and arched her hind legs she jumped into the air. Lexa lifted her head and squinted her eyes witnessing as Clarke was air born leaping over the wall and Lexa could taste the difference in the air change from locked up stale air to free sweet summer breeze of the forest beyond. But the moment was short lived as Clarke came down to land. She tried landing with her back legs and sent the both of them tumbling in circles. Lexa kept a grip on Clarke as she managed to get on her legs but slipped and hit against a tree. Clarke yelped again,

"How bad did that hurt?" Lexa asked worried. She tried to get off but Clarke growled under her as she stood up on shacking paws,

" _Don't, I'm fine, I'm just way more humiliated then hurt,"_ Clarke shook herself a little, then quickly trotted out towards a Gaia awful sound. It sounded like someone was choking a dying elk, " _or maybe not anymore_ ," Clarke chuckled starting to run again, Lexa cringed wanting Clarke to run away from the sound and not towards it,

"Clarke leave the elk alone, poor thing dying slowly. We have to find your pack first before eating," Lexa tugged at her fur but Clarke let out a loud barking laugh. She felt her shaking her head and her laughing vibrated throughout her body,

" _That's no elk Lexa, that's Bellamy_ ," Clarke laughed again and the sound finally stopped but along came voices of whining and complaining; though the voices stopped as the pair got closer to the group. Lexa could hear them gasp and wow at seeing Clarke in her wolf form,

"Clarke is that you?" One male voice asked hesitantly. Lexa felt her nodding her head, bobbing her as she did,

"Good Gaia, Bellamy, I rather be shot again then hear that so-called howl ever again," Lexa spoke louder to address the boy where ever he was in the crowd. Lexa left her head to squint her eyes trying to find him in the crowd but her vision was messy, though she could hear the others giggle before Bellamy's voice carried over them,

"Hey! I said I didn't know how to!" Bellamy defended. Lexa tried her best to smile but she was losing her strength and laid her head back in between Clarke's shoulder blades. Bellamy took notice of both their injuries and quickly addressed his leader, "Clarke you need to howl, you are better than any of us," Lexa closed her eyes and she felt a hand touch her forehead. She didn't have the strength to move away from the touch,

" _Oh god, fine but don't complain to me if your ears hurt,_ " Clarke whined Lexa did her best to translate before the heavy blanket of black cast over her mind; though before it fully took her she heard the most beautiful howl vibrating just beneath her body...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa felt hot and not in the good way. She could feel sweat pouring off her body on to the fur beneath her. The fur stuck to her arms as she squirmed trying to push off the fur that was draped around her; but it felt rather heavy in her weakened state,

Why the hell should Nyko cover me up so much?

Lexa opened her eyes waiting for her vision to clear up as she came to. She instantly realized she was in her own tent and not in the healer's tent. She pushed herself up slowly looking around as she noticed a wolf was draped around her body like a half circle. Lexa didn't recognize this wolf at all, it looked nothing like one of her pack members. She almost felt like snapping at the wolf for cuddling up to her until she sniffed at the wolf. The sweet smell of cherry blossoms and strawberry tickled her nose and it hit her that this was Clarke.

Lexa was shocked, Clarke looked completely different from before, her fur was rusty and black when she first saw her but that must have been from her fight with Luna that gave that impression.

The wolf she saw now was magnificent, minus all the bandages she had wrapped around her. Lexa was able to see that Clarke's fur was a bright golden color and her under belly up to under her muzzle was a very light almost white blonde. In all her life she's never seen a golden colored wolf before, it was breath taking, including Clarke's sky-blue eyes, it was even more amazing. Lexa pushed up just a little more to get a look at Clarke's face her head rested on her stomach. On one of Clarke's ears the top half was colored with a darker dirty blonde but Clarke's other ear didn't have the same color. It was the same color as the rest of her coat. The top of Clarke's muzzle though was unique from the end of her nose was a white blonde, the color reached up to around both of her eyes almost an imperfect heart. It was almost like she had a mask like Heda would, but hers was black while Clarke's was white. Clarke had once pointed out she looked like she had the mask of a raccoon. Now Lexa smirked trying to think of what her mask looked like and to later tease her about,

An owl? A rabbit? Or a lioness? Mm I think I like rabbit more

A soft knock came from outside her personal tent, Lexa glanced to Clarke she was still heavily asleep she probably hasn't slept in a long while.

"Come in," Lexa called out to whomever it was, it was a little hard for Lexa to smell who it was since she was surrounded in the smell of Clarke's scent and medicine. The flap opened up slowly, Octavia poked her head inside looking over to Clarke first before looking to Lexa,

"Is she asleep?" Octavia whispered like she was a little worried, Lexa titled her head confused but nodded. Lexa adjusted herself so that she was sitting up properly and used Clarke's belly to lean against. Lexa carefully put her hands under Clarke's head and pulled her closer so she could run her fingers through her fur. Octavia let out a sigh before coming inside; she was holding a tray of food as she walked in. "Thank god, Nyko almost lost his hand when he had to shove a sleeping herb down her throat," Octavia chuckled as she set down the tray on a nearby chest,

"A sleeping herbs?" Lexa asked, her voice rasped. Octavia quickly handed a filled cup with water and handed it over to her. Lexa took the cup and gulped down the water till it was empty. Octavia was kind enough to refill it again.

"Yeah, when we got here Clarke guided Nyko on how to help you out since she couldn't change back. Thankfully the bullet went straight through and out your body. Of course, that was because Clarke tried blocking the bullet but ended up getting the side of her ear. But if she hadn't nudged you, whoever shot you could have killed you, the bullet barely missed your lung. Anyways Nyko patched you up then he tried treating Clarkey here," Octavia reached over patting her snout gently, "and Clarke refused, saying you need the most attention, which was a straight up lie as you can see. One thing leads to another and me, Anya, and Bellamy had to pin her down while Nyko shoved some sleeping medicine in her," Octavia laughed running her fingers through Clarke's fur. Lexa smiles shaking her head,

"Healers make the worst patients, stubborn fools," Lexa leaned down kissing the side of her head, a soft purr was coming from Clarke in her sleep. She smiled even more snuggling up to her,

"Yes, they do but she's your stubborn fool," Octavia chuckled she ran her hand down Clarke's snout making the omega twitch her nose but still stayed asleep. Lexa glanced to Octavia and with surprise realized her neck was bare there was no collar, but there was small faded puncture from the needles,

"You got the collar off?" Lexa asked feeling a grin grow on her lips as Octavia nodded excitedly,

"Yea! Fuck finally everyone has there's off all 100, I mean...all 48 of us," Octavia muttered sadly shacking her but she smiled the best to her ability but Lexa could see the deep pain inside her having lost 52 of their own wolves... Lexa wondered how much Clarke may be hurting as well. "All of the sky wolves have changed form for the first time but umm some of them are having a hard time changing back including Clarke," Octavia chuckled as she moved over sitting on the edge of the bed she reached over stroking Clarke's tail,

"The first time is always the hardest, usual we start teaching the pups to change form when their at least 10. Some can do it on their own but most aren't able to because they are afraid their wolf will take over," Lexa explained playing with Clarke's fur, "Clarke's first change was out of rage, which is by far the worst time to change form because you basically give yourself over to your wolf and the wolf takes the control thinking the body is under danger and they have to live," Lexa got a little lost as she spoke not even realizing that Clarke had woken up and was now looking up at her listening to her intensely,

"So how do you take back control and change back?" Octavia questioned too focused on the brunette to notice Clarke either,

"Well you have to make peace with your wolf. Just by example with Clarke, her wolf still thinks she is in danger that she must have control over the body in order to keep themselves alive. So, Clarke has to make peace that she is safe right now that she must focus on here and not let her mind wonder to what we all just went through. Once Clarke realizes everything's ok for right now, then she can change back. It will be painful but she can do it," Lexa grinned seeing Octavia taken in her words excitedly, the alpha nodded her understanding,

"Alright but what if she can't make peace? You know Clarke, she's not one to think of the now she's always thinking over all the problems going on at once. I can't tell you the number of times me and Raven had to force her to relax for a day," Octavia shook her head huffing out irritated, "I love Clarke, she's basically my sister but god she stresses too much," Octavia smiled though her hands absently still stroking at Clarke's tail, "I will say though, minus the whole chaos that's been going on with Arkadia and Trikru she is more at peace since she's met you," Octavia grinned seeing Lexa blush a little she turned away coughing into her hand to distract herself,

"She's done the same for me too actually. But umm if she's not able to make peace in this moment there is another way to change back but it can only be done between loved ones," Lexa looked down at Clarke and flinched when she noticed Clarke staring up at her, "Clarke your awake! You scared me," Lexa laughed stroking the top of her head Clarke leaned into the touch letting out a gentle purr as she rubbed against Lexa's hand. Octavia startled and stood back up, laughed as she sees Clarke rubbing against Lexa like a puppy. Though Clarke ignored her and continued to rub her head against Lexa's cupped hand,

" _So how does a loved one help you change back?_ " Clarke questioned tilting her head making her look like the most adorable pup ever. Lexa chuckled gripping her cheeks and pulled her forward kissing her muzzle,

"I would change form too and I will be able to put your wolf at ease. Then I would simply grab you by your nap and you will be able to relax automatically," Lexa kissed Clarke's muzzle again making her drat her eyes away. Lexa could imagine the blush at her cheeks. Lexa stroked her fur and felt a familiar then strap wrapped around Clarke's neck. Using the strap as a guide she pulled it up a little to untangle the pouch from Clarke's fur. Once Lexa managed to untangle the necklace she laid it back carefully over Clarke's heart, Lexa felt herself smiling right away with seeing the pouch that had their moonstone. Octavia had to clear her throat nosily to get their attention, before she winked at the pair,

"And on that note, I'll take my leave," Octavia laughed, she reached over and patted the top of Clarke's flank, "I'll see you later ok? I'm going to see if I can help Raven change back. Idiot thought she could do it easily and won't let Anya help her change back. She wants to be able to do it on her own. I haven't done it yet, I rather would Lincoln help me, he has been a little busy with helping the rest of the 48," Octavia walked back to the exits of the tent shrugging her shoulders, "Besides, I rather learn from him then try on my own before I try it out," Octavia existed the tent and went on her merry way. Clarke looked back to Lexa,

" _About 20 of my wolves are stuck in their wolf form right now. I asked Bellamy to help them while I was looking out for you,_ " Clarke yawned her chops pulled back exposing all of her fangs before licking at her front teeth, " _but then freaking Nyko came in yesterday and forced me to sleep_ ," Clarke's fur puffed up with her irritation. Lexa laughed shaking her head,

"Yes, Octavia told me about that. You should have been more willing to let Nyko help you," Lexa pushed up trying to get off the bed. Clarke got the hint and stood up and jumped off the bed. Clarke quickly turned around to see if Lexa needed help but Lexa was able to get up easily, Clarke let out a confused sound making Lexa laugh, "If I have been here for an entire day then I'm more then healed enough love," Lexa stretched out her legs and extended her arms above her head,

" _You never stop amazing me_ ," Clarke barked out a laugh. Lexa smirked and began to remove her clothes but stopped when she heard Clarke growled at her, " _What are you doing?! You shouldn't be changing so soon_!" Clarke growled out angrily but Lexa scuffed, still removing her clothes until she was bare,

"I'm more then fine to change, there's no need for me to have to wait," Lexa arched out her back before beginning to change form. She howled with relief as her bones cracked and reformed. Once she stood on all fours she shook her fur out and opened her eyes to see Clarke watching her with awe,

" _I can't believe we're both in our wolf form..._ " Clarke gawked she lowered her head and moved forward slowly a bit unease. " _Why do I feel like I have to submit to you?_ " Clarke tilted her head confused. Lexa could see the struggle in her eyes as she tried to keep eye contact. Lexa smiled at her sticking her tongue out the side to make her laugh which she did,

" _It's only our wolf's instinct, you can feel the amount of power and strength that I have; so, your wolf wants to prove you're not a threat_ ," Lexa sniffed at the air for a second and listened closely to make sure no one was near before doing something she would never do in her entire life in front of any one of her wolves. " _Don't worry Clarke, I would never hurt you and to prove it, I'm going to offer something that I would never dare offer anyone_ ," Lexa moved closer to Clarke and she could see the fur rise on the back of her neck as she got closer. If this was any other wolf she would have lunged and bitten their snout but this wasn't just any wolf this was Clarke, her mate to be. Lexa was going to do the most vulnerable thing a wolf could do and also the most fucking humiliating thing in the world. Lexa took a deep breath and laid down on her belly,

" _Lexa, what are y-_ " Lexa rolled over and showed her belly to Clarke. Lexa could feel the heat claiming up her face thanking Gaia that wolves couldn't blush. Clarke was stunned just staring down at Lexa bewildered,

" _Let your wolf guide you Clarke_ ," Lexa's voice shook. She had to take a deep breath in again and let it out slowly. Lexa knew all too well she was perfectly safe with Clarke and this sign of submission was the most upscale vulnerability in wolf custom. A wolf's belly was its biggest weak spot, it's where majority of their organ are. One fetal bite and a wolf would die. Offering one's belly was basically another form of saying 'I give myself to you and my life is yours to do what you want.' Lexa looked up to Clarke waiting passionate and sighed in relief as Clarke leaned down and burrowed her nose into Lexa's belly. Once Clarke moved away Lexa could see that she had calmed down completely and Clarke was even grinning to the best that she could.

" _That was the most adorable thing you have ever done. Well that and that time you pressed your nose against mine_ ," Clarke barked out a laugh as Lexa rolled back to her feet. She huffed swishing her tail,

" _It's humiliating for one thing, but was necessary; though I'm very glad to see you at peace_ ," Lexa smiled again and Clarke tried to mimic the smile but only managed to scrunch up her muzzle and bare her teeth. Her expression reminded her of a beaver with too much berries in its cheeks. Lexa couldn't hold back her laugh at her struggle and Clarke nipped at her muzzle for making fun of her,

" _That wasn't funny! I don't know how to smile in this form_ ," Clarke snarled baring her teeth, she turned away sitting down and wrapped her tail around her paws. Lexa had to bite her tongue before she could laugh at how endearing Clarke looked. Lexa moved over and slowly rubbed her head against her shoulder blade and walked around her in a circle,

 _"_ _I'm sorry my love, forgive me? Pretty please?"_ Lexa licked under Clarke's jaw and rubbed against her in a circle again before licking her muzzle. Lexa could see the amusement in her eyes, Clarke was enjoying that attention. Lexa smiled again and licked her muzzle again, before she sat in front of her, Clarke playfully looked away but with a small whine from Lexa she looked back to her. Once Lexa had Clarke's attention she leans in and pressed her nose against Clarke's. She caught Clarke's tail wagging wildly behind her.

" _Alright, I forgive you,"_ Clarke leaned in and licked Lexa's snout and smiled again _, "Can you help me change back now?"_ Clarke whined out _, "I've been stuck in my wolf form for two days now. It's a nice feeling really but it also feels so bizarre_ ," Clarke huffed finally standing back up. Lexa debated whether she wanted to have Clarke change back. Lexa wanted to see how Clarke moved but she also wanted to show her off to the rest of her pack,

" _Not yet, I want to be this way with you for a little while please_?" Lexa nuzzled her licking her muzzle making Clarke bark in laughter,

" _Fine, for a little while longer. I think Nyko needs to look me over anyways first. Plus, I'm sure you have to talk with your wolves to see what we are going to do next. Arkadia still has your wolves and we will get them back!"_ Clarke snarled out her fur rising at the back of her neck as her frustration grew. Lexa's heart pained at the thought, it's not as though she has forgotten. Four more of her wolves were captured including Indra one of her best warriors. They had not been in the same room with the remaining 100, they must have been caged somewhere else. Lexa nodded taking Clarke seriously,

" _Yes, we will get them back and kill every man and woman who stands in our way. Come let's go get you looked over first and then we will gather in the war tent to discuss further actions_ ," Lexa began to exit her tent but before she could get out she felt a tug on her tail. She looked back seeing Clarke had grabbed her tail in her muzzle keeping her in place, " _Clarke?_ " Lexa ask confused with the sudden change of heart. But then Lexa's face heated up when Clarke with no hesitation she laid on the floor and rolled over,

" _I'm returning the favor, you did it for me, so I wanted to do it for you,"_ Clarke bared her teeth in a smile and Lexa chuckled before turning back around and leaned down she rubbed her nose against her belly,

" _Thank you, Clarke, just so you know. You are not allowed to do this with anyone else, this act is either done with a mate to be or an enemy,"_ Lexa moved back allowing Clarke to roll over and stand back on her paws, Clarke titled her head looking lost, " _A wolf offers their belly when they completely submit to anther wolf. Depending on the wolf if it's a lover you are affectionate but if it's an enemy you can either bite down and remind them of their place or you can tear up the flesh and end their life,"_ Lexa explained as she moved to exit her tent with Clarke close at her heal,

" _I didn't think it was that serious, I thought it was just to be cute_ ," Clarke was pressing against Lexa's side as the pair came into view. Lexa could see majority of her wolves were in their true form and many were looking at them. Many of her wolves called out soft greetings as they passed on by but Clarke didn't seem to be comfortable; as Clarke stayed glued to Lexa's side. Lexa worried that she may not be comfortable around the other wolves which would be a problem,

" _My love, what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?"_ Lexa tried to reassure her licking her temple to sooth her, Clarke looked up and she laughed nervously. Some of her wolves greeted her from a far not really stepping close since she was with her mate to be,

" _It's just... I have such a weird colored fur. People keep staring at me, it makes me feel like I must have a rather ugly coat color_ ," Clarke walked a little quicker to get away from the wolves that looked at her but Lexa stepped in front of her stopping her from moving anywhere. Lexa didn't doubt that such hateful thoughts towards her wolf self was based off the Doctor's cruel way of raising her. Making her omega think that she was anything but beautiful,

" _Clarke, you are gorgeous, none of my wolves have ever seen a coat like yours. They don't stare because it's ugly they find it incredibly beautiful! You are in no way ugly! Whoever made you think you are is an absolute fool!"_ Lexa growled out. She could see some of her wolves were looking at her confused at the anger she was showing towards her mate to be. Lexa took a deep breath and connected with some of the wolves that were near by allowing them to hear their conversation,

" _But I look like a golden retriever! That's humiliating, I really hate my fur color it's so ugh_ ," Clarke growled back baring her teeth. Clarke glanced around noticing a few wolves had moved a little closer she grew a bit on edge but Lexa moved closer to her nipping gentle at her muzzle to calm her,

" _My love, don't think of yourself like that, it's so sad to hear you thinking your coat is ugly. Look my wolves don't look at you oddly they find you beautiful_ ," Lexa gestured to them and Clarke looked at them attempting to smile at them. One wolf moved forward it was the mother to the oldest pup in Lexa's pack, the pup was with her, having managed to pounce on his mother's back and was bouncing on in his mother's shoulders,

" _Heda speaks true young one. We never meant to offend you, but it is true, no one in our pack has ever had such a unique coat color,"_ the mother soothed she kept her head lowered to show respect. The pup on her back took notice of the situation and he hopped down from her mother and ran up to Clarke, " _My pup says he loves your coat it reminds him of wheat and he loves to snack on wheat,"_ the mother laughed seeing Clarke get embarrassed but she did smile. Clarke leaned down to be eye with the pup,

 _"_ _Well thank you?"_ Clarke looked up to the mother questioningly, the pup had moved forward and getting on his hind legs he placed both paws on her snout,

" _Titus, his name is Titus and I am Kiri,"_ Kiri explained as the pup played with Clarke's muzzle and bopped her nose with his paw. Clarke laughed at the exchange, " _But do know alpha, that we really do admire your coat, truly elegant. Titus come pup, it's time for your nap,"_ Kiri called to her pup and Titus looked back at his mother happily yelping but he leaned down and licked Clarke's nose before taking off to his mother. Kiri bowed her head to the pair and grabbed her pup by his nap and made her way over to a pair of males who had their own pup already curled up sleeping away,

" _He's so cute, what's the other pup's name_?" Clarke questioned as she stood beside Lexa looking over at the small group, Kiri had placed Titus down and he ran off to greet the two males. One of the males played with him a little bit, nudging his side to make him lose his balance and Titus would bite at his paws. The other male looked to the mother and they seemed to be in a conversation while his own pup was laying on her belly fighting off her nap time.

" _Her name is Nylah, she's a feisty little thing but very shy. She gets scared of new comers, her fathers have to comfort her when new wolves come around others whys she will bite your toes,"_ Lexa lead Clarke back to them previse route and disconnected with the other wolves. Lexa looked around noticing some sky wolves were walking about helping her wolves with daily tasks. Some of them looked like they wanted to come over and say hi but the sight of Lexa made them rethink their actions.

 _"_ _How cute, how many pups are there all together?"_ Clarke looked back to the same group seeing the pups were lying next to each other curled up peaceful. The three of them had moved closer and were providing their warmth for the pups to sleep comfortably. Lexa whined softly without meaning to,

" _It's only those two, normally with a pack this size there should be 40 or even 60. But lately my om- I mean the omegas have been struggling to get pregnant. And I am not sure what is causing the difficulty,"_ Lexa whined out again as she continued to walk and Clarke was listening carefully, a new concern coming up yet again. Yet Lexa could see that Clarke was thinking of what she said carefully. They were nearing the healers hut now and Lexa let Clarke enter first,

" _Are the omegas nausea? Going through mood changes_?" Clarke asked as she jumped up on a coat sitting up straight and the pair waited as Nyko was tending to another wolf. Lexa looked up at her surprised that she guessed it so easily, Lexa nodded,

" _Yes? Especially the mood changes. Mari an omega, she nearly bit of her mate's tail when he didn't bring her food to her fast enough,"_ Lexa moved back as Nyko made his way over to Clarke and began to unwrap the gaze around her shoulder,

" _Have any missed their heat time period? When the heat time comes for the males, do they still produce a womb and not their genitals? Gained weight?"_ Clarke questioned not noticing Lexa's discomfort at the questions. Lexa looked around her seeing a few omegas were in the tent with them. They wouldn't be able to hear their conversation if Lexa didn't pull them into a mind connection, but these types of questions is not something she wanted answer with some many omegas around.

" _You know I rather not answers those Clarke"_ Lexa fidgeted with a rock that was near her paw. Clarke huffed rolling her eyes she looked to Nyko and then asked him the same question. Nyko blushed like mad and looked over at the omegas that were in the tent and not far away at all. Some have noticed now that twice the small group has been glanced at,

"To answer in short, yes," Nyko finally removed the majority of the of the gaze and happily took off to grab some medicine. Clarke was stunned at their behavior, staring after Nyko like someone let his tail on fire and turned to Lexa who was still taking a great amount of interest on the rock that she now had between her paws,

 _"_ _Why are you two being so weird? These are important questions, I know their personal but it's necessary. Have any of the omegas had vaginal disc-"_

" _Ok! Not a question for me_ [DK1] !" Lexa turned to one the omegas quickly connecting her mind with the closest omega, " _Jacob! Come here and answer Clarke's questions. She wants to know some personal things about omegas and I certainly don't have the answers,"_ Lexa rushed down and grabbed the rock she was playing with holding it in her muzzle; she brought it up to Clarke's face for her to look at, making Clarke cross her eyes trying to look at what Lexa was shoving in her face. " _I'm going to go see Roan about crafting our moonstones my love. And look! I found a pretty rock to help with the crafting!"_ Lexa darted out the tent quickly and trotted away far away from the healer's hut,

 _"_ _LEXA?!"_

Lexa ignored the call feeling incredibly embarrassed, she couldn't believe that Clarke would actually ask her such personal questions?! Those questions are meant for the omegas, not her! Lexa slowed down a bit making sure that Clarke was okay first, she moved her ears a little and connected to both their minds an ability she didn't usually use because it made her feel bad for eves-dropping but was still wanted to make sure everything was well for the two omegas.

"Um alpha? Heda says you would like to speak to me?" Jacob asked hesitantly, Clarke sighed letting out an irritated growl,

" _Wait till I get my paws on her... yes, Jacob I want to know some person information in regards to the troubles omegas been having with reproduction_ ,"

Lexa toned out and looked away for the tent nearly yelping when she noticed Tris was staring at her oddly,

" _Yes Tris? How can I help you?_ " Lexa questioned confused, why was she looking at her so oddly? Tris stepped up offering her throat first and once Lexa gave her permission she pointed to her muzzle,

"Heda, why are you carrying a rock?" Tris questioned tilting her head, Lexa felt her face heat up thanking Gaia yet again that wolves couldn't blush. She spat out the rock clearing he throat,

 _"_ _No reason is there something you needed Tris?"_ Lexa questioned standing taller trying to gain back her pride. Tris nodded and pointed towards the other side of the cave,

"Yes Heda, Anya and all the warriors have gathered to discuss our attack against the Ark pack," Tris stated standing tall with her arms crossed behind back, she looked like Anya when she did that, "they are happy to see you are well and Anya has been keeping everyone in line as you have been healing," Tris stated firmly and Lexa smiled feeling proud of the young Beta,

" _Good, I will join them now and please go to the healer's hut. Once Clarke is done with her checkup bring her to the tent,"_ Lexa looked back at the tent, she could hear Nyko telling Clarke how to leave her wounds alone and not to lick them. Clarke was growling some kind of remark sounding much like she felt offended,

"Clarke awakes!" Lexa looked back at Tris she was grinning widely her eyes sparked with amusement. Lexa smiled shacking her had at the silly pup, the girl loved Clarke to above and beyond,

" _Yes, she's awake, feeling much better and I bet she'd be happy to see you. I don't think you two have talked in some time,"_ Lexa made her way towards the back tent and she could hear Tris happily taking off towards the healer's hut. As Lexa grew closer to the tent she could hear them conversating what their next move would be. It seemed many wanted to just kill everyone within the walls but two voices spoke out against them,

"Not every wolf in Arkadia agrees with Jaha! They are being ruled by fear and need our help!"

"What problem is it of ours sky girl!? Do you expect us to take all of those wolves? As brainless and useless like you!"

"Fuck you, you over grown hair ball! All I'm saying is that there are other wolves in there that don't agree with their life style,"

"What then! We haven't had a larger pack of that size in over 20 years! We can't possibly handle that much,"

"They can learn! Don't you forget! Clarke and Heda have agreed that there are wolves in that pack that want the life you have here!"

"Heda is fool! And that bitch of an ome-"

 _"_ _Do you truly want to finish that sentence_?" Lexa growled out dangerously as she entered the tent already reaching to everyone's mind and connecting to everyone. There was quite a bit of people gathered inside. Raven and Octavia were off to one side while one beta was on the opposite end. Lexa was at least glad to see that most of her wolves were being supportive of Raven and Octavia. Though at this time rage was slowly creeping up her spine after hearing one of her own wolves openly insulting her and her mate to be. Lexa stalked right up to the beta very slowly making sure he would sweat in a cold panic. The beta was in his human form shaking horribly as he meets his Heda eyes; he quickly shook his head dropping to his knees and bared his throat,

"Forgive me Heda! I spoke out of fear not out of loyalty!" the beta cried out but Lexa wasn't going to have it, he dares questioned her authority and insulted her mate to be.

" _Then I have no use of you, a fearful wolf is a wolf that will turn on its pack!"_ Lexa snarled out and snapped forward baring her teeth into his offered throat. Lexa snapped his neck in one quick bite, she felt the copper blood stain her muzzle right away, she tossed the beta down to the ground and turned to the rest of her wolves and bared her fangs. " _Does anyone else want to question my decision?"_ Lexa growled out and she was pleased to see her wolves baring their throats to her right away shaking their heads. Lexa noticed Raven and Octavia faces had gone pale from seeing Lexa killed one of her own. Everyone was silent as Lexa moved over to a chest in the room and without a word an omega opened the chest and pulled out a few pieces of clothes. Lexa began to change her form, her bones cracking a little more painfully then she like but shook it off ones she stood on two legs. She dressed herself and waited for the tension to diminish in the room.

"Heda, we are happy to see you have healed so well," the omega spoke up once Lexa was fully dressed. Lexa looked to the omega seeing he was offering his throat. She reached out and brushed her hand against his neck.

"Thank you, it seems me being gone for a day has given some you a chance to voice your real thoughts," Lexa snarled out facing the other wolves, some wolves bowed their heads in respect others looked down at the ground in fear. Lexa stalked over to the group walking around them slowly and she could feel the tension in some of them, those who were not loyal. "Who among you will dare to try to insult my leadership skills? Who will turn their back on the Trikru pack?" Lexa circled around slowly, she dismissed the wolves that were loyal off to the side, while three wolves were separated from the group. All of them from the former ice pack.

"We are only concerned what will happen next Heda..." an alpha spoke softly keeping her eyes on the ground. The omegas beside her nodded their agreement,

"Yes, what will happen once we save our own wolves? Including even more wolves from the Ark pack?" an omega spoke up. He visibly swallowed hard and looked away when Lexa glared at him. Lexa continued to circle them, she noticed in the corner of her eye Clarke and Tris had joined them. Clarke no longer had any bandages on her and she was now watching Lexa in a shock having already seen the dead beta that was discarded to the side.

"Exactly why must we be burdened to take care of more wolves that are so arrogant to our ways?" The other omega spoke up, Lexa stopped circling standing in front of them she snarled out but none offered their throats.

"You are not worthy of my pack. You dare question my ability to rule. I have given the former ice pack many chances to redeem themselves from their past alpha. Yet you three are what is left of them." Lexa grew out her claws, "You disgust me and disappoint your Heda! I have no use of you!" Lexa roared at them and they quickly offered their throats this time. The three trembled and whined out, quivering where they stood. Lexa was ready to slice all their throats raising her claws she brought her hand down, but then Clarke jumped in front of her pushing her back and Lexa barley had the chance to not injure her. The tent filled with gasps at Clarke's bold move and Lexa quickly retracted her claws staring at Clarke shocked that she would get in the way for strangers,

 _"_ _Lexa, you can't do this, they're just afraid! I wouldn't blame them one bit for having to be stuck with pack of worthless wolves!"_ Clarke snapped her jaw in irritation, keeping her stance in front of the three equally shocked wolves. Lexa clinched her jaw her anger was still growing from the disloyal wolves but not from Clarke's actions. Of course, Clarke would get in the way of something like this.

"Clarke these wolves are not loyal to us. They do not deserve to be in our pack and they cannot be allowed to leave because they can easily turn around and attack us when we least expect it," Lexa explained taking a deep breath, she wouldn't yell at Clarke; no, her love was a sweet one, she wouldn't wish her any form of discomfort. Clarke nodded her head looking back to the wolves that looked at her in a sneering way making Lexa want to tear them apart even more. Lexa could see Clarke thinking up something a she looked at them she must have found her answer because she turned back to Lexa with that awful smile of hers,

" _Then we make them prove their worth. We use them as props against the Ark wolves. I had an idea that's been swimming in my head and I know for certain it will work out like we want it to,"_ Clarke moved over to Lexa and pressed her nose against Lexa's and Lexa couldn't help but smile she gently moved her hand up to the back of Clarke's neck and pressed down. As Clarke's bones cracked Raven was quick to move over to the chest and grabbed some clothes and tossed them to Lexa. Once Clarke stood on two legs Lexa helped her dress before doing anything else, Clarke was a little shaky from being in her wolf for so long.

"Now my omega, what is this new plan you have?" Lexa questioned keeping a hold of Clarke, Clarke glanced back the three wolves that were nervously fidgeting in place. She turned back around and began to whisper her new plan in Lexa's ears and Lexa grinned feeling pride fill her soul and how clever her mate to be was. Clarke held on to Lexa as she pulled away and she smiled at her uneasily,

"What do you think?" Clarke questioned leaning into Lexa as she tried to make use of her legs. Lexa grinned and gently grabbed her chin and kissed her lips before answering,

"I would say my mate to be is the most beautiful, creative, and genius's omega to ever live," Lexa motioned to Raven to help Clarke stand up and once Raven had a good grip on her friend before she could fall over, Lexa moved over to the three wolves. The three wolves were even more of edge not even knowing what to do with themselves,

"Heda ple-"

 **"** **Silence!"** Lexa roared at the omega. He swallowed the lump growing in his throat as he nodded. Lexa growled deeply until each wolf was offering their throats, she extended one claw and slowly drew it across each wolf's throat. It wasn't enough to kill them just enough to mark them with the shame that they deserved. "You will be grateful to your new alpha and my mate to be. Clarke has given you a chance to redeem yourself and if you know what is good for you, you will not dare go against her," Lexa snapped her jaw for good measure to make sure they were going to obey out of fear and not of disloyalty.

"What will you have us do alpha?" The omega spoke directly to Clarke. Lexa looked back to her mate to be and grinned as Clarke made herself stand on her own as she addressed the three wolves,

" **You are going to be the bait,"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa was bursting with pride for her omega, Clarke was such a clever wolf she never stopped amazing her. Lexa and the rest of the warriors had just gone over Clarke's new plan and this time Lexa felt like they would have the upper hand. Lexa just knew this time they would not fail they will succeed and they would make sure that Jaha and all that have done wrong would suffer for their crimes.

At the moment Clarke had gone off to see her friends and help what was left of the 100. Lexa now referred to them as the sky wolves to spare Clarke of the little pain that hurt her whenever she mentioned the 100, there was no longer 100 but now only 48. Clarke wanted to help the friends that have been stuck in their wolf form, wanting to learn in her own way how to help them.

Anya had given her a few pointers on how to help them, but not to the point of cuddling them; more like a rough tug to help them out. Anya had used the method on Raven and senses the stubborn omega didn't want to be cuddled into changing form. Anya had told Clarke to basically give them tough love to make them change form; so, while Raven was trying to change form, Anya had been taunting her about Gaia knows what, because when Anya was back at Lexa side, she had a visible red hand print on her cheek. Yet the beta didn't seem to mind, she was all smiles and laughter over the exchange.

Lexa was busy with Roan, she had brought her and Clarke's moonstone with her to have Roan craft it. Lexa had given him instructions on what shape she wanted and what size. Roan happily agreed and was currently working on the moonstones, crafting the piece very carefully. Lexa sat not too far away from the hut and was looking outside of the cave where Clarke was helping Jasper a skinny little brown wolf with fur longer than most wolves. The boy looked like a raggy mop and Lexa doubted he could even see as Clarke was off to the side and the boy stumbled around knocking into others as he tried finding Clarke.

"Jasper seriously, stop moving around! You're going to get hurt!" Clarke barked at him clearly irritated that he wasn't listening. Jasper responded with half growls and barks before he finally just stopped moving all together and threw himself on the floor. Lexa didn't contain her laugh and she wasn't the only one watching over the exchange, several wolves were watching the sky wolves curiously. This was all new to them, they had learned to change form at a much younger age so seeing Clarke, their new alpha, trying to guide them was amusing.

Lexa smiled as Clarke literally laid on the floor with the huffing omega and was speaking to him gently. He gave more huffs and whines and Clarke reached over and pushed his fur away from his eyes. Lexa was tempted on listening in on what they were saying but chose to leave it be and look to the others. From the looks of it, Clarke was able to help a lot of her wolves change form. Only about 6 were stuck as wolves, Lexa was happy to see that some of her wolves were actually helping the sky wolves as well.

Lexa heard the familiar sound of bones cracking and looked over to see Clarke had helped Monty change form while Jasper was still lying on the dirt huffing even more. Monty seemed rather excited but that excitement quickly vanished when he looked down at himself to see he was completely naked. His entire face went red and he covered himself quickly. Clarke hand him some clothes and he quickly pulled them on.

"It's kind of funny to see them so embarrassed about being bare huh?" Anya spoke up beside her and Lexa nodded her head,

"Yes, so odd too. It's like they were taught that the human body was a sexual thing and should be ashamed for displaying their natural bodies," Lexa glanced to Anya who was watching Raven and Octavia who seemed to be helping another wolf. Lexa smiled at seeing the dreamy look in her eyes as she watched Raven. She wanted to tease her at it but then the hut door opened and Lexa's full attention was on Roan. Roan had the pouch in one hand while in the other he held the moonstones. Lexa quickly jumped up from her log and approached him; he smiled at her and carefully handed off the moonstones to Lexa. Lexa's smile was from ear to ear with how beautifully the moonstones were crafted.

"Roan your work is incredible, thank you so much," Lexa admired the two very thick and sturdy stones. Lexa had asked Roan to craft each stone into infinity symbols with a small heart engraved at opposite ends and Roan had been thoughtful enough to add a single gem stone in the middle, one green and one blue. Already Roan had attached the special made gold chain attached to each one. Lexa didn't know how it worked but Roan special chains were something out of this world. One was able to change form and the chain would never break so one could always keep their moonstone close to their hearts.

"No, thank you Heda, it was an honor to be able to craft something as beautiful as these stones for you and your mate to be," Roan grinned wider, clearly excited to be phrased by his Heda. Lexa smiled again and carefully placed both stones into the pouch Roan handed off to her. Lexa thanked him again before he had to go back into the hut and continued his crafting. Lexa didn't care one bit about showing her excitement or how Anya began to taunt Lexa about soon being stuck with one wolf for all eternity. No Lexa was far too much in bliss for what was going to happen tonight. Lexa planned that Clarke and her will complete the mating ritual and have their souls forever bounded.

They only had two more steps to finish the ritual, one was hunting a big enough game to please her pack and other was the biting exchanges. Lexa couldn't wait for the moment to come, to finally be able to bite into Clarke's neck and show the world that Clarke belonged to her and she belonged to Clarke. The mere thought of being owned by Clarke was more thrilling then words could describe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa was able to convince Clarke that everything would be fine while the two of them went out to hunt. Clarke was worried something would happen while the pair were out to complete the mating ritual. But Lexa assured no one was stupid enough to come near a cave with 448 wolves. This time was meant for them and Lexa wanted it to be perfect. Lexa helped Clarke change form and once they were both wolves they were ready to go.

 _"_ _Come on Clarke, I promise nothing will happen to them. It's only for a little while we won't be gone all night just two hours at most,"_ Lexa looked to her omega who was looking back towards the den one more time before nodding her head and trotting up beside her. The golden wolf looked so gorgeous under the moonlight, Lexa sighed her heart swallowing up with how lucky she was to have Clarke in her life. Clarke caught Lexa smiling at her and she tried her best to return the smile it wasn't nearly as bad as before.

 _"_ _You're right, sorry. I'm all paranoid, I just want to make sure everybody will be safe,"_ Clarke leaned into Lexa's shoulder rubbing against her neck before licking at her muzzle. Lexa returned the affection licking the top of the omega's muzzle,

" _You don't have to be sorry for anything. It's understandable, you are on edge. But again, they will be safe, there is always a patrol circling around the den. They are about a mile away from here, far enough to catch anything coming close and close enough to the den to defend,"_ Lexa soothed her and began to trot out towards the woods and Clarke was close at her heel, keeping up with Lexa easily.

 _"_ _Yes, that's true, and Bellamy is even helping with patrolling, everything is fine for right now,"_ Clarke moved a little quicker and Lexa could see her excitement grow as they moved quicker. Lexa grinned loving the fact that Clarke actually wanted to run, she was curious to see how quick her omega was,

 _"_ _I bit you can't keep up with me,"_ Lexa teased as she moved quicker in a light run and Clarke scuffed keeping at her side easily,

 _"_ _I bet YOU can't keep up with me,"_ Clarke laughed she leaned over and nipped her shoulder and before Lexa could respond Clarke took off at full speed. Lexa laughed shaking her head at how clumsy her form was, crunching down on twigs and rocks sounding a like a bull in a glass shop. Lexa hunched down and took off running at Clarke's pace. She moved more to the side so she could watch her omega. Lexa easily caught up to her and the silly wolf didn't even notice that Lexa was off to the side running at her speed. Lexa knew these lands better than anyone, her paws hit the ground with not even a thump making her practically invisible.

 _"_ _What's wrong commander? Can't keep up?"_ Clarke taunted as she looked back not seeing the alpha and Lexa laughed again she hadn't even noticed she was close besides her, actually thinking that she is beating her. Lexa moved closer to Clarke and nipped at her shoulder blade making Clarke yelp and swing her head back towards her. Clarke was completely shocked that Lexa was running right with her,

 _"_ _Oh, please my love this is nothing, this is more like my normal jogs in the mornings,"_ Lexa grinned when Clarke huffed, Clarke pushed herself further and ran harder. This pace was more comfortable, definitely not slow but still wasn't up to Lexa's speed. This pace was more like Anya's, Lexa speed up more avoiding louder spots and caught up to Clarke again. Clarke was already breathing a little heavily not yet panting but Lexa knew they would have to stop soon. They had already passed the patrol and were now out in the open with no other wolves around and it was around here one had to be alert.

 _"_ _Oh god, I thought running would be more fun this way. Fuck I bet I didn't even make it far,"_ Clarke slowed down out of nowhere and Lexa passed her running much further out, she trailed back till she stood in front of Clarke. Clarke was panting heavily now and had lain down on the ground. She rubbed at the cool dirt and Lexa barked a laugh.

 _"_ _You shouldn't criticize yourself that much my omega,"_ Lexa nudged at her shoulder to make her stand back up, if the omega didn't stretch out her legs then she would cramp up and be in some minor pain. _"Look back, we ran pretty far out, we past the patrol a while ago. I'd say you ran about 10 miles, that's really good for someone who's only been in their wolf form twice,"_ Lexa pushed on Clarke's shoulder until she stood back up panting a little less. She began to trot at a brisk pace and Clarke followed after,

 _"_ _Ha! I beat Raven, little brat was gloating about running 4 miles out,"_ Clarke laughed as she kept up with Lexa, Lexa leaned over licking her muzzle again and laughed at Clarke trying to do the same but missed and licked her cheek,

 _"_ _Running can be fun when you do things correctly. You could be a lot faster if you paced yourself."_ Lexa slowed down guiding Clarke towards a passing stream. Lexa lapped at the cold water enjoying the sweet taste. Clarke wasted no time drinking her own fill, even in drinking water she was loud. Lexa had to bite her own tongue before she could tease her again. Lexa was having a little too much fun with how clumsy Clarke was as a wolf. When Clarke was in human form she was rather graceful, moved with ease yet as a wolf she stumbled around like a newborn pup.

 _"_ _Well I look forward to learning from you my alpha,"_ Clarke purred out making Lexa warm inside at the passive word use, _"so what are we going to hunt? A few rabbits, mice, fish?"_ Clarke tilted her head looking so adorable Lexa leaned over and licked her under her chin,

 _"_ _More like moose or bison. We have 448 wolves my omega, rabbits wouldn't nearly be enough,"_ Lexa laughed seeing Clarke bewildered face,

 _"_ _Lexa, I have NEVER hunted, how to the hell can I possibly take down a moose let alone a bison?"_ Clarke scuffed lapping at the water once more before she began to move off in a random direction. Lexa stayed besides her gently nudging her in a different route,

 _"_ _You can do it Clarke, I know you can. How about for the first time you corner the animal, lead it somewhere it won't be able to move and I'll drive in for the kill mark,"_ Lexa sniffed at air smelling for a good pray, she could smell several rabbits and filed mice running about nothing really appetizing,

 _"_ _Ok I think I can do that, just kind of distract it?"_ Clarke questioned, she noticed Lexa sniffing at the air and followed suit, sniffing gently. Lexa turned in a different way and caught a whiff of a buck, she licked her chops hungrily. The pack hasn't had buck for a while, they mostly caught does they were good yes but mostly fat while the bucks has well defined muscles. Lexa began moving towards his path with Clarke close behind. Clarke was still rather clumsy on her paws stepping on a few rocks, Lexa could hear the smaller animals taking off already.

 _"_ _Try stepping where I step my love, if you are too loud the animals will hear you,"_ Lexa moved ahead of Clarke to show her where she should step. Clarke now moved more quietly though she made a few sounds but not nearly as bad enough to alert the smaller animals.

" _Was I being that loud?"_ Clarke whispered making Lexa laugh, she looked over her shoulder. Clarke was stepping over where Lexa stepped being careful to avoid the twigs this time,

 _"_ _You don't have to lower you voice, they can't hear you, only I can,"_ Lexa reassured speaking louder to prove a point, Clarke nodded her head and then her ears peaked up. Something caught her attention. She lifted her head and sniffed deeply and Lexa grinned as she licked her chops,

 _"_ _What is that? It's smells so good,"_ Clarke licked her lips again sniffing and walked a little quicker as the smell grew stronger. Lexa blocked her quickly before she could move closer, they were close to the buck now any closer he would be able to notice them.

 _"_ _It's a buck, a male deer. Now it's no moose but male deer meat is the most tender by nature. You take a single bite and your mouth just fills with a rich flavor_ ," Lexa described licking her lips at the memory of the last time she had eaten the meat and Clarke was getting more excited her eyes sparkled and she bounced on her paws _. "You have to listen though, if you don't do what I say you can seriously get hurt. There's a reason we don't normally go after bucks, they don't tend to flee; they are stubborn creatures and will fight back._ _ **You MUST avoid their antlers**_ _one good hit and you are dead,"_ Lexa warned seriously and Clarke nodded her understanding but still clearly excited.

 _"_ _Avoid antlers, don't be noisy, and drive it to a corner,"_ Clarke repeated, her tail wagging eagerly. Lexa smiled and leaned in licking the top of her muzzle and quietly began to move forward. She was pleased that she barely could hear Clarke as she moved behind her,

 _"_ _If he runs lead it to the left, there's some boulders there and you can just keep it cornered. Use your growls and barks to scare it into moving if it tries to turn back,"_ Lexa hunched lower and stopped just as they neared the buck, it was currently grazing on some grass. Clarke moved carefully to stand beside her avoiding the twigs and rocks.

 _"_ _And if it stays and fights?"_ Clarke questioned as she looked over to Lexa. Though Lexa kept her focus on the buck looking for any kind of weakness.

 _"_ _Then you will have to fight back, every time in lungs down jump away. Wait for an opening, tire it out but don't make a move when it gets on its hind legs. When he does that he's going for the kill, to basically use his weight to price with his antlers,"_ Lexa explained, her tail wagged gently as luck was on their side the buck was walking with a limp.

 _"_ _It's hurt, so logically once it's tired enough I go for the weak spot?"_ Clarke questioned unsure but Lexa nodded happily, feeling thrilled that her omega caught on,

 _"_ _Exactly! You got this Clarke don't doubt yourself my beautiful omega. Of course, if it does deicide to fight I will help you,_ " Lexa quietly stretched out her back legs and Clarke copied her movements. Clarke took a deep breath and slowly crept forward. Lexa crouched low hiding from the buck so it may think Clarke was the only wolf there.

Clarke moved slowly and was doing a good job so far; the buck hasn't noticed her but then Clarke stepped on a twig. The buck picked up his head and stared right at Clarke and Clarke froze up for a moment before she shook herself and bared her fangs. Clarke let out a deep menacing growl as she moved a little bit closer, Lexa flinched when the buck began to stomp his front leg.

 _"_ _He is going to stay and fight Clarke, be careful,"_ Lexa warned as she slowly moved out of her hiding spot. The buck was completely focused on Clarke as he kicked up some dirt and lunged down with his antlers. Clarke jumped out of the way and she snarled moving back and forth keeping the buck's attention. Clarke snapped her jaws growling louder and the buck lunged again nearly catching Clarke as she had looked away for a second. Clarke yelped out of fear which was a mistake as the buck advanced on her fear and lunged again this time catching Clarke on her shoulder. Clarke yelped out of pain this time the buck had grazed her with a small cut. Clarke looked down at the wound and Lexa cursed herself for not telling Clarke to never look away from a raging creature. The buck reared back getting ready to impel Clarke. Lexa jumped forward and snapped her jaws at his back knee making the animal cry out. Using its free leg, it tried to kick back at Lexa but Lexa was faster dodging out of the way.

The buck let out a huff angry and now in pain, it turned its attention to Lexa now and Lexa snarled baring her fangs fully. Lexa stood tall puffing up her chest to intimidate the animal, the buck was now hesitant trying to figure out to flee or fight. Lexa used the distraction to glance at Clarke. Clarke was already on the move she shot out and bit into the hamstring of the buck. The creature wailed in pain and reared back kicking Clarke in her chest forcing Clarke to let go. Clarke fell back on her side and when she didn't get up right away Lexa worried how badly he hurt her. But the buck wasn't wasting time he lowered down and made to ram at Lexa. Lexa easily jumped out of the way landing a ruthless bite on the side of his neck the creature cried out again.

Lexa looked to Clarke and she was back on her paws and she didn't seem fazed instead she seemed determined to get this buck. The buck was beginning to panic as it moved away from the pair backing away though he kept his antlers low. Lexa and Clarke stocked the buck growling horribly as the creature was trying to figure out what to do. The buck's movement were sloppy and slow the injuries they infected were affecting him. The buck was thinking of fleeing, but then it quickly turned his head to Clarke seeing her as a weaker target and reared up on his hind legs.

The buck stood tall and Clarke was quicker this time she hunched low and jumped forward knocking the buck backwards. Clarke went down with the buck and she bit at his chest trying to hold him still. Lexa moved fast as the buck turned on his side and aimed to price Clarke's side but Lexa was at his throat in a second. Lexa wrapped her jaws around the buck's neck and buried her fangs deep; her teeth shredding through fur and muscles until it reached the bone and cracked. The buck stopped moving and stilled at once though Lexa refused to let go, not till Clarke backed away did Lexa finally release the buck. Lexa quickly ran to Clarke looking her over, she had some minor cuts from the antlers and one deep long gash on her hip. Lexa whined and leaned forward licking her minor cuts first.

 _"_ _It's alright Lexa, I'm fine it doesn't hurt at all!"_ Clarke explained happily, Lexa looked up at her seeing her pupils dilated and she shook a little. She was on a natural high after taking down her first kill. Lexa laughed still licking at the small wounds on her sides,

 _"_ _I'm sure you are Clarke, I'm just want to heal these smaller wounds,"_ Lexa licked her lips after healing the smaller ones, she eyed the larger one on her hip but Lexa wasn't sure she could lick that one. The wound was rather open and it was bleeding just a little thankfully, it seemed the buck only scraped her. Seeing no problem with it Lexa leaned back in and licked the long gash a few time times till it grew small leaving a faint long pink scar. Lexa felt Clarke's tongue lick at her cheek.

 _"_ _You got a small one here,"_ Clarke licked the wound again and smiled happily once the wound closed. Clarke looked over Lexa and compared to Lexa Clarke was in worse shape. Lexa pressed her nose against Clarke's to quite her mind,

 _"_ _Don't you dare compare us, the fact that you could knock down a 150-pound buck is amazing in itself. My wolves wouldn't even dare to pounce when a buck reared up like that,"_ Lexa licked her muzzle nuzzling her face, Clarke let out a gentle purr nipping softly at the base of Lexa's ear,

 _"_ _Really? So, I'm braver then your wolves?"_ Clarke grinned Lexa laughed again shaking her head she moved over to the buck,

 _"_ _Brave absolutely, but also reckless, you had good timing otherwise that would have ended horribly,"_ Lexa reached down grabbing the buck by its antlers. Clarke was quick to grab at the buck's back legs and held them tightly in her muzzle. With the pair they were able to lift the buck off the ground and began to walk down a smoother path,

 _"_ _I like brave more rather than reckless,"_ Clarke managed to grin with a mouth full of the buck and Lexa chuckled as the pair began to drag the buck back to their den. Clarke had done a fine job indeed, but if Clarke had done this alone she could have died easily. Lexa will have to take extra time to teach her mate the proper ways to hunt, she refused to mention this now sense her mate to be was so happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting the buck to the cave didn't take as long as Lexa thought it would and she was glad for that. As the pair had gotten closer with the prized hunt all the wolves let out approving howls to show their excitement. Lexa's wolves knew what to do right away and began to sit in a large circle and the sky wolves followed their example. Once every one was seated properly, Lexa began to tare pieces off the buck and began to give a portion to each wolf. Clarke followed suit, following Lexa's example going down the circle. Once each wolf had their meat Lexa and Clarke took their first bites and all began to eat their share chatting amongst themselves.

Lexa watched amused as her wolves enjoyed their share of meat and the sky wolves were inhaling their food. Clarke had taken the liberty of dragging the rest of buck to the center to allow others to get more if they wanted to. As the wolves went about enjoying their time, Lexa slowly drew Clarke away from her two best friends when she drifted off to give the pair a little more meat. The famous duo was being blown away as Clarke had told them how she and Lexa had taken down the buck. Lexa bid the pair goodnight, while Clarke and her slowly made their way to Lexa's tent.

Once they made it to Lexa's tent she helped Clarke change form, then changing herself and began to help Clarke clean up. Using a wash clothes Lexa scrubbed Clarke of all the blood and dirt that caught under her nails and mouth. Lexa took her time to make sure her skin glowed beautiful, enjoying how Clarke purred louder when she hit some sensitive spots. Once her omega was fully clean Clarke grabbed the clothes and repeated to same motion. Lexa wasn't nearly as messy as Clarke had been so when Clarke's wondering hands began to group at her breast she knew she was clean enough. Lexa grabbed the cloth and gently place it aside, grabbing Clarke's hand she led Clarke towards her sleeping quarters. Lexa didn't bother with clothes since there would be no point in them, instead she guided Clarke sit on the bed of furs.

"I have a surprise for you my omega," Lexa purred out as she removed the pouch from around her neck. Lexa sat beside Clarke as she handed the small pouch to her. Clarke tilted her head intrigued and slowly opened the pouch to peeking inside. Clarke reached in and pulled out the gold chains and gasped in awe as she took in the moonstone.

"My god Lexa, it's gorgeous. I've never seen something so carefully crafted," Clarke swooned cradling the stones carefully as she observed them. Lexa's cheeks hurt from the smile that just wouldn't vanish by seeing Clarke so excited over their stones. It made her ecstatic. Lexa reached over grabbing the moonstone with the green gem and placed it around Clarke's neck. Clarke still in awe looked at the stone hanging around her neck. Clarke had tears in her eyes as she hurriedly placed the other necklace around Lexa's neck.

"I'm so glad you like it, I wasn't too sure about the symbol but it seemed fitting," Lexa blushed a little, remembering how she couldn't make up her mind on what she wanted for them. Lexa knew she broke tradition by a tad, but by Clarke's reaction she didn't seem to mind one bit. Clarke grinned as she leaned in and pressed a deep heated kiss on Lexa's lips,

"Like it? I love it! I can't believe we are finally mated," Clarke cooed admiring her stone again and Lexa chuckled grabbing Clarke's hands. Lexa pulled her towards the middle of the bed allowing Clarke to be on top of her,

"Well not just yet, there's a certain little something that has to been first to truly bind our souls together," Lexa hinted as she gripped Clarke's waist slowly letting her fingers rub up and done her sides. Clarke's breath hitched and she lowered herself pressing her lips against Lexa's, she nipped at Lexa's bottom lip. Lexa let out a gentle moan, her fingers still tickling at Clarke's skin as they drifted to the small of Clarke's back. Her omega arched into the touch enjoying the sweet touch's, Clarke kissed Lexa's lips once more before moving down her jaw.

Lexa drew her hands up Clarke's spine and she could feel Clarke warm up at the touch. Lexa continued to play with her skin as Clarke began to leave little love bites on her collar bone. Clarke's breast pressed against her own more roughly, Lexa felt her nipples harden and by reflex she pulled Clarke closer.

Lexa moved her hands up to the back of Clarke's neck grabbing her attention as her omega pulled back to look at her. Lexa felt like her insides were on fire in the most pleasant way when she saw how much love was behind Clarke's eyes. Lexa simply couldn't believe how incredible lucky she was that Gaia led Clarke to her, her heart kept swelling as her love grew deeper. Lexa glanced down at the moonstone now around Clarke's, neck she wanted to smile but then she gasped as she saw the state of Clarke's neck,

"Are these from your collar?" Lexa whispered as her fingers reached out and traced the scars. Along Clarke's neck four small bumps lined across her throat, Lexa touched them gentle and her eyes filed with tears. The punctured skin was priced so many times when Clarke was collared that the needles left permeant scars. Clarke's hand reached up grabbing Lexa's hand she kissed her open palm,

"Yes, but it's ok now. They will never be able to collar me again and I'm not ashamed of the scars," Clarke kissed Lexa's palm slowly moving down her arm till she kissed Lexa's lips. "For me, it reminds me how much I stood up for my pack. How many times I had taken their place when it came to punishments. It shows that I love my pack dearly, that I would do anything to keep them alive," Clarke smiled though it didn't really reach her eyes, "I know there's only 48 left to my pack now but it also helps remind me that I will work even harder to keep them safe. And I know that you will help me keep them safe to," Clarke kissed Lexa all around her face laying gentle kisses as the omega showed her appreciation.

Xxxxxxxx NSFW! xxxxxxxX

"Of course, my love, your pack will soon be my pack and soon enough your number of wolves will grow. I know my pack will obey you, they respect you for how you lead your pack and admire how much you make me happy," Lexa groaned when she let Clarke lay down fully on her, enjoying the warm body pressing into her sensitive areas. Lexa could feel Clarke's smirk as her wondering lips drifted lower to Lexa's breast.

"I make you happy in a number of ways," Clarke teased as her tongue licked at Lexa's nipple and as though to prove a point Clarke's hand was at Lexa's core. She felt Clarke slowly push her fingers through her folds and Lexa gasped as Clarke went right for her clit. Lexa pulled on Clarke tighter wanting to feel her closer. Clarke gave into her want and pushed into Lexa more. Lexa moaned as Clarke's fingers played with her clit giving the sensitive bud gentle strokes making her buck her hips. Lexa grew warmer as Clarke's fingers moved quicker, a hazy idea formed in Lexa's mind as she reached down and cupped Clarke's sex. Clarke's breath hitched in surprise as she felt Lexa's finger sliding back and forth over her entrance. Lexa slowly pushed up keeping her hand on Clarke's sex as she pushed them both on their knees. Lexa rocked her hips to get Clarke to continue to move her fingers and the omega was quick to obey the silent command.

Lexa kissed Clarke roughly licking at her bottom lips before pushing her tongue inside Clarke's eager mouth. Both their tongues danced around each other mouths as their hands continued to stimulate each other's sex. Lexa unable to hold back any more pushed two fingers inside of Clarke and moaned loudly as she felt the familiar silky juices run down her fingers. Clarke's raspy moans grew louder as Lexa began to push in and out of Clarke's core. Though Lexa movements slowed down as Clarke pushed her own fingers inside Lexa making the alpha rock her hips into Clarke's frisky hand. Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke's waist keeping her steady as they both pushed inside of each other hesitantly. Lexa pushed Clarke's hair away from her neck and tossed her own hair off to give Clarke full access to her neck.

Lexa could feel herself getting close and quickly Lexa extended all of her wolf fangs and gently gripped the area between Clarke's neck and collarbone. Lexa was so grateful she didn't have to explain the next part as Clarke extended her own row of fangs and copied Lexa's action. Lexa went off Clarke's moans and once Clarke's teeth nipped down lightly Lexa quickened her pace. Just as Clarke groaned loudly as Lexa used her thumb to rub at her clit Lexa bit down hard making Clarke cry out in pleasure. In Clarke's excitement she bit down hard on Lexa's skin making Lexa reach her own blissful haze of pain and pleasure. Lexa hummed rocking her hips on Clarke's hand keeping her teeth buried into Clarke's neckline until she felt Clarke's body slack in her arms. Very carefully Lexa removed her fangs and admired her permanent mark on Clarke's porcelain skin. Clarke was a little slow to remove her teeth as though forgetting she was still gripping Lexa's neckline. Lexa felt as Clarke came to and slowly removed her fangs from Lexa's skin.

Xxxxxxxx End of NSFW! xxxxxxxX

"Our souls are now one, no force on earth will ever break us apart. May Gaia treat our souls like gold and lead us to find each other in every life we shall live," Lexa spoke loudly and gently pulled the drowsy omega down to lay side by side. Lexa chuckled seeing Clarke blissful face as she came down from her sex haze. Clarke smiled at Lexa lazily though she leaned forward and kissed Lexa's lips softly before her hand drifted down to her bite mark,

"In peace may we leave the shore. In love may we find the next. Safe passage on our travels, until our final journey on the ground... May we meet again," Clarke whispered softly her eyes already drifting closed, Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke closer tell the omega was laying on top of her.

"Where did you learn that from?" Lexa asked yawning as she drew lazy circles on Clarke's back, growing sleepy herself. Lexa closed her eyes still drawing patterns across her back as the omega snuck her arms around her waist and held her close.

"My dad, he used to teach it to me whenever my m-," Clarke frowned, half growling at mentioning the woman, "He would tell it to me whenever I needed to be comforted. I never really understood what it meant but it always sounded nice," Clarke yawned back and soon enough her breathing came out softly as the sweet omega fell asleep. Lexa held Clarke closer kissing the top of her head the small movement made her neckline hurt from the fresh wound. Lexa was drifting off as well, her mind wondering back to plans the sky wolves and her pack had laid out. They calculated for every move the ark pack would make and Lexa felt sure this time their plan would follow through.

The next few days will be filled with harsh training and longer hours of practice. All wolves will be prepared to fight with sharpened claws and ready jaws to tear into their enemies. They will win this war, Lexa vowed she will kill Jaha with her own fangs and Clarke will end the woman who called herself a mother. The innocence spared and the rebellions tore down and their wolves freed from their prisons,

Blood must have blood

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A good chapter no? Now I know that many hate Abby and the Ark pack and they definitely need to be punished…

So, my pups come back in two weeks, the next chapter will be a page turner (so to speak XD)

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf

* * *

[DK1]Cute lexa


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my pups! So sorry the new chapter is late but I was trying very hard to make sure it was good! I hope that you enjoy your treat!

Also, I highly recommend **checking Author's note** at the end of the chapter! There is some voting that needs to be done :D

Thank you again **_Deveney!_** Please make sure to make your own vote too :3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13

Abby POV

"May Gaia ravage your soul and let you suffer for all the lives you have stolen," a darken skinned women snarls at her from her cage. Abby looks back at the woman her face scrunched up in disgust, all the other infected stayed silent and never speak to her. Yet this woman with eyes of brown made her glares feel like knives piercing her skin.

"You just don't understand, you've lived with the infection for far too long," Abby snaps at the woman, she normally ignored the woman but having lost another one of her test subjects put her in a foul mood. Abby shakes her head and began to write down what she's done wrong,

"No, I don't understand, how you can sit there killing off young pups. Your wolf must be screaming in your head and driving you to be the mad person you are now. You speak of your wolf like it is a curse, Gaia made a huge mistake to ever have created you," the woman spat out banging against her cage for extra measures. Abby ignored her this time and looked to the girl Luna liked to call Dog. The girl as such, a useless thing not accepted anywhere she went, Abby wondered half the time why she bothers keeping the thing.

"Clean this mess up and dispose of the body. I will inform Fox's father of his daughter's passing," Abby sighed as she removed Fox's collar and placed it on the table to be cleaned. Abby had been kind enough to convince Jaha to let the parents of the former 100 keep the collars of their children. Some were grateful for the thought and others have sneered at her calling her a brute. Jaha had been rash demanding the she worked on the first half of the 100 ever since she informed him, she found a cure. But now the cure was causing more issues then she liked, the K-9 infection has been killed off but without that black blood to stabilize, it killed the test subjects.

Abby watched as Dog pulled the body off the table and pulled it gently towards the chute like she was still alive. Abby scuffed at her arrogance, she wouldn't admit it to no one, but Fox's death was mostly on her part. Ever since Clarke's girlfriend had torn into her dominant hand her hand was not steady. When Abby had injected the cure into Fox's system her nerves acted up and against her will injected the girl with an air bubble killing the girl quickly.

Abby flexed her hand trying to smooth out the muscles, aching as they cramped up. Abby felt her skin prickle she could feel the infection swarming inside her, a turf of fur spiking up along her forearm. Abby flinched shacking her hand as though it would fall off,

"Disgusting mutation!" Abby hissed as the fur dispersed back inside her, she swallowed the nausea building in her throat. It sickened her that something like that was inside of her, Abby heard the dark-skinned women chuckle.

"Your wolf is storming inside of you! She's had enough of your despicable ways. Soon she will take complete control and the last remaining part of your mind will vanish." The woman laughed as she eased back in her cage watching the doctor with dark amusement. Abby tried to ignore the crawling feeling over her flesh, the infection trying to get out again. Abby turned away quickly heading outside the lab[DK1] .

"Bleed that bad mouth one girl! I'll be back soon and those tools better be sparkling clean when I get back!" Abby yelled over her shoulder smacking the button against the door existing hastily. She squeezed her eyes shut pushing aside the women's words, it made her so uncomfortable the truth behind her words. Abby unlocked the next door heading inside the hotel suit, she turned around slamming the door shut. Abby looked to the screen seeing it was pitch black, she poked it a few times but nothing happened.

"Damn useless mechanics," Abby hissed. She took out her key and locked the door manually before putting the key back in her pocket. "That girl will have to make due," Abby muttered heading over to the room's bathroom to wash up. Abby's body moved on autopilot as she began to undress ready to clean off the blood soaking her arms. Her mind raising as she thought about her daughter, how she failed Clarke and feeling such guilt. Abby wanted to stop Clarke from ever changing into that monster but she was too late, now her daughter had a taste for it.

It has been 2 weeks since that day when everything went to hell. 48 of her test subjects gone all with the help of that damn mutt. Yet even if she wanted to get rid of that Dog girl, she wasn't able to because she was the only one that willingly helped with test subjects.

Abby clenched her jaw as she also remembered when Kane had reported that Clarke had killed half their guards. Kane described in detail how the men and women were torn apart, limbs turn from their bodies, and their faces froze in terror as the yellow beast took them down. Abby shivered despite the hot water washing her skin, the mere fact that her own child was responsible for those kills made her want to puke. Because of that day guards have been on high alert the first few days. Their numbers cut in half not nearly having enough people to defend the Ark people. Yet the forest beasts haven't attacked, all that's happened was getting a note dropped off at the front gates,

Release our wolves and the innocent

Or face the wrath of our warriors

Abby knew the written warning was from Clarke, it sounded just like her father. Abby couldn't hide her disgust that Clarke was basically dating the beast's leader, Lexa. As if it wasn't bad enough her child accepted the infection but she had to go trotting off into the arms of a woman who called herself an animal. It was obscene.

The water pricking at her shoulders turned ice cold bringing her mind back to reality. Abby shut off the water and dried off thinking how she must drop off Fox's collar to her father and off to report to Jaha. She dressed quickly grabbing her things before existing the room and quickly turned to lock the new code panel, yet again the screen was black.

"Damn mechanics! God what I would give to have Raven here to fix this mess," Abby let out a growl of irritation without meaning to and automatically bit her lip for allowing that sound to come out of her mouth. She turned away from the code panel leaving it alone for now. Abby would have to talk to Kane about punishing the mechanics for not doing their jobs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby reached the bottom level of the Ark tower, exiting the elevator only to stop suddenly seeing many people running about in a panic. The Ark people were being rushed out the building and the guards at their backs forcing people to move out. Everyone was yelling and arguing while Jaha was off to the side watching anxiously as everyone was rushed out, Kane was beside him shouting orders. Abby quickened her steps rushing to peak outside to see what was going on. The people of the Ark were being forced to enter serval busses. The guards were separating the people into different groups from the adults, teens, pregnant omegas, and children. Children were screaming out to be with their parents and adults were fighting against the guards to get to their kids.

Abby's throat clinched they were evacuating the Ark people to the safe hold. The bunker in the middle of the city that was built for emergency. Abby shoved past the crowds racing up to Kane and Jaha, panic setting in her chest that Lexa's wolves has made their move.

"What the hell is going on?!" Abby screamed over the crowd's panic. Kane noticed her right away pulling her close to him as a rush of people passed by nearly trampling her,

"Wolves! I don't know how but they got inside Arkadia. Those huge beasts are running around out there and we must take the people to safety. All our tech is out of whack, nothing is working and no one is able to get them up and running," Kane explained rushing through his words as everyone still ran about, "We've counted three so far and they've managed to kill about two guards. I need you to go with the group! They need to see their doctor to help them feel better," Kane grabbed her wrist getting ready to pull her to the group outside but a hand on his shoulder made him stop moving all together. Abby looked up to see Jaha clenching his jaw so tightly she could see the veins popping out on his forehead.

"Did just the vaccine work?" Jaha demanded and looked ready to chew him out but he lifted his hand in warning making him fall silent. Abby looked between the last few people being forced out the building and back to Jaha as the room fell silent without the crowd.

"No, it didn't work. The vaccine Ks does work. Just too will, we need that blackblood," Abby reported ignoring the need to run off to join the others. Abby handed over her notes to Jaha to look over. Jaha took a hold of them and began reading them over, Abby looked away from him seeing Luna was standing by the doors looking outside. Abby could see her tensing up being unable to sprout her tail and ears, Abby ignored the grimacing sight and turned back to Jaha. The disappointed look in his face told Abby she was going to get another ear full after this mess. Jaha tucked the clipboard under his arm and looked back to Abby looking deep in her eyes calculating something.

"How many of the forest beast do you have that are alive?" Jaha questioned being able to speak more calmly as the lobby fell quiet enough that they could hear Luna growling. Abby glanced at her again, her tail had puffed up twice its normal size putting Abby more on edge.

"We have 194 left including the new ones that were caught with remaining 100," Abby explained, she switched foot from foot wanting desperately to leave now, the bus that held the teens and children had already left. From where she stood, she could see some of the guards handing off guns to a dozen adults while the other adults were getting on the bus. Seemed like some of the adults would be staying to help protect the Ark tower.

"Jaha we have to keep Abigail safe, she's the only doctor who knows how to cure this. Please let me get her out of here with the other adults, we can't lose her," Kane begged their chancellor, Jaha looked at Abby a bit longer before nodding his head and dismissing them. Kane wasted no time in pulling Abby quickly with him, but then Jaha spoke up before they exited the building,

"Kane, get the Cerberus project ready. We will show this monster what happens when they cross us. We will use their own brothers and sisters to tear them down," Jaha's voice held such confidences but Abby felt the blood drain from her face, those beasts were even worse than the ones that were attacking. Abby turned to study Kane's face he didn't like the idea either, he shook his head slowly and his grip tightened on Abby's wrist.

"Jaha, we can't, we barel-"

"That wasn't a request Kane, get them ready. If their leader doesn't take my offer, we release the Cerberus project. Those forest wolves won't know what hit them," Jaha smiled triumphally, Kane could only manage a nod before he was hastily shoving Abby towards the last bus.

"You aren't really going let those things lose are you Kane?" Abby whispered as she stepped up on the first step of the bus. She turned back to Kane searching his face for some kind of reaction. But Kane looked lost in his thoughts before he looked back at Abby, his face set determined.

"Yes, I am, we won't lose to them Abby. You've come too far to curing this, we can't give up. The Cerberus Projects can't even register pain as long as we have the red drug they will be loyal," Kane motioned to the driver to go and Abby hurried off to take a seat in the back before the bus could speed down the road. Some of the people in the bus looked to her smiling as they actually relaxed feeling safer to see her there. Abby nodded to them in greeting but her heart was pounding wildly, she may fear the full form of the K-9 infection but those things of the Cerberus Project were the wickedest things she has ever seen. Abby's fears clouded her head so greatly she failed to notice the blur of gold racing down the road on the opposite road besides her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke POV

Clarke stood on top of the building a few blocks away from the Ark tower. Everyone was in place the three wolves that defied Lexa were running around the city setting the ark wolves to panic. Clarke told them if they had to defend themselves by killing a few guards then so be it. Clarke and Lexa had brought 40 warriors and 40 of the sky wolves that were willing to put everything on the line to take down the Ark wolves. The rest of their warriors were ordered to stay at the den and protect them at all cost in case Jaha decided to send people to their den.

Lexa's warriors were waiting at the ground floor hiding amongst the building until their Heda joined them. Clarke's sky wolves were at the safe hold long having set up things to show the ark people the wrong doings of Jaha. Once Monty and Harper got a hold of the busses with the children to keep them from harm's way. Clarke's wolves were to unarm the guards and kill those that were a threat and spare the ones that were innocent. Then the sky wolves will also escort the rest of the Ark wolves to the safe hold room. They had to be discrete while they did all of this or else it will send everyone in a panic. Clarke didn't want the Ark wolves to panic because it would make them even more fearful that the Trikru pack were monsters.

Lexa's wolves will be staying with her as she goes into Arkadia and kill everyone that was a threat including the so-called alpha. Lexa wants to kill every single guard that got in her way and Clarke agreed as long as she spared those who surrounded. Monty has already dismantled the tech within the building, all doors with a code panel shut down and easily accessible. Lexa and her wolves will storm the building and take every threat down and finally seeking the justice she long deserved.

Clarke had hoped that their wolves will be able to do their jobs, they have been practicing for 2 weeks none stop. Clarke trusted her pack to be able to carry out the plan, she wished they had more time but Lexa's wolves were still being caged and tortured. Clarke didn't know how much more time they had since Abigail no longer had Lexa's blood. She doubted the woman would even stop, to damn wrapped up in her head to see what she was doing was wrong.

Clarke could see the guards roughly shoving at the crowds to enter the busses. Seeing children torn away from their parents and the guards not caring how they screamed out for comfort. The pregnant omegas were also made to be with the children, the omegas were doing their best to comfort all the pups.

Clarke squeezed down on her mate's hand, Lexa watched the guards with an intense hatred. Clarke was used to seeing the Ark wolves being treated like this, hell she had been treated this way too. But for Lexa this was the first time that she has seen it first hand, Clarke could see the fur sprouting from her pours as her frustration grew. Finally, the first two busses were beginning to drive off, Clarke looked to Monty and Harper and signaled for them to make their move.

Monty and Harper hugged her tightly before they changed form and leapt off the building now chasing after the two busses that had taken off. The pair would take over in leading the younger youths to the safe hold and make sure the guards were kicked out of the bus and would remove their weapons and radios before they could contact Jaha. The third bus was still in front of the tower a hand full of the adults were being pushed inside though it seemed the guards were holding some back to help defend their tower. Clarke huffed, of course they would make them fight on their side. Clarke looked away from the towers front seeing the former ice wolfs following through with Lexa's command.

They were doing a good job with making the Ark tower panic. Clarke had been right that once the three wolves attacked a few guards they would evacuate the ark wolves to the safe hold.

"Each of those guards will suffer in the worst ways possible," Lexa snarled as she forced herself to look away from the tower, she cupped Clarke's cheek and leaned her forehead against Clarke's. Clarke looked deep into Lexa's eyes seeing her determination and a bit of fear of what will come next. Clarke looked down to Lexa's neck seeing the moonstone resting against her heart, she smiled and reached out placing her hand on top of the stone. The moonstone stone felt warm as though it really was soaking up Lexa's love for her. Clarke glanced at her neckline were her bite marks rested and proved that Lexa belonged to her and she belonged to Lexa. It made her heart flutter excitedly,

"Yes, they will, just remember to stick to the plan my alpha. We can do this," Clarke whispered to her gently and Lexa leaned down kissing her deeply before pulling back. Lexa gripped her face between her hands,

"Yes, we can, remember my omega you must be safe no matter what. I can't bear the thought of even losing you," Lexa kissed Clarke's lips again before pulling back, Clarke nodded her head looking back to the tower she could see Abigail and Kane rushing towards the bus. Clarke growled before she meant to, seeing the woman put her in an angry mood. Clarke shook her head before she turned back to Lexa, she smiled at Clarke sadly understanding her pain. Lexa leaned in kissing her forehead one more time before letting Clarke go,

"Be safe, I will see you later," Clarke stripped off her clothes feeling less shy about it this time. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath as she changed form, her back arching and bones cracking till she stood on all fours. Clarke shook her fur out she looked at her mate first taking in the woman who meant the world to her. Leaning in she pressed her cold nose against Lexa's lips, before she turned away and leapt off the building. Clarke joined her friends that were on the ground waiting for her; Clarke was proud of her closest friends they had been able to connect with their wolves and were able to change form just as easily as she could.

Clarke landed on the ground with a little more grace though stumbled on her front paw but Raven was quick to balance her. Clarke smiled looking over at her friend, Raven's coat was exactly like Clarke had predicted. Raven was as fluffy as a cotton ball yet her colors were pretty. Her coat was mostly a dark brown but had mixes of different brown shades all throughout her coat.

A small bark from Octavia made her look her way seeing if she was alright, Clarke nodded her head to comfort her. Octavia's coat was a light gray but her under belly was more a dark gray and Lincoln who stood beside her his coat was just shades of different grays. Then there was Bellamy who was looking over at the ark on high alert for any changes. Bellamy's coat was much like Octavia's though his under belly was a light gray and the rest of him was a dark gray. Everyone ready to go,

" _Jasper has everything set up right?"_ Clarke asked Raven, as she peaked behind Bellamy seeing the bus start up,

 _"_ _Yes, he's got everything ready, and he can hear us, right?"_ Raven wondered, a small whine escaping herself to show her worries. Clarke motioned with her head for everyone to get moving then nudge Bellamy on his shoulder to get his attention,

 _"_ _Yes, he can hear us, Lexa taught me how to connect to all the wolves in the city. Just like I'm doing it now, it's not hard only because you guys are close but for Jasper it is harder because of how far he is. But I am I connected to Jasper so he hears us and we can hear him,"_ Clarke waited as the bus began to drive off and her friends followed after, the bus was slowly picking up speed.

 _"_ _Hell, yes I can, updates Clarke. Monty and Harper were successful in taking over the busses. Guards were thrown out without their guns or radios so they are harmless,"_ Jasper spoke up, his voice sounded a little clearer as Clarke and her friends got closer to the building. Clarke kept an eye on the buss watching as it speeds down the road recklessly. The guard driving it clearly was in a panic,

 _"_ _Any problems with them taking over the bus?"_ Clarke speeds up her pace being able to keep in time with the bus. Clarke could see a few people from here but all were too worried to notice the group of wolves that were running close besides them.

 _"_ _With the kids no, Harper was there and they knew she wasn't a threat to them. Some omegas though were a little troubled but Harper reassured them they are in safe hands,"_ Jasper reported back his voice was far clearer as the group neared the safe hold. The bus was slowing down, clearly the driver was confused because there were no guards posted outside the doors. Clarke slowed down a bit, Raven stumbled into her making her trip on her paws. Octavia quickly lunged forward grabbing a mouth full of her fur to prevent her from hitting the concrete. Raven yelped at the sudden tug at the back of her neck,

 _"_ _Ow! Fuck that hurts, though the concrete would have hurt worse. Thanks O,"_ Raven got her paws back under her, though Octavia was still holding on to Raven's fur. Octavia's tail was wagging a little excited as she tugged on the fur again,

 _"_ _This is kind of fun, why is this fun?"_ Octavia playfully shook Raven, Raven turned around and nipped Octavia's fur tugging her fur back making the alpha yelp and let go,

 _"_ _Not so much fun now huh?"_ Raven taunted, wagging her tail excitedly, Clarke ignored their antics for now watching as two guards exited the bus. One stayed by the bus' exit as the other began to sweep the area, none of them had reached for their radios. Clarke looked back at her closest friends as the pair of girls were messing around like a pair of pups. Clarke snapped her chops to get their attention and back to being focused. They both apologized and moved up beside her waiting for her command,

" _Remember what Lexa taught us, no backing down, don't turn your backs, and use your vocal cords to scare the hell out of them,"_ Clarke reminded them, she looked to Bellamy and Lincoln and nodded her head the pair quickly shooting off towards the guards. Bellamy pounced on the guard that had her back turned to him. He pinned her down easily and went for the throat. Clarke couldn't blame him, this guard in practical loved to torment him the most. She had a sick habit of wanting to make him feel ashamed of himself, but Bellamy at least gave her a quick death.

The people on the bus began to panic, all yelling at once to the guard at the door, but none spoke clearly enough for him to understand. Once his back was turned to them, Lincoln lunged out and grabbed the man behind his uniform. Lincoln yanked him off the bus and shook him roughly until he dropped his gun. Bellamy came over kicking the gun away, he went for the guard's belt and tore off the radio crunching it between his fangs. Bellamy looked back to the guard ready to go for his throat but Lincoln let out a warning growl to leave him be. Lincoln kept a hold of the guard, he looked like a stuffed animal as he swung in Lincoln's jaw, the man too stiff to even budge as he was carried like a pup. Bellamy huffed but listened. Turning back to the bus he made sure that no one stepped out but everyone had scurried to the back exit. Octavia shot out reaching the back door just as they managed to open it. Octavia bared her fangs warning them to stay put, the group froze up as they were trapped on either side.

Once things were set Clarke moved forward with Raven close besides her as they made their way to the bus. People were to focused on Octavia to notice Clarke approaching. Octavia snapped her jaws a little making the group back up enough so she was able to jump inside. Raven went off and took Octavia's place guarding the back entrance. Clarke watched as Octavia slowly forced the people to exit the bus, snarling as some people tried jumping over the seats towards the back. Clarke could see Abigail was cowardly as ever having pushed past the crowd to be in the middle. Clarke snarled angrily, to think she actually had that woman's blood inside of her made her sick. Bellamy moved aside as the group slowly exited and huddled together while Octavia leapt to the other side to keep anyone from dashing off. Everyone was focused on the different wolves muttering nonsense that they were all going to die.

Clarke sighed shaking her head at them, they needed so much help. Clarke stood tall and barked loudly at them to get their attention. As all their eyes landed on her they gasped clearly the rumors of when she killed the guards reached them. Clarke reached out and connected to everyone's minds,

" ** _You will not run, you will not scream,_** _you may think we are the bad guys but we will prove you wrong,"_ Clarke spoke calmly. They stared at Clarke with bugged eyes as they heard her voice inside their heads,

"How are you doing that?" A beta spoke up softly actually speaking to Clarke. Clarke turned to him to give her full attention. She nodded her head to the beta boy and he stepped forward looking at Clarke curiously,

 _"_ _There is a lot of things that we can do,"_ Clarke leaned down to be at eye level with him, many gasped and an alpha tried to yank the boy back. But the beta rested and yanked his arm out of her grasp.

"Like what?" The beta whispered gently like it was the most taboo thing to ask; it made Clarke sad but also filed her with hope that there could be more wolves like this beta.

" _I will show you, but for now all of you will follow me. I want you to decide something on your own,"_ Clarke gestured with her head to follow her, the group nervously glanced at her friends, _"You have nothing to be afraid of, we will not harm the innocents,"_ Clarke comforted the beta who looked back at the group making the first move to lead them forward. Clarke was happy that they were willing to listen. She worried that Bellamy killing the guard would have scared them to badly. Clarke looked to her friends and they fell in line to surround the group and gently nudged them to the building.

"You can't be serious?!" Clarke didn't have to turn around to know who spoke up, a deep growl did escape her throat. Abigail pushed her way past the group to stand in front of Clarke, she looked as a pale as a sheet but shook with rage. "These monsters have killed our guards! This one alone killed over half of the people that decided their lives to protect us!" Clarke snapped around and lunged at her mother grabbing the front of her shirt and lifted her off the floor,

 _"_ _You're the monster here! You are the one that has killed 1,000 of your own kind!"_ Clarke shook Abigail roughly making the women rattle, _"you chose to kill children like they were worthless!"_ Clarke snarled horribly she tossed Abigail down on ground hard, she could hear something crack and the women screamed from the sudden pain. Clarke made to leap for her again but then she felt someone bite into her tail and yank her hard. Clarke snarled and snapped her jaw at them but snapped out of her moment of rage when she saw Octavia holding onto her tail looking at her sadly. Octavia let out a soft whine,

 _"_ _Don't let your anger take over you. This woman will answer for her crimes one way or another,"_ Octavia whined out gently before releasing her tail. Clarke looked back at the cowering woman who was holding onto her wrist. Abigail wouldn't meet her eyes keeping her sight on the ground, she visibly shook. Clarke growled softly angry at herself that she allowed her mother to get to her making her snap. Clarke looked up glad to see that her friends were smart enough to move everyone else along so they didn't see Clarke's mistake.

 _"_ _Thank you, Octavia,"_ Clarke turned around to the wolf and licked her forehead to comfort her. _"Did they get everyone inside the room?"_ Clarke questioned as she pulled back to look at her, the gray wolf nodded her head. Octavia looked at Abigail, the fur raising at the back of her neck,

" _I can't believe she's killed so many of our friends,"_ Octavia snarled angrily. Abigail yelped and backed away quickly, clearly her wrist was just fine. Clarke snarled irritated at how weak the woman was,

 _"_ _Don't remind me,"_ Clarke moved closer and nipped Abigail's shirt pulling her back to her feet. " _Get moving, now!"_ Clarke growled shoving her forward when she hesitated, Abigail slowly moved forward completely on edge waiting for something to happen. Octavia walked beside Clarke and nuzzled her shoulder,

 _"_ _How can she be your mother? When you are so freaking different from her?"_ Octavia asked as she slowly moved forward and nudged the doctor to the left towards where the others were being kept. Abigail squealed when she felt Octavia nudg her, she swung her hand back and smacked at Octavia's nose. Octavia let out a small yelp and moved away rubbing at her nose. Clarke feeling defensive moved forward and shoved the women harder until she basically threw the woman into the secured room. Abigail barely got her feet under her before a group of people from the Ark caught her.

 _"_ _You alright?"_ Clarke questioned Octavia as she greeted her wolves that stood off to the side guarding the doors to closed off room. Octavia rubbed her paw over her nose again but nodded,

"I'm fine, I just didn't expect her to hit me," Octavia shook off her pain. Clarke nodded then looked over the crowed. Her pack had been successful in guiding all of the ark pack inside the secured room. Everyone one was gathered in the middle shaking with fear as Clarke's wolves walked around them in wolf form. But none of her pack mates were being threatening to them just walking around and making sure the group stayed together. No one had been touched and everyone was unharmed and safe yet the Ark wolves were still terrified.

The children were off to one side with Harper and Monty, the kids were far more open for the wolf forms that walked around them. A few children even sprouted their tails or ears, they were far more relaxed compared to the adults. A lot of the children were tangling or yanking on Harper's fur but the omega was a patient wolf she didn't seem to mind at all. Some children were even giggling as they pulled themselves up and onto her back, she'd playfully reached back and yank on their pants. The kids would squeal and pull their pants free from Harper and giggle even more as she reached over and nipped their pants again. The younger kids only around 3 or smaller were curled up into Monty's side, the younger pups slept on his giant paws while others were grabbing his fur by a fist full. Monty would playfully grab their hands in his muzzle and pull their hands free from his fur.

The parents of the children watched the two wolves with awe, they were seeing two massive wolves being gentle as a puppy. Clarke could see the difference in how they were more relaxed as their children played with the two large wolves. Even some of the pregnant omegas had stayed with Harper and Monty. Monty caught sight of Clarke and gestured his head to a door. Clarke nodded her head and he carefully stood up and nudged Harper. With the omegas grabbing the pups that couldn't yet walk, Monty lead the smaller children and the pregnant omegas out of the room. This caused some of the people to stir uncomfortably and began to yell out that the pair were going to do awful things,

"They're going to eat the children!"

"If they have no love for kids what will they do to us?!"

"Jaha warned us about this!"

"They're going to kill all of us!"

"Where is Jaha?! He will save us!"

Clarke scuffed at their words, of course they would call out for him. Clarke made her way around the crowed till she met her group of wolves towards the front. Jasper had everything set up the back screen had been dropped and the sound system was turned on. Jasper was holding onto a mic while Raven had changed back pulling on some clothes hastily and tapped away at the key bored bringing up several videos.

Octavia and Lincoln were still in wolf form and waited for Clarke. Octavia had a mouth full of clothes. Lincoln stood in front of Clarke to block her from the crowd as Clarke changed form. Some of her friends still blushed at being naked in front of so many people including Clarke but she was slowly getting accustomed to it.

"Thank you, Octavia," Clarke whispered to her as she grabbed her clothes from her muzzle and pulled the clothes on. She felt her mated bite as she pulled her shirt on and it gave her comfort as she took a deep breath before taking the offered microphone from Jasper.

"You got this Clarke, you're giving them a chance to choose a different path," Raven pulled Clarke in for a quick hug before going back to the computer. Clarke turned to the crowd seeing many had already been looking her way. Many of the Ark wolves still whined for Jaha's protection and yelling their worries for the kids. Clarke reached up stroking her mating bites and then grabbed her moonstone bring up to her lips she kissed it for good luck, for both her and Lexa's. Clarke wanted so badly to connect with Lexa but couldn't afford to distract her when she was doing something so dangerous. Clarke shook away her worries and then turned on the microphone. The mic made a shaper squeal as it caught everyone's attention and everyone was completely quiet as they looked at her,

"Chancellor Jaha won't save you. He may have taught you that he is the best alpha you could ever have but that is a lie." Clarke paused as everyone was looking to each other confused and mutter amongst themselves. Clarke could see her mother had been brought to the front of the crowd and one of the betas were keeping close to her as though to keep her safe. Clarke looked back at Octavia and motioned for her to grab her mother and bring her towards the other wolves. She had to reminded herself of the promise she made to herself, she couldn't kill the woman no matter how much she wanted. It was exactly what her mother must be expecting of her, but no, Clarke refused to give into her darker urges. She would be the stronger one in this situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Warning! Violent acts coming up! Xxxxxxxxx

(mentions of the abuse on the 100 and the Trikru pack)

"Chancellor Jaha and Abigail Griffin haven been committing the most appalling crimesand that is tormenting the criminals and experimenting on innocent wolves from the forest," Clarke paused and waited as Octavia nudge Abigail away from the people having to snap her jaws and growl when people tried to hold on to her. Octavia got Abigail away from the group and pushed her towards Bellamy and the other wolves. The woman looked paler as she was surrounded by the pack of wolves, yet none of them tried to hurt her. It had taken a lot of convincing on Clarke's behalf to ask Bellamy to keep the woman safe even though he like majority of the pack who wanted the doctor dead. Clarke had to repeat herself since they had been distracted but once her words reached their ears their faces were painted in shock.

"Jaha and the guards have been shoving rules and punishments down your throats so you would be loyal to him. Yet he had the nerve to authorize that pups and teenagers were to wear shock collars like a dog!" Clarke's voice roared out, people began to yell back that the collars were needed to keep people in line.

"He wanted those innocent youths shocked into obedience," Clarke singled to Raven to bring up some video footage from the hotel lobbies, each footage was of a 100 member being told to 'behave'. Many people looked away out of guilt and others froze as though they were seeing this for the first time. Raven even made sure to have the sound on as different members of the100 howled out in pain.

"This shock collars voltage is high enough to bring down a full-grown elephant. Needles that price into our throats and boil our blood from the inside making us feel like we were set on fire! Everyone here has seen this first hand or they have heard us yelling in pain. And for what?! Because some kids got excited and showed their wolf? Or because they had a different opinion on how we are supposed to live?! Jaha and the guards abuse their power of the collared kids, used us as examples to make everyone here willingly to follow him!" Clarke spat out angrily, again she signaled to Raven to switch to pictures of different 48 members throats after their collars had been removed.

Many of the pictures were graphic in showing how the needle marks left permanent damage. The people of the ark wore horrified they never had seen a criminal without their collars. They didn't know what the after math was like because those youths turned 18 and were floated immediately. Clarke signaled again to Raven to switch to the first video of when her mother was experimenting on the Trikru pack. Raven left it paused and waited for Clarke to grab everyone's attention again,

"You probably thinking that was the worst of it right? That's all Jaha could be cable of but that isn't it, he and Abigail worked together to find a way to kill off our wolf genetics. Or as Abigail would call it the K-9 infection. My mother willingly chose to experiment and kill over 1,000 wolves all to find some cure to the wolf we all have inside of us. She was even willing to kill more just to be normal," Clarke hissed out, looking over at her mother quickly before looking back to the crowd. "And these videos are just a handful of what she was doing each experiment. She didn't care one bit how much she was hurting them because all she cared about was finding a cure," Clarke growled out and signaled to Raven again. Raven's hand shook as it hovered over the key board and streamed several videos. The room filed with gasps and screams as the ark wolves watched their doctor injecting vaccines into helpless wolves. Clarke's skin crawled at hearing the pain filled howls as wolf after wolf was tormented with unknown medicines. Clarke signaled to turn the volume down, her voice shuttered and her eyes filled with tears as she signaled to Raven to bring up the next footage.

"And the Doctor didn't stop with just the forest wolves. She also experimented with your own pups," Clarke had to take a deep breath as the next video played, her heart crushed and pricked in a horrible way as the room filled with more screams. Clarke willed herself to not look at the screen even though certain voices were far too familiar. Clarke was grateful that it was only a short video but it was enough for the Ark wolves to begin yelling vulgar insults at her mother. Many of them tried to get closer as vengeance shined in their eyes but thankfully Bellamy was prepared. Bellamy pushed Abigail in the middle of their group and bared his fangs viciously at those who got to close. Raven stopped the videos and the room was only filled with the Ark wolves yelling their hate towards Jaha and Abigail. Clarke turned to Jasper who already had the air horn ready. She nodded her head and braced herself as Jasper pressed down on the horn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx End of Violence xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Only one long horn helped to silence everyone, Clarke felt guiltier for the wolves as they whined and shook their heads. Clarke waited till everyone looked to her once again, "Even though what Abigail did was utterly wrong, I will still give her a chance to redeem herself. I know better than anyone that I would rather have her floated b-" the crowd cheered for the option but Clarke growled loudly into the microphone to silence them once again, "But I will not be like Chancellor Jaha! I will give someone like Abigail a chance to see that our wolf is not a bad thing but something incredible," Clarke didn't need to single to Raven this time as she played several videos of much happier moments.

Once Clarke had been able to reassure Lexa that nothing bad could happen with this video, she had approved Clarke recording footage of their pack. Each video was different, one was of the sky wolves still learning to change form; the crowd's faces were filled with curiosity and amazement. The next one was of the sky wolves playing a hunting game with the Trikru pack. The sky wolves had to chase after a member of the Trikru pack and pin them down or the Trikru wolves were the winners. Which made more of the ark wolves look on amazed rather than being afraid as the wolves on the screen playfully nipped each other.

And the last video was of the parents of the Trikru and their pups. Titus and Nylah were playing around with Kiri's tail as she wagged it back and forth teasing the pups to catch her. The fathers of Nylah would gently shove at her side to make her lose her balance making the pup turn around and give a low nonthreatening growl. One father faked being scared and offered his throat to his pup making the young girl yelp happily before licking her father's muzzle. The reaction to this video earned her many sweet cooing and baby calls. Many people's face just melted with the adorable sight, helping the people relax tremendously and Clarke could see that she had won many of them over. Clarke was ecstatic to see them actually looking at the wolves walking around them, glance at them with more curiosity then fear. There were some people mixed in that looked doubtful but they held their distaste as Clarke brought the microphone back to her mouth.

"It hasn't been just Jaha that has been brainwashing us for years, telling us that our wolf was a monster that we should fear it. It has been every single chancellor we ever had that has told us that the wolf inside is was wrong. But it's all lies! Our wolf is not something we should fear it's just a part of us; a part of ourselves that wants to help us achieve amazing things. Our wolf is someone we need to embrace and love because if we do; we can experience an entire new life! Every wolf here can earn the chance to be a part of the Trikru pack. You just need to accept your new leader and no longer be an "ark member" but a Trikru wolf," Clarke gestured to the screen where Raven continued to stream the videos.

"Do these look-like monsters to you? Yes, they can be dangerous and will do damage but that's only when someone threatens them. A pack is not some unholy or ungodly thing it's a large group of wolves that keep each other safe. I won't lie some of the Trikru wolves are hesitant about having wolves that know nothing about how they live. But more than half of them want to show you how living the life of a wolf is much more liberating and free," Clarke smiled and watched happily as many of the Ark people looked to the wolves completely differently. Some of her wolves moved towards the group slowly and the people didn't flinch this time; instead they reached out to them. People began moving towards the wolves and study them. Her wolves would playfully nip at their clothes and tug on them making some laugh or her wolves would use a paw to gently push them.

Clarke dared a glance at her mother, her face was still filled with disgust yet the way her face scrunched up told her something was going to come her way. Abigail slowly moved towards Clarke, Bellamy and the group keeping to her side as she moved. Many people were still eying her cruelly. Once Abigail reached Clarke, she kept her guard up not offering her mother a single smile. Clark would offer her mother to redeem herself only because she was her only living family member. But the moment she stepped out of line Clarke will not hesitate to end her life like she ended her fathers life without a single care.

"How can we know the forest mon- wolves will actually want us? How do we know that they won't turn against us or kill us all?" Abigail demanded, some of the people heard her but payed no mind as they looked back to the other wolves. Clarke brought the mic to her lips wanting everyone to hear her,

"The forest wolves won't hurt you unless you commit an act against them that could put them in danger or that you aren't loyal. A pack won't turn on everyone over the mistake of one wolf. No one would never even dare to touch another wolf harmfully unless given permission by their Heda," Clarke kept her head held high as her mother stared her right in the eyes, she could feel her mother's question burning at her tongue.

"How can you keep that promise? That their Heda won't change her mind? Just because she's your girlfriend?" Abigail spat out angrily her fangs grew out and Clarke couldn't stop the growl deep within her throat. Which actually made Abigail flinch back like she didn't think Clarke would make such a sound towards her. Clarke's growl now caught everyone's attention as they looked back at her curiously,

"Everyone here will have to swear loyalty to me as their new alpha and I can keep my promise that they can have their chance at a better life. The reason I can keep that promise is because Lexa, commander of the Trikru pack is my soulmate," Clarke spoke loud and clear even reaching up to the collar of her shirt and reveling the bite mark on her neckline. Abigail nearly stopped breathing as she saw the mated mark on Clarke's throat; her mother backed away from her and quickly ran off the group of wolves running with her. Clarke bit her lip keeping herself from whining at the painful look of disappointment on her mother's face.

"Don't let her get to you Clarkey, there's a hell lot more of us that are happy for you then that bitch," Raven spoke up beside her as she moved over to her best friend and pulled her into a hug. Clarke smiled at her friend and laughed softly when Octavia came over and rubbed against her side to comfort her.

"You're right, I can't let her words get to me," Clarke shook her head before squeezing out of her friend's hug and addressed the crowd once more,

"Ark wolves, for the time being and for the safety of the Trikru pack you will have to remain living in Arkadia until we know for certain that you will not bring the pack harm. This is just for safety measures not to try to prevent you from having your chance. I will be making sure that things are safe at the ark tower first before sending anyone home," Clarke smiled at them before handing off the microphone to Jasper to turn off,

"You know this went surprisingly will, it's almost unreal," Jasper commented as he began to put his equipment away,

"Yeah, it is but at the same time so many people here have been dying for a change of life. And here we are offering them one and for those who show that they will rise up against us, we will know. Murphy has already remembered who the risky ones are," Clarke noted as she looked over the crowd seeing Murphy a dark colored wolf walking around the crowd eyeing anyone looking suspicious. Clarke knew he would be good to sniff out those that could do them harm. Clarke looked around till she found Bellamy who was still keeping guard of Abigail as she had sunk to the floor with her head in hands. Clarke looked away not wanting her mother to make her feel guilty for being mated to the love of her life.

"We need to keep a close eye on Abigail, we can't risk her ever being alone in case she tries something," Clarke muttered as she began to undress, Octavia thankful stood in front of her to cover her from the crowd.

"Definitely will, I'll find a way to put a tracker on her in case she sneaks off," Raven added as she grabbed the clothes Clarke handed off to her. Clarke nodded her head appreciative as she shook out her limbs and began to change form. The cracking of bones didn't hurt like they did before, it actually felt more relaxing as she stood on all fours. Clarke shook out her fur as they still stuck down when she changed form then began to stretch her legs. Clarke reached out mentally to connect to her friends,

 _"_ _I need to see how Lexa is doing, she hasn't connected to me at all and I'm worried what could have happened on her end,"_ Clarke whined out as she finished stretching her spine. Octavia moved back to give her more room as did Raven. Before either could answers she felt a sharp pain in her mind and she yelped at the harsh mind connection.

 _"_ _Clarke! Help! Anya, she needs your help! Please for Gaia's sack come quickly!"_ Tris's voice rung through her head, Clarke could see her friends had heard the call thanks to already being connected. Raven lost the color on her face at hearing her girlfriend was hurt, her eye wide with panic as she yanked on her clothes. Clarke shook her head roughly trying to ease the painful hold Tris had in her head,

 _"_ _I'm on my way, what happened?"_ Clarke demanded while Raven was tearing off her clothes in lightning speed. Clarke didn't wait though she jogged through the crowd quickly heading to the out the doors. Clarke could hear her best friends tailing after her,

 _"_ _She shoved Heda out of the way from a built and got hit instead. Please Clarke I beg of you to hurry!"_ Tris cried out, once Clarke was outside the building, she took off running full speed. Her claws hitting the concrete clinking loudly as she pushed herself to go faster. She could hear her friends falling behind but they didn't tell her to stop. Clarke would not stop, she didn't care how much her muscles were screaming at her to slow down. She had a life to save and she'll be damned to allow anything to slow her down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa POV

"Be safe, I will see you later," Clarke stripped off her clothes. Lexa was happy to see that she wasn't nearly as shy as she was before. Lexa watched as her mate closed her eyes took a deep breath and changed form. Lexa was so memorized watching as her mate changed form, her golden coat was something she really admired it was so beautiful. Once Clarke stood on all fours, she shook her fur out. She looked at her, leaned in and pressed her cold nose against Lexa's lips. Before Lexa could tell her anything else, she turned away and leapt off the building.

Lexa looked over the building as she watched her omega join her friends on the concrete. Lexa sighed wishing her love the best of luck to convive the Ark wolves to want to join their pack. Lexa looked up towards the building once again and watched as the group gathered around the front entrance pacing nervously. Lexa removed her clothes folding them up and placed them besides Clarke's before changing form herself. Once Lexa stood on all fours, she joined Anya who was looking over the streets carefully. Tris had been sent off to tell the former ice wolves to come back to the group to prepare to attack.

"Heda, we are prepared to move when you are. Tris is returning with other wolves, they have some minor injuries but still wish to fight," Anya reported back not taking her eyes off the streets. Lexa glanced to her other pack members as they carefully scanned the area. Lexa smiled feeling proud of her wolves. She reached out to connect to everyone so they would hear her.

 _"_ _Good, remember our plans, Allen be ready to head out first to the back. I'm sure Maya has gotten everyone free of their collars and cages,"_ Lexa checked at Anya still had a hold of the radio that Maya had placed inside the metal box from when she and Clarke had escaped the ark tower. Maya had been true to her word, she wanted to help her wolves be free. Lexa made good on that promise and had contacted her once they had been making their battle plans.

Clarke would convince the ark wolves to submit to her as alpha and be given another chance to live their real lives. And Lexa will have freed her wolves and be killing all guards including this horribly man named Jaha. Of course, she had to keep her promise to Clarke to give the people a chance to surrender. The only thing she didn't like about their plans, but her mate is that a few guards were good wolves.

 _"_ _Check with Maya first, I want to make sure she does in fact have everyone freed_ ," Lexa demand as she slowly crept forward listening to Anya as she buzzed the radio.

"Maya, have you completed your part?" Anya asked within the radio, There was a lengthy pause before the radio beeped twice. A safety measure in case someone was able to tap into the radio frequency, or so Raven had told her to do. Lexa had faith that these people were far too inhumane to know the girl's true name. This awful people knew her as Dog after all. "She has freed them Heda, shall I send the assigned group to help them escape?" Anya questioned as she stripped off her clothes and changed form quickly. Lexa waited till her former teacher stood on all fours before answering her,

 _"_ _Yes, Allen move out. Step lightly my wolves, we kill those who fight against us and spare those who have been forced to fight. You have all seen how they treat their wolves,"_ Lexa paused as her wolves answered back with their own growl and huffs at the mention of how the wolves were treated. Anya motioned to one of the assigned wolves to head along now. The omega bowed his head before sneaking through the shadows and heading towards the back of the Ark tower. _"We will free our fellow wolves and take back the blood that they have spilled of our brothers and sisters! And victory is not won till Jaha's head hangs between my jaws!"_ Lexa snarled out getting her wolves to energize with excitement.

 _"_ _Remember they also have kept some of our wolves to be created into beast! We do not harm our fellow wolves if we can avoid it, your alpha Clarke has informed me the process can be reversed. All will do their best to hold these wolves down and not kill; but if you cannot hold them back do what you will. If death shall come to them then we shall morn for their loss when our battle has been won!"_ Lexa roared and stomped on the ground, Lexa tilted her head back and let out a deep horrific roar to commence the battle into action. Her wolves joined her howl and just as quickly as their howls rocked through the city walls Lexa hit the ground and all were silent.

Lexa stalked forward wasting no time trusting Anya to be at her side as she stormed forward towards the ark tower. Lexa opened her muzzle and let out a deep snarl to capture the guard's attention, distracting them as the group advanced on all sides. The guards were thrown off by the sound and quickly began to shoot. Her wolves easily jumped and moved away from the flying bullets. Only till her wolves surrounded them did the firing stop because they were utterly confused why none were attacking. The group of guards shook where they stood holding up their gun high, pointing right at them to keep up a tough appearance. Lexa reached out to the guards and connected with their minds; she stood tall as she stepped up with Anya close at her side.

 _"_ _This is your final warning, surround your guns and swear loyalty to a new alpha and you will have a chance to live a life how you truly deserve. Or risk your own lives for an alpha who won't even stand with you as you fight to protect an abusive home,"_ Lexa held her head high as they looked at her bewildered as they heard her voice inside their heads. All of the guards looked to one another, hesitating. Those who had been made to fight looked back and forth to the guards and wolves. One man in normal clothing stepped forward hesitantly holding his gun down,

"You would willingly let people like us in your home?" The man asked softly. Lexa sniffed at him, smelling him as an omega and not just regular omega. The omega was in his early stages of pregnancy, Lexa huffed couldn't believe they make this poor creature fight. Lexa nodded her head though,

 _"_ _Of course, you will have to prove you can be loyal to me and my mate and you would be given a chance to join our pack."_ Lexa spoke to him softly and disconnected to everyone so that only he could hear her. _"We would definitely love the chance to protect you and the new lives that grow inside you,"_ Lexa spoke gentle. The omega subconsciously lifted his hand to his stomach, his eyes shined with hope.

"Step away from that monster!" A guard shouted loudly now moving to aim the gun at Lexa. But another wolf snapped forward and pounced on the woman holding her down with his weight. The others began to panic at the closer wolf and shrank back further towards the tower. But Lexa kept her attention on the omega as he looked back to his people and then Lexa's wolves before glancing down at his belly.

"You'd let us live freely? No rules? No floating?" He whispered softly back hugging himself as he looked at Lexa more instantaneously. The woman who was pinned beneath one of her wolves spoke up again with more anger.

"Nathan Miller! Traitors bitch! How dare you even think of leaving your own people behind!" The woman spat out hostile, as she squirmed beneath the wolf on top of her. The wolf snarled at her furiously, reaching down he grabbed her by her nap and slowly bit down until she stopped yelling insults. It's wasn't enough to kill her but it was enough to make her fall silent.

 _"_ _I do have rules, but only rules that keep the pack safe and unharmed but my word is final. I can keep you safe as long as you submit to me and my mate," Lexa_ reassured him ignoring the struggling women. Nathan glanced back at his group before nodding his head.

"Who is your mate?" He questioned as he dropped his gun and slid it across the concrete towards the other wolves. Lexa watched his face carefully to make sure he was in fact speaking true and not out of fear. Yet Lexa found no fear, merely determination,

 _"_ _Clarke Griffin,"_ Lexa could see his eyes spark at recognising the name, he broke into a smile.

"Then I willingly submit to both you. Clarke is a good person, better than anyone I have ever met," Nathan looked towards Lexa's wolves and moved closer to them but paused, "You can keep my boyfriend safe too right? His name is Jackson, the guards made him go in the buses earlier," Nathan whispered softly his voice shook as though he believed Lexa would tell him no. Lexa wondered why he felt like she would dismiss him, did the Ark wolves not allow males together? Lexa spared him a quick glance,

 _"_ _If he truly cares for you and will submit to me and my mate then yes, he will be safe. Move to the back alley, there are others who will keep you safe throughout this process,"_ Lexa looked back to the crowd as the omega made his way towards the back; she could see those not dressed in uniform were now looking hesitant. Before any more could choose to follow after Nathan the doors busted opened and a familiar silver wolf stepped out. Lexa let out a deep growl at seeing Luna, the coward wolf who betrayed her own kind in a number of ways. Lexa wanted to leap forward and tear out her vocal cords,

The wolf who had been pinning the woman guard quickly snagged the gun from her hands and jumped back to join the others. Though Lexa could see all of this happening she was more concerned of the man that was walking out behind Luna. The man stood tall and held his head high yet Lexa could smell his fears as he and Luna stepped in front of Lexa. Lexa reached out and connected to everyone's mind both wolves and people alike, the strain of keeping everyone linked was giving her a small head ache.

"Hello Heda, I am Markus Kane, I'm sorry that we having to meet this way for the first time," Kane spoke firmly but his voice drifted. He sounded unsure of himself, his eyes darted back and forth between Luna and herself. Lexa eyed down Luna, the silver wolf has yet to speak, though kept her head up and stared back at Lexa. Lexa could see the damage that Clarke had inflicted, across her face were deep jagged claw marks. The freshly pink wound looked like it had barely healed. Lexa wondered if it was because of all the medicines she had been injected with that it has destroyed her natural healing abilities.

 _"_ _I give you my final warning, as I have told your guards you have this final chance to submit and be given a chance to live the life of a true wolf. Or you can fight to keep this abusive life styles you live now,"_ Lexa did not break eye contact with Luna. The wolf was straining to not look away she could see the fur rising at the back of her neck.

"I'm here to offer a third option on behalf of Jaha, our alpha," Kane was becoming stiffer as he watches the two wolves stare each other down. Lexa refused to budge she would make Luna submit and end her life. She was a traitor to her own kind and even has helped killing her former pack members. Lexa could hear Anya growling lowly wanting her own chance at tearing into the other alpha, "We are offering to le-"

 _"_ _I will NOT hear your offer unless it comes from the mouth of your leader. What kind of alpha sits behind closed doors and lets his own wolves do his work? Your cowardly alpha will face me here and now to give his offer. Otherwise my wolves will take down your defenses with just a flick of my tail,"_ Lexa snarled out angrily. Clarke warned her that the Ark wolves would try bribing her but with what she did not know. Her mate told her to be weary, that Jaha was not a man of his word and can be very twisted. Luna faltered a little looking away for a second before meeting Lexa's eyes again. Kane was switching on his feet clearly uncomfortable with Lexa's snarls,

"This is for his safety; how can we possibly have our leader out he-" Lexa growled deeply showing rows of fangs and snapped her jaws. Lexa was getting tired of all this talk and no action. Luna finally whimpered and looked down. Luna had yet to submit but now she no longer was challenging her. Instead Lexa turned to Kane meeting his eyes and instantly she could see him shiver in fear,

 _"_ _I stand here! I am Heda, alpha to the Trikru Pack. I stand in front of you because I will not allow my wolves to stand in my place! To allow anyone else is an absolute insult!"_ Lexa snarled, her wolves behind her growled angrily as well they felt her irritation; her wolves wanted blood to be spilled, to end this threatening pack. Kane swallowed nervously, making himself look away and towards the tower's doors. Lexa carefully looked him over, his hands were behind his back and his shoulder twitched, he was signaling. Lexa quickly disconnected from the Ark wolves and spoke only to her wolves,

 _"_ _Be alert! They are going to make a move against us, watch your backs, check your surroundings,"_ Lexa spoke to them quickly before connecting back to the ark wolves. The doors to the front tower opened and out came a man that smelled of anxiety, but the man was not alone...two wolves stood beside him as he made his way towards Lexa.

These wolves smelled wrong, they reeked of medicine and poor hygiene like they had not bathed in weeks. Both of their eyes were a dark yellow, patches of fur were missing all around their bodies, the skin beneath their coat were almost white. These wolves looked like the dead. Lexa cringed at seeing these wolves, but what hurt most was that she knew these wolves. The wolf to Jaha's right was Titus's father who Lexa had thought died long ago when the Ark wolves captured him. And the wolf to Jaha's left was Anya's former partner. Anya had come to Lexa in distress when the same people had taken her away even though they knew it meant they were killed. Lexa could hear Anya whining softly at seeing her old partner. Anya hadn't been in love with her, she was more of someone to have fun with. Yet to see the once lively wolf looking like a skeleton must have stung Anya deeply.

"You'll have to forgive me for not coming out here and greeting you myself. I hope you don't mind that I brought my own protection," Jaha spoke up sounding confident. Luna had eased away lowering herself more as she backed away closer to the guards. Kane had backed away and was heading towards the building,

Jaha stood in front of Lexa with the two wolves close at his sides. The wolves barely focused as they looked up at Lexa. Jaha held a small device in his hand, Lexa wasn't sure what it was but it glowed a pale blue. In his other hand was a radio, his thumb holding down on a button. Lexa could hear someone approaching on her other side but it didn't feel threatening she glanced to see Tris had joined her other side. Anya must have asked her to join them in keeping Lexa safe. Jaha made a distasteful face as Tris joined them, clearly, he had wanted the upper hand.

" _State your offer, I've grown impatient with your games Jaha,"_ Lexa growled low as she connected to his mind, her head was now pounding with keeping everyone connected for so long and with so many. But Lexa couldn't afford changing forms to communicate, she had to be ready for an attack. Jaha flinched at Lexa's bluntness, he cleared his throat before continuing. The wolves at his side stood still staring at everything but not moving or even growling,

"So, I am correct that Clarke Griffin has told you everything about us," Jaha whispered to himself looking away before meeting Lexa's eyes, "I have an offer that I'm sure you will not refuse. I am willing to free all of your wolves in exchange of you leaving us alone and never returning here. We have a stable life here and are happy. We built this town a century ago from the ground up. We only want a normal life, we want nothing to do with our infection," Jaha held his head high he truly felt like he had the upper hand, Lexa scuffed shaking her head,

 _"_ _You say "we" as though you speak on behalf of everyone here. As though you have their best interest at heart. Yet I know for a fact that the life YOU provide is filled with hate and disgust for what you were born to be,"_ Lexa sneered out snapping her jaws, that caught the two distorted wolves attention. Now their attention was on Lexa since she threatened Jaha. Jaha swallowed thickly, as he tried to keep eye leveled with Lexa,

"Clarke told you her side of her lifestyle, but she is a criminal she is a dispe-"

 ** _"_** ** _Silence! You will not speak ill of my mate!"_** Lexa bared her fangs and barked horribly making Jaha step back fearfully. The two wolves growled back at Lexa and took a step forward but just as quickly stepped back as Tris and Anya roared at them. The two wolves now focused on each of the wolves that snapped at them. Jaha's hand twitched and an awful beep sounded from the machine in his hand making the wolves fall to the ground instantly. Jaha released the button and snapped his fingers, the two wolves trained like dogs were back at his side to protect him. Jaha stood further away this time as he addressed Lexa. She wanted so badly to leap forward and end it all[DK3] .

"My offer Heda, will you take it? Otherwise I will release this button on this radio and release all of the wolves we have trained to fight for us" Jaha tried to sound threatening to intimidate but Lexa wasn't affected. She had figured he would use her former wolves against her. Lexa would do what was necessary to keep everyone safe but that didn't mean it would kill her inside with each life she took. Lexa chanced a glance at her wolves behind her to see if they would be willingly to fight their own. Lexa could hear their approvals as they reached her mind; hearing even Tris's and Anya's voice to do what needed to be done. Lexa turned back to Jaha holding her head high she bared her fangs and took one step forward,

 _"_ _I decline your offer, because I have already freed my caged wolves. You have nothing to offer,"_ Lexa barked. She disconnected from everyone at once relishing in the moment of peace. Lexa lunged towards Jaha as his mind was trying to processes what she said. The two wolves made to attack her but Anya and Tris already tackled them and began to fight. Lexa had a clear shot at Jaha but then she heard the click of the gun ready to be fired and she flung back. The gun shot had been aimed right at her but struck the ground instead. Jaha finally snapped from his shock and brought the radio to his lips,

"Now!" Jaha screamed, Lexa watched as all the guards aimed their guns at the groups of wolves. But those who been made to fight tossed their guns down and held their hands above their head. Lexa flicked her tail and her wolves were in motion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Graphic violence coming up! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tris switched out with another wolf and ran to the group of people who had surrendered. Tris began to quickly push and guide them towards an ally. Anya had to shut out her emotions as she gripped at her former lover's throat; yet she still struggled and tried to free herself even when she was choking with Anya's grip.

Lexa had to look away as Anya had to clamp down and move on to a guard getting to close. Lexa looked to find Jaha as the man was ushered inside quickly while the guards began to shoot to keep the wolves from getting close. Lexa roared heavily as she lunged forward gripping a guard by his forearm, she bit down till the limb broke free from the body. She wasted no time as she moved on to his throat cracking his neck before he could even scream out in pain.

A disordered growl caught her attention. Lexa looked and watched horrified as at least 60 of her former wolves busted through the front building tower. These wolves wasted no time in attacking their own family; her wolves barely able to keep themselves from becoming emotional.

Lexa shook her head clearing her mind of all emotions, this was not a time to let her emotions take over her thoughts. Lexa snapped into actions once again, she continued to kill guard after guard until none were left. She moved on to the drugged wolves in a seconds snapping the nap of a wolf pinning one of her own to the ground. Lexa moved without emotions, snapping and tearing into those who were once a part of her pack. Lexa's mouth tasted of copper and an odd rotting flavor, she spat at the ground to get rid of the taste.

Lexa glanced around quickly seeing their progress, her wolves had managed to knock out a handful of the drugged wolves and were dragging them to the side. Her wolves still fought with the drugged wolves, the drugged still fighting even when their limbs have been broken. Tris was keeping the surrendered ark wolves safe, killing anyone that got too close. Tris was fighting with a larger female wolf that was taking advantage of her small size. Tris was twisting and turning as she gripped at the wolf's shoulder, but the female had a hold of the side of Tris's neck. Lexa shot forward her claws scraping against the concrete as she pushed on, she gripped the drugged wolf by her back leg and tore in.

The sudden jerk made the female release Tris and turn her attention to Lexa, the female growled at Lexa. Lexa snarled back making the female come towards her as she accepted her challenge. The female leapt towards her front paws but Lexa back tracked and stood up on her hind legs. As the wolf had lunged down, Lexa flung all of her weight into the girl's back till her legs gave out under her. The female thrashed and tried getting back up but Lexa was at the back of her neck and bit down till a loud snap vibrated against her tongue.

Lexa looked over the crowd once again, she saw more drugged wolves lying dead and few of her wolves laying among them. Lexa kept her focus on the living, the dead are gone and will be mourned for but not now. Anya was keeping any wolves from stepping close to Lexa killing them quickly and moving on to the next. Her wolves were faring well only a few drugged wolves still stand. Lexa looked towards the tower knowing what to do next.

Lexa let out a sharp bark to alert Anya as she bounded towards the doors. Lexa threw her weight against the glass doors, shattering them in the process as she stalked forward sniffing out Jaha. Lexa could hear the familiar bark from Anya as she joined her along with a few other wolves. Some drugged wolves were still kept inside sitting and waiting and the man named Kane was standing with them. Lexa went straight for Kane as he held on to the same device Jaha had. Kane pressed the button creating that awful sound but Lexa didn't slow down not even when the drugged wolves nipped her heals.

Lexa reached Kane before he could even speak a command, she drew her paw back and racked the man across his throat silencing him. The man choked on his own blood as he dropped the device. Lexa shot for the device as the drugged wolves piled at her back tearing into her side. Lexa shut out the pain of her skin being pierced by claws and fangs. Lexa grabbed the device in her muzzle and squeezed on it until the device beeped. Suddenly all the weight of the drugged wolves vanished as they flung off of her and laid on the floor. Lexa connected to each drugged wolf's mind with every ounce of her powers she commanded them,

" ** _You will not attack your own! I am your alpha and you will not defy me!_** " Lexa roared at them as they laid still not moving an inch. Lexa released the button and the wolves stayed on their bellies. Lexa handed off the device to a nearby wolf. He gripped it in his muzzle and sat close to the drugged wolves, he kept his teeth close to the button and watched them carefully. Lexa looked around until her eyes landed on a prettified Jaha cowering in the corner. A few of her wolves were keeping him cornered as Lexa looked about to see whom she had left.

Lexa had lost at least 14 of her own wolves and only 36 were left of the drugged wolves, who now laid at her feet. The only threat here was Jaha. Lexa crept forward growling deeply, as she grew closer her wolves parted giving her full access of the man. The man shook terrified as he looked up at the massive blood-stained wolf. His bottom lip shock as he mastered up his courage to speak,

"Ple-ase don't k-i-ll m-e, for-gi-ve me," the man sobbed as tears spilled over his eyes. Lexa felt no remorse, no pain at seeing the man tremble in front of her. No, she felt nothing for him but a burning hate that can only be chilled with this man's blood. Lexa connected to his mind isolating everyone else so only he could hear her,

 _"_ _You are an unworthy creature; your own wolf suffers from your own negligence. Only in death will you find your forgiveness, for I will not forgive you. Your blood will answer for all that you ordered to be spilled, your life will answer for to torment of others, you will die today and only Gaia will be able to give you your peace,"_ Lexa dove headfirst grabbing the man's throat and tore down. Lexa could hear the snap of his neck and felt his heart beat weakening and finally stopped. Lexa spat out the man and stood tall as she looked down at the man's face frozen in shock. Lexa spat out his blood that felt like toxic on her tongue, she turned away from him and faced her wolves. She did not connect to them this time, instead she lifted her head and howled for their victory and for the loss of their fellow wolves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End of graphic violence xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The building rang with the sound of their howls; it was both beautiful and heartbreaking. Lexa lowered her head and looked to Anya who made her way back at her side. Anya had a few tares into her flesh and some minor bite marks but nothing fatal. Lexa looked at herself seeing her back took the most damage from being piled onto. She couldn't feel any pain yet thankfully, she was stilling running on adrenaline. Lexa was ready to leave this place behind her, to never return to these sealed walls, she trusted Clarke to carry out whatever she had planned for the city.

But before Lexa could even move, she heard the click of a guns sound not too far ahead. Lexa turned sharply to the sound to see a bare Luna, holding up a gun. Her wolves were ready to pounce but Luna fired the gun and the bullet whizzed by Lexa's head. Her wolves froze up not moving an inch.

"Call them off and change form," Luna tried to command but there was no strength to her words no powers of an alpha. Lexa snapped her teeth cursing herself for even forgetting about the silver wolf. Lexa unwillingly changed form not caring that she stood bare in front of everyone. She could feel the blood under her chin and feel the sharp pains in her back from her injuries. Lexa looked at her wolves and shook her head they let out strained whines but backed away all but Anya. Luna gestured to Anya, "her too," Anya let out a horrid snarl not moving one bit but Luna did swallow hard.

"What will you gain from this Luna? My wolves will never follow you even if you kill me. They will take you apart the moment you shoot me," Lexa growled at her as Luna kept the gun up pointed right at her, Luna shook her head and began to laugh softly,

"I don't want your title, I rather die than be a leader to a pack of beast!" Luna screamed she clicked the gun again ready to fire it, "I want my revenge from when you showed me up. When you made me a fool, forced me to kill others just to prove I was good enough. It's because of you Lexa, that I turned my wolf into something ugly and vial," Luna snarled out baring her fangs, Lexa meet her eyes unblinking, of course the bloody mutt would say something like that,

"You are a disgrace to every wolf that ever lived. You will not blame me for your own mistakes. Have some damn pride and own up to your own faults," Lexa spat out, Luna snarled in response and shot the gun, Lexa waited for that burning sensation to hit her skin. She felt tears prick in her eyes at the thought of leaving Clarke so soon. She couldn't imagine the amount of pain she will cause her mate. Yet instead of being priced with a gun she was shoved aside roughly landing in the cold tilted floors.

Lexa heard a yelp of pain she turned around looking for the source not caring when her wolves pounced on Luna and tore into her. All of her attention was on a foolish wolf whom she cared for greatly. Anya laid on the ground whimpering at the painful shot she just took for Lexa,

"Anya!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke POV

Clarke did her best to ignore the dead wolves in front of the ark tower. She gaged at the smell of the blood surrounding the area. She had something to do that was more important than looking at the dead, she had a life to save. Clarke bonded past the broken glass door hearing her friends close behind her as Clarke searched for Anya.

The once well-groomed ark lobby was a mess of blood and the dead. Chairs and furniture thrown about on the floor and the mistreated wolves were laying on the ground unmoving. While the normal wolves surrounded them. She saw Tris pacing back and forth clearly distressed letting out whimpers and yelps. Clarke took a step forward and slipped, she looked down and her heart stopped beating when she saw a pool of black blood. Her vision went black and surrounding vanished, her heart squeezed in on itself and her breathing suffocated her.

Lexa... Lexa... No, my Lexa!

"Clarke! Over here! Please save her!" Clarke snapped out of her head at the familiar voice and looked ahead seeing Lexa bent over on anther wolf. Clarke wanted to cry in joy at seeing her mate still breathing but the tears falling down her face remained her what she was there for. Clarke jolted towards her mate and a way to still Anya. Clarke changed form as soon as she reached the pair.

"Octavia! My medical bag in my car go now!" Clarke commanded as she began to look Anya over, Lexa was pressing both of her hands to the wound. Anya had been shot in her trapezius, the wound could be fatal if the bullet was still inside. Clarke reached over feeling for her breathing first, it was shallow, far too slow. "Keep the pressure there, don't move your hands until I tell you to," Clarke pushed Anya's front leg up and placed both of her hands on her chest and began to give her chest compressions. Raven walked up besides Clarke whining out as she was still in wolf form.

"Will she make it?" Lexa whispered and Clarke could hear the fear in her voice. Clarke bit her lip not wanting to give false hope. Raven laid down in front of Anya pressing her nose against the brown wolf's nose. Clarke spared her a glance seeing Raven's eyes shine with tears whimpering as her girlfriend laye still.

"Bark when you feel her breathing Raven," Clarke kept up the chest compression, she felt something drop at her side she looked over seeing her medical bag. "Change form and take my place Octavia, do not stop no matter what," Clarke tore open her bag digging out her materials quickly, she pulled on some gloves and got to work. She gently pushed Lexa's hands away and examined the wound. The bullet was still inside, Clarke grabbed the morphine bottle using a needle she took enough out to numb pain and injected it into Anya's forearm. Clarke grabbed her tools and began to remove the bullet.

Raven barked softly to alert Clarke that Anya was breathing again. Clarke nodded and continued her work. "You can stop now Octavia, Raven make sure she stays calm, Lexa make sure she doesn't move," Clarke had to dig deeper then she liked, the bullet had gone rather deep. Anya let out a whimper but Raven was there to comfort her crawling forward and pushed her muzzle against hers she let out soft purrs. Anya thankfully didn't move as Clarke pulled out the bullet. She checked the fragment feeling hopeful the bullet was whole.

"She's going to live, she may be stuck in her wolf form for a little while," Clarke sighed relieved. She'd have to have a talk with Tris about being calmer about situation like this. Tris made it sound like she was near death. Lexa let out a shaky breath and Clarke could see the instant relief that Anya would live. Lexa looked to their wolves and repeated what Clarke had told her. Tris was the happiest of them skipping in her steps as she looked at Anya, her tail wagging fast.

Clarke cleaned up the wound carefully and stitched it closed. Raven must have connected with Anya and they were talking about something that made both their tails wag. Clarke carefully wrapped up the wound with some help from Lexa to wrap the gaze around Anya's body. Clarke left the couple to do their own things as she looked up and was taken a back at seeing Lexa covered in blood.

"Only a little bit is mine don't worry. Can you tend to our wolves? Others have been badly injured," Lexa gestured to the group. Clarke was hesitant she'd rather help Lexa first but knew the alpha would be too stubborn,

"Fine, but as soon as I am done, I'm working on you next," Clarke sighed though Lexa smiled and leaned over kissing her cheek. Clarke smiled and leaned up kissing her forehead, she loved her mate dearly but there was no way she was kissing her with blood all over her lips. Clarke looked into her medical bag, seeing she had a good amount of supplies to treat the more serious wounds. Clarke looked to the crowd that watched over them, she saw that there were some ark wolves still alive and standing off to the side. Clarke would have to talk with them later about being loyal to her and slowly merging with the Trikru Pack.

"Alright everyone change back and I'll start with those who are more severely wounded,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke worked for a good few hours patching everyone up and thankfully no wounds were enough to cause death. There were some wolves that had swallowed the drugged wolves' blood and Clarke had to pump their stomachs. The drugged wolves were guided to the cages that once held them for their own safety. Clarke spoke with ark wolves that had surrendered and they had been more than willing to be loyal to her. Saying how they were amazed at the lifestyle of the Trikru wolves and even told her how Tris kept them safe the enter time. Clarke would have to speak with Miller to ask his boyfriend to help with detoxing the drugged wolves. The process would take a while since there were at least 36 wolves that need to go through withdrawal. But Clarke was certain that others would help Jackson with the process.

Lexa and the other wolves began to clear out the bodies using the fire behind the Ark tower to get rid of the bodies. But Clarke's and Lexa's wolves were kept separate as they planned to take their bodies back to forest to give them a proper barrel. It pained Clarke to see Lexa in so much pain as they carried the dead away. Clarke had to pull her away at some point to allow her to weep without anyone around to judge her. Lexa had told her that she simply couldn't allow the drugged wolves to kill them, they had to protect themselves. Clarke didn't blame her though, not at all she was just glad that some were able to be salvaged.

After the group had cleaned the front the Ark tower of all the blood and the dead. Clarke connected to Bellamy telling him to bring everyone back home, Lexa stood by her side as the Ark wolves arrived. Clarke repeated her words from before standing in front of everyone holding her head high just like Lexa had taught her. Clarke wanted them to know she wouldn't be like Jaha that she would stay true to her word and give everyone a chance to live a true life.

Most the people did agree with Clarke but there was a rough amount of people still hesitant to the new setting, her mother among them of course. Clarke and her friends would have to keep a close eye on them and make sure they wouldn't try anything against the pack. Clarke had Raven and Monty locked up the lab rooms from ever being used and all equipment was destroyed to never be used again. Clarke had informed the former Ark wolves that the city's walls would be taken down and that the Ark tower will be demolished in honor of all who have suffered behind closed walls. There was quite a bit of protest on this manor but Clarke refused to budge on the subject the building was nothing but a nightmare.

Clarke had told the ark wolves they would stay in Arkadia until they could be trusted. The only ones that were allowed to join Clarke and Lexa's group were the parents and pregnant omegas. Clarke had confidence that they wouldn't cause problems since she had seen firsthand how they reacted with wolves. Clarke and Lexa agreed that Bellamy and few other wolves would stay behind to make sure that things played out right. All guns were removed from the building and were safely locked away in the 100's former building. Only a few guards who had been tossed from the busses had survived the fight, the ones that were more loyal to Clarke spared and those opposed were dealt with. Bellamy and the assigned group of wolves would make sure that none of the ark wolves tried anything funny. And Abigail would be kept under close observation and kept inside her hotel room as her own personal jail. Abigail would not be permitted to go anywhere until she could prove that she could be trusted with being around others and would not be able to do any experimenting.

Clarke and Lexa arrived home with more wolves then they left with and they held their heads high with pride. Maya had gotten all of the caged wolves free and with Indra's help she was able to get everyone to the sanctuary safely. Maya kind of stood out quite a bit with her unique scent but Lexa had promised that she would be permitted to join her pack. Jasper had seemed to taken a liking to her and made the awkward girl feel more comfortable with being around an actual pack.

Their wolves were overjoyed as their leaders came back home howling and barking to show their joy. It felt Clarke with such pride as she walked amongst the other wolves in her own wolf form. Some of the wolves would offer their throats as she and Lexa walked by them. Clarke would press her nose against those offered throats feeling so honored that they would give their lives to her, it felt incredible.

Clarke and Lexa walked with Anya and Raven towards Anya's own tent so she could rest. Raven had turned into a mushy caretaker as she helped Anya with anything that she needed. Raven had to be in her human form to take proper care of her girlfriend, getting her food and medicine as she needed them. Clarke chuckled as she watched Raven running around Anya's tent to make sure the wolf was comfortable. Anya was laying on a cot of furs, and Raven had rolled up one of furs to be used as a pillow.

Clarke had changed form as well grabbing some clothes from a nearby chest; she planned on examining Anya's wounds before heading back to her own tent with Lexa. Lexa stayed in her wolf form as she watched her former teacher be dotted on by two beautiful omegas. Lexa would have felt jealous if Clarke wasn't already bounded to her. Clarke checked Anya's wounds not seeing a sign of infection but the wolf was a little cold in temp and her nose was dry.

"Raven make sure to keep her warm and that she drinks plenty of water. I'll be back tomorrow to check on her wound again," Clarke informed Raven as she rewrapped Anya's wound,

"Alright keep her warm and give her lots of water, got it. And if she gets to warm?" Raven asked as she squeezed in beside Anya and started to run her fingers through her fur, Anya immediately started to purr. Clarke smiled as she sat back looking at the pair. She would never have guessed that these two flirty wild wolves would actually fall for each other so hard,

"Just grab some clothes and soak them in cold water, you'll drape it over her nap," Clarke instructed as she cleaned up the materials she used for Anya. Clarke felt a tickle at her forehead as Lexa connected to her. Before Clarke could question what was wrong, she realized Lexa was only letting hear her conversation with Anya.

 _"_ _Don't you think your over doing this hurt puppy act? You have hard worries like when you fought an actual bear and he almost tore off your leg?"_ Lexa taunted from the door way as Lexa looked over at them, Anya let out a small scuff in protest, " _and then you walked away with his pelt? Seriously Anya this so overreacting,"_ Clarke glanced back at Lexa seeing the wolf smiling, while Raven was rummaging through the chest for some clothes.

 _"_ _Shut up Lexa, I can be spoiled if I want to be. Raven's my mate to be it's not like she hates it!"_ Anya huffed back, as she moved a little bit and yelped when she nudged her wound, _"fuck a gunshot hurts worse than a bears claw,"_ Anya whined softly and Raven was rushing back over to see what was wrong,

"Baby don't move, just tell me what you want, I'll get it for you," Raven cooed at Anya leaning down and kissing her nose, Anya purred away again. Clarke moved back till she stood beside Lexa as they watched the giant bear like wolf be treated like fragile glass.

 _"_ _Could I have something to eat? I'm quite hungry_ ," Anya whined pitifully she leaned up licking Raven's cheek, she smiled and nodded her head[DK4] .

"Anything you want my sweet little baby," Raven kisses her nose again before walking past Clarke and Lexa to grab Anya something to eat. Clarke had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, Anya was definitely going to take advantage of all the cuddling.

 _"_ _Mate to be huh? Since when did the great Casanova let her heart be won by an omega half her age?"_ Lexa taunted again grinning even wider as Anya only replied with a soft growl,

 _"_ _Like you are any better, I bet Clarke would love to learn how the first time you met her you were minutes away from mounti-"_ Lexa quickly caught off the connection along with a few snaps of her jaw and a deep growl. Clarke couldn't contain her laughter at Lexa's embarrassment while Lexa looking anywhere but at her. Raven was coming back inside with a cloth full of meats and she looked to Clarke confused as made her way to Anya.

"What's so funny Griffin?" Raven asked her best friend as she unfolded the cloth holding the meats and offered it to Anya. Anya was grinning as she must have noticed that Clarke had been brought into the conversation. Anya barked a laugh as she took out a piece of meat from the cloth and began tearing into it. Clarke waved her hand shaking her head,

"Nothing, just some silly banter between these two," Clarke grinned, she pulled her friend in for a quick hug before leaving her to tend to Anya. Clarke walked beside Lexa as they made their way to their tent, they had such a long day and desperately needed their rest. Once they were inside, Lexa changed form and searched for some clothes to pull on. Clarke peaked at her face she seemed relaxed and content which was why she couldn't help but want to tease her,

"So, when we first meet, you wanted to mount me?" Clarke asked causally grinning when Lexa's cheeks busted crimson. She coughed awkwardly in her hand,

"Anya is exaggerating, I was perfectly in control of myself," Lexa huffed as she pulled a shirt over her head. Clarke smirked as she slowly crept forward stalking her mate. Lexa gulped nervously yet her eyes sparked with what could be happening next,

"Are you saying you didn't find me attractive?" Clarke teased slowly backing Lexa up against a wooden table. The table behind Lexa prevented her from backing away further, her entire face turning red[DK5] .

"Of course, I found you attractive, how couldn't I? You're incredible gorgeous and intelligent and so much more," Lexa muttered as she did her best to meet her mate's beautiful blue eyes. Clarke placed a hand on either side of Lexa's hips slowly pushing forward to let her breast press into Lexa. Lexa's breathing picked up and she panted lightly, apparently this big bad wolf liked Clarke to take control. It made Clarke wonder how much more taunting her love could take before taking back control. Though the feeling of making her mate shiver with want was thrilling.

"Well, I for one was ready to just take off your clothes and have my way with you," Clarke whispered leaning forward, she kissed gently at Lexa's mating mark. The raised bumps from Clarke own fangs exhilarated her beyond compare. Lexa gasped letting her head fall back completely submitting to the omega, it made Clarke's core blaze with desire. Clarke may have been tired but she would be a fool to not continue this playful banter,

"Then it's a good thing we are now mated for life," Lexa whispered back, she wrapped her arms around the omega pulling her in close. Clarke grinned leaning in and kissing Lexa deeply nipping at her bottom lip and pushing her tongue inside her mouth.

If someone had told Clarke a few months ago that she would one day be freed of her abusive life back in Arkadia she would have thought them insane. Yet here she was kissing the love of her life and leading a large pack of wolves that looked at them like they were the most important wolves in the world. Clarke had to thank her past self for being so clumsy and leaving behind her art work. If she hadn't left it behind, she never would have met this incredible person before her.

Clarke pulled back from Lexa, she let out a protesting growl making Clarke giggle. Clarke gripping Lexa's face gently between her palms getting Lexa to open her eyes and look at her.

"Thank you for not arresting me when I went past the line of the Sanctuary all those months ago," Clarke smiled kissing Lexa's lips softly as she chuckled and pulled back a little,

"Mmm I couldn't let you get arrested, someone else might have snatched you up," Lexa whispered and brought Clarke closer, she wrapped her legs around Clarke's hips. Clarke chuckled leaning back in kissing at Lexa's collarbone, using her tongue to trace her bite marks, making Lexa's shutter.

"Impossible, I was a goner since the moment I looked into your gorgeous emerald eyes," Clarke whispered back continuing to kiss down Lexa's neck; her hand sneaking beneath her mate's shirt softly caressing the heated flesh. Lexa moaned out gently arching into Clarke's touch,

"You know we should probably rest, there will be a lot to do tomorrow. Like making new tents for the new arrivals and having a funer-" Clarke pulled Lexa down crushing their lips together, her hands pushed up on either of Lexa's side, pushing the shirt off.

"None of that, just me and you right now. The rest of the world can wait," Clarke demanded as she latched her lips to the top of Lexa's breast. Lexa moaned out again pushing herself more into her mate,

"You win, just Gaia please stop teasing me," Lexa moaned out as Clarke kissed down to her exposed breast. Clarke chuckled softly giving Lexa's breast a slow lick before pulling back again,

"I love you Lexa, my gorgeous alpha," Clarke purred out making Lexa grin but blush again with the compliment,

"And I love you my beautiful omega," Lexa captured Clarke's lip in a sweet yet heated kiss, while Clarke's hand descended lower and pulling off Lexa's pants. As the night drifted on the two made love and howled their pleasure without guilt. Each one not believing how lucky they were to have found each other, feeling blessed by a higher calling to have ever met.

xxx

The Trikru Pack chuckled amongst themselves as they began to guess who was howling louder. Others were guessing on how soon their Heda will be impregnating their alpha. Which resulted with the pack making bets on when Clarke would become pregnant and how many puppies she would bare. Octavia and Lincoln were guilty of placing in their own bets to, the pair betting that Clarke would get pregnant with two pups, one boy and one girl in two years' time. Raven had joined them after Anya had fallen asleep, and she bet that Clarke wouldn't be pregnant for 6 years and said she would have twin boys.

"You're out of your mind Raven, there's no way that Clarke would wait that long," Octavia argued as she was snuggled up into Lincoln's stomach who was in wolf form and sound asleep. Raven laughed shaking her head leaning back against a log,

"She sure will, she'll want to live her life before having pups. And what makes you so sure she'll have one boy and one girl? What are the chances of that?" Raven taunted, as a particularly loud howl from way behind them was heard. Octavia pointed at the sound making a show of it,

"You really think Lexa can keep it in her pants? Just listen to them," Octavia laughed when another howl was heard,

"Nah my bet is still on them waiting 6 years for pups," Raven shrugged, as she picked at the meat that was handed to her,

"Fine but why 6 years? What's so special about that?" Octavia muttered her eyes fluttering close, Raven felt a tickle at her forehead as she was connected to someone.

 _"_ _Raven? Where'd you go?"_ Anya's sleepy voice reached her mind,

"I don't know a hunch I guess," Raven chuckled as she pushed herself off the floor dusting herself off, "Anya needs me, night O, I'll see you tomorrow," Raven made her way back towards the cave, though Octavia called back to her that made her slow down,

"I'll bet you'll be pregnant before Clarke!" Octavia taunted. Raven laughed loudly flipping her the bird as she kept walking.

"Hell no, I won't be the first one, my bets on you Blake!" Raven yelled back, she could hear Octavia chuckle but it did make Raven think. Would she want puppies? They were so much work and they had so much energy and they would be your off springs forever. Yet she couldn't help but imagine what her and Anya's pups would look like. A beautiful baby with caramel skin, light brown hair with bright hazel eyes flashed across her mind. Just as she entered the tent, Anya picked up her head to look at her,

 _"_ _Hey you ok? You look rather ser-"_

"Would you want puppies with me?" Raven asked before she could stop herself. Anya was taken surprised as she stared back at her wide eyes. Raven began to panic that she just sprang up a big question, "Never mind, forget wh—"

 _"_ _What? No! I would love to have puppies with you! My rut is in a few weeks and we can start trying,"_ Anya wagged her tail excitedly. Raven grinned a blush coloring her cheeks as she made her way to her.

"Slow your roll baby, I was asking if you want puppies with me; not when we can start trying for puppies," Raven laughed as she squeezed into the cot with Anya wrapping her arms around the fluffy wolf. Anya curled up around her licking her cheek,

 _"_ _Well I would love to have puppies with you. But it's more traditional to be mated first,"_ Anya chuckled as she nuzzled into Raven's side, Raven giggled as her eyes drifted close as she kept her arm around the woman that captured her heart.

"Then once you get better, we'll have to go out looking for one of those stone things," Raven muttered sleepy already drifting off to sleep. Anya snorted but kept close to the omega.

 _"_ _It's called a moonstone sweetheart, one of our oldest and longest traditions,"_ Anya yawned falling asleep quickly. Raven smiled in her sleep as she hugged her big fluffy beta closer to her. Raven couldn't be happier then to be bounded with Anya, she just felt it in her gut like she felt it with Clarke and Lexa that it was faith.

Anya was her soulmate and she loved her, not caring one bit how much older the woman was. Raven wanted to spend the rest of her life with Anya and oddly enough she had to guess that Octavia may have been right about her being pregnant before any of them,

"Well shit..." Raven muttered before falling asleep in the embrace of her soon to be mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! So happy yet so sad that is very close to being over. I hope that everyone had enjoyed this story just has much as I loved to write it.

So, my pups come back in two weeks, for the epilogue! Which I am certain that people would like to have one[DK6] ?

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf[DK7]

 **Author's Note**

So, I have three ideas for a new fanfic idea to write up! Now I will post a preview of each one so people may choice which one they may like to read next!

So pretty please vote which one you would like me to write next.

Voting well be open until the epilogue is posted!

 **Give Us A Chance**

Now for this one I am very tempted to added a vampire in one of the three girls and I'll only say that it will be rather bitter sweet but defiantly sweet in the end.

 _Lexa/Anya/ Clarke_

 _General: Supernatural/ Romance_

After the sixth cheesy pick, up line about falling from heaven: Lexa sees the pair of women strolling inside. They dressed to perfection, the dirty blonde, Anya is wearing a fitted tux that hugs all of her curves to show off her figure yet the suit helps to make her appear masculine in an alluring way. Lexa swallows the lump that builds up in her throat as her fingers ich to grasp the slender curves of her body. She looks to Anya's partner who is still a mystery to her, the women has a long golden blonde mane that was straightened out today. The blonde has a lovely sky-blue dress the reaches just below her knee but has a long slit on the side of it that goes up to her mid-thigh, exposing a thick creamy thigh. Lexa licks at her lips wondering what kind of sounds would escape the woman's mouth if she were to bite down into her inner thighs. The pair are too busy chatting to themselves that they don't notice Lexa staring at them, Lexa can barely hears her roommates Raven and Octavia teasing her.

The gorgeous pair of women drift off to the dance floor, beginning to swing their hips in time to the beat of the music. Lexa tells her boss, Bellamy that she is taking a quick break moving out of the both before getting a reply, already making her way towards the shadows of the night club to find a comfortable spot. Leaning against the wall Lexa watch as Anya spins the blonde in small circle before dipping her down across her forearm and kissing her collarbone. The blonde accepts the kiss even tilting her head back to offer more of her flesh. Anya keeps kissing the blonde up to her neck her eyes closed the whole time. Lexa glanced to blonde flinching as she sees her staring right at her. Lexa feels nervous right away for being caught looking, worried that she'll find her creepy but she surprises her. The blonde winks at her and use her delicate fingers to curl up beckoning towards her. The blonde's red painted lips mouth out a temptation that almost makes Lexa move forward,

"Don't be scared, come here"

 **This Has to Be a Dream…or a Nightmare** [DK8]

 _Lexa/Clarke_

 _General: Romance/ Hurt/comfort_

The creature was beautiful as it was dangers, as it let out another horrible roar its muzzle was stained in crimson making Lexa's body tense up. The pair of girls were still yelling and shouting trying to get the golden wolf's attention but it seemed more intent on tearing apart the man in front of it. Lexa moved without thinking, slowly walking up to behind the man that was curled up. She could hear people telling her to move out of the way but she ignored them as the golden wolf turned its head up looking straight at her. Lexa bit her lip stopping herself from gasping as she stared into pale ice blue eyes, the golden wolf's snarls stopped immediately as it stared right back at her. Lexa could see on the side of her vision people quickly opening the gate and the cowering man was quick to crawl across the dirt towards the gate. Though Lexa couldn't afford to look away as the golden wolf's eyes locked with hers and it was slowly moving forward to stand right in front of her just on the other side of the bars.

Lexa's finger twitched having the greatest urge to reach through the bars and touch the gleaming coat. The golden wolf stared at her so intensely like it was studying her every feature, it didn't growl or snarl at Lexa just observed her. Its eye color changed from the pale ice blue to a deep ocean blue, it making Lexa's heart race. Lexa took a step forward and it set the golden wolf off, it blinked a few times gone were the ocean blue eyes changing back to a pale ice blue. The golden wolf snapped its attention to the corner were the man used to be and it growled softly before it looked back to Lexa, it stepped up as close to cage as possible. Lexa would only need to reach her fingers out and she would be able to touch its fur. It was extremely tempting, but then the golden wolf opened its muzzle showing off every single one of its fangs. The golden wolf roared at Lexa making Lexa flinch back in fear, the sound so loud and deafening the horrid sound vibrated throughout her body. Just as quickly as the wolf roared at her the golden wolf turned its back on Lexa and took off running speeding away like a flash of lightening.

"Who was that?" Lexa whispered but it was loud enough that Anya who had long returned witnessed everything caught what she said. Anya pocketed the tranquilizer gun on her belt her hand shacking a little out of nervousness.

"That my old friend, is Wanheda, the commander of death,"

 **Lexa's Big Secret** [DK9]

This story was inspired by a tumbler blog named **_Femme De Liquor_** she/he creates such gorgeous art work, one in particular caught my attention. With his/her permission they let me use an art work that inspired this fanfic!

Just so you know this one may only be four chapters long it will be mostly Humor and Romance.

 _Couple: Lexa/Clarke_

 _General: Romance/ Humor_

"Don't you say I didn't warn you," Lexa groaned again and before Clarke could question what she meant, Lexa suddenly began to shrink right in front of her eyes. Clarke watched stunned as Lexa's limbs grew smaller and her skin sprouted fur through her pours: her face reforming into a short muzzle and whiskers grew out longer: and a rather fluffy black and gray tail popped out from the end of her spin. If Clarke had not seen the full process, she would have thought she was hallucinating, but nope right down at her feet with clothes scattered around stood a small racoon.

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered hesitatingly, she crouched down tell she was on her knees staring down at this little animal that was Clarke had to admit was adorable. The little racoon nodded its head, its big eyes looking at Clarke pleadingly as to clutched its front paws together.

"This is my big secret Clarke. You can't tell anybody!" Lexa begged Clarke using her best puppy dog look, Clarke's heart melted and she couldn't stop herself from reaching out and scooping up Lexa in her arms. Lexa was completely shocked as Clarke pulled her into a little too tight of hug,

"As if I would! Lexa you are so freaking adorable!" Clarke squealed, nuzzling Lexa's cheek with her nose. Lexa wanted to feel offended maybe even bite Clarke for calling her cute, but feeling Clarke's warm embrace made her second guess. But then Clarke held her out in front of her like she was a doll and bopped her nose against her cold nose. Lexa huffed as she dangled in Clarke's hands, Clarke's face was close enough for her to use her little paws to lightly smack Clarke's nose,

"Put me down! I am Heda, commander of 13 clans that can destroy you with only my words!" Lexa growled out but Clarke didn't take her seriously as she gently put her back down on the ground,

"Oh, you are commander alright, commander of adorableness," Clarke grinned laughing as Lexa started at her shocked before her tail puffed up and Lexa growled out a bunch of curse words in her native tongue. Clarke couldn't stop from herself from laughing as Lexa stood up like a person and waved a little threatening claw at her.

* * *

[DK1]That's called karma abby

[DK3]I would have ended his life right there..

[DK4]Yeah fluffy ranya!

[DK5]I saw what you did there ?

[DK6]YESS

[DK7]Love tis chapter! And jaha finally got what he deserved. Can't ewait for the epilogue and the puppies ?

[DK8]Love it! Definitely voting for this

[DK9]Also love this one! It doesn't matter if you chose the second or third one for me ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

Hello my pups! This is it the final chapter!

 **Deveney:** thank you so much for help me, I truly do appreciate you helping editing so many chapters! Thanks to you I have learned new ways to write correctly in English! So a big kiss and hug from me :)

Thank you for placing your votes! Check

AUTHOR'S NOTE to see which fanfic will be written first.

Now this final chapter will have a series of time jumps, hopefully you don't mind! This way you want to have three more short chapters and just one long chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 years after the battle

Lexa POV

(Summary so far)

Lexa would be lying if she said things had went smoothly with having the ark wolves and Clarke's pack join her. The arrogant wolves were far too used to their pampered lives of living in doors with everything at their disposal. It took a year to get less than half of the former Ark wolves readjusted to the life of a real wolf. Though Lexa had to give them credit since many were determined to give this new life a chance.

The worst problem to happen during the first year was a group of Ark wolves that were exciled from the Pine's Sanctuary. The rebel's groups simply couldn't accept the new life offered to them and a number of times they showed their disgust for the way Trikru wolves lived. That said group had caused a constant fight amongst the pack and some even trying to put Clarke down as the appointed alpha.

The Ark wolves didn't have the strengthe nor the sense to live like true wolves so she and Clarke discussed their punishment that the group was never to step near the Sanctuary. If any tried to come near it would end in another war that Trikru would certainly win. The group still remained in the city, living the life of humans like it was the most normal thing to do. But they had kept to their banishment, never going anywhere near the Sanctuary and that worked just fine for Lexa.

Clarke stayed true to her word and had the Ark tower destroyed. It had given the former ark wolves a peace of mind. In its place Clarke had the area crafted into a garden with many wild flowers just like ones from the Sanctuary. Soon after Clarke gave Raven full permission to use explosives to take down the walls which the omega was all already far too prepared for. As time passed on though Monty found a way to pass Arkadia on to some wealthy human to take over the city. The human was of no threat to the Trikru wolves so the city was passed on to them with some cheesy inheritance line through Jaha.

The city was open for everyone and the human ran things like he wanted them to. The city was renamed Paradise and soon after the former Ark wolves had to make due with living around Paradise or move out to a different country.

Though Lexa was happy to not have those weak wolves, she was sad for Clarke since the poor omega had such high hopes of getting everyone from Arkadia to live a better life. Lexa had to remind her of the positives, that the former Ark wolves were living like they wanted to and that their pack grew with 416 wolves who stayed. Granted most of the group was of parents, teenagers, and pups but it was still a gain in Lexa opinion. The Trikru Pack now had 844 wolves which made Lexa and Clarke proud to have such a large pack.

The detoxing of the drugged wolves may had been the second hardest process. Clarke had explained what happens during a detox, how the wolves would be in a great amount of pain as the drug left their body. Through weekly visits to the Ark tower Clarke was able to help Jackson with those who were struggling. The detoxing took roughly a month and a half and that didn't include the weeks of helping her former wolves remember who they are. It had been painful in a number of ways to re-educate them and hurt worst when some couldn't remember their old families. But thankfully 28 of the 36 wolves were able to make it through the detoxing.

Things with Abigail were difficult...was the woman breathing and moving? Yes, but she wasn't alive, not really. The woman had been kept in her hotel suit just like a jail. A wolf posted at her door keeping a close eye on her. Indra had volunteered to be Abigail's personal guard post. Lexa wasn't sure why she wanted to do such a thing. Surely she must have hated the woman greatly since she had been in the same room as when she had been caged. Yet Indra seemed determined on waiting for the woman to crack.

Abigail had held her head high keeping level headed as she was locked away and no one ever harmed her. It was Clarke's command. Lexa and Clarke had the hardest time when it came to dealing with that woman. Lexa wanted her dead but Clarke wanted her alive. She wanted to show her mother the good things that came with being a wolf to give her chance; she loved her mother in some way and just couldn't let her go. But her mate would admit that she didn't care for her mother anymore but Lexa could see past that lie. Clarke would still visit with her to try to ease Abigail in trying the new lifestyle but the older women was stubborn.

No matter how many times Clarke would visit her during detoxing the wolves her mother wouldn't budge on the subject. Which resulted in Abigail's down fall to slowly losing her mind. Indra witnessed the process to, observed how the mother would be excited when her daughter visited her and be happy for a little while until Clarke brought up being a wolf. Abigail would argue every time she wouldn't follow her daughters' path, she just didn't want to. As months drew to a year Clarke was losing hope on convincing her mother to change. Clarke's visits were less since the detoxing had finished a while back which made things worse or Abigail.

Indra had reported the woman was losing herself to her wolf. Indra said she would barely do anything more than pacing back and forth muttering to herself. The woman ate less and would sleep for longer hours, Abigail was used to always working. She used her work to keep her wolf at bay but now with nothing to do but be stuck in her room it slowly took its toll on her.

On one of Clarke's visits she had chatted with her mother about the Trikru omegas not being able to get pregnant. Clarke was sure that the omegas were being feed sedatives, (a form of birth control) and Abigail had confessed in her craze state that it was Jaha's plan. That he had wanted to keep the Trikru numbers lower than the former ark wolves. So Jaha would send a guard with Abigail to put sedatives inside a running stream that was close to the Trikru's den. Many drank from that stream but it was the omegas that more often drank from the waters because the medicine gave off a scent to allure omegas. So, their omegas had been on birth control without Lexa even knowing it but thanks to Clarke and Abigail's confession, it was dealt with. Now the stream was safe to drink from and the omegas were not having difficulty getting pregnant.

Late one day Indra had sent a wolf to come and alert both Lexa and Clarke to come to the city. When the pair had gotten there, Lexa actually felt a bit of guilt because as the pair made their way to Clarke's old home, they could hear a wolf whimpering.

They had rushed on to see what had happened, when they reached the closed off room in Abigail's room they found a white wolf. Clarke tried to run into the room but Lexa had to catch her and hold her back as the white wolf in the room growled horribly. Lexa had to hold her mate from getting close even though she fought in her grasp. She couldn't let Clarke go near without thinking clearly. Abigail Griffin did not just crack, she broke, her wolf now taken over and was now just a regular wolf...an animal. Abigail no longer was there, just a wolf who was very confused and lost not having a clue where or who she was.

Once Clarke finally calmed down after some gentle coaxing, she and Indra explained that her mother lost control of her body and her wolf was in control. This thing did happen but it was rare, these types of wolves were different if not even more dangerous. They didn't have the human mentality to think properly they only acted on instincts. These wolves were just what they are, an animal and they would do whatever it took to survive. Clarke had been heartbroken as she watched her mother locked away in her childhood home stuck forever as a wolf. Lexa had to take control of the situation and order that Abigail be sedated and taken to the forest.

Once Lexa and Clarke managed to transfer the white wolf to the forest, they waited till the medicine wore off. Lexa had changed form to be alert in case the wolf felt the need to defend herself. Clarke had changed form too but hadn't said much, no doubt she was blaming herself for this mess and Lexa would have to teach her that this was Abigail's own mistake. Lexa reminded her mate that she worked hard on trying to help her mother and it was the mother's fault for refusing.

Once the white wolf woke up, she had looked around her completely lost but definitely looked more relaxed. Lexa had stepped close to the white wolf to see her reaction. The wolf looked at her pulled her chops back growling in warning. Lexa knew Clarke wouldn't like it but the wolf needs to know who was in control, Lexa snarled at the white wolf until she whimpered and submitted. The wolf offered her throat but Lexa didn't give permission instead she allowed Clarke to try to connect to her mother.

Clarke had stepped closely to the white wolf, and the wolf forgot her submission and looked to Clarke. Clarke tried connecting to the wolf but nothing happened except her shaking her head. Lexa sat back and watched as the white wolf stood back up and sniffed at Clarke. Before Clarke could ask what was happening the white wolf reconsidering her pup. The white wolf's tail wagged excitedly and yelped at Clarke and began to playful nip at Clarke's fur.

Lexa had to explain that Abigail may not have been mentally there but the wolf knew of her own pup. It was a bittersweet moment as Clarke actually played with the other wolf giving her mother a chance to enjoy[DK1] some time together. Lexa waited patiently as the pair had played their games; for soon enough the white wolf would take off to take care of her own needs.

Once the white wolf became a little more aggressive Lexa told Clarke she had to step down since she was her pup. When Clarke moved away the white wolf looked at Clarke first then to Lexa before turning away and taking off. Clarke stayed where she was and Lexa expected her to be heartbroken to feel the need to go after her mother. Instead she turned around to Lexa and cuddled up to her. Before Lexa could ask why she wasn't upset Clarke told her that her mother finally had her second chance. They rarely saw the white wolf now, sometimes Lexa could pick up on her scent. But the wolf knew better then to try to come anywhere close to something threatening.

As for the former ark wolves that were more open-mind, they had adjusted to the new life fairly well. Aside from them complaining about missing their luxury items they got along just fine. Those that were far too used to working to earn a pay wage had gotten preemption from Lexa and Clarke to work in the nearby cities. Lexa found it odd that they would want to work at all but she didn't see the harm in it. Even Clarke had went out of her way to get a job at the hospital in Polis which was harder for Lexa to agree with.

It wasn't that she didn't want Clarke to have a job it was more so that she wanted Clarke to be close. Lexa felt like Clarke needed more time before going off for work since she lost connection with her mother. But Clarke was determined to keep working as a doctor in honor of her mother of the good times that they shared. Things had worked in their favor that Clarke could work whatever hours she wanted to and would not be an on-call doctor. So, Clarke would work her morning hours at the hospital like Lexa had to do work in the mornings at the Sanctuary. Though once the evening came along the rest of the day was to themselves.

Xxx

Lexa POV

Lexa had finished handling her work with the Sanctuary as made her way home. Some human employees were still around, some tried greeting her but offered nothing more than a wave of her hand. She didn't want to waste her time with them, they knew better then to try communicating with her since she's been rather obvious about not interacting with her.

As Lexa got deeper into the forest, she stripped off her clothes and hid them in a nearby by bush. She sighed feeling relieved as she began to change form, the process of changing was so free. Being trapped half of the day in her human form always drove her mad, she hated that she had to pretend to be weak. Lexa stood on all fours and started to stretch out her limbs, her moonstone swung as she loosened her muscles.

Lexa listened close for any other wolves close by, she could only hear the patrol walking their path. Bellamy had taken quite a liking to walking the promoter since it was mainly Echo's job. Lexa could hear the 8 paws as they walked side by side letting out soft barks or playful growls. Lexa felt like the two were meant for each other both strong minded and determined.

Lexa took off in a sprint, clouding out her thoughts as she let her paws dig into the ground beneath her. Pulling up dirt and greens as she speeds past everything, rushing past the forest alerted small animals to run into their homes. She didn't feel any need to chase them not feeling hungry for them because as she got closer to home, she could smell her mate.

Lexa's tail wagged quickly as she kept moving faster relishing in the wind that pushed against her face and through her fur. Her heart speeding up, fueling her more as the world blurred around her.

Lexa only slowed down by a bit as she reached her den but kept running; easily leaping over other wolves and not knocking into anyone. She could smell her mate's scent growing stronger as she got closer, she saw Clarke up ahead still in her wolf form. The golden wolf still not good with listening as she just moved on close to their tent.

Lexa simply couldn't help herself, she bounced forward and tackled her mate catching her completely by surprise. Lexa and Clarke rolled around the floor till Lexa had Clarke pinned beneath her. She could feel her tail wagging like crazy as she looked down into dark sky eyes. The golden wolf ended up on her back with her paws held in front of her looking up still shocked. Lexa pulled her lips back into a smile as she reached out connecting with her mate's mind,

 _"_ _Hello my love, I missed you,"_ Lexa leaned down licking the front of Clarke's muzzle, that finally broke her from her shock. Clarke scuffed, her front paws pushing up against Lexa's chest.

 _"_ _Really? I couldn't tell. Fuck Lexa you nearly gave me heart attack!"_ Clarke smiled though still pushing against Lexa's chest but Lexa didn't budge. Instead Lexa lowered herself more till she was almost laying on top of Clarke.

 _"_ _Aw my poor baby, we need to work on your listening skills. They still need work,"_ Lexa chuckled as Clarke squirmed more clearly embarrassed but eventually gave up pushing on Lexa.

 _"_ _What? No, I'm sorry?"_ Clarke laughed reaching up she licked Lexa's nose, making Lexa purr softly.

 _"_ _Nope, because this is important you need to be alert for anything Clarke,"_ Lexa purred away as she rubbed her muzzle against Clarke's making the omega purr to. Before Clarke could replay, they heard someone clear their throats. Lexa looked up seeing Anya standing there with her hands on her hips a taunting grin at her lips.

"Heda, alpha you do remember there are pups around. So, no no," Anya still grinned as Lexa leapt off Clarke, she let her excitement get the best of her...again. A little bundle with wild curly dark brown hair peaked behind Anya's leg. The young pup was a perfect blind of Raven and Anya, with bright hazel eyes and cute little pouty lips. The pup was holding on her mother's pant leg with her binky in her mouth; she reached up pulling her binky out of her mouth and stared at the pair,

"No's no's," she repeated after her mother. Anya laughed as she reached down scoping up her pup. She nuzzled her cheek with raspberry kisses making her giggle and kick.

"That's right little lady, no's no's. They need to go to their tent for that kind of playtime," Anya cooed. Lexa huffed embarrassed as she changed form followed by Clarke.

"I wasn't doing anything inappropriate. Don't be dramatic," Lexa defined herself, blushing as she looked for a nearby chest to pull on some clothes and handed some off to Clarke as well.

"Exactly, geez Anya you shouldn't teach that stuff to Zora," Clarke argued as she pulled on her clothes as well. Anya snorted shaking her head. Zora began to grab a hand full of Anya's hair tugging on it,

"What that her leaders should keep it in their pants?" Anya grinned again when both women's cheeks busted red. Zora still yanked on her mother's hair but she didn't seem faced. Though it caused her to drop her binky which Clarke quickly shot forward and caught it before it could hit the dirt. Lexa smiled at Clarke's sweet affection for the pup,

"Again, did nothing wrong. Where is Raven anyways?" Lexa questioned as she watched Clarke blow on the binky before offering it to the pup. Zora squealed happily as she grabbed the binky putting it back in her mouth. She smiled at Clarke as she reached out her hands asking her to grab her. Clarke was all too happy to take her out of Anya's arms giving Anya a break of the hair pulling.

"She's in her workshop with Amelia. You know that little baby loves to watch her mama work with all that tech," Anya swooned at the mention of her mate. Lexa smiled feeling envious of her old friend and teacher. Lexa glanced down at Anya's neckline were her bite mark laid and just lower was her moonstone. Roan had created the piece to look like a full moon. Every mated wolf has their moonstone crafted into something unique. Anya had told her that the pair chose a full moon for the night they first made love together under its bright moonlight. Lexa was so happy for Anya, she always wondered if the old player would ever settle down. Now she and Raven have been mated two years, not to long after Raven was pregnant with fraternal twin girls.

"She's going to grow up to be a fine engineer, must make Raven really happy since Zora doesn't like all that noise and smells," Lexa pointed out. She looked Anya over and she looked a little tired but was very happy. The twins were almost 2 years old and Anya's exhaustion steamed from having to comfort the pups plenty when they would change form unwillingly. It takes a good two months to reassure the pups when they would change into their other bodies. It can be very confusing and the only thing that brought a pup peace was being with their birth parents.

Lexa had given Anya time off of her guarding post while her mate went through her pregnancy and birth. Giving her plenty of time to enjoy being with her pups as they got used to having two forms. Lexa didn't really need Anya at her side all the time only when it came to dealing with rougher areas. Which was rare, since the two now played things carefully not wanting to do anything risky when they both had someone needing them back home.

"She was happy, you should hear her in there, in her workshop. She's always explaining things to Amelia what she's doing. I swear she understand everything," Anya yawned smiling as the pair watched Clarke play with Zora. Clarke was tickling her side making the pup squeal and playfully bite at her shoulder. Lexa chuckled seeing her friend so tired; luckily by next week the pups could wonder the den freely and even go outside as far as a mile (with company of course).

"She'll be even smarter than her mama then," Clarke grinned as she bounced Zora on her hip while Zora was eyeing Clarke's moonstone. Lexa watched the little one reach out and grab the stone, she looked at it then looked back at Anya's. She was taking notice that they were different, her little mind working to try and figure out why they weren't the same. Anya laughed nodding her head she stepped closer to Clarke giving Zora the chance to grab her mother's moonstone.

"Amelia will be an excellent engineer. She may even be smart enough to work in those space programs," Anya tried to grab Zora out of Clarke's arms but the pup protested growling. Anya huffed letting her arms drop back to her sides since Zora still was holding her moonstone. "And Zora will be an excellent hunter, she's good at observing things," Anya cooed at her pup leaning down kissing her cheek, the pup just smiled but kept looking at both of the different moonstones.

"I'm sure she will, but Raven is listening to Clarke's requests, right? Amelia can't be near all those smells for a long time; it will mess with her sense of smell," Lexa pointed out as she came closer to the pair. Zora looked up at Lexa before looking down at her own moonstone. The pup yelped excitedly dropping Anya's moonstone and reaching out to grab Lexa's stone. Anya moved back a little grinning as her pup looked between the stones then yanked on both chains. Zora held them up to her mother,

"Same," Zora muttered past her binky, she looked proud of herself as she held both stones in her chubby little hands.

"That right my pup, you're so clever and beautiful and perfect," Anya cooed at Zora. The pup yelped happily dropping both of Clarke's and Lexa's moonstone. She reached out for her mother whining softly. Anya scooped her up and Pup's tail popped out moving side to side. The little brown tail wagged excitedly as Anya placed her on her own hip. Lexa heard Clarke sigh with longing as she looked at the pup, Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. Anther little yelp sounded before either could speak, they looked over seeing Raven coming over to join them.

"I heard you earlier and yes I am taking breaks between my gadgets. Amelia wears that mask you gave her Clarke, she's perfectly safe. But thank you for caring so much," Raven smiled as she joined the group. Amelia was being held against Raven's hip the little pup was holding onto a plastic hammer. Amelia didn't look like her twin sister at all, instead of wild brown hair she had dark dirty blond hair. Her skin was paler and her eyes were dark brown almost black. Raven had her own hair tied back away from Amelia's wondering hands, though she seemed content with her toy.

"Good I'm glad, what are you working on anyways?" Lexa asked, her voice caught Amelia's attention she looked up seeing Lexa and yelped joyfully. She throws down her toy and reached out to Lexa. Raven rolled her eyes before passing the pup over to her Heda. Lexa grabbed her and leaned her on her hip, the pup was quick to grab on to her shirt and cuddle up to her.

"Just improving the walkie talks to reach better distant. I swear my own pups like you two more then their own moms," Raven laughed as she went up to Anya getting on her tip toes, she kissed her cheek. Anya's cheeks colored a little red but she smiled softly giving her mate a quick kiss on her lips. Zora saw Raven and her little tail wagged lovingly seeing her other mama. She pulled out her binky smiling at her,

"mama," Zora cooed. Raven leaned down to her and Zora grabbed her face between her little hands before kissing her on her lips.

"Not true, they love you two so much more. We are just the crazy fun aunties," Clarke grinned watching Zora give Raven lots of kisses before letting her Mama's face go. Zora leaned back in Anya's arms putting her binky back in her mouth, but then she looked over and saw her sister. Zora started kicking and squirming reaching out for Lexa to grab her; with some help from Anya, Lexa managed to place her on her other hip. Zora happily settled on the other side before reaching over and grabbing Amelia's attention.

"Could have fooled me, spoiled little things," Anya joked, Lexa laughed keeping a good grip on both girls though her arms ached a little. Zora and Amelia were making noises at each other as the group looked at them for a bit. Lexa could see Clarke's eyes sparkling with joy seeing her hold the two pups so securely. Raven and Anya began to talk about when they needed to put their girls down for their nap time. So, Clarke moved over to Lexa and stroked both girls' legs as the two kept cooing to each other.

"They make me want puppies. They are so adorable I just want to eat them up," Clarke sighed before meeting Lexa's eyes. Lexa smiled at her nodding her head in agreement. The movement caught the twin's attention. Zora was already reaching out and grabbing the swinging moonstone while Amelia went straight for Lexa's loose hair.

"I know, we can also start planning on when to try you know," Lexa winced at the harsh tug Amelia gave on her hair yet the pup kept yanking. Amelia seemed a little too happy at the sound and yanked on Lexa's hair harder. "Ouch, for something so small she has a strong grip," Lexa winced again and tried tilting her head away from Amelia's hands but Zora grip on her necklace was keeping her from moving to far back. Clarke chuckled reaching over. She gently removed Amelia's hands of Lexa's hair but as she did that Amelia grabbed Clarke's loose hair.

"Ow! Damn she does pull hard," Clarke pulled back but Amelia kept a hold of the lock of hair giggling all the while. Zora was pulling away at Lexa's chain laughing as well, the sounds caught their mother's attention.

"Amelia! Zora! You naughty little babies let go of them," Raven spoke sternly both girls quickly let go frowning at her their mother for yelling at them. Lexa bent down placing both girls on the ground, she gently sat them down before getting back up.

"Sorry, I forget to warn people about Amelia. She really loves tugging on hair with all her might. Zora does it too but she just yanks, not trying to pull chunks out like this little monster," Anya pocked her daughters' side to make a point, the sway of hair caught Amelia's attention. The pup quickly tried to grab it but Anya was standing up before she even could try, the pup growled annoyed,

"Which is exactly why I keep my hair up," Raven grinned. Zora was pushing herself up to her feet then helped her sister stand up. The twins held each other hands as they looked around them.

The whole den was still new to them, seeing all the wolves walking around doing normal tasks. Some wolves would see the pups and bark at them playfully. The twins walked a little further out to look at more things.

"They are going to be so much trouble when they get older," Clarke pointed out. Lexa hummed in agreement as she wrapped an arm around her waist. Lexa kissed her temple sweetly watching the twins giggle when some wolves stopped and nudged them playfully.

"Don't remind me, but I love them more than words can describe," Raven added laughing when Jasper came literally jumping over to the twins. The floppy haired wolf was bouncing in his steps making the twins jump to. Jasper showed his teeth in a smile as they laughed at his silly faces. Though Zora soon rubbed at her eyes and was yawning. Amelia did the same but then she latched on to Jasper's whiskers when he poked her belly. Jasper yelped at the sharp tug which made Anya shot over and smacked her hands together to scare Amelia to let go.

"Be gentle Amelia, if you keep being so mean Jasper won't play with you anymore," Anya scorned at her pup. Jasper was using a paw to rub off the sudden pain though he did huff in protest to Anya's statement. Amelia wasn't happy with being lectured and turned away from her mother pulling Zora back to Raven. Anya sighed shaking her head, the twins reached out to their mother and both rubbed at their eyes.

"Your moms right Amelia. Come on you two, nap time," Raven scooped both girls up with little effort, the pups already knowing how to latch on to their mother. "First say sorry to Jasper, your Heda, and your alpha. You hurt them too, it's not nice to hurt your fellow wolves especially your leaders," Raven nodded to each one. Zora leaned her head against Raven's collarbone. Amelia frowned but looked at the three, she shook her head but Zora reached over patting her sisters' leg. Amelia looked at her twin first before finally turning back to the others,

"Showy," Amelia muttered unhappily, she laid back against Raven's shoulder and Zora pulled out her binky and offered it to her sister. Amelia took it happily putting it in her own mouth, Lexa made a face, a little grossed out but didn't say anything.

Raven was already walking off heading over to the other parents with younger pups. Anya tailed after her mate already having stripped off her clothes and changed form. The Trikru pack had this old tradition that all the pups would nap together in one group and the sky wolves had easily gotten used to the routine.

The group of mothers and fathers would place their little ones in the middle and the pups would curl around one another to sleep away. While the parents would stay in a protective circle around the pups to keep them safe. They would chat with each other or some would even take naps as well. Lexa was so happy to see the cave blooming with so many little ones both from her own pack and the former Ark wolves. Raven and Anya merged into the group sitting beside Monty and Harper who had their pup curled up on Monty's back. Anya laid down first while Raven placed the first pup against Anya's chest and then lowered herself down with Zora clinging to her neck.

"They are so cute, gosh I both hate and love this whole baby fever," Clarke's voice brought Lexa back to focus on her and Lexa smirked winking at her as she pulled Clarke close.

"There's any easy solution for that you know," Lexa teased, nipping the tip of her ear. She slowly glided behind her wrapping both of her arms around her waist bring her in close. "I would love the chance to be able to give you as many pups you'd like," Clarke chuckled smacking Lexa's arm gently.

"Behave yourself, I do want pups, just not yet. I want us to enjoy ourselves to the fullest before bringing pups around," Clarke rocked them both side to side as they just enjoyed each other's company. Lexa leaned down kissing down the side of her neck till she reached the chain of her moonstone.

"We have all the time in the world my omega," Lexa kissed Clarke's collarbone before slowly reaching down and plucked Clarke up princess style. The omega giggled hooking her arms around Lexa's neck, she leaned up kissing under her chin,

"Mm wonder what you want to do with our time now," Clarke whispered against her skin. Lexa nipped her bottom lip she kept a hold of Clarke as she walked towards their tent.

"I'm sure we can find something to do," Lexa chuckled already getting excited at the possibilities.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 years later

Clarke POV

"Again, why don't I get to come along?" Lexa growled irritated. Clarke spared her a glance from the bathroom mirror touching up her hair.

"Because it's a girl's night out for me, Raven, and Octavia; the three of us haven't hung out in a while," Clarke explained laughing as her mate huffed in protest. Clarke checked her makeup one more time before turning off the lights. Clarke removed her lazy clothes and grabbed the black dress off the bed besides Lexa.

"Then why does Tris get to go?" Lexa argued back, though Clarke could feel her eyes roaming over her body. Clarke chuckled pulling the dress over her head avoiding messing up her makeup and hair.

Clarke loved when Lexa was clingy but truth be told she wanted to hang out with just her friends for a while now. Her and her best friends had been so busy with their own lives they forgot to hang out together often. Raven had her twins who were now three and causing all kinds of hell for the other wolves. And Octavia and Lincoln just found out a week ago that Lincoln was now pregnant. They had already been mated of course but they hadn't planned on pups yet; the pair was still ethic for the new pups to come.

"Because Tris needs cheering up after Zoran basically cheated on her with a human. Come on Lexa, she barely turned 18, she thought Zoran was going to be her mate to be when she was 13," Clarke reminded her, remembering the night Tris came running to her crying her eyes out.

Tris had a crush on that boy for four years and barely a month ago did she gain the courage to ask him out. But the relationship only lasted another month before the boy got bored of Trish's tomboy personality and moved on to some girly girl from Polis. Tris had been heartbroken for a little while and Clarke wanted to cheer her up. Clarke thought of her like a little sister and wouldn't stand for her to put herself down.

"Oh, I remember, damn boy will be working with Roan in the awfully heated tent till he learns his wrong doings," Lexa snarled out. Clarke smiled at her and motioned for her to help zip the back of her dress. Lexa stood up from the bed making her way over to her,

"Good, I swear I was ready to tear him apart. Poor Tris. I'm hoping we can cheer her up with a little night out at the restaurant," Clarke suggested. She held her hair to the side as Lexa zipped up the dress though her hands did linger at her shoulder blades.

"I'm sure she'll have fun. Tris always loves hanging out with you. But umm make sure to keep your moonstone where others can see it please," Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist holding her close. Clarke felt her lips drag across her neck she nipped lightly making Clarke purr,

"Don't you worry Lexa, I'm all yours. No one's going to take me away from you," Clarke soothed. She gently tugged on Lexa's arms to loosen her grip, she protested with a small growl but did let go. Clarke chuckled as she turned around wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck, she pulled her down giving her a gentle kiss.

"Good, I'll be damned if I let anyone try taking my mate. Just as no one would dare try taking me from you," Lexa purred out, the alpha pressed her lips against Clarke's a little harder. Clarke let out a moan parting her lips and Lexa's warm tongue seeped inside her mouth slipping and circling around her own tongue. Clarke pulled away a bit and nipped Lexa's bottom lip,

"No more, we keep going and I'll have to take another shower. Besides the girls are in the living room waiting for me," Clarke kissed Lexa quickly as she stepped back and peaked into the bathroom mirror to check her lipstick.

"True, probably should go soon before Raven changes her mind. This will be her first time away from her pups it's not for long but still," Clarke looked back at Lexa seeing that some of her plum colored lipstick was smeared on her mouth. Clarke smiled grabbing a small towel, she wet it before handing off to Lexa to clean her lips,

"Yes exactly, so on that note I need to go before they stare complaining," Clarke already was heading out of Lexa's room grabbing her high heels on the way. Clarke could hear Lexa following after her as they both made their way through the cabin home. Clarke could hear the girls in the living room chatting away as they waited for her. She reared the corner seeing Raven on her phone and Octavia encouraging Tris,

"Believe me sweetheart, it's so much better. He showed his true colors now then having to be stuck with a no-good dead beat," Octavia reassured. Her hair was done up today, her black hair braided up more likely done by Lincoln. Octavia was lossy at doing her hair, but Clarke might have guessed it was up to make sure her moonstone showed. Lincoln and her stone had been crafted to look like a lily. Clarke noticed she was wearing the purple dress that contrasted with her eyes really well.

"Exactly, little shit lucky he's still breathing after Anya nearly beat him half to death. Just you wait baby girl, we are going to find you someone to play with in city, help you get your mind off of him," Raven added in, her hair down this time getting the chance to have her hair loose. She kept putting it up for her work projects and Amelia's grabby little hands still liked to yank on hair. Even though the little thing knew better now, but she at least didn't yank hard like when she was younger.

"That's the thing though, I doubt Heda and Alpha would want me getting friendly with a human. We are supposed to only be with other wolves," Tris sighed, the young pup had grown up quite a bit. She recently cut her blonde hair, where before it was down to her shoulders now it was styled into a tomboy haircut. Tris wore a dark blue V neck over a black leather jacket with some basic black skinny jeans. Raven must have helped style her hair and Octavia had done her make up in shades of blue. Tris didn't have a round baby face anymore instead she looked like a mature young lady.

"Ha! I don't know about Lexa, but Clarke on the other hand. After she dated me, I know for a fact she's had her fun with some humans. Didn't matter their gender, she was- "

"Raven that's enough, Tris doesn't need to hear about that," Clarke cut her best friend off. Raven nearly jumped out of her skin when she looked back at her. Raven smiled meekly, giving her a small wave,

"Hey there Clarke...Lexa...I think I'm going to call Anya and say goodnight to the girls," Raven was up and out the door before Clarke could say anything more. Lexa was getting annoyed growling softly as she pulled Clarke to her again.

"Had some fun eh?" Lexa whispered with a threatening growl. Clarke laughed nervously she stroked Lexa's arms gently purring softly,

"Oh, don't you listen to her, you know Raven always likes to be dramatic," Clarke smiled innocently though Lexa eyed hesitantly. She leaned down towards Clarke's neck.

"If it's any help it's was only a few, like maybe four?" Octavia spoke up, though it had the opposite effect. Lexa growled more annoyed and she spun Clarke around slowly. "Not helping alright, come on Tris we will wait for you at the parking lot Clarke," She could hear her grabbing the young girl as they both hurried outside. Clarke stroked Lexa's arms gently, soothing her with some gentle purrs and soft kisses,

"Don't be dramatic babe, no you were not the first person I dated but you definitely are the last," Clarke whispered kissing Lexa cheek and nose. Lexa soon was purring away and then she felt Lexa's lips grip the side of her neck. Clarke couldn't help leaning her head back,

"True, I knew you dated Raven and you know about me dating others too. But I didn't know you dated some humans," Lexa breathed against her neck and latched her lips back on sucking and licking at the sensitive spot,

"Mm not a big deal, they meant nothing. Now stop it, I have to go," Clarke moaned out softly clinging to Lexa more as she sank her teeth over the mating bite.

Xxxxx

"I can't believe you told Anya my tickle spot! She's going to tackle me when we get back home," Raven huffed annoyed as the four existed Clarke cars. Clarke shrugged not feeling sorry at all.

"You blabbed about me dating humans in front of Lexa. Just be glad I didn't tell Anya about that one guy you dated," Clarke argued back. She locked her car and the four made their way inside Polis square. Tris trotted up besides Clarke and looped her arm through Clarke's arm.

"Don't you dare! Anya would be crushed. She thinks I've only been with women all my life. You have any idea how sexy that is for a lesbian?" Raven grinned as she decided to loop her arm through Octavia's who made no protest,

"Does it really make a difference?" Octavia wondered as they walked casually along Polis. More people recognized the group of women especially Clarke as many people waved eagerly at their respective doctor.

"Yeah does it? What's the difference between sleeping with a guy or a girl?" Tris turned her head to look at Raven curiously. Raven laughed shaking her head.

"First of Tris that's a completely different question which I'll get back to. However, my straight babies, for another lesbian its rather sexy knowing nothing but fingers or toys has been used on their partners. Now don't get me wrong, if that said partner actually had a dick stuck in them at one point. Fine no problem," Raven waved it off, passing people hearing the conversation gave disapproving looks. "But an untouched lesbian whose only been with women is almost like being with a virgin," Raven tried explaining but both Tris and Octavia looked at her confused. Raven sighed rolling her eyes, "straight people man, aren't they a bore Clarke?" Clarke chuckled shrugging her shoulders,

"I don't disagree with you, but there's always that famous saying that no one is 100 percent straight. Men or women, each gender feels something towards their own gender even if it's just a spark," Clarke glanced down at Tris as she walked comfortably not noticing the flirty looks sent her way. "Like you for example Tris," Clarke smiled seeing her look over at her surprised. Tris pointed at herself tilting her head confused,

"Me? What about me?" Tris asked, Clarke made sure no one was close enough to hear. She didn't want to embarrass her but she also wanted Tris to feel good about herself,

"That basically you could be attractive to both guys and girls. Proving that no one is 100 percent straight," Clarke explained Tris's cheeks turned red as she now looked around worried that someone might have heard.

"Alpha you can't say that stuff to me. You're mated," Tris whispered softly but then yelped when Octavia came up and lightly spanked her,

"None of that out here! It's just Clarke, besides she wasn't hitting on you hon. Clarke just saying maybe don't focus on what your used to. Open your mind to others, it's only for fun after all," Octavia chuckled at Tris's red face as she rubbed at her bum. Tris growled under her breath,

"You're my sister in law you know. I hardly think you can come smacking at my butt," Tris huffed though she did smile. She glanced around finally seeing some humans checking her out. Clarke chuckled seeing the girl stand taller and holding her head high. "Well I can see for myself that you are right Alp- I mean Clarke! Don't spank me," Tris hissed when Octavia made a move to smack her again,

"Good, I just don't want you hung up on this little asshole. What we are doing right now is giving you back your confidence. So, you can see back at home there are other wolves that are interested in you," Clarke comforted Tris. Tris showed all her teeth in a big smile before hugging Clarke tightly,

"You are the best Clarke, I'm so glad you freed me from that hunter's trap so many years ago," Tris pulled back still with a smile at her lips, it made Clarke's heart melt with how much Tris carried about her. Clarke knew a lot of wolves were loyal to her and cared about her wellbeing. But wolves like Tris where she had been there from the beginning meant so more to her. Not that she didn't love her pack of course,

"Yes, yes, Alpha is the best but we are also here to have some fun!" Raven cheered but yelped when Octavia smacked her ass, "What the hell O!? We didn't agree on this shit," Raven growled rubbing at her bum. She shoved Octavia away playfully before moving up and looping her arm with Tris. "Come on Tris let's find you someone to play with," Raven tugged her away from Clarke's grip though Tris didn't move any further looking back at Clarke for permission first. Clarke chuckled nodding her head and Tris happily walked away with Raven,

"She's so formal it's adorable, Lincoln is always worried she doesn't loosen up enough. Blames Anya for being too tough on her with training her," Octavia reached over grabbing Clarke's hand she swung their hands together as they continued their slow walk being in no rush.

"Well Tris did pledge to be my own personal guard. Anya wasn't so sure about it but she allowed it only after Tris proved herself time and time again. Lincoln was happy for that, he knows I'm a softy for her," Clarke chuckled watching as Raven was urging Tris forward to a guy who was looking her way. Tris was shaking her head at Raven before the guy came over to talk to the pair.

"I remember, he practically skipped into our tent all excited that you'd be able to help remind Tris to be her age," Octavia sighed when she mentioned her mate, her eyes sparkling. It reminded Clarke of when she thought of Lexa. Which also remind her of Lexa's recent hicky over her mating bite, darn jealous alpha. But she didn't necessarily mend since she wasn't keeping it a secret; but still she had to grab a scarf to cover it up. People knew her in the city, she had to be respected.

"Hell yeah, I'd be more than happy to remind her too. Oh god let's go stop Raven before she embarrasses Tris to death," Clarke walked quicker towards the over excited omega, Octavia giggling the whole way. Raven had basically got Tris three guys numbers in the short time the two parted. Tris's cheeks were bright red but she had a bright smile on her lips. A group of girls caught sight of Tris and some gave a few cat calls making the beta blush more. Tris seemed to be enjoying the attention though because she then winked at one of the girls making the whole group blush. One brave girl came over and grabbed Tris's hand and took out a sharpie and began to scribble into her hand[DK2] .

Raven was beaming all excited even harmlessly flirting with one of the girls. Clarke came up close and grabbed her best friend and pulled her away from the group of girls that started talking with Tris. Tris seemed a little tense with all the attention but she held her head high not letting her nervousness show. Once the groups of girls let her go, she ran over to Clarke and the others with a bright smile on her face. Tris definitely was feeling more confident about herself and it showed when she leapt into Clarke, giving her a big hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

2-year jump

Lexa had everything set, tonight was special, so incredibly important, for today is the day that Lexa and Clarke became mates. It was there 8-year anniversary and the date fell not only on full moon but also in the middle of Lexa's rut time and the beginning of Clarke's heat.

Lexa and Clarke had decided they were ready to start trying to get pregnant in the beginning of the year. And the couple has been trying every time Lexa hit her rut, but each time Clarke's heat has been too late or too early. Lexa would still mate with Clarke even if her heat hadn't hit her but they have had no luck getting pregnant. It was starting to have a bad effect on their relationship, Clarke grew a little distance hating that her biology was a mess with the alpha genes inside of her. Lexa grew angrier that she wasn't able to impregnate her love, she wanted to give Clarke exactly what she wanted and it wasn't happening. They had been trying for half a year with little to no successes, while her best friends already had their own pups.

Anya and Raven had their twins who were now 7 and were very happy with their new baby brothers who were identical twins. The twin boys were named Milo and Leo both had turned 3 last month. The boys looked more like Raven but had more of Anya's personality, though compared to their sisters they were very sweet.

Zora and Amelia are the most troublesome pups Lexa has ever been around. They never gave Clarke or her any trouble but she couldn't say the same for the other wolves. Lexa has had a number of complaints of the mischievous twins setting off stink bombs or starting mud fights. Needless to say, Lexa would have Anya take the pair to do extra training to make them behave. While Milo and Leo were the sweetest things always wanting to cuddle with any wolves that came to see them.

Then there was Octavia and Lincoln with their pups two boys, born a few years apart. Their first pup Hagan was 6 years old and he looked much like Lincoln but behaved like Octavia. Then their younger pup Cedric was 4 and looked just like Octavia but with a gentle soul. Hagan was a risky little thing, had a habit of following Zora and Amelia and helping them prank their pack members. While Cedric always wanted to stay with his father when he would do herbal work.

Bellamy and Echo mated 3 years ago but unfortunately, they couldn't bare any pups. Both were betas and neither were able to reproduce young ones. But it didn't seem to bother the pair as much as it bothered Lexa. They seemed more than happy with just all the pups that are already there. After all it wasn't just the former sky wolves that reproduced, with help from Clarke the Trikru wolves were able to reproduce again. After Clarke was able to remove the seductive that had been running through omegas systems. It had taken a while to remove all traces but finally all Trikru Omegas were cleansed of Jaha's evils deeds.

Now the cave was blooming with at least 100 pups and out of those numbers 20 were nightblidas. Which made Lexa incredibly happy that if she were to pass on to the next life; there would still be someone to take her place. Even if it was more common that her own pups took over if they were nightblidas but Lexa and Clarke were not having much luck in that area.

Lexa knew Clarke was happy for her best friends always seeing their pups and playing with them as often as she could. The pups adored her and always knew her as their alpha but also their auntie Cla since they couldn't pronounce her name when they were younger. But Lexa could see the pain it brought Clarke to see all of these pups and none of them were actually hers...

But Lexa felt it in her gut that today was going to be different her rut was still fresh and easy to control and Clarke's heat would hit its first cycle by nighttime.

Lexa had a pleasant day prepared, first they would go out to the restaurant they had their first date, then take a stroll around the Sanctuary, then see Gaia's water fall, and go back to her log cabin to try their luck again. Lexa was excited for their day to begin she had planned everything the night before keeping her whole day free. Closing the Sanctuary for today since their anniversary landed on a Thursday and Clarke called into work getting the day and weekend off.

Xxx

Lexa patted her pockets making sure that she still had her wallet with her after leaving the restaurant. She could hear Clarke chuckling besides her,

"Did you forget something my love?" Clarke smirked at her knowingly, Lexa grinned shaking her head as she squeezed her mate's hand,

"No not all, did you enjoy your food?" Lexa asked as they strolled peacefully through Polis. Clarke hummed patting her stomach to be silly,

"Very good, I'm surprised you were able to sit still. How are you feeling?" Clarke was worried that Lexa wouldn't be able to stay in one place because of her rut. Lexa shoved her gently at her hips,

"Perfectly fine, I told you before I have control of myself. There's no need to worry Clarke, it's not like I would pounce you in the middle of dinner," Lexa teased expecting her omega to blush madly and turn away. Though instead Clarke merely blushed and pulled Lexa closer till her lips touched her ear,

"I hardly would have a problem with that my big strong alpha," Clarke whispered adding a gentle purr as her teeth nipped at her earlobe. Lexa gulped her pants seeming tighter at the zipper, Lexa growled a soft warning,

"Clarke I'm sure you can wait a little longer. Your heat hasn't fully hit, this is just the early stages," Lexa growled gently her breathe hitched when Clarke's other hand grazed over the front of her pants.

"I guess you're right, but maybe you'll be the one who loses control," Clarke breathed out her teeth still nipping at her earlobe. Lexa growled deeply this time, Clarke still had the habit of pushing naughty thoughts in her head,

"Maybe a little show of dominance will- "

"Clarke? Clarke Griffin is that you?"

Both women turned around to the source of the sound seeing a plump woman with waves of curly red hair. Lexa looked at this woman puzzled taking a discreet sniff of her, she smelled human. But the look on Clarke's face told her that her mate must know her,

"Rosa? My flirty ginger?" Clarke asked back and the redhead nodded ethically, grabbing Clarke in a big hug. Lexa froze up though Clarke just used a passive word for a human,

"By all the stars in heaven I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Rosa exclaimed a big smile on her face which really made Lexa want to shove the woman away. Lexa could smell her attraction towards what belonged to HER, she couldn't stop the growl that escaped her mouth,

"Well neither did I," Clarke laughed nervously as she looked back at Lexa then to the redhead. Rosa took notice of the glance and looked over at Lexa and she was amused to see Rosa's face turn as red as her hair. "How rude of me, Rosa this my wife Lexa. Lexa this is Rosa she was a nurse at the hospital I used to work at," Lexa smiled politely and offered her hand,

"Pleasure to meet you, must have been odd working back then for an 17year old," Lexa chuckled as Rosa took her hand and Clarke elbowed her side. Rosa let out a nervous laugh looking anywhere but at the pair.

"Sure, it was odd, a young girl just a third of my age was an actual doctor," Rosa hastily let go of Lexa's hand like it was on fire, "I have to be on my way though, got the husband waiting by himself. He'll wonder off looking for me and get lost. It was nice seeing you again Dr. Griffin!" Rosa turned around and quickly sped away off in the opposite direction,

"Well she seemed... nice? A little odd though" Lexa wasn't sure how to feel about that reaction as she looked down at Clarke. She was only smiling shaking her head watching the bundle of red hair disappear around the corner,

"Oh, she's nice and odd. She probably got nervous because I told her you were my wife. Used to flirt back and forth jokingly, nothing serious though," Clarke added before Lexa could overreact. Lexa tilted her head a little at a loss as she grabbed Clarke's hand and they continued their walk out of Polis.

"Mmm probably realized there was no way she could ever beat me," Lexa suggested kissing Clarke's temple., She scuffed and jabbed her rib cage,

"Don't get cocky on me Lexa Griffin-Pines, 8 years we have been mated you know damn well you are the only soul who has my heart. Besides who asked who to be their soulmate huh?" Clarke teased back as she moved out of Lexa's arms and darted into the forest. Lexa grinned as she leapt after her,

"Now who is cocky?" Lexa asked listening carefully as Clarke moved further into the woods, she could hear her laughing. Lexa ran after as her omega continued deeper into the woods away from prying eyes and curious humans. Lexa loved it when Clarke played with her like this making her give chase.

" _I've learned from the best_ ," Clarke taunted inside her head. She has already changed form. Lexa checked her surroundings first assuring that no one was near before removing her own clothes,

"You certainly have, where did you leave your clothes?" Lexa questioned as she folded up her clothes, stepping back she arched her back letting the transformation take over her. Once she stood on all fours, she shook out her fur and stretched out her limbs,

" _I have them with me, I'm not leaving them behind,_ " Clarke answered as a little tussle of the bush sounded off to Lexa's far left, her tail swayed happily. Lexa looked down at her own clothes, she wasn't always a fan of carrying them around but if Clarke wasn't leaving hers then neither would she. Lexa reached down scooping up her clothes and shoes, thinking she really should have tied her shoes up to her clothes,

" _You know that you could, no one would find them,_ " Lexa held on to her clothes in her muzzle listening closely for her mate to move. She could hear Clarke chuckling as she began to move towards where the sound went off,

" _Yeah, I could, but unlike you, I forget where I leave my clothes. I can't sniff them out when they get covered in dirt and pine tree smells,_ " Clarke argued back, more rustling in the direction Lexa was walking to, she picked up her pace determined to find Clarke. She could feel her tail swinging side to side as her delight grew.

" _That's why you have to mark the tree in your own way. Tris has showed you how to do it, she uses white rocks to find her clothes,_ " Lexa heard Clarke moving again but this time she took off in light run. Lexa happily chased after her, picking up on her scent as she got closer,

" _I suppose that's true, I used dried up flowers to find my clothes but they still get lost,"_ Lexa could hear Clarke's clumsy paws breaking on twigs ahead of her, she chuckled shooting forward.

" _You are adorable you know that? By the way you are still rather loud when you run_ ," Lexa taunted, her paws hitting the dirt like a whispered breath, she easily avoids any areas that made too much noise. Clarke was just ahead of her still running at an even pace. Lexa could see the purple dress in her muzzle dragging on the ground.

" _I thought I was doing better? I'm still that loud?_ " Clarke looked down this time checking the area and avoiding the twigs this time. Lexa caught up to her omega who was to distracted by her paws to see her running next to her.

" _You are when you don't pay attention,_ " Lexa let out a muffled bark startling Clarke, she jerked her head up. The dress in her muzzle flew up and covered her whole face. Clarke jerked to a stop shaking her head trying to take the dress off of her face. Lexa chuckled watching Clarke struggle a bit as she tried pulling the dress off of her head. But it seemed the zipper caught at the fur behind her neck. It almost looked like she trying to put the dress on but it got stuck half way, her snout covered by the fabric.

" _Why am I so clumsy as a wolf? I'm a damn surgeon that can stitch an open wound closed on an organ but as a wolf it's like I'm a 5-year-old_ ," Clarke whined nipping at her dress as she backed up using her front paws to yank the fabric off. Lexa smiled, if she had to be honest, she would say that it was one of her favorite quilts about Clarke. A big clumsy gorgeous wolf. Clarke yelped when the zipper yanked at her fur, now Lexa stepped in to help.

" _I think is cute how clumsy you are, now stay still I'll help you get this off,"_ Lexa changed form quickly not minding that she stood there naked. She walked over to golden wolf and pushed down on her shoulders to make Clarke lay down.

" _Did you just change form? I can't see anything and the perfume is missing with my nose,_ " Clarke bickered, Lexa couldn't help but laugh. Once Clarke laid on the floor, she got to work with trying to free the fur from the zipper. Lexa brushed her leg across Clarke's front forearm to answer her question,

"Yes, I can't help you with paws unless you want the dress torn up?" Lexa joked she fiddled with the zipper wiggling it as much as she could. Clarke moved her head though before Lexa could tell her to stay still, she felt Clarke's tongue lick her calf. Lexa yelped at the sudden wet warm feeling, she reached over immediately pulling the dress off of Clarke's face. Clarke smiled at her cheekily once her face was free but the dress was still snagged in her coat.

" _You taste kind of sweet, is that because of your rut?_ " Clarke questioned before turning her head back and laying her head between her paws. Lexa sighed wanting to lecture Clarke for licking her but she had to remember Clarke didn't think straight when her heat crept closer. Lexa bit her lip harshly before she got herself aroused even now Clarke could smell the beginning of her heat. It made her lick her lips hungry remembering how tasty Clarke's fluids are.

"I taste that way for you, the alpha knows your taste preference so yes, it's because of my rut," Lexa finally yanked the zipper out of Clarke's fur though not pain free. Clarke yelped at the sudden pain and shook her head from the sudden yank,

"Sorry babe, here let me fold the dress so that doesn't happen again," Lexa pulled the dress close to her and began to fold it tightly. Lexa felt Clarke's cold nose press into her bare back her breath shuttered a little from the cold. Clarke rubbed her muzzle against the length of Lexa's spine, her whiskers tickling Lexa's skin.

" _You smell so good Lexa, like honey and roses_ ," Clarke purred out again rubbing her cold nose across Lexa's spine. Lexa shivered, she nipped her lip and began to change form quickly her excitement was growing. Clarke moved back to give Lexa room tell she stood on all fours, Lexa turned around to look at her mate. Clarke's pupils were dilated and her breathing rugged, Lexa growled out softly the sweet smell of cherry blossoms and peaches tickled her nose strongly. Lexa wanted to badly to just open her muzzle and taste the alluring air surrounding Clarke.

" _Come on, I don't think either of us are going to last much longer_ ," Lexa groaned out having to force herself to turn away and reach down she grabbed her clothes again. Clarke already picked up her own clothes making no agreement. Lexa took the lead this time, she couldn't run behind Clarke it would be far too tempting to just pounce her. Lexa pushed against the dirt roughly, being so much louder then she normally was; her claws scraping against tree bark and rocks.

Clarke was close at her heel, letting out small whines no doubt she was beginning to get some lower pains. Lexa coaxed Clarke the best she could as she ran, she reached back with her tail using it to tickle under Clarke's chin. Earning her a gentle bark as Clarke nipped at her tail playfully. Lexa could feel her own underbelly growing warm her rut heating up with Clarke's heat. She swallowed the whine crawling up her own throat and pushed her legs faster feeling almost desperate to mate with Clarke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the pair made it back to the wooden cabin, they didn't bother with their clothes only tossing them off into the kitchen.

XxxxxNSFW! Also G!P! If you don't know what that means (girl penis)

Plus I'm not an expert in this area lol so sorry for any flaws and inaccuracy! Xxxx

Lexa had Clarke seating on the kitchen counter her hands gripping at her hips holding her close as her teeth dragged across her throat. Clarke sweet moans filled the area and her fragrant omega heat scent circled around them. Including Lexa's own strong scent, it was intoxicating and it made Lexa be rougher then she normally was. Lexa pulled Clarke closer pressing their warm slippery bodies together, feeling each other's nipples press against one and other.

Lexa moaned out her breath hot like fire as she licked down Clarke's body not stopping till her tongue lapped down between the valley of Clarke's breast. Lexa moved slowly as she reached one for her hardened buds and took it into her mouth making small circles around the sensitive nerve. Clarke's breath shook and her hips bucked forward, her core rubbed against Lexa's lower abdomen. Lexa could feel just how wet her mate was it was making her head spin. Lexa continued to suckle at Clarke's nipple as she gasped and tangled her fingers into her hair holding her closer.

"L-l-Lexa, please, I ca-not take much more," Clarke groaned out yanking at Lexa's hair until she released her nipple. Clarke pressed their lips together roughly, she bit at Lexa's lower lip pulling on it slightly. Lexa let out a deep purr loving how Clarke was being demanding. She felt her own member twitch with anticipation at being able to sink inside of Clarke's silky warmth. Without warning Lexa grabbed the back of Clarke's thighs and yanked her forward making Clarke wrap her legs around her waist. Making sure that Clarke was carefully holding on to her Lexa pulled her off the counter heading towards the main bedroom.

Clarke latched onto her neck biting and licking all across Lexa's shoulder blade. Lexa was certain she would have some bright noticeable hickeys covering her tan skin. Lexa moaned when she felt the very tip of her erection brush against Clarke's entrance. She couldn't help bucking her hips a little to graze against Clarke's clit making her lovely omega moan out and bite hard into her shoulder. Lexa kicked the door open to her bedroom not caring about the crack she heard once the door swung open.

Lexa set Clarke down on the bed but her love kept her arms wrapped around her neck and Lexa made no argument. Lexa carefully laid over Clarke showering her with kisses and nips at her neck leaving her own bright hickey marks to color her pale skin. Lexa pulled back a little making Clarke whine out and growl at her for moving away. Lexa grinned at Clarke, the omega's hair was a mess and her makeup was too, yet to Lexa she still looked incredibly beautiful. Lexa slowly leaned down kissing the tip of her nose,

"I need to thank Gaia more often for helping me guide me to you my love," Lexa whispered kissing her nose again before moving lower and kissing Clarke's lips softly. Clarke smiled between the gentle kisses, a sweet purr vibrating between them,

"You definetly should, I love you sweet talk baby. But **I'm really needing you inside me right now,** " Clarke whispered, growling gently with her command. Lexa felt shivers crawl up her spin with such a daring command. One that Lexa was all too happy to obey. She carefully adjusted her member to meet with Clarke's core. Clarke groaned out moving herself lower to press against Lexa's erection, causing both women to moan out. Lexa gripped Clarke's hips to keep her from moving down further, she whined out at the loss of control but still waited eagerly.

"Deep breath my omega, I will not stop till my seed fills you up," Lexa growled out playfully. Clarke grinned widely wrapping her legs around Lexa's hips as she pulled Lexa forward sinking just the tip of Lexa's member inside of herself. Lexa gripped at the sheets her claws growing out and tearing into the fabric. Lexa could feel the walls of Clarke's core squeezing down on her, an over baring warmth and silk subscent coating her member. Lexa pushed deeper inside of Clarke letting out a deep howl at feeling Clarke's walls pull her in and squeezing down.

"You be-tter make goo-d on that promise!" Clarke moaned out as Lexa slowly moved her hips to thrust inside of Clarke. Lexa only smiled at her response as she kept up her movement. Lexa felt very determined that she would fill up her omega with her seed and this time it will be more rewarding then in just one way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 month and 2 weeks later

Lexa POV

Every pregnant omega has their own unique experiences. Some could mostly be happy and only be snippy if set off in big ways, like Raven. Or they could be normal but be emotional at the littlest things, like Lincoln. And some omegas could be happy, emotional, and cranky...like Clarke.

Lexa was happy to say that her mate was now pregnant but the process of pregnancy was not an easy one. Clarke had been fining the first few weeks, a little nauseous and craving nothing too bad. The worst craving was for some pizza and chocolate covered almonds, which was gross to Lexa but whatever it was fine.

By the first month passing they found out their pups would be in their wolf form (through some ultra sounds). And this is when things got...difficult. Probably the safest word to use when it came to basically telling Clarke she had to be in her wolf form during the rest of the pregnancy and after too.

Clarke was fine for the most part but as the time got closer to her due date it was safe to say she was done being pregnant. Clarke was happy to be having pups but was just sick of being pregnant because all the baby books she read was as Lexa quotes "complete bull crap". Clarke wasn't able to go to work at all since the pregnancy time line was far quicker in a wolf. She couldn't exactly go into work pregnant and then only two months later have a baby. It was to dangerous to being exposed to the humans, so now Clarke was stuck to being only at the Sanctuary and the den.

Lexa was still excited for the new pups, she loved seeing Clarke's belly grow each week as the pups developed. Lexa made the habit of always talking to Clarke's belly, telling the developing pups her day or even singing to them. Those times were the most peaceful when Clarke was calm and wasn't too moody. Not that Lexa would say anything otherwise, she wouldn't dare tell Clarke she was being too sensitive. The most recent trouble Lexa was having was finding Clarke some food to eat. Lexa has gotten her deer, bison, moose, and even a bear at one point but each meat would make Clarke throw up.

The only thing Clarke could stomach was rabbits, squirrels and beavers she was fine with eating them but she wasn't exactly happy with it. Lexa wanted to give her something she would love to eat not just some the small animals. Lexa had even gone into the city and gotten her that awful pizza stuff which she seemed to like but that wasn't nutritional. Clarke needed to have meat and Lexa had to find something else soon because Closer was getting sick of eating the same things and she was losing weight.

Xxxx

Lexa had just exited her tent leaving Clarke to her afternoon nap, she caught sight of Anya, Tris and Octavia sitting not too far away. Anya had Milo and Leo by her feet, the two pups playfully fighting each other. Tris has been looking much happier than a few years ago. She was actually dating a former sky wolf, she seemed rather happy with him. Octavia had Cedric on her lap, the young pup watching as the twin boys played around.

Lexa made her way over to them making a mind connection as she sat down besides Tris. They turned to see who joined them and smiled as they saw her,

"Hey Heda, still alive?" Anya jabbed, laughing when Lexa growled at her. Tris and Octavia stifled their own laughs before they could be heard,

"I'm surprised Clarke isn't demanding you to stay with her," Tris added, joking just a little because she wasn't one to try to push Lexa's buttons. Lexa huffed shaking her head,

" _No, she wanted to be alone this time. I don't get it, yesterday she didn't want me to go anywhere now she wants me to stay away,_ " Lexa growled out a little annoyed. Octavia chuckled nodding her understanding she ran her fingers through Cedric dark brown hair,

"I know the feeling, Lincoln was the same way. Sometimes it was two days in a row he wouldn't want me close then the next he wouldn't let me go anywhere without him," Octavia laughed as Cedric leaned into her mother touch. Lexa watched as the pup's eyes fluttered closed enjoying being petted and she smiled. She would have two of her own pups very soon too, she couldn't wait to see them. Lexa wondered what their gender was since Clarke said she wanted to keep it a surprise.

"Was there something you need from us Heda?" Tris asked politely as she turned to face Lexa at full attention,

" _Yes actually, though I'm hoping Anya or Octavia can help me only because of their experiences_ ," Lexa added not wanting to offend her but wasn't sure that Tris could help. Lexa then explained about Clarke's troubles with eating to the three of them hoping to Gaia one of them had an answer.

"Hmm have you tried boar? Raven didn't have that trouble with eating but she did love boar the most," Anya offered. Leo had gotten up and was now asking his mother to pick him up. She reached down and pulled him on her lap,

"Or maybe rats? Lincoln freaking loved them even though I think it's just disgusting. I'd still go and catch some for him," Octavia added. Cedric had fallen asleep leaning back against her chest to be more comfortable. Lexa made a mental note to try each one, maybe one of the two could help; each animal would take some time to catch and would need a good hunt down. Milo was now demanding to be picked up too and Anya added him to her lap with no troubles,

"My birth mom actually had the same issue when she was pregnant with me. Lincoln says my dad would go and catch her fish from the lakes nearby. Said she would eat them till she couldn't eat no more," Tris sounded surer of herself then the other two. Lexa was surprised that she did have something useful,

" _Was it any kind of fish? Or was there a certain type your mom liked?_ " Lexa felt this would be an easier one to get to. She knew which waters had the most fish but she never actually fished before. Couldn't be that hard could it?

"I actually don't know what kind, just know that fish was something she enjoyed," Tris shrugged. Leo or Milo began to whine about wanting to hunt. Anya nipped at their cheeks as they tried to bite at her arm,

"Alright I get you little ones, let's go catch some mice huh?" Anya set them both down before getting up and grabbing their hands, Lexa stood up as well heading towards them,

" _I think I'll go now and catch some fish for Clarke, hopefully she will enjoy them_ ," Lexa looked back at Tris first the young girl already knowing what she wanted. Tris nodded her head then headed over to stand outside her tent where Clarke was sleeping away. Lexa walked with Anya a bit outside the den as the trio headed towards the left. Milo and Leo jumped around excitedly as they got closer to a mice field. Lexa bid them goodbye and took off in a brisk run towards a lake that had the most fish.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa looked down into the pool of water watching as the fish moved slowly in circles and side to side. Each fish avoiding running into one another.

 _"_ _I've never done this before...can't be that hard right?_ " Lexa questioned to no one in particular. She stood on the lake's edge, laying on her belly as she waited for a big to fish swim by. The fish really blended in the waters, Lexa was only able to see them thanks to the red mark on their midsection. The numerous black spots on their back kind of confused Lexa if she wasn't so focused.

One fish was a fairly a good size; it swam between rocks and pushed through other crowds of fish. It was obviously the big boss in the school of fish and it was swarming towards Lexa. Lexa crept forward easing closer as it swam right by, Lexa quickly shot forward splashing into the water.

Lexa felt confident as she pulled the fish out of the water. She spat it out to the side only to growl when she saw a small fish instead. Lexa looked back to waters growling annoyed that she missed the fish, this time she decided to ease into the water. Once she stood in the body of water, she waited patiently for the fish to start swimming around her.

It took a little while for them to come back this time since she was in the water but eventually, they did. Lexa waited again till she saw that big fish from before while the smaller fish started to tug at her fur thinking her coat was food.

The large fish was swimming back again, Lexa lowered her muzzle very slowly into the water scaring only a few fish. The large fish still swam close and it slowly got closer to Lexa, this time Lexa moved slowly as she opened her muzzle and eased in. Once she could feel the large fish against her tongue, she snapped down grabbing the fish by its head. She felt triumph until the fish twitched and whacked her in the middle of her head with its tail.

Lexa growled angrily at the fish wanting to beat it against a rock but then it swung around again and smacked her under her chin. Lexa quickly tossed her head to the side managing to get the large fish to land on the grass. Lexa felt excited being able to make the creature land on the dirt. The fish tossed about and Lexa went back to putting her muzzle in the water.

Lexa felt a little victory until another fish swam by and smacked her in the nose. Lexa yelped and shook her head, out of frustration she smacked at the water splashing herself and the fish scattered everywhere. Lexa snarled almost considering giving up but then she remembered how little Clarke was eating and the weight she's lost. The love of her life was carrying her offspring, she could do with a little abuse from the fish.

Xxxxxxx

It had taken an hour for her to catch at least six semi large fish but it had been all worth it. Lexa carried all six fish in her muzzle as she ran back to the cave. Surely Clarke was now hungry again since she had been eating in small portions every couple hour.

Lexa changed form as soon as she reached the den, not bothering with clothes till she started cooking the fish. It could be dangerous to have her mate eat them raw. As the fish cooked, she pulled on some clothes not caring that they were too big. Once the fish finished cooking Lexa grabbed a large leaf and used it to carry all the fishes towards her tent.

Lexa slowly stepped inside the tent ready to bolt if Clarke was in a bad mood. But as she peaked inside Clarke was curled up on her side poking at some rabbit meat. Clarke was nibbling on a small piece of the meat, a distant look in her eyes. Lexa could see her belly growth but she could also see the faint lines of ribs along her side. Lexa let out a whimper without meaning to, catching Clarke attention. The omega quickly stood up and snarled baring her fangs. But as soon as Clarke saw who it was, she relaxed and laid back down,

"You scared me babe, I'm so sorry for being such a bit- "Clarke stopped mid sentence and sniffed at the air she looked at Lexa tilting her head. Lexa held up the leaf she was carrying the fish in and Clarke sniffed again her tail began to swing, "What's that?"

"It's for you, Tris told me that maybe you could stomach fish better then meat. I figured we could give it a try and you can eat something new," Lexa walked over to her and placed the fish in front of her. Clarke crawled forward and sniffed at the cooked fish her tail moving even quicker. She licked at her chops happily,

"It smells really good," Clarke inched forward grabbing one fish, she took tentative bites. Lexa sat down beside her leaning against her back leg she gently rubbed at Clarke's belly. Clarke stopped talking altogether tearing into her food hungrily. Lexa chuckled as she let her be, slowly rubbing at Clarke's belly so she would not get cramps. Lexa could feel one of the pups move pressing against her hand as she leaned in and kissed her stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 weeks later

Clarke's POV

Craving was a bitch... she snapped at more wolves then she could count...including Lexa...she'd taken lessons from Raven and and Octavia on what to expect... and it was exhausting...it was overwhelming...it hurt more than any pain she could describe...but it was all worth it in the end.

Clarke laid inside of the large tent with her head resting on Lexa's shoulder her breathing barely calming down. Lexa was telling her sweet words praising her for her hard work and Clarke could only manage to lick under her muzzle to thank her. Clarke looked down at their very own pups, one dark golden pup and one dark brown pup. Clarke was curled up around her pups and she was smiling so much it hurt her cheeks. The pups were currently curled up against her chest suckling at Clarke for their first meal.

"You did incredible Clarke, oh god they are so beautiful that one looks just like you," Lexa whispered softly and Clarke look up at Lexa, who was still crying with overwhelming joy that they had their own pups. Clarke leaned up the best she could licking away Lexa's tears,

"And she looks like you, I wonder what color their eyes will be," Clarke sighed looking down at their pups she leaned down licking the top of their heads. Lexa chuckled as she nuzzled Clarke's cheek sweetly,

"It's will be about two weeks before they open their eyes and they will be in their wolf form for a while. You gave birth to two nightblida so rare my beautiful omega," Lexa licked the top of Clarke's muzzle purring for her softly. Lexa crawled forward a little more till Clarke could rest her head on her hip and Lexa could lower her head down to their pups level. Clarke could feel Lexa's tail wagging, it lightly hit her back as Lexa leaned forward and licked at the blonde pup's back.

"They are so beautiful, we still need to name them you know," Clarke sighed closing her eyes feeling sleepy; the exhaustion of giving birth catching up to her. Clarke could hear Lexa hmmm as she thought of names. Lexa still licked at one of the pups cleaning their coat.

"I've always loved the name Aden for a boy and Madi for a girl[DK3] ," Lexa spoke softly nuzzling at the dark furred pup making the poor pup unlatch from Clarke. The pup whined immediately crying out for the loss of her milk. Clarke quickly snapped her eyes open and growled threateningly. Lexa wagged her tail and purred soothing Clarke as she gently used her muzzle to guide the pup back to her dinner. The pup latched on eagerly and suckled using her front paws to push more milk into her mouth.

"Sorry didn't mean to growl, I like those names though where did you get them from?" Clarke yawned laying her head back down on Lexa's stomach. Lexa chuckled softly shaking her head,

"Don't be sorry it's natural. And I may or may not have been planning names out with Anya and Lincoln. Aden means handsome and Madi means magnificent[DK4] ," Lexa whispered softly in Clarke's head as the omega slowly drifted to slumber,

"Madi and Aden...I love them," Clarke smiled in her sleep feeling so wonderful as her own pups suckled as they filled their little bellies. Clarke couldn't believe how happy she was that now she and Lexa had their own pups. After so many times trying they finally had their own little bundles of joys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 weeks later

Clarke POV

Today was an exciting day, today would be the pups first time outside of the tent and the first time that the whole pack would meet their future leaders. Aden and Madi were still too young to tell whether they were alpha, beta, or omega it would take a few more years to find that out. But all the same the whole pack was overjoyed with meeting their leader's pups. The wolf pack had set up a feast to celebrate the coming evening, food had been freshly caught and the den was tied up.

Clarke was excited to see her friends again after being stuck in the tent for a month. Having to be there for her pups to nurse and only Lexa being able to come and see her each time bringing Clarke fish to full up on.

Raven and Octavia had really wanted to meet the pups sooner but just the same as with their own pups they had to wait to meet them. A particular incident with Bellamy trying to see her sister's pups earlier had ended up with him almost losing his tail. Lincoln was a gentle soul at heart but when Bellamy had sneaked into their tent Lincoln had no mercy attacking Bellamy straight on and tearing into the end of his tail. It was something Lincoln wouldn't normally do but the omega had been running on pure instincts feeling the need to protect his pup.

It was a harsh lesson to learn leaving Bellamy with a permanent hole in his tail to be a reminder to be patient. Now the former sky wolves knew better then to try to look in on the new born pups. Clarke remembered when she was on edge alone the first week with the pups being born. She'd growl at Lexa for just nudging the pups too much never meaning to of course but her motherly instincts put her on edge.

Today though would be very exciting, Aden and Madi had opened their eyes and could move around quite a lot. Which was enough proof when Clarke was chasing Madi as the young pup kept hiding beneath her. Aden was by her front paws merely watching as his sister caused trouble. Clarke huffed annoyed yet happy as Madi darted out from behind her. Clarke used her tail to swipe the paws of the pup to make her stumble. Once Madi tripped on her tail Clarke quickly shot forward and grabbed the pup by her nap.

Madi growls angrily for being tricked but the growl died away when Lexa came into the tent. Madi yelped wagging her tail quickly as her other mother approached them. Lexa had a big grin on her face as she leaned down and plucked Madi from Clarke's mouth.

"Madi _is definitely your daughter, little monster wouldn't stay still,"_ Clarke growled playfully at the pup. Madi still licked at Lexa's cheek but the mention of her name made the pup look back at Clarke.

"She's rather feisty for a 4-week-old. Most can't move around that quickly," Lexa smiled softly at the pup kissing her nose, Madi yelped happily before looking back to Clarke; she whined wiggling in Lexa's grip. Lexa crouched down setting Madi down and the pup stumbled forward half running half falling to get back to Clarke. "I bet she'll be a fast runner she'd would be good for patrolling," Lexa sat on the dirt. Aden looked over to Lexa yelping at her but stayed beneath Clarke's chest.

"Don't even talk about the future, I don't want them to grow up," Clarke joked. Madi now had tackled Aden and the two being to playfully fight each other.

"I know what you mean, seems like only yesterday they were born...When they opened their eyes it was so incredible to see that Aden has my eye color," Lexa chuckled as she laid on the floor reaching over, she pulled on Aden's tail gently. Aden spun around snapping his little muzzle in protest before wobbling his way back under Clarke chest.

"I think it's beautiful how they both look like us, though Madi's eyes are a paler blue then mine." Clarke mused as she watched Madi try to draw out her brother from beneath her mother. Aden wasn't having it though he growled at her in warning sinking further back into Clarke's fur. Madi ignored the warning and crawled forward using her left paw to playfully bat at Aden's muzzle,

"Yes, they are, still gorgeous all the same. Are you ready my love? Not feeling too nervous, are you?" Lexa teased her, reaching out and grabbing Madi before she could anger Aden. Madi wiggling around trying to get lose before Lexa pulled her close to her chest. The pup automatically relaxed and dangled in Lexa's arms as her head was tucked between Lexa's breast.

"I'm not too nervous, are you sure I can't be in my human form? It's been a while since I've changed form," Clarke sighed before standing up untangling Aden from curling up into her fur. Aden whined at the loss of warmth, Clarke barked a small laugh as she leaned down and grabbed him gentle by his nap. While Clarke had been pregnant at one month, she had run an exam on herself and realized that her babies were in wolf form she knew she had to change form. Lexa had explained it would be a more painful process if she stuck in her human form so Clarke had changed. But now it has been two months since she's walked on two legs. Though Clarke loved her wolf self she also missed being in her human form.

Lexa watched her as she grabbed the pup as she adjusts Madi to support her back. Madi squirmed again before Lexa pulled her closer. "Not yet, sorry my omega but you'll have to stay that way for a few more weeks. If you change from the pups will be completely confused and be terrified. Don't you remember when I changed form in front of them?" Lexa explained as she cradled Madi who now was nipping at Lexa's free hand. Clarke nodded her head remembering all too well,

"Yes, they freaked out really badly and had no clue you were the same wolf. Aden still won't come close to you," Clarke remembered feeling a pain in her chest as their pups had hid beneath her and wouldn't come near Lexa. The hurt that crossed Lexa's eyes was the worst of it though, it took a few days before Madi finally realized who Lexa was. Aden somewhat understood, he would wag his tail happily but wouldn't go near his other mom.

Yet when Lexa was in her wolf form the pups would be all over her more than happy to snuggle up to her. And that was just Lexa their own mother that they reacted that way. Clarke couldn't imagine the pain she would cause their pups if she changed form. "At least Madi doesn't do that," Clarke offered wagging her own tail hesitantly though Lexa gave a big smile nodding her head in understanding.

Clarke could hear the other wolves yelping happily as they waited for both of them to exit. Lexa looked back towards the exit taking a step forward and waited for Clarke to join her side. Clarke took a deep breath before moving up beside her, Aden swung a little in her muzzle but made no sounds of complaint.

Lexa and Clarke stepped out together and the wolves around them barked happily bouncing on the paws. None of yet to howl for they waited for Lexa and Clarke to speak first. Though they shoved at each other everyone wanting to get a look at the pups. They were a beautiful pair, they were unique for both were nightblidas and both born with their Heda masks. Lexa held Madi up for everyone to see her[DK5] ,

"Madi kom Trigedakru,(Madi of the Tree people) love her as you love your Heda and alpha!" Lexa roared loudly. The wolves jumped on the paws excitedly but waited for Lexa as she gently placed Madi down then reached over and a grabbed Aden from Clarke's mouth. Lexa held Aden up the same way even though the pup squirmed and tried biting at her hands.

"Aden kom Trigedarkru, love him as you love your Heda and alpha!" Lexa gently placed him on the ground, Aden quickly wobbled his way back to Clarke. Lexa held her head back and let out a loud howl and Clarke tiled her head back letting out her own howl. The others soon joined them and the den echoed with everyone's calls of enthusiasm, all overwhelmingly happy to see two new pups.

At the sudden loud noises of the wolves Madi and Aden shot under Clarke burying themselves in her fur. Many of the wolves chuckled at the reaction and began to surround both Lexa and Clarke. Each wolf congratulating them for finally having their own pups and joked about them taking so long.

The mated couple spoke with almost all of the wolves, and the wolves would come and kiss the new pups. Aden didn't mind the attention even enjoying how so many wolves that would come and lick his muzzle or cheek. Madi on the other hand was fine with a few kisses but after the 10th kiss she would growl at anyone who kissed her. Clarke nuzzled her cheek to reassure her, Madi wagged her little tail before diving under Clarke when another wolf tried to kiss her.

Clarke barked a laugh as Kiri left her alone and looked to Aden who sat by her paws. Aden already expected the kiss tilted his head up to wait for the kiss on his muzzle, his little tail wagging. Tris was next and her eyes were filled with happy tears as she leaned down kissing both pups. Her smile and tears spoke so much for Clarke, Tris had been there a lot of to see as the pups grow inside of her. Almost as much as Lexa and it made Clarke happy to see how much joy it brought Tris to her pups.

Tris kissed Clarke's forehead as well praising her for the hard work of being pregnant and giving birth. Once Tris gave out her kisses, she stood off to the side closely watching over her and the pups. Her eyes purely focused and her attention on point, though her tail did pup out and would wag when she glanced over at Clarke.

Soon enough Lexa and Clarke spoke with everyone and her best friends were the last ones to step up with their pups.

Clarke was now laying down since the pups began to whine wanting their milk. Lexa dismissed herself to step away and grab Clarke some food to eat. Raven and Octavia were the first to step up to Clarke, while the pups and their partners hung back for a bit.

"Oh my god! Clarke a patch of your fur fell off," Raven teased as she crouched down and stroked Clarke's cheek. Clarke smiled looking down at her pups as they nursed. Clarke reached out to her friends and connected with them,

" _Right? Must be going bald, meet Aden and Madi,"_ Clarke introduced them to her friends personally, the mentions of their names made the pups look over to the two new faces. Madi went back to nursing but Aden turned around and looked at them curiously,

"My god he's adorable! His fur is the same as yours though it's darker and with his little black Heda mask he looks so cute," Octavia cooed, she kneeled down extending her arms to Aden, Aden looked at her arms hesitantly. He looked back to Clarke first once she nodded her head he turned back and wobbled his way to Octavia. Octavia scooped him into her arms and kissed his forehead,

"And he has Lexa's pricing green eyes damn, Clarke he's going to be a little heart breaker. He's already so handsome," Raven added in and leaned over giving Aden her own welcoming kiss on his nose. His little tail wagged again feeling comfortable enough to bark at them. The pair awed Aden who practically melted their hearts,

"I know, I'm going to have to make sure he's respectful of girls and boys. He's already way too cute for his own good and that's not even including Madi," Clarke gestured to the pup who now was licking her muzzle to clean off her meal. Madi walked up to Raven and sniffed at her, her tail moving side to side a little hesitant,

"Hot hell, she's beautiful! Look at her eyes practically ice blue and with her own little golden Heda mask. Ghosh she's going to be trouble too," Raven grinned scooping Madi up in her arms surprising Madi, the pup automatically growled. Clarke chuckled she could see the others behind her friends wanting to join them. She gestured with her head to come up and the little group happily obeyed. When Raven tried to kiss Madi's cheek the pup tried to "bite" her, but the pup had no teeth, just gums.

"Oh, a biter, just like Leo a little gummer," Anya chuckled she reached over poking the pup's belly. Madi squirmed around trying to get out of Raven's grip. Leo and Milo were gripping at Raven's pants trying to get a look at the pup.

"wana to see!" Milo whined out yanking on Raven's pant leg. Leo yanked on the other side to,

"Wan see baby!" Leo demand. Raven rolled her eyes at her boys' behavior passing Madi to Anya to give her a kiss,

"You two need to wait your turn," Raven scolded them gently pulling their hands off of her pants,

"They almost pulled your pants down mama," Zora noted. Coming up beside Raven she reached over pulling up one of her mother's pants.

"Yea then everyone would have seen your pink bunny underwear," Amelia added in pulling up the opposite side of her pants. Raven's cheeks turned red she leaned her forehead in her palm shaking her head.

"Thank you, girls, now give Madi and Aden their welcome kisses," Raven pushed her boys towards Anya who now passed Madi over to Amelia. Clarke watched the exchange with a smile that almost made it feel like her heat would explode. She glanced over to Octavia who already passed Aden to Lincoln, who was kneeling down so their boys could look at him,

"Why small?" Cedric asked as he leaned over kissing Aden's muzzle. Lincoln chuckled as Cedric's long hair caught the pup's attention.

"He's just a baby Cedric, he will get bigger later," Lincoln explained as Aden now tried to bite at his hair. Hagan leaned over grabbing his little paw and kissed it,

"Yeah, he is just a baby he's going to be Heda one day," Hagan told his little brother. Aden looked at Hagan wagging his tail a little,

"ooh," Cedric looked over to his mother who now had Madi, Lincoln then passed Aden over to Raven. The two groups cooed at the pups admiring their different personalities. Aden was more than happy to get kisses but Madi was getting tired of the attention. Hagan held onto Madi last who now was being very careful to put her down on the ground. Once Madi was on the ground she immediately took off towards Clarke and began to rub herself against Clarke's chest.

"Is she cleaning herself off or just cuddling up to you?" Octavia joked as she sat on the ground followed by Raven as she sat beside her. Aden was still in her grasp Raven lowered him down and as Madi he took off to Clarke.

"I'm pretty sure it's both, she's a little wild," Clarke leaned down and Aden licked at Clarke's muzzle, Clarke kissed him back making his tail wag like crazy. Madi was finished rubbing against her and moved over to lick Clarke's cheek. Raven and Octavia awed at them again; Clarke rolled her eyes at them though her tail betrayed her real emotions. Clarke adjusted herself to lay on her side to give the pups a chance to eat if they wanted to.

"I'm so happy for you Clarke, like you have no idea," Clarke looked over seeing Bellamy and Echo as they came over. Bellamy was smiling ear to ear and Echo decided to join the girls on the floor.

"Thanks Bell, where were you guys?" Clarke smiled at the pair. Aden had wobbled over closer to nurse again. Madi was content with playing with Clarke's paws, nibbling at her pad,

"We just came back from helping Lexa bring some fresh kill," Echo spoke up she looked over at Madi and leaning over she tickled Madi behind her ear. Madi yelped getting scared at first but then turned around and snapped her muzzle in protest.

"She went fishing for you, caught like 12 rainbow trout," Bellamy sat beside Echo and watched as Madi began to bite or rather gum at Echo's hand. Clarke hadn't liked the thought of Lexa going through so much trouble but she was getting excited though. Her tail moving so fast Madi noticed and now ran off to tackle her tail.

"She didn't?! My god she's the best but shouldn't have gone through that much trouble," Clarke faked whined, before anyone else could add anything Lexa was coming back with four fishes stuffed in her muzzle. She felt the tingle of the mind connection as Lexa moved to lay beside her,

"But you love trout, I thought this could help calm you. Your hackles were rising when every wolf came by to kiss the pups," Lexa placed the fish in front of the omega. Clarke licked at her lips she leaned up licking Lexa's muzzle,

"You are the best, thanks my love I was getting hungry the pups just keep drinking more and more," Clarke grabbed one of the fishes using her front paws she began to tear into. Her friends chatted amongst themselves giving her the chance to eat peacefully. Lexa curled up behind Clarke resting her head on the middle of her back.

"That's normal, they are growing they need their milk and you need to eat more to help them." Lexa had moved closer watching as Aden curled up into Clarke side and his eyes drifted closed. Madi had moved over again yawning loudly before she noticed Lexa.

"I eat just enough, I don't want to get fat Lexa," Clarke teased as she finished her first fish then grabbed another one and began to tear into it to. Lexa chuckled nuzzling Clarke's belly though Madi padded over stepping on Clarke's belly she reached up and batted Lexa nose.

"I'd still love you more than the moon if you got fat. Not saying you are of course but just letting you know," Lexa growled playfully at Madi as she bopped her snout again. Madi growled back playfully, though then took interest in nursing again. Clarke looked back at her pups Aden was sleeping soundly while Madi continued to drink. Lexa leaned over her watching the pair with such a dreamy look like she couldn't believe that these bundles of furs were hers.

"Good to know, I'm not planning on it anytime soon though," Clarke pushed away the skeleton of the first two fish, eyeing the other two. She wanted to eat the rest but debated whether she should or not. Lexa suddenly poked at her belly to make her look over at her. Lexa smiled at her wagging her tail.

"Eat the rest, there's no reason not to," Lexa encouraged her. She crawled up to lay her head on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke could feel that her fur was getting damp; she really had freshly caught her the fish. Clarke not wanting to disappoint (and because she wanted to) she grabbed the other two fish.

"You spoil me to much you know?" Clarke laughed softly. She felt Lexa began to purr burring her face into Clarke's fur.

"No such thing, you are my beautiful amazing omega who loves me unconditionally and has given me two pups that are more gorgeous then any pups I have ever seen," Lexa purred nuzzling Clarke's shoulder, her voice a little slurry telling Clarke she may fall asleep. Clarke glanced down at the pups seeing Madi had curled up with Aden now, sleeping on her back with her belly in the air. The pup's belly was full and it showed as she hiccupped in her sleep,

"I still can't believe we actually have these two...sometimes I just can't believe I'm even here at all," Clarke finished off her fish and laid her head down. Raven had the boys curled up in her lap and the girls were playing with Hagan. Anya was running her fingers through Raven's hair while the pair talked with Octavia and Lincoln. Bellamy and Echo were playing with Cedric, the pup was so excited his light brown tail popped out and moved about.

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked as she let out a small yawn burying her muzzle under Clarke's chin. Clarke nuzzled her ear a bit before laying her head down,

"Just like 8 years ago I was living my abusive home to just come to the forest to just draw these pretty wolves. That was my escape to keep my sanity for a few hours before having to go back. It felt good sure but it was so painful having to go back. Yet in only a day I did something bold that changed my life forever," Clarke laughed licking Lexa's cheek. "Freeing Tris from that trap was the best thing I could have ever done. It led me to break free, lead me to fight back, it led me to you," Clarke pushed her muzzle into Lexa's neck taking a deep breath of her sweet natural scent. "Lexa if I hadn't found you and fallen in love with you. I have no clue where life would have taken me," Clarke whispered softly. She felt Lexa move her head to hug her face and her tail wrapped around her own.

"I feel the same way my love, Gaia only knows how much I prayed to her to lead me to someone as incredible as you," Lexa whispered back licking at the top of her snout. "I love you Clarke so much, the only two I might love more is our pups," Lexa joked. Clarke barked a laugh.

"Well I'm not offended, I do love them more than you," Clarke teased back. Lexa chuckled as she laid her head on Clarke's neck. Clarke could tell she was already falling asleep she must have over worked herself with fishing. Clarke licked her cheek one more time before laying her head between her paws. Her body telling her to rest now and she could feel the sleep coming close after doing so much in a while. But Clarke didn't mind, she loved her life, there was nothing she wouldn't change about it. She had her own pack, her closest friends, she could be in any form she wanted, she had her medical license, her own pups, and best of all she had the love of her life...Lexa

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the end my pups! So sad yet so happy at the same time, if I ever think of a sequel, I may do it. But at the same time, I think this a perfect ending.

Thank you everyone who has stuck around with me so long to read this fanfic! I truly love to write and seeing so many people enjoying reading my story makes me feel proud.

I hope all of you will come back for the next fanfic that I will right! Speaking of which...

I counted all votes from both my accounts fanfiction and archive of our own (since some people can't access one or the other so my stories are on both accounts) and the votes totaled to...

Give us a chance

18

This has to be a dream or a nightmare

17

Lexa big secret

11

So, the winner is

GIVE US A CHANCE!

But rest assured! The other two fanfics will be written! This one just goes first :D

Now I will began writing again in 2 weeks. Hopefully I'll have already written some chapters ahead to be able to post quicker.

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf

* * *

[DK1]Ahh ?

[DK2]lol

[DK3]Haha nice. Love it!

[DK4]Is that for real ? that's nice

[DK5]Lol is lexa rafiking them as in the lion king? XD


End file.
